ANGEL DE HIELO
by lizzy90
Summary: ¿Existen los felices por siempre? Edward Masen lo dudaba en realidad. Despues de aquella horrible mañana decembrina en que tuvo que renunciar a su único amor, sabía que no existía la felicidad para los condenados.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA NIÑAS PUES AQUÍ NUEVAMENTE LLEGO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA. ES UN LONG FIC QUE CUENTA QUE PASO DESPUES DE QUE SE CUMPLIO ESA ULTIMA PROMESA UNA FRIA NAVIDAD. ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE FELIZ NAVIDAD MI AMOR PERO CONTADA COMO YA LO MENCIONE EN UN LONG FIC. OJALA LES GUSTE. **

**SUMMARY: ¿Existen los felices por siempre? Edward Masen lo dudaba en realidad. Después de aquella horrible mañana decembrina en que tuvo que renunciar a su único amor, sabía que no existía la felicidad para los condenados.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>

_El arte de vivir consiste en sentir, sentir que existimos, incluso en el dolor._

_(LORD BYRON)_

— ¿Estas listo?—preguntó el Instructor. Edward asintió con un gesto y luego se encaminó para montarse en el avión de pruebas.

—Recuerda Cullen—gruñó el instructor—Derecho un giro y luego de regreso a la base, nada de idioteces que puedan costarte el lugar.

—Entendido Capitán—musitó sonriendo. Su capitán sonrió en respuesta. Edward sabía que era su favorito, así que no tendría problemas.

—A volar Cullen—silbó uno de sus compañeros. El vuelo se efectuaría en parejas. Dio un gran respiro y se encomendó a Dios como era costumbre antes de subirse al Panavia tornado, el avión que se utilizaba en el entrenamiento. Se sentó en su lugar de piloto y se colocó el casco y las gafas. Este era su primer vuelo del semestre y deseaba también—a pesar de lo mucho que amaba volar—fuera el último obligatorio de sus pruebas, para poder avanzar con las demás y regresar antes a casa, con su Bella.

—Andando Cullen—masculló su compañero que ya se encontraba a su espalda, en su haciendo de copiloto. Edward encendió el motor, y luego emprendió el vuelo. Todo era normal, el viento quizás un poco más fuerte de lo que debería estar pero nada que el no pudiera controlar. El recorrido fue un tanto turbulento, había demasiado viento que cada vez parecía empeorar, la orden de la base fue regresar, él hizo todo lo necesario para obedecer pero el gran ventarrón tenía otros planes, el viento traía consigo granizo y ya era imposible ver algo más que pequeñas pero fuertes bolas de este estamparse contra el parabrisas del avión. Edward maldijo a su suerte en voz baja mientras trataba de estabilizar el avión, su compañero decía tantas cosas que era imposible seguirle en alguna de ellas. Estaba tan absorto en tratar de estabilizar el avión que no se percató de la pequeña montaña de rocas que se encontraba a su costado derecho.

— ¡Cuidado, Edward cuidado!—gritaron. Pero fue demasiado tarde para aquel joven piloto. Un gran estruendo se escuchó y casi creyó que sus oídos podían estallar, algo le golpeó la cabeza y luego el avión descendió estrepitosamente hacia abajo, los riscos quedaban atrás y Edward pensaba lo mucho que su amada se molestaría por que no cumpliera su promesa.

—Lo siento, mi amor—pensó. Antes de que el avión chocara contra el suelo en un gran estallido.

…

Nieve, mucha nieve y frío, hacía tanto frío. Más frío que en su casa en Forks.

Forks. —pensó y casi sonríe por la ironía—Bella estaría furiosa por que no recibiría su llamada esa noche y al mismo tiempo preocupada, su pobre Bella, cuanto le había rogado para que no fuera y sin embargo él no la había escuchado, todo sería tan diferente si lo hubiera hecho…

Con pesar trato de ponerse en pie sólo para volver a derrumbarse sobre la nieve, un hilo de sangre corría por su rostro, el avión había explotado mandándolo a unos cuantos metros de el, y no sabía que había sido de su otro compañero. El viento era tan fuerte que sentía que podía partirle los huesos en cualquier momento, se sentía débil, cansado, adolorido, maldecía su suerte de haber sido seleccionado para especializarse como piloto, debió haber escuchado a su padre y optar por la medicina…así por lo menos, no estaría en aquel aprieto. Se arrastró todo lo que pudo lejos de aquel incesante fuego, después de un rato sintió como poco a poco las fuerzas lo abandonaban, sus ojos pesaban y le dolía el cuerpo…pero mas que todo le dolía el corazón.

—No te vayas —había pedido con tanto fervor aquella chiquilla de ojos cafés— ¿Qué tal si se alarga el periodo y tienes que quedarte un año completo? no estarás aquí para navidad—lo acusó dulcemente, sus ojos reflejaban tanto miedo de no verle.

—Te prometo que siempre estaré aquí para navidad—Edward sonrió ante el recuerdo de su respuesta—Para decirte al oído "Feliz navidad mi amor"—una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla. Él lo sabía, iba a morir ahí, no había ayuda alguna, posiblemente si el clima mejoraba quizás mañana comenzaran la búsqueda, pero para él…mañana sería demasiado tarde. Suspiró una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y dedicó su último pensamiento antes de perderse en la obscuridad a la única mujer que amaría en su vida.

—Bella—susurró suavemente. Deseando vivir para ella y pidiéndole a Dios que si no lo lograba…ella fuera feliz. La obscuridad lo inundó y antes de perder toda conciencia vislumbró el rostro de un ángel, su Bella.

…

Voces, muchas voces. Una mano helada y un susurro. Alguien tomándolo en brazos, unos brazos muy fríos, era como si volara, por la rapidez. Hubo calma y se sintió tendido sobre una superficie mullida, luego pasos, susurros, una discusión y finalmente una voz hablo sobre las demás.

—Tu no puedes decidir eso—musitó alguien.

—Pero quiero conservarlo—Otra voz se alzó molesta sobre la primera. Discutían y él sólo quería el silencio.

—No es un juguete—escuchó que refutaron. Tenía tantos, tantos deseos de dormir. —Él no te pertenece. —Agregó alguien más en esa profunda obscuridad. —Nadie puede decidir.

—Pero morirá—musitó otra voz.

—Es así como tiene que ser.

— ¡No!—gruñeron—No tiene que ser así.

— ¡No!—gritó alguien y él quiso preguntar ¿No? No ¿A qué? Pero una mordida en su muñeca derecha lo detuvo. Quiso quejarse pero el ardor y el fuego extendiéndose por su cuerpo se lo impidieron. Era como estar en el infierno… quizás lo estaba, después de todo corrompió a un ángel.

—Espero que no tengas que arrepentirte de esto—gruñó alguien y después escuchó un fuerte portazo.

—No temas—escuchó un suave susurro a su lado. —Todo va a estar bien— ¿bien? ¿Cómo algo podía estar bien cuando se esta en el infierno? Su piel se calcinaba, todo su cuerpo ardía y no en el buen sentido, sentía que se quemaba, su garganta estaba en llamas, quería gritar, lo hizo o eso pensó, pero él no se escuchó, no sentía nada más que ese lacerante dolor en todo el cuerpo. Recuerdos, voces, caricias.

La sonrisa más hermosa de todo el mundo en aquel rostro lleno de felicidad, ojos cafés, pelo castaño, piel cremosa y suave. Palabras de amor susurradas a ella su amor, su único amor…por siempre. Fuego, más fuego. Voces y sonrisas, rostros. Una bella niña de cabello castaño sosteniendo su mano mientras sonreía con su dentadura chimuela. Cada cambio, como la niña se convirtió en mujer. Más personas, tantas y sin embargo…ella esta siempre, en cada paso de su vida.

—Te amo—escuchó su voz tan clara, su rostro tan sereno y esa confianza ciega en él. Ella era suya y él era suyo de por vida.

—Regresa a mi Edward—escuchó que ella suplicaba y quiso decirle que no estuviera triste, que allá donde estuviera siempre la cuidaría.

—Bella—no estaba seguro si en verdad había dicho su nombre, pero su imagen se repetía constantemente en su cabeza mientras el fuego seguía ardiendo cada vez con más intensidad. Cada extremidad de su cuerpo ardía con un fuego abrazador mientras él se sacudía. La chica a su lado lo observaba moverse y gritar de dolor, sólo eso la hacía arrepentirse un poco de lo que había hecho, eso y el hecho de que él llamara constantemente a esa chica.

— ¿Bella? ¿Quién era ella?— se cuestionó la extraña mientras acariciaba el cabello de aquel chico, él eran tan guapo y tan joven…no podría tener más de veinticinco años, lucía tan indefenso.

— ¿Qué?—se preguntó Edward ¿Quién había hablado? ¿Es acaso que no podían callarse? Murmullos y mas murmullos, su corazón, su corazón se apagaba, podía escucharlo eso y unos ladridos a unas cuantas calles, el olor de una taza de café y voces, esas malditas voces que no se callaban. Un último latido y luego…nada…su corazón se detuvo y su conciencia exploto en millones de partículas para quedar reducido a la nada…

—Esta por despertar—musitó alguien. Él lo escuchó claramente. ¿Despertar? ¿Quién?—se preguntó aturdido. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro tallado de una bellísima mujer junto a él. Ella sonrió, él la observó confundido ¿Quién era ella?

— ¿Estas bien?—preguntó mientras estiraba una mano para tocarlo. En menos de lo que toma hacer un parpadeo él estaba refugiado en la pared al otro extremo del cuarto. Cinco pares de ojos dorados como la miel se enfocaron en él.

"_Esta asustado"._

"_Puede atacar en cualquier momento"._

"_Un neófito siempre es peligroso"._

"_Convertirlo fue una estupidez"._

"_Pobre muchacho"._

Cinco voces diferentes estallaron en su cabeza hasta casi hacerla explotar. ¿Qué era eso?

—Cállense—masculló y casi no reconoció su voz. Era como un suave susurro. Fijó su atención en los extraños que parecían observarlo como si fuera a perder la cordura en cualquier momento. Había cinco personas tan iguales y tan distintas a simple vista dentro de aquella habitación. Cuatro eran mujeres hermosas, tres de ellas rubias, una de cabello negro y un hombre alto, todos tenían ese extraño color dorado miel en su iris.

"Debimos prever esto". Escuchó de nuevo en su ¿Cabeza?

—Ya cállense—masculló él nuevamente. Tratando de entender que pasaba.

—Nadie ha dicho una palabra—masculló una de las chicas. —Pobre tipo esta muy mal.

—Ya cállense —repitió llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza. La estiró y…no dolió. Se observó la mano y no había rasguños ni cortadas, no había sangre.

—No te haremos daño—musitó la chica de hace rato mirándolo con algo de preocupación. —Estas bien Edward, nadie va hacerte daño. — ¿Edward? ¿Cómo sabía ella su nombre? ¿Dónde estaba?

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó.

—Tu billetera—ella señaló una billetera de piel color negro sobre la cómoda. —Tu carnet de conducir estaba ahí—añadió respondiendo a su incompleta pregunta.

— ¿Quiénes son?—cuestionó— ¿Qué me hicieron? ¿Por qué? —Murmuró llevando una mano a su garganta— ¿Qué es?

—Sed—declaró la misma chica que explicó lo de su billetera. —Lo que tienes es sed.

—Si—dijo él aturdido—Es sed—aceptó con algo de confusión, era sed pero no una normal, era como sí necesitara tomar algo o morir.

—Todo va a estar bien—dijo la mujer de cabello negro—Tranquilo muchacho no vamos a hacerte daño.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó él.

—Alaska—dijo la mujer—Yo soy Carmen y estas son mis hijas Kate, Irina y Tanya—señaló a la última que le sonrió. —Y él es mi esposo Eleazar— ¿Alaska? ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a Alaska?

—No tienes que temer Edward—musitó la chica llamada Tanya—Aquí estas a salvo.

—Tengo que irme.

—No puedes—refutó ella. Él la miró extrañado y confundido, luego miró la ventana a su costado, si corría lo suficientemente rápido quizás…No, no podría, parecía estar en un segundo piso y no quería matarse.

—Tenemos cosas que explicarte—Habló por primera vez el hombre. —Tienes que quedarte.

—Tengo tanta…

—Sed—le dijo Tanya nuevamente—Lo que tienes es sed, vamos— trató de acercarse pero él se movió unos pasos nuevamente demasiado rápido para ser posible.

— ¿Qué demonios?—exclamó.

—Como te dije—musito él hombre—Hay cosas que tenemos que explicarte.

—Nosotros somos diferentes—musitó la chica más pequeña de las tres la tal Kate—Ya lo notaste y tu ahora eres igual a nosotros.

—No lo confundan más—pidió Irina—Él no tendría que pasar por esto.

—Ya basta Irina— exigió Tanya—No podíamos dejarlo morir.

—Está muerto ahora—repitió Kate—Una muerte infinita— ¿Muerto? ¿De qué carajos hablaban? ¿El muerto? ¿Pero?

— ¿Muerto?—se atrevió al fin a preguntar. Mando al carajo su sed o lo que fuera que tenía. Él quería respuestas y por Dios que las tendría.

—No—dijo Tanya—Por lo menos no completamente.

— ¿De qué estas hablando?

— ¿Has escuchado hablar de los vampiros?—Él se rio, fue una musical risa.

— ¿Vampiros?—espetó. —Sí, claro.

—No es broma—dijo Carmen—Ojalá lo fuera, sentimos mucho todo los inconvenientes que esto pueda causarte Edward, pero ahora no puedes irte, mi hija—miró a Tanya de soslayo—tomó una decisión que nos involucra a todos, ahora eres nuestra responsabilidad y no podemos permitir que cometas alguna falta.

—Los vulturis no perdonan—gruñó Irina mirando hacia la ventana.

— ¿Cómo que no me puedo ir?—preguntó Edward exaltado, por muy amables que hayan sido al rescatarlo de esa tormenta ellos no tenían ningún derecho de prohibirle nada.

—Lo siento—dijo Carmen—No sabes cuanto lamento que te hayamos condenando a esto—murmuró mirando a su hija Tanya. Ella bajó la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada por algo. —Pero no puedes irte Edward—prosiguió mirándolo. —Por lo menos no por ahora, quizás en un par de años…— ¿Par de años? Al carajo, él se iría en ese instante.

—Claro que me voy—dijo él convencido mientras evaluaba sus opciones. No sabía donde estaba, pero eso se podía arreglar una vez estuviera fuera de esa casa. Las cinco personas se pusieron de pie como adivinando sus pensamientos.

—No hagas algo estúpido—siseó Kate. —No queremos lastimarte. — Él casi sonrió.

Ella era linda pero era una chiquilla, no podía medir más que su hermana Alice, sólo que esta muchachita era rubia como él al igual que sus hermanas, quizás tenía más parecido con su cuñada Rosalie. Lucían tan frágiles, ellas no representaban un problema para él, eran chicas el único verdadero problema era el hombre, el tal Eleazar.

—De verdad muchacho. No me obligues a lastimarte.

—Quiero irme a casa.

—Esta es tu casa ahora Edward—musitó la chica de nombre Tanya. Ella le miraba con una sonrisa.

—No se quienes sean—dijo él —Pero están muy locos si creen que me voy a quedar aquí, maldita sea estudio en Seattle. Y mi familia esta Forks.

—Te lo dije—musitó Irina hacia su hermana quien le gruñó. —Él tenía una familia Tanya, no tenías ningún derecho a convertirlo sin preguntarle.

—Cállate Irina— Edward aprovechó la distracción que provocó el altercado entre las dos hermanas para acercarse hacia la puerta, no supo como lo hizo tan rápido, era increíble pero antes de que pudiera maravillarse por su actual rapidez sobrehumana alguien lo tenía bloqueado contra el suelo. Trató de removerse y empujó a Eleazar con sus puños haciéndolo volar por la habitación. Antes de que pudiera parpadear las dos chicas, Irina y Kate lo sostenían por lo brazos.

—Edward cálmate—pidió Tanya—Nadie te hará daño, por favor tranquilízate.

— ¿Qué me pasa?—preguntó mientras dejaba de luchar, el estopor que le provocó ver como fue capaz de lanzar a un hombre a través de una habitación aún lo tenía contrariado.

—Ya te lo dijimos Edward—contestó Tanya acariciando su rostro. Él quería gritarle que no se tomara tanta confianza con el pero no pudo. Los ojos de ella le mostraron que no podía escapar de lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho. —Ahora eres como nosotros, un vampiro y no puedes huir de tu destino.

—Un destino que él no eligió—replicó Irina.

—Chicas—pidió la madre de las tres en un suplica para que sus hijas dejaran de discutir.

Tanya había sido demasiado testaruda al convertir a Edward aún en contra de la decisión de su padre. Pobre muchacho, lo sentía por él pero de ninguna forma permitiría que le hiciera daño a alguien de su familia. O se adaptaba o…en realidad ella le pedía a cualquier deidad que existiera que ese chico lograra adaptarse. De lo contrario Todos sufrirían las consecuencias a manos de los vulturis.

—Tengo que irme a casa—musitó Edward angustiado. No quería estar con esas personas. No quería creer en eso que le decían. No pertenecía a ese lugar. Pertenecía a Forks, y a su Bella.

—Lo siento hijo—dijo Eleazar—Pero no puedes irte y trata de tranquilizarte por que tienes que alimentarte…llegara un momento en que la sed se vuelva insoportable.

—No es verdad. Todo lo que dicen, todo…—recriminó.

— ¿Cómo explicas lo que pasó?—preguntó Eleazar sacudiendo el polvo de su traje y mirando al gran agujero que había ahora en la pared contraria a ellos.

—Esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando—murmuró Edward para si mismo mientras las chicas relajaban el agarre de sus brazos.

Les conmovió verlo así, tan asustado. Ellas habían sentido lo mismo cuando despertaron, por suerte su madre estaba ahí para ellas cuando lo hicieron y cuando su madre se marchó…Carmen ocupó su lugar, a pesar de eso Irina imaginaba cuan afligido estaba Edward por despertar a esta nueva vida solo, su hermana Tanya se había equivocado al convertirlo y ahora ellas tenían el deber de velar por él.

— ¿Vampiro?—se preguntó a él mismo. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una muy mala broma de parte de esa gente. No lo es. Dijo algo dentro de él, quizás su conciencia. Se negaba a creerlo y sin embargo tenía tanta sed, tanta. Ansiaba más que nada tomar algo que acabara con su ardor.

—Necesita cazar—murmuró Tanya—Tiene que hacerlo, morirá de otra forma—añadió ella hacia sus padres. Ambos se miraron y luego Eleazar asintió.

—Iremos todos.

—No es necesario—dijo Kate—Si se pone pesado—murmuró encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo sus manos.

Edward supo que le ocultaban algo y tenía que descubrirlo, extrañamente las voces se habían callado, era como si un interruptor las hubiera dejado en silencio, cosa que agradecía.

—Bien. Pero también irán Irina y Tanya—respondió Eleazar.

—Claro—dijo la ultima bastante alegre mirando a Edward y acariciando una vez más su rostro. —Vamos—instó poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su blanquecina mano para que Edward la tomara. Él vacilo un poco pero la acepto al final, Tanya sonrió para si misma mientras apretaba la mano de Edward en la suya, "El será para mi", se prometió.

— ¿Dijiste algo?—preguntó Edward mirándola. Ella le mió extrañada y negó. Era imposible que supiera lo que estaba pensado…a menos que…sonrió. Edward sería sin duda un curioso y poderoso inmortal de ser cierta su suposición.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó Edward, terminó de bajar el último escalón del porche.

—Necesitas alimentarte—musitó Irina. La miro algo extrañado y ella trato de darle una sonrisa. Su hermana Tanya la miró como si pudiera arrancarle la cabeza de un golpe. Ella la ignoró, Tanya era una arpía cuando quería, y la odiaba en este momento, ella de todos tenía que decidir transformar a este pobre chico, él tenía una vida, una familia, probablemente una novia y ellos se lo habían arrebatado todo.

— ¿Qué es lo que me hicieron?—preguntó Edward.

—Vamos—dijo Kate invitándolo a seguirla. —Te lo explicaremos todo, lo prometo—susurró dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo en un borrón frente a él.

—Dios—exclamó Edward—Ella… se esfumó, no esta.

—Ella sólo hecho a correr—murmuró Tanya—Anda vamos, tu también puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó aterrado. Dios ¿Qué le habían hecho? Si lo que decían ellas era cierto, él era…un servidor de las tinieblas ahora, un ser sin alma.

—No.

—Vamos Edward—exigió Tanya—Hazlo, de lo contrario no te diré nada.

—Vamos—le instó Irina colocándose a su lado—sólo corre como solías hacerlo, la naturaleza hará lo demás.

—No puedo—replicó.

—Inténtalo—espetó Tanya un poco más alto. —Sólo trata— cerró los ojos un segundo y se echó a correr como lo hacia cada mañana desde que tenía memoria.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el susurrar del viento demasiado fuerte, corría, claro que corría pero era como si volara. Sus pies parecían no tocar el suelo, a los arboles los esquivaba como si estuviera programado para hacerlo, dejó de moverse y de la sorpresa se encontró pronto en el suelo. Escuchó la musical risa de las tres mujeres que le acompañaban y sin querer sonrió.

—No es tan malo—dijo Tanya—Es celestial.

—Si por eso todos nos llaman ángeles de la obscuridad—murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo asusten—siseó Kate. —Ya bastante tiene con todo lo que pasó.

—Entenderá todo—dijo Tanya. —Lo entenderá y luego lo aceptara—refutó.

—Tu cargaras con la responsabilidad cuando Alejandro Masen venga por aquí—espetó Irina—Esta decisión también lo incluía a él. Edward observó el intercambio entre hermanas y luego miró a la que parecía ser la única sensata del grupo…Kate.

—Por favor—murmuró. El deseo lacerante seguía ahí. Y tenía que apagarlo.

—Cierra los ojos—pidió ella—Sólo concéntrate en el olor…animales—agregó un poco dudosa—Sólo animales Edward—pareció exigir lo último.

Él lo hizo, era como si continuara con los ojos abiertos, podía sentir todo, oler todo, oír todo. Lo escuchó, el palpitar de un corazón a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban, alejándose, huyendo. Y su sangre…Dios era sangre, corría tan rápido.

—Ve por el—dijo Tanya en su oído—Es tu presa ve tras el Edward—agregó—Es sólo un animal—murmuró, él sólo se dejo llevar…corrió hasta alcanzarlo y saltó sobre lo que fuera. Sin pensarlo hundió sus dientes sobre el cuello del animal, bebió y bebió, sólo cuando tomó la ultima gota se permitió ver que tipo de animal era…un puma. Lo arrojó lejos de él y limpió con su manga la sangre que estaba en su boca…Era un monstro.

—Dios—susurró.

—No temas—dijo Tanya acercándosele—Es sólo un animal Edward. Tenías que hacerlo.

— ¿Qué clase de monstro soy?—preguntó.

—Es eso o matar humanos—dijo Irina tristemente. —Somos algo así como vampiros vegetarianos—rió—Alejandro suele divertirse al pensar en el así—musitó—Él nos enseñó esto.

—Sabemos que es difícil para ti—musitó Kate mirándolo. —Pero es la única forma de que sigas con vida Edward. Matar humanos no es una opción, por lo menos no en esta familia, los humanos no tienen culpa de lo que nos paso. Y merecen que respetemos su vida.

— ¿Así que se alimenta de animales?—preguntó Edward echando un vistazo al cuerpo del puma.

—Si—dijo Kate. —Y tú también lo harás.

—Yo no quiero ser esto. Tiene que haber alguna forma de…

—No—dijo Irina—Esto es irreversible—murmuró apenada—Lo siento Edward.

—Yo tengo una familia—dijo él—Padres, hermanos, una novia a la que amo—enfatizó su suplica. ¡Oh dios!, su Bella. Ella debería estar pensado lo peor si ya se habían enterado del accidente.

—Tenías—corrigió Kate un tanto triste. —Lo siento Edward—agregó mientras él la miraba completamente desolado.

Pasaron horas explicándole cada pequeño detalle de su nueva condición. Y con cada nueva explicación Edward se horrorizaba, ya no era humano era un monstruo, un capaz de matar para sobrevivir. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó innumerables veces mientras las Denali seguían hablando, si ese era su apellido, por lo menos ante el resto del mundo ellas eran las hermanas Denali, hijas de Eleazar y Carmen Denali.

—Por eso no puedes violar la regla sagrada—musitó Irina. Edward la miró fijamente y ella agregó. —Nunca debes permitir que los humanos sepan de tu existencia.

—Yo no quería esto—respondió.

—No hay opciones ahora—dijo Kate—No si no quieres que los Vulturis acaben contigo, ya te lo dijimos, ellos son los encargados de hacer respetar esa ley.

—No es tan malo Edward—musitó Tanya sentándose cerca de él—Con el tiempo te acostumbraras y te gustara.

—Yo no pedí esto—dijo poniéndose de pie y pateando un tronco el cual rodó muchos metros lejos de ellos. — ¡Tú no podías decidir por mí, maldición yo tengo una vida y la quiero de vuelta!—gruñó. Tanya le miró furiosa, ella le había salvado debería estar agradecido.

—Esta es tu nueva vida ahora—masculló la rubia enfadada—Despertaste a la inmortalidad y tienes que aprender a vivir con ello— agregó antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse enfadada.

"_Pobre Edward_", escuchó de nuevo la voz de Kate. La miró y ella seguía mirando a Irina.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó mirándola.

—No he dicho nada—musitó Kate.

— ¡Claro que si!—refutó Edward un tanto exaltado.

—No Edward claro que no he…—los ojos de Kate se abrieron con sorpresa. —Tenemos que hablar con papá—farfulló mirando a su hermana Irina quien asintió.

—Vamos Edward—dijeron las dos al unísono.

Edward no quería regresar a esa casa, ahora que estaba afuera podría escapar…aunque no llegaría demasiado lejos, ellos eran cinco y él solo uno. Además ellos eran los únicos que entendían esta horrenda situación que estaba pasando. Así que tomó una decisión, se quedaría con ellos por un par de días hasta que pudiera encontrar una manera de regresar a su antigua condición, a la normal, a la única que le permitía estar cerca de lo que más amaba... Bella.

Tristemente a veces las cosas no salen como uno piensa. El tiempo comenzó a pasar y las horas se trasformaron en días, los días en semanas, las semanas en meses y casi sin darse cuenta estaba cerca de cumplir un año lejos de su familia. Un año sin ella, sin su Bella, sin sus risas, sin sus sonrojos, un año sin amarla.

Con cierto rencor miró el desgastado viejo diario de Seattle. Eleazar se lo había conseguido una semana después de que "Despertara a esta vida", como solía decirle Tanya.

Al final de todo, se había quedado con ellos. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Él no podía regresar con Bella, no siendo el mostro que era ahora. Le dolía pensar en ella y en todo lo que perdió por culpa de Tanya. Estrujó el periódico con fuerza y miró la escueta noticia que hablaba sobre su accidente.

—El cuerpo no fue hallado— decía. Y luego mostraba una foto suya y otra de sus familiares donde también estaba Bella. Sonrió al ver esa imagen.

"_Otra vez pensado en ella", _susurró alguien en su cabeza.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con Tanya observándolo fijamente. La rubia permanecía de pie contra la pared de la sala.

"_Siempre pensado en ella",_ —agregó la rubia.

Él ni se molestó en rebatirla. No es como si alguno de ellos ya se hubiera acostumbrado a su aún más rara condición de vampiro vegetariano-lector de mentes. Sí, de todos, tenía que tener el "don" de leer mentes. Para lo que servía. Todo el día se la pasaba tratando de bloquear los pensamientos poco decorosos que tenía Tanya para su persona, no le gustaba ser objeto de sus fantasías, él ya tenía un amor…uno al que no podía tener. Aunque no por eso la olvidaría o dejaría de amarla.

— ¿Terminaste de empacar?—murmuró la rubia al fin. Edward bufó y asintió sin omitir palabra. Eso era otra cosa que le molestaba. Ellos se mudarían, se irían y jamás la vería de nuevo, nunca más. Eleazar le decía que era lo mejor, que entre más distancia más fácil sería dejar de pensar en ella, pero es que ellos no entendían. Bella era todo para él.

—Los humanos estarán bastantes distraídos con las festividades así que no se les hará raro que viajemos tantas personas—farfulló Irina mientras entraba en la sala. Edward supuso que para distraerlo de la presencia de su hermana Tanya.

—Quizás tengas razón—murmuró él.

—Veras que si—dijo ella—Londres te encantara Edward, es perfecto. Ya otras veces nos hemos mudado allí y papá piensa que es la mejor opción ahora que estas tú—Irina le sonrió, él sonrió en respuesta. Ella y Kate eran amables con él, en realidad todos lo eran, quizás Tanya un poco más que los demás y eso era lo que le molestaba. Eso y pensar en que nunca más estaría cerca de ella. Quizás sólo quizás, necesitara verla una última vez. De lejos, ni siquiera tenía que acercarse. Ya había aprendido a controlar su sed de sangre humana, bueno…nunca había bebido de un humano y jamás pensaría en dañar a su ángel. Dios…sólo deseaba verla una vez más. Despedirse aun si ella no lo supiera, decirle adiós a su amor y dejarla para que ella pudiera tener una vida.

—Vamos Tanya—Dijo Kate entrando en la sala—Tenemos que ir a cazar.

—No tengo sed—dijo ella—Lo haré más tarde.

— ¡No hay más tarde!—sentenció Kate—Tenemos que alimentarnos para estar tranquilas en el vuelo.

—Yo…

—Tanya— Carmen hizo su aparición en medio de la sala para poner un poco de orden—Cariño ya todos fuimos de caza, sólo faltan Kate y tú.

—Puedo hacerlo más tarde, no partiremos hasta mañana—refutó la rubia.

—Ahora—dijo Carmen. La rubia bufó pero se encaminó a la salida. Tanya no desobedecería a su madre después de todo, no en esto, pero si en convertirlo a él sin consultarle.

—Edward, cariño—espetó Carmen. —Aún tenemos hasta mañana por la tarde para partir—agregó—Haz lo que tengas que hacer y regresa—él la miró confundido y ella le sonrió_._

"_Ve cariño, dile adiós y sigue a delante", _pensó Carmen mientras le miraba_. ¿_Ella le estaba dando permiso? No se detuvo a pensarlo mucho, simplemente se puso de pie y tímidamente musito.

—Gracias— desde el fondo de su congelado corazón.

—Ve—dijo Irina—Nosotros nos encargaremos de Papá y de Tanya— Él sonrió y a paso presuroso salió de la casa. Corrió, corrió como si no hubiera mañana. Atravesó montañas, bosques y sin darse cuenta casi al atardecer se encontraba rodeado de un paisaje conocido.

"Un planeta extraterrestre", había dicho Bella una vez mientras ambos paseaban tomados de las manos por ese lugar.

Reconocía todo, aunque estuviera cubierto de nieve por la época, era como si nunca se hubiera ido de ese lugar. Las montañas, las tiendas. Ahora era un extraño en su propio hogar. Se acercó a su casa que se encontraba cerca del bosque. Escuchó los pensamientos de su familia. Eran todas cosas tristes, Alice lloraba abrazada a su almohada mientras Jasper intentaba consolarla. Su madre no estaba mejor, Carlisle su padre la tenía abrazada y ambos sostenían una foto de él. Quería decirles que no sufrieran, que él los amaba, pero no podía. Los observó un rato desde las sombras y luego se marchó. Dando una silenciosa despedida a su familia. Corrió nuevamente hacia esa casita en medio del pueblo, a la que como patio trasero tenía el bosque.

—Es tan triste verla así—los murmullos de voces llegaron a él de forma instantánea.

—Mi hermana se esta muriendo Rose—musitó Emmett. Su amigo. Cuanto daría por estrechar su mano. —Se esta muriendo y no sé que hacer para salvarla.

—Dale tiempo Emm—respondió la rubia hermana gemela de Jasper. Sonrió y agradeció a Dios por haberles dado a esos buenos amigos. —Ella esta en duelo.

— ¿Por cuento tiempo más?—preguntó él dolido—ha pasado un año.

—Yo nunca lo superaría si fueras tú—respondió ella.

"_Solo Dios sabe lo que ella estaba pasando_", agregó la rubia en sus pensamientos. Y después le dio un abrazo a Emmett para reconfortarlo.

—Bella—susurró Edward.

Ellos hablaban de su Bella. Trató de dar con los pensamientos de ella, pero no se hallaban por ningún lado. Es como si ella no estuviera.

—Mi pobre hija—dijo Réene y por fin la vio.

Su madre la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. Bella estaba sentada sobre el sofá, con sus rodillas abrazadas a su pecho y con la mirada perdida hacia la calle. Trató de llegar a su mente, pero le fue imposible.

— ¿Cariño?—preguntó su madre—Ella le miró tratando de sonreír pero no lo logró. —Deberías descansar un rato.

—No tengo sueño—dijo ella aunque por su aspecto parecía que no había dormido en días.

—Bella—musitó su madre.

—Leeré—respondió rápidamente antes de que su madre pudiera agregar algo más. Y tomó un libro que tenía a un costado.

—Bien—espetó Réene y luego se marchó por donde había venido. Él maldijo mientras perdía la visión de su ángel. Tenía que acercarse. Dios tenía que verla.

Se escondió entre los arbustos del frente. Estaba anocheciendo y no tardaría en obscurecer por completo. La ventana estaba cerrada pero las cortinas estaban arriba. Dio un agradecimiento por eso. Bella estaba hermosa, tan hermosa que dolía, estaba un poco pálida y había perdido peso pero aún así seguía siendo hermosa. Ella trató de concentrarse en el libro pero después de un rato lo dejó. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. Observó su cacharro estacionado justo enfrente de su casa cubierto por la nieve.

— ¿Bella?—escuchó a Emmett de pie detrás de ella. Intercambiaron algunas palabras y casi entró corriendo a la casa cuando la escuchó llorar. Preguntándose por qué a ¿Él? ¿Por qué a ella?

Luego Emmett la llevó a su habitación y la dejó sola. Él se quedo afuera, como el masoquista que era, esperando que alguien subiera a ver como estaba su dulce y frágil Bella. Un largo rato pasó hasta que Rose se aventuró a subir. La cabeza de Rose estaba llena de pensamientos de preocupación lo que asombró a Edward ya que ella siempre se había preocupado sólo por si misma. Escuchó como trató de consolar a su Bella, pero fue inútil, todos se conformaban con que ella les dijera que estaba bien, pero él no. Él sí la conocía, era un mismo ser y sabía que ella estaba sufriendo. La vio en los pensamientos de Charlie más tarde cuando ella estaba perdida mirando algo sobre el librero de su sala, no tenía que ser genio ni adivino para saber de que se trataba. Era una fotografía de ellos dos, de hace un par de años.

Él se sentía fatal, ella estaba tan rota, él sólo quería entrar, abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien. Los observó sentarse a cenar, como trataron de sacarle conversación a Bella sin lograrlo. Como toda esa cena terminó en una acalorada discusión entre hermanos. Bella le había dicho a Emmett que lo odiaba, él sabía de sobra que eso era mentira, ella jamás podría odiar a nadie por que es un ángel. Pero estaba tan lastimada, tan dolida, y Emmett…las cosas que decía. Habían desistido en buscarlo, lo habían declarado muerto. Ni siquiera lo pensó adecuadamente, solo quería estar cerca de ella, cerca de su amor. Trepó por la pared hasta llegar a la ventana de su habitación. Entró por ella y la halló estaba recostada sobre su cama tal como horas atrás la había encontrado Rosalie. Bella estaba dormida, se acercó sigilosamente a su lado. Su olor era embriagante. Era como algo frutal, fresas y rosas. Bella olía deliciosamente, pero sabía que no la lastimaría, no, nunca a su Bella. Se acercó a su cama y delicadamente posó una de sus manos en su mejilla, le acarició con tanta dulzura. Ella se movió, él retiró rápidamente la mano, su frialdad la había incomodado.

—Edward—dijo ella mientras tallaba sus ojitos. Él la miró con una sonrisa, incapaz de moverse. —Edward—chilló ella y él temió por que alguien pudiera oírla. Ya era demasiado arriesgado dejar que ella lo viera.

—Cuidado amor—dijo con voz aterciopelada, más suave, fue como una caricia. El sintió su respingo al abrazarlo.

— ¿Qué…?—dijo—Tus ojos son dorados—afirmó viéndolo, sus hermosas orbes esmeraldas habían desaparecido, ya no estaban más. Ahora sólo ese misterioso topacio reinaba en su iris.

—No soy el mismo Bella—respondió acongojado. —Ya no soy "Edward"—agregó con tanto pesar. Se odio a si mismo y a Tanya, por convertirlo en esto que era.

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó confundida—Todos creen que tu…—dio un respiro antes de continuar—que tu moriste, tus padres—Añadió con sus ojos tristes. Bella le miraba llena de tristeza y melancolía.

—Shhh—dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, era como hielo, Bella se volvió a estremecer y Edward dejó de tocarla.

—Lo siento—se disculpó cortésmente.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ella— ¿Esto es un sueño?—Agregó llena de esperanza.

—Tal vez—respondió afligido. Quizás era mejor que ella pensara en él como un sueño producto de su imaginación. Era preferible a saber la espantosa verdad que se escondía detrás.

—Es el mejor que he tenido en meses—dijo ella y Edward vio su mirada ponerse aún más triste.

—Si yo pudiera soñar—dijo en un susurro atormentado—Sería contigo—agregó. Esa era otra cosa que extrañaba. Dormir. Poder soñar con ella.

—Te extraño tanto, tanto—dijo ella, lo vio tensarse y pronto se vio apresada por sus brazos, todo él estaba helado, demasiado, era algo preocupante, no era saludable, podía darle pulmonía o algo.

—Estas demasiado frío—dijo preocupada—Necesitas una manta—añadió, negó casi divertido. ¿Enfermarse? ¿Él?

—Sólo necesito tenerte así un minuto más—dijo enterrando su rostro en los cabellos de su amada. —Deliciosa—susurró finalmente. Continuó abrazándola un par de minutos más, luchando contra la horrible ponzoña que se acumulaba en su boca, contra el deseo de probarla y eso era de una forma literal. Ella se apartó un poco y se alzó sobre sus talones para poder besarlo, pero él la alejo.

—No—dijo y vio su propio dolor reflejado en los ojos de ella.

— ¿Por qué?—susurró Bella inquieta.

—No quiero lastimarte—respondió.

—Me lastimas cuando no estas—respondió—Es un sueño, entonces no puedes lastimarme—agregó, él negó divertido.

—Siempre tan terca—dijo besando su frente.

—Por favor…—rogó Bella en un susurro tan atormentado. Ella quería ser amada. Y él se lo daría, todo el amor que sentía por ella. Aunque fuera una ultima vez.

—Te amo—dijo antes de rendirse y besarla. Besos, caricias, era mil veces mejor que la ultima vez que habían hecho el amor. Dios. Rompió su ropa sin contemplaciones. Tenía tantas ganas de estrujarla fuertemente. —No—gritó una voz en su cabeza. Él era un mostro muy fuerte y podía romperla con facilidad, su dulce y frágil ángel. Se aferró a su autocontrol como no había desde que fue convertido. Bella estaba perdida en esa espiral de deseo reprimido. Él esta ahí, su Edward estaba ahí.

—No cierres los ojos—pidió Edward, Bella los mantuvo abiertos hasta que la burbuja explotó, estallando en millones de partes, mandando olas de placer y felicidad a lo largo de su cuerpo, sonrío. Edward le miró y sonrió también antes de que ella fuera vencida por el cansancio.

—Feliz navidad mi amor—susurró en Edward tiernamente en su oído—Te amo—agregó aunque no estaba seguro que ella lo siguiera escuchando.

Se vistió rápidamente y luego caminó al closet de Bella por un pijama, se la puso, luego la acurrucó entre las suaves mantas, no se marchó de inmediato. No, esa era la última vez que la vería, así que tenía que sacar todo el provecho que pudiera. La contempló dormir, y sonrió cada vez que ella le llamaba en sueños. Cerca del amanecer decidió que era mejor marcharse para que Bella recordara esta noche sólo como un bello sueño. Aun así, no pudo evitar quitarse la plaquita que colgaba de su cuello, esa que tantas veces Bella le pidió que le regalara. Tenía su nombre y esa la insignia de su Colegio. La depositó con cuidado en el cuello de su amada y dio un tierno beso en su frente antes de caminar hacia la ventana.

—Hasta siempre mi amor—murmuró con dolor antes de girarse. Se dio cuenta que Bella estaba por despertar y apresuró el paso, corrió hacia el bosque pero aun así escuchó su voz llamándolo. No pudo evitarlo, se quedó de pie a unos cuantos pasos de los arbustos. Hizo sus manos puños y se giró para verla una última vez. Sonrió y luego…se marchó sin mirar atrás.

—Feliz navidad mi amor—el suave susurro del viento trajo su voz hasta a él. Y supo que por el resto de su existencia amaría aquella mujer. Deseó con todo su corazón que ella pudiera ser feliz, aunque no fuera con él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG QUE PRIMER CAPITULO TAN LARGO JEJE PERO BUENO TENIA QUE EXPLICAR QUE PASO CON EDWARD. APARTIR DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO COMENZARA LA HISTORIA DE QUE PASO CON ELLOS DOS DESPUES DE ESA ULTIMA NAVIDAD.<strong>_

_**DESEO DE TODO CORAZON QUE LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA POR QUE LA ESTOY HACIENDO CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA TODAS USTEDES. QUE DIOS LES BENDIGA.**_

_**PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION: SERA EL PROXIMO VIERNES. APARTIR DEL DIA 13 DE FEBRERO SE ACTUALIZARAN LOS DIAS LUNES POR QUE REGRESO A CLASES. BES0S**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI BETA **__**DYANE MONTERO**__** POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPITULO.**_

_**MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ESTUVIERON EN APUA Y QUE AHORA ESPERO ESTEN AQUÍ.**_

**LIZZY90.**


	2. Chapter 2

¡HOLA! AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MÁS, ESPERO LES GUSTE.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO II<p>

_Toda persona tiene derecho a saber la verdad por más fuerte o triste que sea._

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

_**Tres años Después…**_

—No sé por qué se esmeran tanto en arreglar ese tonto árbol—musitó una rubia enfadada cruzándose de brazos. Sus dos hermanas rodaron los ojos, Maggie quien se encontraba dibujando cerca de la ventana le sacó la lengua.

—Una rabieta muy cliché para alguien de cuatrocientos años Margaret—susurró Tanya mientras miraba a la pequeña vampiresa pelirroja.

Ella sonrió y le sacó la lengua de nuevo. Se lo merecía por llamarle por su nombre completo. Además ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo era la consentida de Alejandro y de Edward, bien podía tener cuatrocientos años como decía Tanya pero apenas aparentaba los dieciséis, y gracias al maquillaje y trucos humanos quizás los diecisiete o cuando mucho dieciocho.

—No seas amargada Tanya—dijo Irina. —Es la única época del año que podemos estar todos juntos sin que sea por completo sospechoso.

Tanya rodó los ojos, y se giró para mirar por la ventana. Sí, la única época del año que podían estar todos juntos, pero ella no quería estar con nadie más que con Edward. Su hermoso cobrizo, que por alguna extraña razón parecía querer huir de su presencia. Eso era lo que le molestaba, ella era hermosa y lo sabía, a través de los siglos muchos mortales e inmortales le habían adorado. Entonces ¿Qué estaba mal con Edward? Kate le había dicho una vez que Edward no la podía querer por la sencilla y simple razón de que la odiaba secretamente por haberle transformado a lo que ella respondió que era una total estupidez, Edward no podía odiarla, ella le había salvado.

—Deja de pensar tanto—musitó la musical voz de Maggie. —Casi sale humo de tu cabeza—Tanya rodó los ojos, mientras la pelirroja sonrió con suficiencia. Le agradaba molestar a Tanya, así se cobraba un poco por su hermano Edward, al pobre cada vez le costaba más trabajo tratar de decirle amablemente a Tanya que sus atenciones no le interesaban. Ella se había ofrecido a decirle a Tanya donde podía meterse sus atenciones, pero Edward se rehusó diciéndole que una dama no cae en conflictos de terceros. —Vas a desgastar a mi hermano de tanto pensar en él—agregó Maggie un tanto maliciosa.

— ¡Él no es tu hermano!—espetó la rubia— ¡Edward esta más unido a mi de lo tú podrás estar con él alguna vez!

— ¡Qué lo hayas mordido para transfórmalo!—contestó Maggie dejando su cuaderno y lápiz a un lado— ¡No quiere decir que él tenga algún lazo contigo!

—Mira…

Antes de que cualquiera de ella pudiera entrar en algo más que palabras. Tres figuras cruzaron el umbral de la puerta. Carmen, Eleazar y Edward venían riendo pero se callaron al encontrar a Tanya y Maggie peligrosamente cerca.

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Carmen actuando como una madre preocupada.

—Nada—dijo Maggie con una sonrisa—Tanya y yo sólo conversábamos—añadió dando una gran sonrisa.

Edward rodó los ojos y sonrió, bien se podía imaginar dónde y cómo hubiera terminado esa discusión si seguían, Maggie ya le había dicho que ella podía decirle a Tanya que él no estaba interesado. Pero se negó, ya conocía los métodos tan sutiles que utilizaría Maggie.

— ¿Te fue bien en la caza?—La voz de Tanya le hizo mirarla mientras ella se acercaba hasta él. Le colgó los brazos en el cuello, se paró de puntillas para darle un beso. Amablemente tomó sus muñecas y las quitó de su cuello.

—Estupendamente—respondió apartándose de ella un par de pasos.

Tanya fingió que no le importaba aunque se estuviera muriendo de la rabia por dentro. Edward caminó hacia Maggie saludándola con un beso en la frente, ella sonrió y le abrazó por la cintura para luego soltarlo y regresar a su lugar junto a la ventana.

—He pensado que quizás pudiéramos ir a un Pub—murmuró Tanya. —Sé que esta un poco lejos pero no es como si necesitáramos auto o algo—rio tontamente tratando de sonar divertida.

—Me parece bien—dijo Eleazar—sólo no llamen demasiado la atención—agregó mirando significativamente a su hija.

—Claro padre— sonrió a su progenitor y luego dirigió una sonrisa radiante a Edward— ¿Vendrás Edward?—preguntó Tanya coquetamente mientras se inclinaba demasiado sobre un costado del sofá donde Edward se había sentado.

—No… Sabes que no me gustan esos lugares— respondió secamente.

— ¡Ni las fiestas!—refutó Tanya— ¡Ni nada que sea divertido! Apuesto que esa humana no sé queda llorando en casa por que no estas.

— ¡Tanya!—escuchó el tono reprochador en la voz de Carmen y vio a Maggie ponerse de pie para saltarle encima. Aunque una muy enojada Irina se le había adelantado.

— ¡Basta Tanya!—masculló su hermana molesta—Edward ya tiene suficiente con esto como para que le sumes más problemas.

—Yo—Dijo Tanya pero Edward la interrumpió poniéndose de pie.

—Yo no espero que "Isabella"—Edward hizo énfasis en el nombre de su ángel. Le dolía pronunciarlo pero de ninguna forma dejaría que Tanya ni nadie más se refiriera a ella como "la humana" y menos de la forma tan despectiva que lo hacía. —Se quede en casa llorando por que he muerto Tanya. Espero que ella sea feliz—murmuró y aunque lo último era verdad, su muerto corazón parecía partirse cada vez que la imaginaba con alguien más. Pensar en que ella pudiera tener un nuevo novio o tal vez un esposo e hijos. —Y te agradeceré que cuando te refieres a ella jamás vuelvas hacerlo como la humana—agregó antes de girarse y caminar afuera de la casa. La rubia apretó sus dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, odiaba quedar como una bruja frente a Edward, ni siquiera pensó en lo que dijo, pero claro, él se molestó por que mencionó a su preciosa humana. Esa estúpida humana que él no podía olvidar.

Edward estuvo bastante tentado a volver y decirle un par de cosas más a Tanya cuando escucho sus últimos pensamientos. Estaba cansado de que ella no entendiera que él no la quería, que jamás podría querer a nadie más que no fuera su Bella.

— ¿Quieres compañía?—preguntó Maggie apareciendo a un par de pasos de él.

Ni siquiera notó cuando había comenzado a correr, sólo lo había hecho y la naturaleza se encargaba de lo demás, como una vez le había dicho Irina. Edward asintió y corrieron juntos hasta llegar al centro del bosque que se encontraba detrás de su pequeña finca a las afueras de Londres.

—Tanya es una perra—gruñó Maggie.

—Ese no es lenguaje para una señorita—murmuró Edward divertido.

— ¡Oh, cállate!—dijo Maggie cruzándose de hombros y sentándose sobre un tronco caído.—No empieces a actuar como papá— Edward rio y se sentó directamente sobre el suelo, no es como si la nieve fuera a enfermarlo o algo, a veces y sólo a veces deseaba que existiera algo que pudiera enfermarlo hasta la muerte.

—No hagas caso de lo que dijo Tanya—musitó Maggie— Sabes que sólo lo hace por molestar, yo no creo que Bella este con alguien.

—Pues debería—respondió —En verdad espero que ella haya encontrado a alguien que pueda hacerla feliz—agregó con voz neutra.

Pero Maggie lo conocía, a pesar de sólo tener un poco más de tres años de vivir con él. Ella sabía como se sentía Edward respecto a su novia. Eso era lo peor de ser un inmortal. Tus sentimientos se intensificaban, no importaba si era deseo, odio o amor, todos aumentaban a un nivel que era a veces intolerable.

— ¿Tu lo hubieses hecho?—preguntó Maggie, Edward no respondió.

Sólo se quedó mirando el horizonte mientras recordaba el rostro de su dulce ángel. Deseaba que ella fuera feliz, claro que si, o por lo menos eso creía él. Bella merecía una vida plena, llena de felicidad. Se preguntaba constantemente ¿Qué seria de ella?, después del último diciembre no regresó nunca mas a Forks, no tenía sentido alguno que lo hiciera, él quería que Bella sólo lo considerara un hermoso recuerdo y que siguiera con su vida, que se graduara, trabajara y algún día aunque odiara la idea, tuviera…. deseaba con todo su corazón que ella tuviera hijos, esos niños de los que tanto habían hablado los dos. Serían dos hijos, un niño y una niña.

—No creo que ella te haya olvidado—susurró Maggie mirando a su hermano.

—No quiero hablar de eso Maggie—respondió Edward esquivando su mirada.

—Yo…—dijo ella—sé que la quieres—agregó algo tímida—Yo no sé como sea eso por que jamás he amado a nadie—Edward se permitió ver a Maggie con cierta nostalgia. Ella era casi una niña cuando fue transformada. —Así que no sé como funciona eso del amor—agregó Maggie—Ni siquiera sé por qué te digo esto pero…no me gusta verte triste. Tal vez si la vez una vez más y…

—Imposible—dijo Edward algo exaltado, no, no soportaría ver a Bella una vez más. Verla y luego marcharse otra vez…—No—agregó, Maggie asintió.

—Como digas hermano, —sonrió—creo que mejor regreso a casa, al parecer necesitas un tiempo a solas—él asintió pero antes de que la pelirroja se echara a correr la llamo.

—Maggie—susurró. Ella se giro para verlo y el sonrió.

—Gracias—Esta vez la pelirroja sonrió—Eres la mejor hermana vampiro que pude desear—Edward trató de expresar cuanto significaba el apoyo de su hermana-vampiro para él. Maggie y Alejandro eran lo que lo mantenía cuerdo en esta nueva vida, ellos y el recuerdo perenne de su ángel.

—Lo sé—susurró ella y luego se echo a correr.

Edward sonrió. Maggie era lo más cercano a un hermana que tenía, en cierta forma le recordaba a la hiperactiva de Alice. Ambas compartían muchas cosas, la más sobresaliente de ellas quizás era su gusto por la moda. Por eso de vez en cuando Edward se dejaba arrastrar a los centros comerciales de Londres para consentir a Maggie. Se quedo un rato más sentado ahí sin hacer nada más que recordar, eso era lo único que le quedaba, a pesar de tener tantas cosas en esta vida inmortal extrañaba tanto las que perdió. Sobre todo a su Bella.

Extrañaba perderse en sus ojos después de hacer el amor, besarle la nariz al saludarla. Tumbarse con ella en el sofá de su habitación cuando llovía, lo cual sucedía con frecuencia en Forks. Tomarla de la mano y pasear con ella por su prado. Pero sobre todo extrañaba oír brotar de sus labios un "te amo".

…

Maggie sonrió al ver a su hermano por la ventana. Él y las dos hermanas menores Denali estaban jugando una pequeña guerra de nieve, no habían pasado muchas horas desde el amanecer. Le alegraba verlo sonreír. Eran raras las veces que Edward sonreía y ni hablar si alguna vez reía. A veces pasaban meses sin que pudiera sacarle una verdadera sonrisa. Él prefería fingir, fingir que estaba bien con esta vida y con estar lejos de su "Bella" como solía llamarla. Ella la había visto en el futuro de Edward cuando el decidió visitarla hace casi tres años. Era bonita, y se notaba todo el amor que ambos se profesaban, por eso aborrecía a Tanya, por condenar a Edward a esta vida que él no había elegido.

La vampiresa suspiró y siguió trabajando en el regalo de su hermano. Algo bueno de ser un vampiro es adquirir eso que llaman memoria fotográfica. Sonrió al imaginar lo alegre que se pondría Edward al tener un retrato de su Isabella. Él le había prohibido ver en su futuro cuando se enteró de que esa era su habilidad, pero no es como si ella lo hiciera intencionalmente, las visiones llegaban sin que se lo propusiera, sólo necesitaba tener una hoja en blanco enfrente suyo y enseguida esa hilera interminable de imágenes y momentos aun sin ocurrir se deslizaban en su mente. A ella a veces le gustaba y a veces no, le gustaba por que podía hacer cosas linda por Alejandro y Edward que eran su familia, pero también llegaban visiones que le asustaban.

Como esa visión que tuvo después de ver a Edward por primera vez. Esos hombres de capas negras cerniéndose sobre ellos mientras ella estaba detrás del cuerpo de Edward. Edward la protegía, a ella y alguien más. Pero todo era tan obscuro, tan obscuro. Por suerte sus visiones sólo predecían lo que podía pasar y si las decisiones cambiaban, también lo hacía el futuro. Así que no tenía que preocuparse de eso, Edward nunca haría nada malo para desatar la ira de los Vulturis. Pero no era momento de pensar en cosas tristes. Ellos también necesitaban un descanso de toda esa mierda de auto-compadecerse por ser un grupo de no muertos.

Hoy era 25 de diciembre y si se daba prisa terminaría el retrato de Isabella con tiempo de sobra para envolverlo, aun era temprano, para un inmortal el tiempo no importaba de mucho pero no quería que Edward pudiera descubrir su regalo, por eso sólo trabajaba en el en los momentos en que él estaba ocupado con alguien más. Así que esos momentos sólo habían sido desde hace una semana atrás cuando llegaron los Denali. Bufó al pensar en Tanya y sus vulgares intentos de atraer la atención de Edward, Tanya era la definición que encontrarías en el diccionario para Zorra-vampira. Trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y regresó a su dibujo. Ella quería darle a Edward un regalo que lo alegrara en la cena de navidad, ella sabía que el extrañaba celebrar estas fechas con su familia humana y si ella podía darle algo que lo acercara un poco a la felicidad lo haría.

Estaba retocando los detalles de los ojos de Isabella, Edward siempre hablaba de lo especial que eran los ojos de Isabella. Ella sonrió y estaba por perfilar la nariz cuando esa visión la golpeo.

_La chica caminaba en un callejón obscuro, observó que pasó cerca de un comedor que decía "La parrilla De Seattle" en grandes letras rojas de neón. Ella miró nerviosa su muñeca izquierda donde descansaba un sencillo reloj de pulso. Suspiró y se acurrucó más en su chaqueta. Apresuró el paso, a lo lejos un par de hombres la observaban. _

—No—exclamó mientras las imágenes comenzaban a dispersarse—No—agregó un poco más fuerte mientras todo se volvía un borrón sin forma. Escuchó los gritos distorsionándose y las caras de esos hombres.

— ¿Qué te pasa Margaret?—preguntó Tanya acercándose a ella. El quejido de la pelirroja la había inquietado.

—Ella—dijo Maggie un tanto nerviosa mientras observaba su retrato.

Estaba arruinado. El cuello de bella tenía dibujado el obscuro callejón por donde caminaría, hasta el letrero de neón estaba ahí, los ojos de bella estaban más marcados ahora y de ellos se desprendía una solitaria lágrima.

— ¿Es ella verdad?—preguntó Tanya mirando el retrato. Maggie quiso esconderlo pero Tanya no la dejo. — ¿Ella morirá?—agregó un tanto emocionada. Maggie siseó. Maldita sea, Tanya se alegraba por lo que le pasaría a esa chica. — ¿Sera pronto?—añadió con curiosidad.

¿Qué será pronto?—agregó Edward entrando en el cuarto. Maggie dio gracias al hecho de que Edward hubiera aprendido a controlar un poco el introducirse en las mentes de los demás. Si viera lo que ella vio hace un par de minutos…enloquecería.

—Nada—susurró Maggie. Ella se lo diría, pero no enfrente de todos.

—Debes decirle—espetó Tanya con reproche. Sí, ella era una maldita perra, pensó Maggie.

— ¿Qué me estas ocultando Maggie?—preguntó Edward entrando por completo en la sala seguido por Irina y Kate que miraban extrañada a su hermana.

—Edward debemos hablar—respondió ella tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de decírselo sin dejarle ver el dibujo, estaba por completo arruinado y lleno de figuras y detalles que perturbarían a cualquiera.

—Dime—dijo él.

—Solos—agregó ella.

—Solo díselo y ya Margaret—musitó enojada Tanya.

—Basta Tanya—gruñó ella y Tanya aprovechó esa distracción para jalar su cuaderno de dibujo. —No—dijo Margaret pero Tanya ya le estaba dando el dibujo a Edward.

—Tu humana morirá y ella no quería decírtelo—espetó.

Ella estaba feliz, no por que una persona muriera, pero es que si esa humana llamada Bella desaparecía Edward por fin podría fijarse en ella.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Edward dejando caer al suelo el retrato. El dibujo cayó sobre el suelo y todos pudieron apreciarlo. — ¿Bella? —Edward nunca pensó que volvería a perder la respiración, pero por increíble que parezca lo hizo, su Bella. ¿Ella iba a morir?— ¿Cuándo?—preguntó. Si Maggie lo había visto hoy, quizás sería mañana u hoy mismo.

—Edward—susurro Maggie.

— ¿Cuándo?—exigió él.

—En navidad—susurró Maggie recordando ese letrero que colgaba de la venta mirando hacia fuera, feliz navidad decía y abajo un gran calendario tenía señalada la fecha del día y Bella mascullo algo de que pasaría esa noche como cualquier otra.

¿Hoy? Pensó.

—Puedo llegar antes de que pase si me doy prisa—dijo Edward armando todo en su cabeza. Calculó que entre América y Londres había como unas siete horas de diferencia y serían catorce horas de vuelo. Aquí eran las ocho de la mañana si se apresuraba y tomaba el vuelo en una hora, no una hora sería demasiado tarde quizás.

—No puedes hacerlo—dijo Tanya—No puedes intervenir en eso.

—Tú lo hiciste conmigo —gruñó él mirándola con algo parecido al rencor. Ella no respondió nada— ¡Así que no me digas que no puedo hacer nada!—gruñó dando la vuelta y marchándose escaleras arriba. Maggie corrió tras él.

— ¿Crees que lo pueda lograr?—preguntó mientras lanzaba una muda de ropa dentro de la maleta.

—Si—dijo Maggie—Iré contigo—añadió. Él era su hermano y la necesitaba, no podía abandonarlo.

—No—dijo el. Él no la metería en problemas con Alejandro. Su padre llegaría en un par horas y se molestaría si no encontraba a Maggie.

—Claro que lo haré—musitó ella—Aunque lo veas en mi cabeza no es lo mismo y…si algo se descontrola.

—Alejandro…

—Yo sé como controlar a papá—respondió ella—Además ya nos íbamos a mudar a América de todos modos.

—Maggie…

—No voy a dejarte Edward—dijo ella—Y sólo estamos perdiendo tiempo en esta tonta discusión—Edward apretó los puños y asintió.

—No tardes—susurró Edward y Maggie sonrió antes de salir. Una vez que todo estuvo dentro de la maleta Edward tomo su cartera y sacó la vieja foto que guardaba como un tesoro.

—Hola mi amor—susurró acariciando el rostro de Bella—No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, lo prometo—agregó. El escozor en sus ojos estaba ahí, pero él no podía llorar. Otra cosa que odiaba. Besó el rostro de Bella en la fotografía y luego la guardo antes de salir. Maggie ya estaba en la sala con un pequeño bolso al hombro, y su cuaderno de dibujo en una mano.

—Es todo lo que necesito—dijo ella ante la extraña mirada de Edward.

—Esto es una estupidez—gruñó Tanya.

Ella se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Edward. Ojala llegara tarde y pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Esa era la única forma de que él alguna vez la viera a ella.

—Ve—dijo Carmen—Ten cuidado Edward.

—Gracias Carmen—respondió él. —Yo hablare con Alejandro cuando regrese.

—Estoy segura que él lo entenderá—susurró Kate—Suerte…

—Vamos—dijo él a Maggie y ella salió detrás.

Ambos se subieron al auto. Había sido un tanto complicado conseguir un vuelo, los humanos son muy apegado a sus festividades, nadie quería volar en navidad, pero por suerte un par de miles de dólares arreglaron eso.

—Tranquilo—dijo ella al ver que Edward aumentaba aun más la velocidad. No es que temiera morir, pero no necesitaban que un oficial los detuviera por ir a exceso de velocidad ahora que ya estaban dentro de la ciudad. —Lo lograremos—aseguró acariciando su mano tímidamente.

En cuanto el auto entró al aeropuerto Edward se tensó un poco, él era el más nuevo en eso de estar en contacto con humanos, su autocontrol era formidable y envidiable, aun no sabía como pudo estar con Bella sin matarla. Las ansias de sangre estaban ahí y el palpitar constante de los corazones no le dejaban olvidarlo.

—No pasara nada—dijo Maggie mientras caminaba a su lado hacia la pista privada. —Ponte esto—extendió un par de lentes de color negro a Edward quien se los puso sin dudarlo.

— ¿Los Masen?—preguntó el piloto que se encontraba ya aun lado del avión. Ella asintió, el piloto sonrió mientras les indicaba que subieran por las escaleras. Maggie sonrió en respuesta y entregó los papeles a la azafata que se encontraba a un costado del piloto. Edward entró con todo y su maleta y se sentaron los dos juntos.

—Lo haces muy bien—alabó su hermana y el asintió. Sí, era una suerte no haber matado aun a ningún humano. Y no quería hacerlo, pero si alguien se atrevía a tocar un sólo cabello de Bella…

—Estamos por despegar—anunció la azafata inclinándose un poco más sobre el asiento de Edward. Maggie carraspeó y le dijo que podía retirarse, cosa que Edward agradeció. No estaba para lidiar con coqueteos.

El avión despegó rápidamente. Y Él le pidió a Dios por Isabella. Hace tanto tiempo que no se atrevía a pedir nada, ya no tenía derecho, era un ser impuro, un condenado, pero no estaba pidiendo por él. Lo único que quería es que Bella estuviera bien, que Dios le ayudara a llegar a tiempo para evitar cualquier cosa mala que pudiera pasarle.

—Por favor Señor—pidió—No dejes que nada malo le pase, permite que llegue a tiempo—suplicó mirando el cielo por la ventana. Era una mañana nublada como casi siempre en Londres. Suspiró y se tuvo que resignar a esperar y confiar en que Dios le ayudaría…

* * *

><p>UNA DISCULPA POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO AYER PERO FF NO ESTABA FUNCIONANDO AL 100 Y NO ME DEJO HACERLO.<p>

HOLA HERMOSAS Y HERMOSOS SI ES QUE HAY ALGUNO CHICO POR AHÍ. BUENO SÉ QUE A LO MEJOR ESTA UN POKITIN ENREDADA LA SITUACION POR QUE APARECEN NUEVOS PERSONAJES EN ESCENA PERO QUERIA CREAR ALGO ASI COMO UNA FAMILIA PARA EDWARD EN SU NUEVA VIDA VAMPIRO, DIGO LOS CULLEN SI ESTAN EN ESTA HISTORIA PERO ESTA VEZ ELLOS SON HUMANOS. NO LES DIGO MÁS PARA NO ENREDARLAS JAJA SI NO ES QUE YA LO HICE.

OJALA LES GUSTE Y VERAN COMO SE IRAN ACLARANDO LAS COSAS AL TRANSCURRIR LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. SON LAS MEJORES

**Caresme:** me alegra tenerte nuevamente en esta historia. Besos.

**Victoria:** hola Vicky me encanta tenerte por aquí una vez más. Me alegra que te gustara el one shot y si, me animé a continuar la historia espero que la disfrutes.

**Anita Cullen:** Si yo creo que muchas ya odian a Tanya. Pero veremos que pasa con ella.

**Yanet:** Que bueno que te gusto, espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo capitulo.

**Karenov17:** Hola nena que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el one shot de verdad, es un gusto tenerte por aquí leyendo el long fic.

**Vanne:** Pues si vanne, veremos si logran estar juntos. Besos.

UN BESOTE Y UN ABRAZO A MI BETA QUERIDA DYANE MONTERO POR APOYARME CON LA HISTORIA.

NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA.

PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION: ESPERO SEA EL DIA MIERCOLES 15 DE FEBRERO POR QUE ME ATRASE UN POCO EN ALGUNAS COSAS. BESOS


	3. Chapter 3

Wiiii muchas gracias por leer y comentar besos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aveces las cicatrices que llevamos en el corazón son el único recuerdo de que lo que sentimos fue real.<em>**

_**Seattle Washington.**_

_**25 de Diciembre.**_

_**Navidad**_

—El despertador sonó con insistencia y la castaña tanteó con su mano derecha el botón de apagado. Sonrió al encontrarlo y lo presionó fuertemente para apagar ese sonido que la hacía enfadarse cada mañana. Se estiró entre las mantas y abrió los ojos al recordar que día era hoy.

—Buenos días mi amor—saludó y sonrió al mirar la fotografía colocada en su buro junto a la cama. —Hoy es otra navidad sin ti—agregó parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas que se arremolinaban cada mañana cuando miraba la fotografía. Se sentó sobre la cama acariciando ésta antes de tomar la plaquita que colgaba de su cuello y darle un beso.

Un ladrido la hizo sonreír antes de ver a Sammy brincar sobre la cama.

—Feliz navidad Sammy—saludó a la mascota de Kim. —Hoy vendrá tu madre por ti—agregó, a lo que el cachorro meneó la colita de forma graciosa.

Lo extrañaría, el tonto cachorro se había ganado su cariño en esas dos semanas que lo cuidó... Kimberly su compañera de trabajo le había pedido que lo cuidase mientras pasaba unos días en New York con su novio, ella se negó en un principio pero en cuanto vio al cachorrito sumando las suplicas de Kim al decirle que no podía dejar a su "bebé" en manos de la enemiga como se refería a su madre, tuvo que ceder. Acarició una vez más al cachorro y le sonrió, sí, todo lo bueno en su vida tarde o temprano se iba. Su celular timbró anunciando un mensaje y rápidamente se acercó para ver de quien se trataba.

"_**Feliz navidad bella.**_

_**Derek".**_

Bella no se extrañó de encontrar ese mensaje, Derek había dejado más que claro sus intenciones con ella hace algunos meses. No sabía como hacerle entender que no estaba interesada, le apreciaba por supuesto, pero jamás se interesaría en nadie más, nunca podría amar a nadie más que Edward. Así que suspiró y respondió el mensaje.

"_**Feliz navidad Derek"**_

Era algo que se le diría a un conocido, así que lo considero apropiado.

—Anda a desayunar—susurró y el cachorro ladró en respuesta. Caminó hacia su cocina y sirvió una generosa porción de croquetas en el plato de Sammy.—Feliz navidad—agregó con una caricia en su lomo antes de girarse y caminar hacia la ducha.

El agua siempre la calmaba un poco. Cuando salió de bañarse se arregló con premura, Kim debía estar por llegar, ella todavía tenía un largo camino a la librería, su trabajo de vacaciones.

Se miró al espejo después de vestirse, se puso una sencilla blusa verde de mangas largas y unos jeans, además de calzarse sus converse favoritas, suspiró. Kim tenía razón, parecía una adolescente. Se encogió de hombros para restarle un poco de importancia y fue a la cocina a servirse un tazón de cereal con leche. Sammy ladró en cuanto la vio entrar en la cocina, ella le sonrió. Después de desayunar se lavó los dientes y cepilló su cabello, tomó sus llaves, su chaqueta y la correa de Sammy.

—Vamos Sammy—susurró, el cachorro la siguió.

Cerró la puerta de su pequeño departamento y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Kim ya los estaría esperando a bajo pero ni de broma subiría los tres pisos de escaleras.

Cuando llegó al piso de recepción el conserje la saludó amablemente deseándole Feliz Navidad a lo que ella respondió con una tímida sonrisa. Ella no tenía una Feliz Navidad desde hace mucho tiempo pero no por eso arruinaría la de las demás personas.

—Sammy—escuchó la voz de su compañera Kim, Sammy se jaló tratando de correr, caminaron hacia ella. —Hola bebé—dijo acariciándole la cabeza—Gracias Bella, en verdad muchas gracias por cuidarlo.

—No fue nada—respondió ella—Sam es un buen perro.

—Lo sé—dijo Kim—No sé por qué mi madre se queja tanto de él—Bella sonrió tímidamente.

—Po cierto—dijo Kim sacando un pequeño paquete de su bolso y entregándoselo a Bella—Un pequeño detalle, Feliz navidad—agregó.

—Oh—dijo Bella apenada, se sonrojó ligeramente—Yo no, no compré nada para ti—suspiró. —Lo siento. — Hacia tanto tiempo que no celebraba la Navidad que ya ni se preocupaba por comprar regalos.

—No hace falta—respondió Kim—Se que no celebras estas fechas pero si te animas, habrá un lugar extra en mi casa para cenar—la morena sonrió a su compañera.

—Gracias Kim—susurró guardando el paquete en su bolso—Tengo que irme se me hace tarde para el trabajo.

—Cierto—musitó Kim—aun no entiendo porque en tus primeras vacaciones consigues un empleo.

—Bueno. Ya sabes, yo.

—Si, sé que estas ahorrando para irte a recorrer el mundo—Bella sonrió.

—Fue un gusto verte Kim, adiós Sam.

—Deberías comprarte un perro, son buena compañía.

—Me lo pensaré—Bella sonrió. — Adiós Kim, Feliz Navidad—agregó un poco incomoda. Kim se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

—Adiós— susurró Bella despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano y girándose para comenzar a caminar. Suspiró, se acomodó mejor su bolso al hombro.

El camino hacia la librería era algo largo, pero ella disfrutaba caminar aunque quizás había sido una mala idea caminar el día de hoy. Toda la gente caminaba apurada realizando sus compras de último momento, los aparadores de las tiendas estaban repletos de regalos y frases que rezaban "Feliz Navidad" y un fin de cosas más que le recordaban el tiempo en el que ella había sido feliz, lo había tenido todo y ahora…ahora no tenía nada, ni familia, ni amor, ni a "el".

Sintió un golpe en el hombro y reaccionó disculpándose por no fijarse. La persona con quien había chocado le sonrió y le deseó una Feliz Navidad. Cómo si eso fuera posible…

Su recorrido fue tortuoso y molesto, ver todas esas sonrisas y caras felices, todo, todo le hacía más difícil pasar ese día.

Su celular sonó anunciando la entrada de una llamada. "Home calling" rezaba la pantalla así que la mandó directo a buzón de voz. No tenía ánimos de escuchar la voz dolida de su madre por no acudir a cenar. Suspiró y se animó un poco al ver el gran letrero de Phillip´s Book Store. Llego justamente cinco minutos antes de las nueve de la mañana.

—Buenos días Bella, Feliz navidad—la saludó el señor George Phillips.

Ella sonrió y le respondió un Feliz Navidad aunque estaba segura que sonó como un graznido, no sabía por que le constaba tanto expresar esas palabras con personas, con Sammy había sido fácil pero con otros seres humanos…era otra historia. Bella se apresuró a limpiar el mostrador que era donde se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo, no creía que hoy fuera haber muchos clientes, siendo sincera dudó en verdad que alguien se apareciera en una librería la mañana de navidad. Él lo hacía—susurró una voz en su cabeza, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, no quería parecer una loca. Ya había tenido bastante de eso con Emmett.

El timbre de su celular la alertó nuevamente pero estaba vez era un mensaje.

"_**Feliz navidad Bells**_

_**¿Cenas con nosotros?**_

_**Jacob"**_

Ella sonrió y le respondió un escueto mensaje deseándole también una Feliz Navidad, dándole una excusa barata de que ya tenía otro compromiso, claro que Jacob sabría que era mentira pero por suerte, Jacob era demasiado listo para presionarla.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquilo como predijo Bella ni un alma se apareció por la librería, su jefe se fue alrededor de las tres de la tarde recordándole que la hora de cierre era hasta las nueve treinta de la noche. Bella sintió hambre alrededor de las cinco por lo que sólo compró un sándwich y un jugo en una de las tiendas veinticuatro horas que estaba cercana a la librería, no podía cerrar por más de quince minutos o su jefe sufriría un infarto.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó alrededor de las seis de la tarde e hizo que Bella levantara la mirada del libro que sostenía entre manos, dejo su manzana a un lado cuando vio entrar a un chico a la librería.

—Buenas tardes—saludó. Ella sonrió tratando de ser amable.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle?—preguntó Bella. El chico sonrió y caminó directamente hacia donde ella estaba, no supo por que, pero una ligera inquietud se despertó en su ser.

—Sólo entre para ver que podía encontrar—musitó el chico mirándola. Ella tragó en seco y removió sus manos nerviosamente.

—Sólo tenemos libros—respondió ella.

—Si, veo que si—murmuró él. — ¿Estas sola?—agregó—Me dio curiosidad que un local este abierto a esta hora el día de Navidad.

—Muchos locales lo están—respondió. Mirando de reojo hacia el reloj del mostrador, marcaba las seis con diez de la tarde, sí, el local de al lado seguía abierto.

—Sí—dijo él—Así parece.

— ¿Buscaba algún libro en particular?—preguntó.—Puedo recomendarle algunos muy interesantes.

—Ya sé lo quiero—dijo él, milagrosamente la campanilla de la puerta sonó nuevamente.

Bella suspiró tranquila, miró hacia la puerta para ver a una pareja entrar de la mano de un pequeño.

Ella se alejó del chico y caminó hacia ellos mientras el niño señalaba el estante de cuentos infantiles. De reojo vio como el desconocido caminaba hacia la salida. Sonrió y le mostró los cuentos más nuevos al niño el cual eligió uno que hablaba sobre osos y hormigas. La madre del niño sonrió diciéndole que era una suerte haber encontrado una librería abierta a esta hora, ya que al parecer Santa Clouse había olvidado uno de los regalos de su hijo, esto ultimo lo añadió mirando a su esposo quien le sonrió y tiro un beso. Bella miró hacia otro lado, no le gustaban las muestras de afecto, le recordaban lo que ella había perdido.

El matrimonio se fue feliz al ver que su hijo estaba más que contento con su nuevo libro de cuentos. Bella esperó paciente a que llegara su turno de cerrar, cuando dieron las nueve treinta se alegró, finalmente cerró el local. Hacia mucho rato que el local de a lado había cerrado, no había nada abierto en esa cuadra, del otro lado había una farmacia abierta. Caminó hacia ahí para esperar un taxi, después de esperar veinte minutos y ver que ningún taxi aparecía, decidió regresar caminando a casa.

Las calles estaban solitarias, faltaban diez minutos para las diez de la noche y todos deberían estar ya en casa cenando con sus familiares. Pensó en llamar a su madre pero decidió que lo haría cuando estuviera en su apartamento. Comenzó a caminar y no pudo evitar pensar en una noche similar a esta pero hace tres años atrás, cuando juraría que…

—No—se dijo a si misma.

Emmett había dejado muy claro que lo que haya pasado esa noche había sido todo menos la realidad, lo mismo le repitió su madre y el doctor del hospital psiquiátrico. Edward había muerto el año anterior a ese y ella tenía que aceptarlo, dejarlo ir, concentrarse en seguir con su vida. ¿Pero cómo lo hacía? Edward era su vida entera y sin él, no tenía nada, estaba segura que si la situación hubiera sido al revés, Edward se sentiría de la misma forma.

—Hey—escuchó que alguien hablaba, levantó la mirada y vio a dos chico caminar en la misma acera que ella. Sujetó más fuerte su bolso y se paró para cruzarse hacia la otra acera, esperó que el auto pasara y luego se cruzó, no quería ser maleducada pero tampoco era tonta, además ellos eran dos chicos y ella una mujer sola. Apresuró el paso y caminó con dirección al centro quizás ahí encontraría un taxi y si no, pues era mejor caminar por calles mas pobladas de casas que solo por centros comerciales vacíos.

—Oye no corras—escuchó que decían pero ella siguió caminando. Observó a un hombre fumando un cigarrillo al lado de un teléfono público. Ella dudó un poco pero pasó a su lado rápidamente sin detenerse, lo escuchó comenzar a caminar y sintió un poco de miedo, esa misma inquietud que había sentido en la tienda regreso, pero con más fuerza.

Respiro más tranquila al ver a una cuadra un gran letrero que reconoció. "La parrilla de Seeatle". Podía acortar camino por ahí. Caminó presurosamente y al pasar vio a un par de personas sentadas en unos escalones que conducían al muelle. Ellas estaban platicando entre si y eso le dio calma. Pasó enfrente del comedor y al llegar al final de la cuadra dobló a la derecha el callejón estaba más obscuro de lo normal pero apresuró el paso. Cuando hubo salido del callejón quiso dirigirse hacia el norte pero su paso se vio bloqueado por unos chicos recargados a ambos lados de la cera. A fuerzas tendría que pasar por ese lugar para salir a la calle principal. Decidió que no valía la pena arriesgarse, ella era una mujer y ellos dos chicos muy parecidos a los que le llamaron calles atrás.

Respiró agitadamente y se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido. Pero por el callejón ya se aproximaban dos tipos más, sintió el pánico crecer en su interior y buscó una salida, lo único que le quedaba era un estrecho callejón a la izquierda que regresaba al muelle, no lo pensó mucho y se encaminó por ahí. Trastabillo un poco pero logró estabilizarse, no podía permitirse caer en estos momentos, era obvio que esos chicos no buscaban una conversación. Caminó presurosa, miró sobre su hombro para ver si la seguían.

Gritó cuando sintió como chocaba contra algo y la sujetaban de los brazos.

—Tranquila bonita—dijo La persona que la sostenía por los brazos. Bella lo reconoció, era el chico que había estado en la librería esa tarde.

—Por favor—dijo ella—Me están siguiendo.

—Lo sé—respondió el y ella sintió más temor aun. —Eres tan bonita—musito acariciando su mejilla.

Ella se revolvió y logró soltarse de su agarre, retrocedió y miró hacia todos lados, encontrándose rodeada por el resto de los tipos. Eran cinco y ninguno tenía buenas intenciones, lo dedujo por la forma en que la miraban, se sintió asqueada. Era como si ella fuera un trozo de carne.

—Tranquila hermosa—dijo el chico de la librería acercándose a ella.

— ¡No me toques!—gruñó golpeando su mano cuando él intentó acariciar nuevamente su mejilla.

—Es muy fiera tu noviecilla—dijo uno de los tipos mientras daba una calada a su cigarro.

— ¡No me toques!—replico Bella mientras el chico la sujetaba.

—Estoy seguro que luces malditamente mejor debajo de esa ropa princesa—ella se jaloneó, tiró de su brazo pero el tipo lo presionó más fuerte, tanto que siseó de dolor.

—No te resistas muñeca—murmuró él mientras otro de los tipos se acercaba, Bella sintió asco cuando lo sintió respirar en su cuello. —Solo lo haces más divertido—agregó el que estaba detrás de ella.

—Date prisa—murmuró uno de ellos que se encontraba más atrás—Hoy es Navidad y hay que cenar en familia

"Dios mio"—pensó Bella.

A su mente acudieron los intentos de Edward por enseñarle algunos movimientos de defensa personal, ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan torpe? Recuerda Bella, se dijo. Edward mencionó algo de la palma hacia arriba y directo a la nariz para romperla, los dedos en comillas y directos a los ojos. Presionó fuertemente la mano en un puño y golpe la nariz del que la sujetaba, él se llevó las manos al rostro.

— ¡Perra!—gritó.

Bella reaccionó golpeando al tipo que tenía detrás de ella, trató de correr, lo intentó, por Dios que lo hizo pero sus torpes pies trastabillaron. Se estabilizó y corrió pero su paso se vio bloqueado por dos tipos que sujetaron sus brazos.

—Tráela acá—murmuró el tipo de la librería. — ¿Te gusta rudo?—inquirió limpiando su nariz. Y después la abofeteó fuertemente. Bella sintió el dolor esparciéndose por su rostro. Un hilo de sangre surcó el camino desde su boca a su mentón, manchando su chaqueta.

— ¡Por favor!—dijo ella.

—Las suplicas no te servirán de nada reina—dijo antes de que la tiraran sobre el suelo.

— ¡No!—grito mientras se removía intentando quitarse al tipo de encima— ¡No!—repitió mientras el rompía su chaqueta— ¡Basta!—exigió Bella pero él solo rio.

Su blusa se rasgo en dos. Esperaba que ellos la mataran después de que pasara esto. Ella no soportaría vivir con el recuerdo de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, un cuerpo que sólo le había entregado al hombre que amaba.

— ¡De prisa! ¡Hazlo ya Kevin!—siseo. Y ella cerró los ojos.

— ¡Auch!—se quejó cuando el sujetó su cabello fuertemente y lo jaló.

—No cierres los ojos—Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos cuando escuchó aquello. Ya alguien una vez le había pedido lo mismo, simplemente que en aquel entonces ella estaba entregándose a su único amor. El único consuelo que tenía es que estaría con Edward después de esta noche, si ellos no la matan ella misma acabaría con su vida.

—No llores—gruñó el tal Kevin golpeando su cabeza contra el pavimento.

Una luz potente irrumpió el callejón mientras ella sentía que sus fuerzas se acababan. Era los faros de un auto, logró descifrar mientras las llantas chirriaban de lo fuerte que frenó. Rápidamente el tipo que tenía encima desapareció. Escuchó gritos y golpes, golpes fuertes, era como si el pavimento estuviera siendo destruido.

— ¿Ella esta bien?—Preguntó alguien. Esa voz, esa voz. Era imposible. — ¿Bella?—llamaron— ¿Bella me escuchas?—preguntaron. Ella trató de luchar por permanecer despierta— ¿Amor?—agregaron. Bella soltó una lágrima, abrió los ojos y entre borrones vislumbró el rostro preocupado de Edward.

— ¿Edward?—preguntó mientras él la tomaba en brazos, se recostó sobre su pecho y se dejó ir en la obscuridad…

….

—Vamos Maggie—gruñó Edward asustado mientras sostenía a Bella en brazos sentado en el asiento de atrás.

Ella estaba mal herida, los malditos esos habían intentado…tendría que haberlos matado. La golpearon, ella tenía la mejilla inflamada y amoratada, su ropa estaba rota, sucia y su cabeza, Dios, la habían golpeado contra el suelo. Se quitó su abrigo y lo puso encima de ella. La miró con amor y recordó como la encontró tirada en el suelo, después de haber arrojado a ese maldito contra la pared del callejón. Deseaba que se hubiera roto unos cuantos huesos en el proceso.

—Ya estamos llegando—murmuró Maggie presionando más el acelerador.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor a su hermano durante un breve segundo y luego dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia el frente, las luces del Seattle Medical Center aparecieron en cuanto Maggie giró a la izquierda, era una gran ayuda ese aparatito llamado GPS que habían inventado los humanos, con los distraído que Edward estaba su habilidad de leer mentes no servía en este momento, él estaba preocupado por su Bella. Dios, ella lucía tan frágil, no parecía mucho mayor que ella. Era una bendición que Edward hubiera captado la mente del maldito ese…Ella no entendía por qué no podía entrar a la mente de su novia, era tan extraño, Edward podía leer la mente de cualquiera.

—Anda ve—musitó Maggie bajándose del auto y abriendo la puerta para que Edward saliera con Bella en brazos. —Yo me encargo de lo otro—Edward asintió y entró corriendo en el hospital, obviamente a paso humano y eso es lo que más le molestaba.

—Un medico—gritó y pronto la enfermera recargada sobre el escritorio en recepción corrió a su lado.

— ¿Qué le paso?—preguntó la enfermera y le miró a él inspeccionándolo.

—La atacaron, la encontramos en un callejón—musitó escuetamente—Por favor—pidió—Tiene un golpe en la cabeza y…

—Nos haremos cargo—dijo la enferma mientras llegaban otras personas con una camilla. Edward la recostó sobre la camilla y luego le pidieron que se alejara mientras un doctor ladraba ordenes sobre un código azul y un posible ataque sexual.

El sabía que eso no había sucedido, gracias a Dios él llego antes, pero Bella estaba demasiado lastimada, ella era tan frágil. No tendría que estar pasando por esta situación. Se arrepintió más que nunca de no ser médico y no poder ayudarla. Trató de recordar las cosas que Maggie había dicho sobre la historia oficial que contarían a la policía. Y algo sobre tenía que irse antes de que ella despertara. Bella le había visto, otra vez. Le llamó por su nombre.

— ¿Señor…?—escuchó que pronunciaron.

—Denali—respondió— lo primero que se lo ocurrió—Mi nombre es Eleazar Denali.

—Llamamos a la policía—sentenció la enfermera—Necesito los datos de la señorita.

—Si—dijo—Se llama Isabella Swan, tiene 23 años— La enfermera le miró extrañada—Leímos su identificación. —respondió sacándose de la manga esa mentira. Sabiendo que Bella con lo responsable que era la tendría dentro de su bolso—Estaba en su bolso, mi hermana vendrá con el en un momento, se quedo esperando a que llegara la policía.

—De acuerdo señor Denali, le tendré que pedir que espere a que la policía llegue para rendir su declaración.

—Claro—respondió— ¿Ella esta bien?—preguntó.

—Si—musitó la enfermera—Tiene algunos golpes y una contusión en la cabeza pero no nada es serio, gracias a dios la encontraron a tiempo. No sufrió abuso sexual y eso es algo que en verdad tenemos que agradecérselo a Dios.

— ¿Se pondrá bien verdad?—no pudo evitar preguntar. La enfermera decía que no era nada grave, pero él la vio. Ella estaba lastimada.

—Si señor Denali—la enfermera sonrió— ¿Seguro que no la conoce?—agregó—Se preocupada demasiado para no conocerla.

—Me recuerda a alguien que perdí hace tiempo—Dijo él con la melancolía plasmada en su voz.

— ¡Oh!—dijo la enferma—Lo siento.

—Esta bien—murmuró.

—Hermano—escuchó la voz de Maggie que venía seguida de cerca por un oficial de policía.

—Maggie—dijo él. Ella sonrió y le abrazó para confortarlo.

—Ya le expliqué al oficial donde y como encontramos a esa pobre muchacha y que pues tuvimos que arrollar a uno de los delincuentes que la estaban atacando— _¿Ella esta bien?—_pensó Maggie mirando a Edward, él asintió con un movimiento y saludó al oficial, repitió la misma historia leyéndola directamente de la mente de su hermana.

El oficial era un hombre amable, no pudo evitar recordar a Charlie y… ¿Dónde demonios estaba Charlie?—se preguntó. Hasta ahora no había reparado en ello, pero…Bella estaba sola en Seattle. Era la noche de Navidad y ella no estaba en Forks. Algo se le estaba escapando, algo importante a su parecer. Bella jamás pasaría una festividad como esta lejos de su familia. ¿Y si ellos estaban aquí en Seattle? No, no tendría mucho sentido, toda la vida de los Swan estaba en Forks—Igual que la tuya—La voz de su conciencia siempre aparecía en los momentos menos pensados. Trató de despejarse y concentrar en ¿Qué Demonios hacia Bella en Seeatle? Charlie era el sheriff, no podía dejar su puesto así como así. No que no podía estar aquí con su familia.

—Le agradecemos su declaración Señor Denali—Edward asintió. —Es una suerte que los tipos estuvieran tan drogados que no pudieran ni moverse. Los atrapamos, estoy casi seguro que ellos son la banda de Violadores Fantasma—la crudeza del nombre hizo que se le revolviera el estomago. Lastima que no podía vomitar. —El día de mañana interrogaremos a la señorita Swan y a algunas otras victimas.

—Nosotros tenemos que volar de vuelta a Roma—musitó Maggie—Sentimos mucho no poder ayudarlo más oficial pero tenemos que estar a mas tardar el día de mañana en casa.

—Claro, claro—farfulló el oficial—en verdad muchas gracias, estoy seguro que la señorita Swan les estará eternamente agradecida.

—Dele nuestros saludos—dijo Maggie mientras tomaba la mano de Edward y lo arrastraba a la salida.

—No quiero irme—le susurró Edward muy bajo. Maggie le miró y negó con la cabeza. —Quiero saber que estaba bien.

—Vamos—dijo ella—Salgamos hasta que el oficial se valla. No creo que tarden en localizar a algún familiar.

Edward asintió y caminó con Maggie hasta el auto, se sentaron ahí hasta que Edward leyendo en la mente del oficial el deseo de irse a casa, era ya la madrugada del 26 de diciembre. Había llamado a un amigo de la señorita Swan y esperaba que llegara pronto. No puedo evitar sisear al descubrir que al amigo que había llamado era Jacob Black.

…

…

Bip…Bip…Bip… Sus ojos pesaban. Y ese horrible sonido la estaba volviendo loca, se sentía molida, era como si un camión le hubiese pasado encima.

—Esta despertando—dijo una voz con alegría—Jacob esta despertando— ¿Vanesa? ¿Esa era la voz de Vanesa? ¿Qué diablos hacia Vanesa en su casa?

— ¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas nena?—cuestionó esta vez Jacob. Casi se muere de la angustia cuando lo llamaron hace un par de horas para decirle que Bella estaba en el hospital, que unos malditos la habían atacado. Odio no estar para ella en ese momento, protegerla mejor, él se lo había prometido a Charlie. Maldición, él era prácticamente su hermano y no la había protegido. —Bella, cariño…—llamó nuevamente.

— ¿Jacob?—dijo ella sintiendo su garganta arder— ¿Dónde estoy?—agregó.

—Estas en el hospital—acarició su frente— ¿No lo recuerdas?—preguntó. Bella negó moviendo la cabeza ligeramente.

—Te atacaron anoche—Un flash la golpeó de pronto y recordó un callejón, rostros, golpes, palabras grotescas. Luces, un auto y Edward.

—Si—respondió—Unos tipos…

—Shhh—dijo Jacob—Tranquila Bella, te pondrás bien, ellos no hicieron nada. Gracias a Dios unas personas iban pasando por el callejón y lograron detenerlos. Ahora están presos, todo este bien— Bella asintió aun adormilada por el calmante que le habían suministrado. Durmió un par de horas más y cuando despertó encontró a una enfermera revisando la bolsa con suero que había a un costado.

—Buenos días Señorita Swan.

—Buenos días—respondió ella amablemente.

— ¿Se siente mejor?—Bella asintió y se permitió observar sus brazos, estaban amoratados y en uno tenía marcado una mano. Tragó en seco y pestañeo para alejar las lágrimas.

—Su amigo no debe tardar en regresar, solo fue por un café—Bella asintió.

—Gracias—dijo ella. La enfermera sonrío.

—Tuvo mucha suerte señorita Swan—Bella asintió nuevamente. Ella lo sabía, no se explicaba como pero alguien la había salvado. Trató de callar esa vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que había sido Edward. —Las personas que la trajeron estaban muy preocupadas por usted, el señor Denali en verdad es una gran persona.

— ¿Denali?—preguntó ella y la enferma asintió. —¿Ellos están aquí?—preguntó

—No los he visto, pero lo mas probable es que el oficial Duncan sepa donde localizarlos—sonrió.—En un rato más vendrá a tomar su declaración.

—Gracias—musitó Bella una vez más. La enfermera asintió y salió de la habitación.

—Hola Bella durmiente—musitó una voz juguetona mientras habría la puerta.

—Hola Jake—trato de sonreír.

—Vaya susto que me diste—dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo pero en sus ojos se veía lo preocupado que estaba por ella.

—Estoy bien—susurró Bella con una sonrisa para tratar de reconfortarlo.

— ¿Lo estas?—refutó Jacob—anoche Dios sabe que hubiera pasado si esas personas no llegaban Bella. No puedes ser tan irresponsable y ponerte a caminar por ahí sola en mitad de la noche—espetó molesto.

—Aun era temprano—se defendió cruzándose de brazos pero fue una mala idea, le dolieron y tuvo que volverlos a poner en su antigua posición, a ambos lados de su cuerpo. —Como sea, no es como si planeara que me pasaran las cosas malas Jacob.

—Eres un imán para los problemas—dijo él sonriendo. —Nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubieras ido a cenar con nosotros.

—Tenía trabajo—él frunció el ceño. Ella bufó por que cuando Jacob se ponía en su papel de hermano mayor mandón no había quien lo aguantara.

—Un trabajo que no necesitas Bella—ella se encogió de hombros, otra mala idea. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. —Ya trabajas 12 horas diarias y ahora también en vacaciones. ¿Qué pasa contigo bella?

—No pasa nada Jacob—respondió.

—No puedes seguir así Bella.

—No tu por favor—suplicó—Ya tuve suficiente de esa mierda con Emmett—gruñó. —No empieces tu también.

—Ellos son tu familia Bella—ella miró hacia la ventana. Eso ya lo sabía, ella los quería, los vería, sólo que no estaba lista para perdonarlos. —Ellos te quieren Bella.

—Gracias por venir—dijo ella—Pero de verdad Jacob si vas a seguir en ese plan preferiría que te fueras.

—No lo hare—dijo Jacob caminando hasta una silla en la esquina de la habitación—Aquí nos quedaremos los dos hasta que te den el alta.

—No puedes—dijo ella—Vanesa debe estar esperándote en tu casa.

—Vanesa fue la que me dijo que me quedara—refutó sonriendo y dando un sorbo a su café. Ella rodó los ojos y se acomodó mejor en la cama. No paso mucho tiempo para que el oficial Duncan hiciera su aparición. Le preguntó ¿Cómo ocurrieron los hechos? Ella le narró todo, él a completó lo que faltaba con la ayuda de la declaración de las personas que la habían encontrado.

— ¿Reconoce a alguno?—Bella observó las fotografías, tembló al ver la del tal Kevin. Recordó el asco que sintió cuando le miró, la rabia y la impotencia de no poder defenderse.

—El—dijo—Estuvo en la librería donde trabajo ayer por la tarde. Pero todos los demás estaban anoche en ese callejón—El oficial asintió y le explico que los tipos que la habían atacado eran una pandilla apodada los Violadores Fantasma y que habían estado causando demasiado daño entre la población a últimas fechas. Era una suerte haberlos atrapados y le mencionó lo afortunada que era.

—Fue una suerte que los Hermanos Denali se perdieran justo en esa calle señorita, si no su historia sería muy diferente—Ella asintió, la enfermera le había dicho algo similar. Sonrió y aceptó declarar en su contra en el proceso que emprenderían en contra de ellos.

— ¿En serio no sabe como localizarlos?—preguntó Bella mientras el oficial guardaba su libreta de anotaciones. El negó levemente.

—Como ya le dije, ellos eran turistas, vinieron a ver a un pariente y su vuelo salió hace un par de horas—ella sonrío con tristeza.

—Lastima. Me hubiera gustado agradecerles en persona. El oficial se despidió y ella se quedo un rato más en la cama en lo que Jacob firmaba los papeles para su alta. Los médicos habían dicho que mientras tuviera mucho reposo se podía ir a su casa y regresar en dos semanas a que le quitaran los puntos de la pequeña sutura que le habían hecho.

Se vistió con trabajo, pero lo logro. Su ropa estaba toda sucia pero Jacob no había tenido tiempo de ir por algo de ropa a su casa y Vanesa trabaja hoy. Así que tuvo que ponerse la misma ropa que traía anoche, encima se coloco el abrigo que según le explico la enfermera venía con ella cuando llego, sonrío. Lo más seguro es que perteneciera a la persona que la salvo. Lo acerco a su nariz y suspiró. Olía tan bien.

La cabeza aun le daba vueltas pero no quería quedarse ni un minuto más en ese lugar. Odiaba los hospitales, desde hace dos años los odiaba más que nunca.

— ¿Lista?—preguntó Jacob a lo que ella asintió. Le acercó una silla de ruedas y aunque ella hizo su pataleta de niña pequeña insistiendo en que no la necesitaba. Al final ganó Jacob, ya no sabía ni por que se molestaba en intentarlo.

….

…

—Servida señorita Swan—dijo Jacob.

—Gracias—respondió ella después de que Jacob la depositara en la cama de su habitación.

— ¿Dónde pongo tus cosas?—preguntó sosteniendo su bolso en la mano. Era una suerte no haberlo perdido. —Ahí está bien—dijo señalando su tocador. Jacob la dejo recostada sobre la cama mientras iba a preparar algo para que comiera. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando el regresó. La encontró mirando por la ventana y acariciando la plaquita que colgaba de su cuello.

—Bells—susurró y ella se giró hacia el— ¿Estas bien?—preguntó.

—Si—dijo—Es sólo que… ¿En verdad no viste a las personas que me salvaron?—preguntó. Jacob negó caminando y dejando la bandeja con su almuerzo sobre su mesita de noche.

—Cuando llegue ya tenían rato de haberse ido ¿Por qué?—preguntó sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

Bella suspiró y lo miro

—Vas a creer que estoy loca pero…Juraría que antes de perder el conocimiento…vi el rostro de Edward— Su amigo la miró extrañado, ella se arrepintió de haber mencionado aquello. No quería que nadie más la considerara una "enferma" otra vez.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p>UN SALUDO Y UN BESO A YUCATAN DE DONDE ES MI BETA HERMOSA DYANE MONTERO. GRACIAS NENA.<p>

Espero les guste.

Prox cap: lunes 20 de febrero

Cuidense las quiero besos. Espero sus opiniones….

**Caresme:** Si nena una nueva familia. Gracias por estar aquí nena besos.

**Catalina:** Gracias nena por leer la historia, me alegra que te guste muchos besos

**Martha:** Si nena se que todo esta un poco enredado pero veras que se iran aclarando las cosas asi como todo se ira descubriendo a lo largo de los caps.

**AnitaCullen:** Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, si son tantas preguntas y diversas respuestas a ellas. Veremos que pasa con todos ellos al trascurrir del tiempo besos.

**Karenov17:** Hola nena la verdad es que aun no se cuentos capítulos tendrá el fics, por el momento solo estoy dejando que fluyan las ideas. Aunque lo mas probable es que tenga la misma cantidad que PO o APUA. Besos.

**Victoria:** Besos de bombón para ti tambien nena jeje si Maggie tiene mucha importancia en esta historia. Sus visiones le ayudaran a descubrir muchas cosas acerca de su futuro jeje. Esperemos que Edward si pueda llegar a tiempo a bella.


	4. Chapter 4

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**_

_**No es más grande el que más espacio ocupa, sino el que más vacío deja cuando se va**__**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seattle Washington<strong>_

_**Dos años atrás…**_

Bella estaba nerviosa mirando hacia la ventana, además trataba de alternar su mirada entre el libro que sostenía en manos y el reloj de la sala. Estaba ansiosa, demasiado para su propio bien.

—Bella—escuchó la voz suave de su madre llamándole. Se giró a ella y sonrió para disculparse. —Estas muy distraída cariño.

—Lo siento—se disculpó.

Su madre sonrió esta vez. Clavó la mirada en su cuello, más bien en la plaquita que colgaba de él. Había sido algo difícil explicarle a su familia como había llegado la placa de Edward a sus manos, pero una sencilla mentirilla basto, bien, quizás fue algo más que una simple mentirilla aunque nadie insistió en presionarla con eso. Todos pensaban que probablemente Edward la había olvidado en su casa y que Bella la había encontrado, ella no les discutió esa conclusión.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?—preguntó por cortesía y para desviar la atención de su madre a otra cosa. Su madre asintió y le pidió que le ayudara a poner la mesa para la cena. Ella suspiró profundamente y obedeció. Ya quería que fuera media noche, esperaba este día con trescientos sesenta y cuatro días de anticipación. Sonrió al pensar en él. Lo vería esta noche, estaba segura. Edward vendría a ella como lo hizo un año atrás, debería estar aterrada de recordar que su novio supuestamente muerto la había visitado. Se preguntaba constantemente a que se había referido con eso de que ya no era el mismo…Ella lo veía igual—Mentirosa—susurró su conciencia. Bien, si quizás estaba un poco diferente, sus ojos sobre todo, tal vez se compró lentes de contacto. Estaba más fuerte y más pálido, frío como la nieve y triste como nada que ella conociera.

Recordó todas las horas que se paso enfrente de su laptop en la su habitación en la universidad, buscando, investigando algo que explicara el por que Edward estaba vivo y aun así no seguía a su lado. Él mencionó que ya no era el mismo y ella tenía que encontrar entonces que había cambiado. Lástima que no encontró nada, aunque estaba segura de algo…un fantasma no era, ella lo había tocado, lo había besado…se habían amado. Cerró los ojos por un instante y de nuevo sintió esa frustración, la misma que obtuvo al no encontrar nada que cuadrara con el nuevo aspecto de Edward, por lo menos nada que tuviera lógica. Nada excepto esa vieja leyenda que Jacob le contó sobre los fríos y los hombres lobo.

Se estremeció de sólo recordarla.

—Bella, hija—musitó su padre. Ella le miró y sonrió, él sonrió en respuesta. Era bueno ver a sus padres un poco más tranquilos respecto a su situación. Hacia un año que todo parecía marchar mejor, sus padres no se explicaban como pero ella si sabía. Ella estaría con Edward, él vendría y le pediría que la llevara con él.

Por eso se dedico a estudiar lo más que pudo para poder sacar la carrera antes, ese año no tuvo descanso, fueron clases normales más cursos sabatinos, más clases de verano, todo para poder graduarse un año antes de lo previsto. No visitó su casa en vacaciones ni en ninguna otra fecha, todo, todo con tal de estar aquí antes de que este día llegara, cuando regresó a su casa un par de semanas atrás, se dedicó a estar tranquila, a sonreír o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo, hacerle creer a su familia que estaba bien. Ella lo estaría, cuando Edward viniera por ella, seria feliz nuevamente.

Las horas siguieron su curso, la cena de noche buena llegó y con ella la melancolía del recuerdo. Trató de mantenerse serena para no preocupar a su familia, disfrutó cada momento por que quizás sería el último. No sabía si los volvería a ver después de esa noche. Los amaba pero sabía que no podía vivir sin Edward.

Quizás debió visitar a la familia de Edward una última vez, su relación no había sido la misma desde que declaran a Edward muerto. Esme se sumió en su dolor al igual que Alice, y Carlisle se hacia el fuerte aunque sabía que en el fondo sufría. Todos lo hacían, pero ella esperaba que pronto su sufrimiento terminara.

Cerca de la media noche decidió que sería prudente irse a dormir. Se despidió de su familia, abrazando a todos con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Emmett se había portado muy bien las ultimas semanas, era mas su hermano y ya no el extraño regañón que le retaba siempre por seguir viviendo en el pasado. Les sonrío y caminó escaleras arriba, tenía un pequeño bolso con artículos que podría necesitar, no sabía donde se estaba quedando Edward y si necesitaban dinero o no.

Dejo abierta la ventana de su habitación, se puso un abrigo y se sentó en su cama a esperar. Cuando el reloj marco las doce en punto comenzó a preocuparse, los minutos siguieron su curso y sólo el suave murmullo del viento se escuchaba. No lo importo, él tenía que venir.

—El vendrá—se dijo—él vendrá por mi— agregó combatiendo contra las terribles ganas de llorar que la inundaron.

Edward tendría que venir por ella. El frio comenzó a calar sus huesos pero aun así se negó a cerrar la ventana, su lámpara daba una luz tenue pero sin duda la verían desde el patio. Escuchó los pasos de sus padres y su hermano mientras se iban a dormir. Y ella siguió ahí, esperando, esperando algo que nunca llegó. El sol estaba por salir y los espasmos la recorrieron, comenzó a sollozar, sus hombros temblaron, su corazón se rompió un poco más y deseó más que nunca estar muerta. Sus espasmos no cesaron y tampoco su llanto lo hizo, cuando el sol alumbro por completo su habitación, su madre abrió la puerta, se acercó a ella y le abrazó, Bella también lo hizo. Su madre acaricio su mejilla, su hija aun sufría y era probable que siempre lo hiciera.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó su hermana entrando seguido de su padre, Rosalie también estaba ahí. Su madre negó y abrazó más fuerte a Bella.

— ¿Cariño? ¿Qué pasa, hija? —preguntó.

—Él no vino—murmuró ella entre sollozos—El no vino, mamá—agregó.

— ¿Quién amor?—preguntó tiernamente.

—Edward—el silencio inundó el lugar excepto por lo sollozos de Bella.

—Cielo—dijo su padre acercándose—Edward esta muerto.

—No—dijo ella—Yo sé que no—se apartó de su madre. —Él vive, yo lo sé.

—Bella—habló por primera vez Emmett. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ahora?

— ¡Por que se supone que él vendría por mi Emmett!—sollozó.

—Hija…—susurró su padre—Eso es imposible, amor. Edward murió hace dos años.

—No. El año pasado vino, papá—Su padre la miró con pena. — Pensé que lo haría este también—agregó con pesar.

— ¿De qué carajos estas hablando?—gruñó Emmett— Maldición Isabella. Edward esta muerto desde hace dos jodidos años en los que parece que tú también lo has estado.

—No es verdad—respondió poniéndose de pie. —Él no está muerto Emmett, yo lo vi. Él estuvo aquí, fue tan real como que tus estés parado junto a la puerta.

Emmett caminó hasta su hermana y la tomó de los hombros para sacudirla, no quiso ser rudo pero es que ella tenía que reaccionar de algún modo.

—Está muerto Isabella—ella negó lentamente.—Está muerto y es estúpido que pienses lo contrario.

—No es verdad—dijo ella sacudiéndose, logró quitarse los brazos de su hermano de encima y abrió su abrigo. —Esto—masculló tomando entre sus manos la plaquita que colgaba de su cadena—Esto me lo dio el año pasado, no lo encontré en ninguna casa. Me la dio Edward cuando vino.

—Amor—dijo su madre. —Bella eso no puede ser posible—Réene trató de razonar con su hija, ella no podía seguir así.

—Claro que lo es—espetó—Edward jamás se la quitaba, nunca lo hacía. ¿Cómo explicas que la tenga?

—Por que seguramente él te la dio antes de irse.

—Emmett, créeme por favor. No estoy mintiendo. —le miró con suplica. Su hermano la miró de vuelta pero con furia contenida. Su hermanita había perdido el juicio.

—Esto está llegando demasiado lejos Bella. Te lo dije papá ella no esta bien, necesita ayuda.

—Yo sólo necesito que me creas—espetó Bella—No estoy loca Emmett.

—Hija—dijo Charlie—Bella por favor, cariño esto no puede seguir así.

— ¿Por qué no me creen?—preguntó—Se que parece muy loco y todo, pero es la verdad—

—Basta—gritó Emmett—Basta ya Isabella, carajo que no eres la única que sufre. Esme también al igual que Alice y no les vez diciendo que han visto al fantasma de Edward.

—Emmett—Rosalie habló por primera vez, reprendiendo a su prometido.

—Sé que no soy la única que sufre Emmett. Pero que sufra no quiere decir que les mienta. —espetó.

— ¿Y qué se supone que es toda esa estupidez de que Edward vive?—preguntó Emmett molesto apretando sus manos en puños, para no caer en la tentación de zarandearla hasta que sacara aquella estupidez de su cabeza.

—No te estoy mintiendo —dijo ella—. Créeme—pidió—.Edward esta vivo—susurró.

—No puedo—dijo Emmett—No podemos creerte Bella.

—Emmett—susurró ella extendiendo su mano—Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Yo…—miró la mano extendida de su hermana.

—Por favor—susurró pero él cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta mientras el resto de su familia lo veía.

—Isabella necesita ayuda profesional—susurró. A bella se le corto la respiración. —Creo que es hora de que se la demos—agregó antes de salir.

Bella lo vio alejarse y dejó caer su mano, una solitaria lagrima descendió por su mejilla y supo que algo había cambiado para siempre entre ella y su hermano.

…

_**Seattle, Washington.**_

_**Actualmente**_

Di algo—pidió Bella al ver que Jacob miraba por la ventana. Los últimos diez minutos su amigo se había mantenido callado. Ella creyó que le gritaría y la regañaría como lo hubiera hecho Emmett, como ya la había hecho.

—No sé que decir—dijo al final mientras se giraba y la observaba.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama, aun sostenía en una de sus manos la placa del colegio de Cullen. Había sufrido mucho con su muerte, Bella jamás había vuelto a ser la misma, é fue de los que encontraron la decisión de su familia algo drástica.

— ¿Crees que estoy loca?—preguntó ella. Él suspiró, negó y se acercó a su lado, se sentó junto a ella.

—No creo que estés loca—susurró. Bella parecía aliviada con aquello—Creo que estas un poco consternada por lo que te ocurrió anoche—ella iba a replicar pero no la dejo. —Cuando una pasa por una situación tan horrible como la que tu viviste, nuestras mentes tiendan a buscar un medio de protección y ambos sabes que el tuyo es Edward—ella bajo la mirada. —Creo que estabas tan asustada por morir que quizás creíste haberlo visto.

—Tal vez fue eso—respondió ella al final bajando sus brazos a los lados. —Es sólo que…creo que nunca podré dejarlo ir por completo—Pestañeó un poco y Jacob supo que trataba de no llorar.

—Cuando uno esta por morir dicen que toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos—susurró. —Tal vez Edward vino a decirte que no te rindieras—agregó bajo la atenta mirada de Bella. Eso no era mentira, su Hermana Rebeca aseguraba a ver visto a su madre. — Además se supone que las personas que nos amaron y ya no están nos cuidan desde donde se encuentren—Bella sonrío.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste tú mi hermano?—preguntó Bella acurrucándose en su pecho.

—No sé—respondió. Bella sonrío, él no pudo evitar recordar como en un tiempo creyó amarla, bueno no es que no lo hiciera ahora pero la amaba como a su hermana, ya no como mujer. —Emmett te quiere—susurró por lo que ella se tensó. —Lo que decidió lo hizo por que te ama.

—Bonita forma de demostrarlo. Seis meses en un lugar paradisiaco—agregó sarcástica refiriéndose al lugar donde estuvo.

—Sé que no fue lo más acertado, pero…

—No lo justifiques—dijo ella—Élsólo quería deshacerse de mi.

—Bella….

—Quizás es hora de que te vayas Jacob—murmuró enfadada—Quiero dormir, gracias por ir al hospital por mi. —Él bufo pero se puso de pie, no quería incomodarla, ella estaba en uno de esos momentos.

—Vendré mañana—Aseguró.

—No hace falta gracias— la miró. —Además tengo trabajo.

—Ya no—respondió el colocándose su chaqueta—Hable con el señor Phillips y le expliqué que no volverás a la librería.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Bella cruzándose de brazos. Le dolió hacerlo y mejor los regresó a su anterior posición.

—Bueno—respondió Jacob—no estas en condiciones de trabajar, además solo te restaba una semana no te preocupes.

—Jacob Black eres un….

— ¿Muy buen amigo?—preguntó él, sólo escucho un bufido nada femenino de parte de ella—. Nos vemos querida amiga estoy seguro que Vanesa querrá venir a verte.

—Adiós—miró a su amigo salir por la puerta. Bufó y golpeó su almohada. Se recostó en la cama y se giró del lado derecho para poder ver la fotografía de Edward.

— ¿En verdad todo fue una ilusión?—preguntó mirando la foto, como si esta fuese a responderle—Yo sé que…yo…yo te vi—susurró tan bajo. — ¿Por qué no volviste?—preguntó—Todo hubiera sido más fácil si no te hubieras ido en primer lugar—espetó y molesta puso la foto boca abajo en la mesita de noche, se giró del lado contrario, mirando hacia la puerta, pero ni cinco segundos pasaron para que se girara de nuevo y pusiera la foto en su antigua posición—Lo siento—se disculpó—es que estoy muy enfadada contigo por dejarme—musitó—. Te extraño— Sintió deseos de llorar nuevamente y cerró los ojos, no supo muy bien cuando fue que se quedo dormida.

…

…

— ¿Cómo esta?—preguntó Edward en cuanto Maggie entró al auto.

—Tu la viste—Respondió ella sentándose.

Sí, la había visto y casi sale del maldito auto cuando la vio con Black. ¿Qué diablos hacía él en Seattle? Se supone que debería estar en su reserva cerca de Forks, era una especie de cacique o algo así.

— ¿Preguntaste por su estado de salud?—ella lo miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo. ¿No se supone que estaría observando? A menos que…cerró los ojos y sonrío. Hombres, celosos por naturaleza.

— ¡Maldición!, sí—dijo Edward al oír los pensamientos de su hermana.

Él había visto a Bella atreves de la mente de Maggie y había odiado y amado cada maldito segundo, vio como su silla de ruedas era empujada por las manazas de Black. Luego la siguió en la mente de las personas hasta que llegó al estacionamiento. Como le sonrío a una enfermera y se tensó por que era como si le sonriera a él.

—Es su amigo—dijo ella—Por lo que me dijeron—agregó bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano.

—Pues puede que Bella lo vea así pero de Black lo dudo—gruñó tratando de serenarse para no romper el volante del auto. —Él ha estado interesado en ella desde que íbamos en el prescolar. Maggie rio, no pudo evitarlo. Fue una musical risa. — ¿Qué te pasa?—gruñó Edward— ¿Por qué te ríes como loca?—ella trató de serenarse pero su risa continuo un par de minutos mas.

—Estas celoso… Muy celoso. —Espetó.

—Claro que si—dijo Edward— ¿Cómo no estarlo?

—Edward, no creo que Bella…—su hermano no la dejo seguir.

—Él ahora tiene una ventaja sobre mi—musitó. Maggie le miró curiosa. ¿Qué ventaja podría tener un humano sobre?—no pudo decir nada cuando lo comprendió—Él es humano—agregó Edward. —El puedo darle la vida que yo no—agregó con tristeza. —Él puede casarse con ella, darle hijos, envejecer juntos—Maldición—gruñó—Él puede hacerle el amor sin miedo a matarla.

—No te lastimes así—pidió Maggie. —No creo que estén juntos—agregó. —Mas bien parecían un par de hermanos.

—Sé que no debo sentirme así—dijo Edward—Es lógico que ella siga con su vida, es todo lo que deseo para ella, pero…

—No puedes evitar sentirte celoso.

— ¡No, no puedo!—gruñó—cuando supe que el sheriff le llamo, quería entrar ahí e impedir que Black la viera.

— ¿Paso algo con ese tal Black?—preguntó Maggie. Edward negó.

—Nunca nos llevamos bien—respondió—Su padre es el mejor amigo del padre de Bella, al principio Charlie quería que ella y Black fueran novios, luego se hizo más amigo de mi padre también y…se puso contento cuando Bella y yo nos hicimos novios. Solo que Black nunca perdió la esperanza de que ella me dejara.

— ¿De verdad crees que ella estaría con alguien que sabia que detestabas?—preguntó Maggie mirándolo.

—Ella y Jacob siempre fueron amigos—espetó. Ella sentía una especie de remordimiento por no poderle amar.

— ¿Y crees que esta con él por lastima ahora que tú ya no estas?—agregó Maggie. Edward lo pensó un minuto.

—Espero que no—dijo el—Por lo menos que no este con él por lastima o por suplirme, en verdad espero que si esta con él…sea feliz, que lo ame y que él la ame por que si no es así…si la lastima lo matare.

—Sera mejor que vayamos al hotel—susurró Maggie.

Edward asintió y encendió el motor para hacer el recorrido hasta el hotel. Era increíble como parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en esta ciudad, todo estaba prácticamente igual a como lo recordaba. El hotel en el que se estaban hospedando era el mismo en el que se quedo la primera vez que pasó la noche en Seattle con Bella, cuando una tormenta los hizo tener que quedarse ahí, esa fue la primera vez también que hicieron el amor.

Al llegar al hotel subieron directo a su habitación. Maggie se sentó en la cama y se dedicó a cambiar de canal para encontrar algo que ver en la televisión. Su avión salía al día siguiente, estaba tan tentado de ir con Bella. Sabía donde se estaba quedando, Black pensó en la dirección mientras conducía, incluso se había aprendido el camino ya. Sería tan fácil llegar, verla dormir.

—No—dijo Maggie—Con lo asustada que esta la pondrías peor—murmuró. Él la miró y bufó. De todos los dones que existían Maggie tenía que ver el futuro…pensándolo mejor. Gracias a eso salvo a Bella. Así que no era tan malo.

—Lo siento—dijo ella. —Pero se alteraría, la vi platicando con su amigo. Hablaron de ti—dijo el.

— ¿De mi?—pregunto él. Maggie asintió.

—Le dijo que creyó verte.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó preocupado.

—No te preocupes su amigo no le creyó pero…siento que hay algo que paso.

— ¿Cómo que?—pregunto sentándose a su lado.

—Ella hablo sobre su familia y al parecer están distanciados. — ¿Distanciados? ¿Bella y su familia distanciados?

— ¿Por qué?—la pregunta abandono sus labios sin querer.

—No lo sé—dijo ella. —Sabes que sólo puedo ver el futuro, para ver el pasado necesitas a otro vampiro—Maggie sonrío y Edward también lo hizo.

—Ojala se arregle todo—musitó y Maggie le miró de reojo. Si el no fuera tan testarudo. El resto de la tarde la pasaron en su habitación haciendo nada, solo esperando a que la noche llegara. Mañana a primera hora su avión salía hacia Londres. Regresaría a su nueva existencia, a una vacía, a una donde ya no estaba Bella.

—Solo una ultima vez—pensó.

Se puso de pie y sin decir nada caminó hacia la puerta. Maggie lo vio, pero ya no dijo nada. Tal vez sería la última vez que la vería.

—No tardes—susurró antes de que su hermano saliera por la puerta.

Edward condujo lo que parecieron horas, cuando en realidad solo habían pasado unos veinte minutos. Amaba la velocidad pero no podía correr estando en la ciudad. Lo más seguro es que un oficial lo detuviera. Pronto llegó al edificio donde vivía Bella. Era color gris y un poco falto de cuidado. Se bajó del auto y observó el listado de nombres aun lado del timbre de los edificios. El numero veinte era el de Bella. Lo presionó y espero.

— ¿Si?—preguntó su tierna voz del otro lado. Él suspiro y se regocijo en escucharla, se oía cansada. — ¿Quién es?—agregó.

—Bella—susurró, escuchó como ella contuvo la respiración.

— ¿Edward?—preguntó. — ¿Edward eres tu?—agregó con esperanza. Se quiso golpear. Era una estupidez que estuviera haciendo esto. — ¿Por favor?—añadió—Cortó la comunicación y se alejó con rumbo al coche.

Se escondió ahí y no tardo mucho para que ella saliera. Vestía un pijama y un sweater verde. Abrió una puerta del edificio y salió afuera. Su cara estaba un poco mejor a como la vio anoche, estaba hinchada pero ya tenía una sutura en la herida. Bella miró a ambos lados, como si buscara algo, como si lo buscara a él.

Sonrío al mirarle. A pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo hermosa, su cabello estaba amarrado en una improvisada coleta y se abrazaba para que el frío no la golpeara con toda su fuerza. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba apretando la manija de la puerta de su auto para salir, por suerte, se detuvo. Bella soltó un suspiro cansino y derrotada regreso a su edificio. Miró el reloj, eran casi las diez de la noche, probablemente no faltaba mucho para que ella se fuera a dormir, sólo subiría y la vería descansar un par de horas y luego se iría.

Salió de su auto, cruzó la calle a velocidad supernatural. Se adentro en el callejón detrás del edificio, trepó por la pared del edificio de enfrente, por suerte no tardo mucho en dar con su departamento. La encontró recostada sobre su cama, sollozando probablemente por él. Su muerto corazón se rompió un poco más en ese instante.

— ¿Por qué?—la escucho preguntar mientras miraba un portarretratos sobre su mesa de noche. Edward no tenía que adivinar quien estaba en ese portarretratos, él también conservaba una foto de ella en su billetera. —No sabes cuanto te extraño—susurró Bella seguido de una seria de sollozos, el viento arrastró sus palabras hasta los oídos de un atormentado vampiro.

Edward la observó y deseó acercarse para poder consolarla, abrazarle y decirle que no sufriera por él. Era un poco más de la media noche cuando cansada de llorar Bella cayó en un profundo sueño. Edward aprovechó eso, en cuanto oyó su respiración acompasada, brincó hacia su ventana y de un ligero movimiento la abrió. Bella tenía que ser más cuidadosa, no podía dejar sus ventanas sin seguro. Su habitación no era muy diferente de la que tenía en Forks, sus libros estaban apilados sobre su escritorio y una blusa se encontraba descansado sobre la silla. Sus converse estaban junto a su cama, ella seguía durmiendo del lado derecho, con suavidad deslizo un dedo por su rostro, ella se estremeció y creyó que despertaría pero no fue así.

— ¿Qué te hecho mi amor?—susurró suavemente mientras deslizaba una mano por su cabello—Tenías razón—musitó—Nunca debí haber ido a ese viaje.

Ella se acurrucó más en su almohada, él sonrío ante la manera tan chistosa en que se frunció su ceño. No cabe duda, no importaba cuanto tiempo más el viviera, jamás podría dejar de amarla. Ella se había clavado a fuego en su corazón y eso fue algo que ni la ponzoña que enveneno su cuerpo pudo cambiar. Solo amaría en toda su existencia a una mujer…Bella Swan.

Caminó por el resto de su apartamento intentando saber que había sido de ellas en estos años. Tristemente no encontró mucho. No había fotos, ni nada que pudiera decirle que había sido de su vida. Encontró el teléfono en una esquina y a su lado, una revista que trajo su atención, sobre todo por el titular que manejaba. Esa definitivamente no era una revista que Bella tendría en su colección. Su celular atrajo su atención cuando timbro suavemente dentro de su abrigo.

_Es hora…_

Era de Maggie y tenía razón, ya tenía que irse. Tomó la revista y la guardo en su abrigo luego caminó de regreso con un poco más de pereza hacia la habitación, como si eso de alguna forma le permitiera estar más tiempo con ella. Se sentó a su lado y acarició nuevamente su rostro, se permitió dejar un beso en su frente. Sonrió cuando Bella se giró hacia él aun dormida y pudo apreciar la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, su placa del colegio.

—Hasta siempre mi amor—susurró dando otro beso a su frente—Te amo—agregó, luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana para salir por ella de un salto y aterrizar en el piso.

Regresó a su coche sin preocuparse en correr, se subió y condujo de regreso hasta el hotel. Maggie ya le esperaba ahí con sus maletas listas.

A las seis treinta de la mañana se encontraban ya dentro del avión que los llevaría de regreso a Londres. Maggie había rentado otro avión privado y él lo agradeció, no quería la compañía de personas normales.

— ¿Edward?—escuchó la voz de Maggie llamarle un segundo antes de que el avión despegara y le miró. —Sé que es un poco tarde y todo eso pero…Feliz navidad—murmuró extendiendo un paquete para el. Lo tomó con cuidado y abrió la envoltura para encontrar un retrato de Bella.

—Es hermosa—susurró—Gracias Maggie—ella sonrió.

—Quería que tuvieras algo que te hiciera feliz, y el anterior se había arruinado—agrego.

—Significa mucho para mi—musitó—No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco—Maggie sonrió de nueva cuenta y se acurrucó en su asiento para luego tomar una revista de moda. Eso le recordó la revista que tenía en su abrigo, Alejandro tenía mucho que explicarle en cuanto lo viera.

…

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA HERMOSAS ESPERO QUE ESTEN DE LO MEJOR MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.<strong>

**ME GUSTA MUCHO SABER SUS OPINIONES.**

**CARESME: Gracias a ti nena por leer la historia, me agrada que te guste como se están dando las cosas. Besos.**

**VICTORIA: jaja si Vicky Edward es algo testaturo quien sabe? A lo mejor si termina volviendo, todo puede pasar jeje.**

**KARENOV17 : Si nena se que todo esta medio enredado pero al final se ira aclarando. Nop, Charlie no a muerto. Veremos que pasa con los Swan y los Cullen pero mas adelante. besos**

**MARTHA: Gracias nena, me alegra que te este gustando la historia. Veremos como marchan las cosas ahora para ambos.**

**CATALINA: Pues si llego, jeje ahora veremos que pasara con ellos de aquí en adelante.**

**NELDA: Wiii me alegra que te guste la historia. De vdd que adoro leer sus comentarios. Un BESOTE.**

**GRACIAS A DYANE MONTERO MI BETA POR AYUDARME CON LA HISTORIA BESOS**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Se agradecido por las pequeñas cosas que tienes, por que a veces cuando no tenemos nada, esas pequeñas cosas valen mucho.**

* * *

><p>Bella suspiró antes de entrar en el elevador. Era el primer día de trabajo después de las vacaciones, como de costumbre había llegado quince minutos antes de su hora de entrada.<p>

—Buenos días, Bella—la saludó Sarah. Ella respondió con un tímido ¡Buenos días!, mientras Sarah presionaba el botón hacia el quinceavo piso.

Ella se mareó un poco como siempre que estaba en esas cajas metálicas. Sus tacones no la hacían sentir precisamente segura, pero eran un reglamento dentro de la empresa. La imagen lo es todo, solía decir Greta, la segunda al mando dentro de la sucursal de Seattle. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Sarah salió por el. Bella presionó la tecla principal. La que la llevaría al piso donde trabajaba, no había sido difícil escalar peldaños dentro de la empresa, si bien no había estudiado para secretaria su licenciatura en literatura le servía en ese campo. Escribía, no un libro que era lo que soñaba. Pero el trabajo pagaba la renta y ponía comida en su mesa cada noche.

Ahora escribía informes, cartas, enviaba faxes; llenaba agendas y sobre todo era la incondicional de su jefe inmediato. Derek Castle.

Las campanillas anunciaron la llegada del elevador a su piso, tomó un gran respiro y salió en cuanto las puertas se abrieron. Casi derrama su café al encontrar un enorme ramo de rosas rojas sobre el escritorio.

Llegaron esta mañana—dijo Kimberly sentada ya en su escritorio. —Anda no te quedes ahí quiero saber de quien son—espetó y Bella rodó los ojos. Caminó hasta sentarse detrás de su escritorio, alargó la mano para tomar la pequeña tarjeta que se encontraba en medio del ramo.

"_**Espero que te gusten"**_

_**En cuanto llegues ven a mi oficina.**_

_**Derek**_.

— ¿Y?—insistió Kim, Bella apenas pudo guardar la tarjeta dentro de su bolso.—Bella—chilló su amiga y ella le sonrió brevemente.

—No es nada importante—respondió mientras acomodaba su bolso en un cajón de su escritorio, tomaba su libreta de notas y se ponía nuevamente de pie. Suspiró y caminó hasta la oficina de su jefe, tocó dos veces antes de que una voz susurrara un tímido adelante.

—Buenos días Señor Castle—saludó Bella profesionalmente. Derek sonrió al verla pero su ceño se frunció al oírla llamarlo de usted.

—Mi nombre es Derek, Bella—dijo poniéndose de pie—.Creí que habíamos quedado en tutearnos, a demás el señor me hace sentir demasiado viejo. No te llevo tantos años—ella se sonrojó y trató de sonreír. No, Derek no era viejo. Si acaso tenía sólo seis años más que ella.

—No me parece apropiado dirigirme a usted por su nombre, usted es mi jefe, mi superior y se podría prestar a malos entendidos por parte del resto de personal.

—Siempre tan profesional—dijo sonando fastidiado. Sacudió levemente su cabeza y volvió a sonreír. —¿Te gustó mi obsequio?—preguntó como un niño. Dos hoyuelos se marcaron en su mejilla.

—Son hermosas, gracias—él sonrió ante su respuesta.

—Quería que te sintieras cómoda al regresar a la oficina, Jacob me contó el incidente que ocurrió hace un par de semanas.

Bella se molestó. Mugroso Jacob Black. ¿Quién se cree para andar contando su vida? Ya se las pagaría por andar de chismoso.

—No fue nada—dijo ella.

—Estuviste en el hospital, así que no creo que haya sido nada—espetó Derek mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. —Pudiste haber muerto—agregó lo último preocupado.

Se arrepentía de no haberse podido librar de la cena de navidad en New York con sus abuelos. Él podía haberse quedado aquí en Seattle con Bella, aprovechar el tiempo y conquistarla, si él hubiera estado aquí, nada de ese horrible ataque hubiera pasado.

—Estoy bien —respondió Bella. Había repetido esa misma frase tantas veces tratando de convencer a todos, principalmente a ella misma. Suspiró—Y me gustaría comenzar a trabajar, al parecer hay un par de reuniones que no pueden esperar.

—Si así es—respondió Derek. —El dueño de la compañía se mudara a Seattle en unos días más y queremos que todo este en orden.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo entonces—Derek asintió y le pidió a Bella que se sentara para que pudiera tomar nota de todo.

Bella estuvo ahí casi dos horas entre dictados y correcciones. Derek se dedicó a observar a Bella mientras ella tomaba las notas. Era hermosa, su cabello castaño caía en cascada por su espalda, sus ojos chocolates eran bellos pero tan tristes. Su mirada siempre andaba perdida al igual que sus pensamientos. Él haría cualquier cosa por poder entrar en esa cabecita…y en su corazón. ¿Es acaso qué ella pensaba que no la tomaría en serio? ¿Por eso seria tan distante?

— ¿Derek?— La voz de Bella lo hizo regresar a la realidad de su vida diaria. La castaña lo observó curiosa y luego regresó la vista a sus papeles. Si—pensó Bella._ Este sería uno de esos días…_

Su hora de comer llegó y Bella bajó junto con Kimberly al comedor de empleados. La comida no era mala y gracias a eso no tenían la necesidad de ir a un restaurante y restarle minutos a su hora y media. Ambas se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana.

— ¿Y no me dirás de parte de quien es ese hermoso ramo de flores?—preguntó Kimberly. Bella negó y dio un sorbo a su coca-cola.—Bien—dijo Kimberly—Al cabo que ni hace falta, es obvio que es de Derek— Bella se atragantó un poco con su bebida y Kim rio.—Es verdad—agregó y Bella limpió la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta.

—No lo digas tan fuerte—pidió—No quiero problemas.

— ¿Problemas?—preguntó Kim—. ¿Cuáles problemas?—Bella rodó los ojos—Hasta donde se Derek es un tipo genial, muy relajado, caballeroso y soltero, además de guapo y con un prominente futuro en puerta.

—Te olvidas de que sale con Greta—musitó Bella.

Eso no era verdad, aunque Greta se moría por salir con Derek oficialmente, el mismo Derek le había contado que él no estaba interesado, aun así Greta pensaba que tenía que marcar territorio con todas las chicas de la oficina, ella incluida.

—Esa pomposa—dijo Kim—Se siente la reina del mundo por que esta esbelta la maldita.

—Kim—reprendió Bella.

— ¿Qué? —Chilló ella—. Es la verdad, es obvio que tiene algún trastorno alimenticio, ser tan flaco y ojeroso no es normal—agregó y Bella bajo un poco la mirada. Ella había perdido bastante peso desde que sucedió lo de…bueno, desde que Edward se fue. A pesar de que había luchado por restablecerse por lo menos físicamente no lo había logrado, había ganado un par de kilos en los últimos meses pero el doctor y Jacob decían que a un era insuficiente. Además de que sus ojeras eran casi hematomas debajo de los ojos.

—Tal vez tiene problemas—musitó ella jugueteando su comida con el tenedor.

—Bella, no le veas el lado bueno a ella, no tiene lado bueno, es una perra.

—Kim—dijo Bella—.Tal vez tiene problemas, todo el mundo los tiene.

—Por eso precisamente, todo mundo tiene problemas—se cruzó de brazos—. Pero eso no le da derecho a ser la reina de las perras—. Bella trato de sonreír y siguió jugueteando su comida mientras Kim terminaba su carne con papas. Ambas regresaron a sus puestos media hora más tarde y en cuanto llegaron reanudaron los preparativos para la llegada del dueño de la compañía. Bella tuvo un día pesado, no se quejaba pero ya quería llegar a casa y tirarse sobre su sofá. Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche al fin sintió que sería libre, no es que necesitara quedarse cuatro horas más de las establecidas en su contrato, pero ella lo prefería así, eso le evitaba pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera el trabajo.

—Bella—escuchó que pronunciaban su nombre y levantó la mirada mientras tomaba su bolso. Se encontró con la mirada de Derek. Él estaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Hola—saludo ella acomodándose su bolso al hombro. Derek la miró confundido.

Desde que conocía a Bella un año y media atrás, ella siempre parecía tan triste, trabajaba tantas horas como él mismo, al principio le había parecido genial por que así podía tenerla siempre consigo pero luego…era como si ella estuviera escapando de algo, con gusto él podía ayudarle con eso, si tan solo ella le dejara entrar en su vida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?—preguntó.

—Tenía que terminar los oficios para el área de finanzas—musitó Bella.

—Siempre tan responsable—Bella se sonrojó ante el cumplido—. Te invito a cenar—musitó Derek de pronto y Bella perdió todo el color del rostro—. Como amigos—Agregó el bajo la atenta y confundida mirada de Bella. Parecía un conejo frente a los faros de un auto.

—No creo que sea buena idea—respondió ella.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó él—Es temprano a un, además no quiero que me demandes por ser un jefe explotador.

—Nunca lo haría—murmuró Bella—. Pero de verdad casi no me gusta ir a lugares muy concurridos, además no estoy vestida adecuadamente—agregó. Derek la miró, en realidad lucia hermosa a su parecer.

—Estas perfecta—Bella se incomodó un poco ante su comentario y él sonrió—. Andando, pararemos a comer en MC DONALS—Bella rio. Un recuerdo inundo su mente como un flash.

—_¿En serio?—preguntó mientras caminaba detrás de su novio—Edward—chillo cruzándose de brazos—Estoy cansada, ya no quiero caminar—Él sonrió desde donde estaba, unos cuantos pasos delante de ella, regresó y la tomó en brazos echándola sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas. —Hey—gritó ella—Bájame—agregó y su musical risa inundo el ambiente. La cargó todo el camino que faltaba y cuando llegaron a su prado la dejó sobre una manta a cuadros rojos y azules._

— _¿Mc Donald's?—preguntó ella— ¿Esa es tu idea de un almuerzo romántico?—agregó mientras robaba un par de papas del plato de Edward._

—_Tu no quieres ir a la Bella Italia—musitó él por lo que ella rio—. Si me dejaras consentirte como se debe, ahora estaríamos siendo atenticos por meseros y comiendo en una mesa hermosamente decorada._

—_Sabes que no me gustan que gastes tu dinero en mi—él frunció el ceño._

—_Algún día Bella Swan—ella rio mientras él se acercaba hasta acomodar la cabeza en su regazo—Algún día serás Bella Cullen y entonces no podrás negarte a que te malcríe—Ella bajó su rostro y le dio un tierno beso._

—_Hasta entonces—dijo ella besándolo una vez más, él soltó un gemido de protesta cuando ella se alejó—Seguiremos con la cajita feliz de Mc Donald's—estaba vez Edward fue el que rio._

— ¿Bella?—la voz Derek la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos y le sonrió brevemente—. Te perdiste ¿Estas bien?—agregó y ella asintió—.A cenar, vamos—Ella lo siguió por el pasillo y esperó que presionara cortésmente el botón del ascensor. Se mareó un poco cuando el elevador comenzó a descender y apoyó su mano en el reposabrazos que tenía a la espalda.

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Derek presionando su mano ligeramente con la suya. Ella le miró bajo sus pestañas y asintió antes de retirar su mano. Derek sonrió y se giró hacia el frente justo cuando las puertas se abrieron, caminaron a la par hacia el estacionamiento y se despidieron del vigilante.

El ruido de la alarma del auto la aturdió brevemente. Derek le sostuvo la puerta caballerosamente para que entrara en el asiento del copiloto. Se preguntó si no sería un error haber aceptado su invitación, ella le había aclarado ya que solo podían ser amigos pero tal parece que él no lo entendía. Quizás y solo quizás…debería ser monja.

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Derek mientras conducía—. Haz estado callada desde que salimos.

— ¿Me preguntaba si Greta no querrá matarme mañana?—espetó sin pensarlo muy bien—.Va a odiarme.

—No tiene por qué—dijo el apretando las manos sobre el volante—Si te molesta házmelo saber.

—Ella esta prendada por ti—murmuró—. ¿No te haz dado cuenta?—agrego.

—No siempre nos fijamos en quien debemos—respondió el con voz neutra. Ella captó esa indirecta y no volvió a hablar hasta que estuvieron dentro del Mc Donald's para ordenar una cajita feliz. La camarera la vio como si mirara un bicho raro y Derek solo sonrió. Ella se encogió de hombros y luego se puso a jugar con una servilleta. Sintió la mirada insistente sobre ella y levantó el rostro para toparse con los ojos azules de su jefe.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó.

—Nada—dijo el observándola como si fuera algo fascinante—. Es solo que…siempre estás tan triste—murmuró—. ¿Quién te lastimó tanto Bella?—preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya te lo dije Derek—murmuró—. Nadie me lastimo, solo que perdí algo que amaba demasiado—agregó con tristeza.

— ¿Algún novio?—se aventuró a preguntar. Bella le miró y pensó que si quizás le contaba el entendería su punto y la dejaría en paz.

—Él era más que mi novio—respondió Bella—Era el amor de mi vida—agregó bajo la atenta mirada de Derek. Él sostuvo su mano entre las suyas.

—A veces las cosas pasan por algo—susurró y se vio interrumpido cuando la mesera trajo su orden—. Solo digo que quizás esa persona no te valoraba lo suficiente si te dejo—agregó cuando la camarera se marchó. Bella quería corregirlo pero el celular de Derek sonó insistentemente—. Disculpa—dijo el. Poniéndose de pie para contestar la llamada.

Regresó un par de minutos después con el ceño fruncido con evidente molestia.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó—.Tengo que irme a casa a ahora surgió un imprevisto y…

—Descuida—dijo ella—Anda ve.

—Te llevo a tu casa—afirmó mientras tomaba su saco del respaldo de la silla. Ella negó.

—No es necesario, anda ve.

—De eso nada—dijo el—Yo te invité aquí y si ya no pudimos cenar juntos por lo menos déjame llevarte a casa—. Bella bufó pero aceptó. Media hora después Derek aparcó su auto frente al edificio de Bella. Ella sostenía en sus manos su cajita feliz aun sin abrir.

—Lo siento—se disculpó una vez mas Derek—.Prometo que la próxima vez no habrá interrupciones.

—Bueno—dijo ella para agregar que dudaba que hubiera una próxima vez en realidad pero Derek la calló bajando su rostro al suyo y juntando sus labios.

Apenas fue un roce pero Bella sintió como si estuviera traicionando la memoria de Edward.

—Derek…—dijo ella pero él sonrió de lado.

—Buenas noches Bella—murmuró y se alejó para subir a su auto.

Bella se quedo ahí, de pie con la sensación de la traición cerniéndose sobre ella. Se giró para entrar al edificio. Tiró la cajita feliz en el contenedor de basura, la boca de su estomago se había cerrado, sabía que no podía tragar nada en estos momentos. Suspiró y estaba por empujar la puerta cuando el reflejo en el cristal llamo su atención. Se quedo ahí con la mano sobre la perilla.

— ¿Edward?—se preguntó. El reflejo era difuso. — ¿Edward?—agregó más fuerte girándose, pero solo encontró la calle desolada.—Estas loca Bella—se dijo y trató de calmar su respiración llevando una mano a su pecho y otra a su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y entró sin mirar atrás, anduvo de prisa los tres pisos hasta llegar a su departamento—Estas loca, estas loca—repitió dejando las llaves sobre su cómoda y sentándose sobre la cama. —El esta muerto, muerto—repitió tratándose se convencerse. No entendía por qué a últimas fechas volvía a tener apariciones constantes de Edward. Desde esa noche que creyó haberlo visto…más bien que él la había salvado…no podía sacarlo de su mente. No es como si alguna vez lo pudiera haber hecho, Edward estaba constantemente en sus pensamientos, pero de eso a verlo nuevamente…había una gran diferencia. —No es real—se repitió una vez más mientras las lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Edward no podía ser real y sin embargo, juraría que la noche después de su ataque él estuvo ahí, con ella. El dolor y el cansancio no le permitieron abrir los ojos por completo pero ella lo sintió. Conocía su aroma como ningún otro y por eso mismo había guardado el abrigo del desconocido, Jacob no lo sabía y jamás se lo diría. Pero ese olor…era el aroma de él.

Ella lo sintió besar su frente, acariciar su rostro, mirarla. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esto nuevamente? ¿Es acaso que el dolor nunca pararía? Cada que pensaba en él. La cicatriz en su corazón se hacia todavía más grande. Cada pensamiento era una puñalada a su corazón y su alma.

Bella sollozó hasta pasada la media noche…no supo muy bien como fue que se quedó dormida.

….

…

…

Estaba con él. Maldita sea ¿Quién era ese tipo?—se preguntó Edward mientras recordaba la escena frente al edificio de Bella. Casi pierde el control cuando el infeliz rozó sus labios con los de ella. Fue una suerte que solo fuera una visión de Maggie, si hubiera estado en Seattle…

—Edward—le siseó su hermana—Basta estas preocupándome—Maggie le miró ceñuda. Era cierto, quizás había sido mala idea dejarle ver a Edward esa visión, pero es que la tenía cansada, el sufría y por una estupidez, bien podía traer a Bella a su vida, a su mundo. Ellos se amaban no tenían por qué estar separados. —Estas demasiado irritable—agregó tratando de bromear.

—Déjame en paz, Maggie—masculló y la vampiresa se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien. Estúpido vampiro celopata…

—No—gruñó y se sentó en el sofá frente a él. —Tu mismo dijiste que ella tenía que tener una vida normal—agregó. Edward tenía que recapacitar, una ayudadita no le vendría mal.

—Ahora no—respondió—Solo…por favor Maggie solo déjame en paz—.

Murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y salía a velocidad sobre humana hacia el bosque. Disfrutó de no tener vecinos a los alrededores, era un alivio no escuchar el murmullo de voces, bueno, si se concentraba lo suficiente podía captar esas voces aun par de kilómetros pero por el momento no lo deseaba. Solo quería olvidar, borrar de su mente esa imagen del beso que Bella compartió con ese hombre y la otra en donde la vio llorando.

¿Lloraba por el? ¿O por el tipo ese?—se cuestionó mientras se detenía justo enfrente del lago congelado. — ¿Por quien lloraba Bella? ¿En verdad lo había logrado sacar de su corazón? No, él no lo creía. Ella le había llamado esa noche, había pensado en él, dijo su nombre.

Además se supone que estaba con Black. Bueno que estuviera con cualquier otra persona tampoco mejoraba las cosas. ¡Dios! Odiaba sentirse así. Él sabía que era lo mejor. Que Bella le olvidara, que iniciara una vida con alguien más. Pero entonces ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

—Grrrr—gruñó golpeando con su puño el tronco de uno de los arboles, el árbol cayó el segundo después de haber recibido el impacto.—Maldición—gritó.

Por qué su existencia tenía que ser tan complicada? Constantemente sufría ataques de bipolaridad pasaba de la ira a la depresión profunda, solo por ella, siempre por ella. Bella era la única persona en el mundo capaz de descontrolarlo a tales extremos que perdía la concentración. Siempre había sido así.

Cuando estaba en la primaria había golpeado a Roger porque le había robado sus caramelos a Bella. Roger era uno sus mejores amigos pero Bella…ella era su Bella.

En la secundaria casi golpeó a todo el alumnado con tal de que no se le acercaran, era celoso hasta del viento y ni siquiera eran novios. Luego vino el instituto, la fiesta de Alice, su primer beso, su primera vez. El no dejo que nadie que no fuera de su familia se le acercara demasiado. Había construido un muro alrededor de su relación, que pensó que nunca se podría romper. Él deseaba que asiera fuera. Pero ahora…él tenía que dejarla ir, al igual que ella. Aunque quizás Bella ya estaba empezando.

Se sentía como la mierda. Agradecía el hecho de que los Denali no estuvieran ya en Londres, que hubieran regresado Siberia. Eso le quitaba el constante acoso de Tania de encima. Alejandro tampoco estaba, eso le sacaba de quicio por que quería explicaciones y Alejandro era el único que podía dárselas. El día que llegaron a Londres fue una gran decepción no encontrar a Masen, al parecer Aro líder de los Vulturis requirió su presencia en su corte. Se quedo ahí sentado, sin otra cosa que hacer que destrozar arboles y rocas. Odiaba estar así, congelado, sin poder avanzar sin poder regresar a reclamar lo que le pertenecía.

Bella era suya maldita sea, era su novia, su mujer. Él la hizo mujer, su mujer, él le dio su primer beso, su primera caricia. Él le enseñó amar o ella a él, aun no lo sabía, simplemente no entendía como fue posible que Dios permitiera que los separaran. ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué propósito? Él nunca había renegado, gracias a Dios Bella seguía viva y su familia también pero…él ya no podía regresar a ellos.

"_¿Edward?"_la voz suave de Maggie inundo sus pensamientos. Había anochecido hace rato, Edward se percató de eso cuando miro su reloj, para el todo estaba tan claro como si fuera de mañana.

"_Edward". L_a voz de Maggie se hizo más fuerte como para que Edward la ignorara. Ella le estaba llamando.

"_Papá esta en casa". _Agregé y esa fue toda la señal de que Edward necesitó para ponerse de pie y literalmente volar de regreso…

…..

— ¿Me quieres explicar qué es esto?—preguntó Edward arrojando la revista sobre el escritorio de Alejandro Masen.

Alejandro le miró como si estuviese estudiándolo.

— A mi también me da gusto verte Edward— Edward observó a su nuevo padre.

Alejandro Masen era un hombre que no aparentaba más de los cuarenta años lo cual lo hacía idóneo para representar su papel de padre y el de Maggie. Era alto, cabello cobrizo como el suyo y facciones que según Maggie y la propia Kate Denali las mujeres tanto mortales como inmortales encontraban irresistibles. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para no perder el hilo de la conversación.

—Responde—exigió Edward cruzándose de brazos. Alejandro apartó el periódico que sostenía en manos y lo dejo aun lado, tomo la revista y leyó el encabezado.

—Es una revista de negocios—musitó Alejandro viéndola, sabía a que se refería Edward pero dejaría que él hablara primero.

—Una revista que habla de _tus_ negocios—siseó Edward. ¿Me puedes explicar que hace una revista de esta índole en casa de MI Bella?—. ¿Ese era todo el problema? ¿Su chica? Alejandro sonrió y no puedo dejar de pensar en Edward como un adolescente. ¿Estaba marcando territorio?

— ¿Tu Bella?—inquirió Alejandro algo cómico.

—Sabes de que hablo—espetó Edward. Alejandro soltó un bufido más por costumbre que otra cosa. — ¿Qué hace Bella con una revista que solo reporta los pormenores de _tú_ empresa?

—Nuestra—lo corrigió Alejandro—. Sabes que todo lo que tengo es tan tuyo como lo es de Maggie— Edward trató de serenarse y disminuir su furia.

Alejandro lo había acogido como un hijo en cuanto lo conoció en casa de Eleazar en Canadá. Le ayudó y le cuidó, además de que lo aceptó como parte de su familia cuando se mudaron a Londres.

—Sabes que te respeto—dijo Edward—Te admiro y te agradezco el que me hayas acogido como parte de tu familia. Tú y Maggie son todo lo que tengo en esta nueva existencia, pero eso no quiere decir que te permita inmiscuir a Bella.

—Esa no fue mi intención—respondió Alejandro poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la venta—.Yo solo quería protegerla puesto que tu la amas—agregó.

—Te pedí que no interfirieran en su vida.

—Tú lo hiciste—le retó Alejandro—Al no dejarla morir esa noche, al intervenir en el curso del destino.

—Eso fue diferente—refutó Edward—Esos malditos la hubieran violado si no llegaba, la hubieran matado.

— ¿Ves?—preguntó Alejandro—Eso que tu hiciste es exactamente lo que yo trataba de hacer. Protegerla, tú la amas Edward y yo te amo a ti como mi hijo, igual que Maggie. Cualquier cosa que les cause daño me lo hace a mí también—. Edward bajó la mirada algo avergonzado. Sabía Que Alejandro le veía como el hijo que perdió hace tantos siglos, quizás por eso lo acogió con tanta facilidad, para llenar el hueco que había en su vida desde hace más de 400 años.

—Lo sé—dijo Edward—. Y te lo agradezco, es solo que…no entiendo porque tienes que tener a Bella trabajando en tu empresa.

— ¿Es eso lo que te molesta? O ¿Tenerla trabajando cerca de un vampiro?—cuestionó Alejandro.

—Ambas—dijo Edward—por lo visto el vampiro que pusiste a vigilarla hace muy mal su trabajo, ni siquiera estaba cerca de ella esa noche.

—Si, ya arreglé eso—dijo Alejandro—. Ahora ella esta segura.

— ¿Y que pasara cuando nos mudemos a Washington?—preguntó Edward— ¿Pretendes que este cerca suyo?

—Pensé que ya lo habíamos discutido Edward—.Musitó Alejandro pasando una mano por su cabello—El clima de esa zona nos permite llevar una vida medianamente normal.

—Sabias que ella vive en Seattle—afirmó—. ¿Desde cuando?—agregó.

—Desde que se mudó, hace año y medio atrás— ¿Año y medio? ¿Bella tenía año y medio viviendo lejos de casa? Edward no entendía que es lo que pasaba, Bella jamás había estado separada de su familia por más de dos días y bueno supuso que lo estuvo lo que duro su estancia en la universidad pero nada más, además ellos nunca platicaron de mudarse lejos de sus padres.

— ¿Sabes que pasó con su familia?—se aventuró a preguntar. Alejandro asintió—. ¿Me lo dirás?—agregó.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga?—esta vez fue una pregunta por parte de Alejandro. Edward no podía leer nada en su cabeza excepto el abecedario chino. — ¿Estas preparado para escucharlo?

— ¿Tan malo es?—preguntó Edward.

—No sé todo—dijo el—.Solo lo que ella me dejo ver en sus sueños.

— ¿Estuviste espiando en su cabeza?—agregó molesto— ¿Invadiste su casa?

—Tenía que saber—murmuró Alejandro—Yo veo como estas Edward, día tras día, hundido en la miseria. — Edward estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Una cosa era que el don de Maggie influyera sobre Bella sin que la tocara, pero una muy diferente era que un vampiro en este caso Alejandro se haya colado en su habitación a merodear en sus sueños. La sola idea de que Bella estuviera cerca de otro vampiro que no fuera él le aterraba.

—Nunca le haría daño—Alejandro lo miró—. Sabes que nunca la lastimaría Edward.

—No eres tu—dijo el—. Es solo que no puedo controlar esto que siento—Edward bufó y se dejó caer sobre la silla detrás suyo—Lamento todo este drama, es solo que Maggie tuvo una visión…

—Lo sé—dijo el —Maggie también me dejo verla, entiendo como te sientes.

—No sé que hacer—murmuró tallando las manos contra su rostro—Maggie tiene la loca idea de que la trasforme y la traiga conmigo.

— ¿Por qué te parece tan descabellada la idea?—Edward le miró como si estuviese diciendo una blasfemia.

—Yo jamás condenaría a Bella a esta vida, nunca—espetó—No es algo que hubiera elegido para mi, jamás la arrastraría conmigo a este infierno.

—Quizás deberías dejarla decidir—espetó Alejandro.

—Ella cree que estoy muerto y seguirá haciéndolo—Alejandro asintió y miró hacia la ventana.

—Algún día ella morirá Edward ¿Y entonces que harás tu?—cuestionó.

—Encontrare la manera de seguirla—respondió—. Pero aun falta mucho para eso—agregó.

—Ella podría caer de un puente mañana—Edward no dijo nada y Alejandro prosiguió—. Tener un accidente automovilístico, sobre medicarse sin querer, intoxicarse, ahogarse…

—Basta —gruñó—. ¿Lo disfrutas?

—Solo te hago ver la realidad—Edward gruñó—Tú no estas lo suficientemente cerca para protegerla de todo, ella es humana, frágil.

— ¿Y por eso debo convertirla?—preguntó Edward apretando la mandíbula.

—Eso es algo que solo tú puedes decidir—murmuró Alejandro—. Nadie más—agrego—. Voy de caza con Maggie, la soledad te vendrá bien para pensar— Alejandro se deslizó por la puerta con elegancia y la cerró apenas con un sonido audible para un vampiro.

— ¿Convertirla?—ese pensamiento inundo la mente de Edward. — ¿Convertir a Bella? No—se dijo—. Él no le arrebataría algo tan grande como su alma solo por egoísmo. Ahora que se mudara a Seattle se mantendría lejos de las empresas, lejos de ella. Seattle no era muy grande pero si lo suficiente para que dos personas no se encontraran. Podría velar por ella, protegiéndola de la obscuridad, de su obscuridad. Bella sería su luz en el sendero de las sombras.

* * *

><p><strong>….<strong>

**OMG ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO TANTO LA HISTORIA. DE VDD**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y COMENTAR.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A DYANE MONTERO MI BETA POR AYUDARME CON LA HISTORIA.**

**PROX ACTU: EL SIGUIENTE MARTES.**

**VICTORIA: GRACIAS NENA POR ESTUSIASMARTE TANTO CON LA HISTORIA. AMBOS SUFREN MUCHO PERO ESPEREMOS QUE EDWARD ENTIENDA QUE SEPARADOS NO ES LO MEJOR. BESOS**

**CARESME: Si nena es triste que ambos sufran por decisiones que tomaron otras personas. Besos**

**NELDA: Al contrario nena gracias a ti por leer, sin ustedes escribir no seria lo mismo, me agrada saber que una historia les gusta y que muchas como tu se toman el tiempo de escribir sus ideas o impresiones.**

**MARTHA: Jaja pues si nena, si te digo como termina todo ¿Qué chiste tendría? Jeje pero la vdd es que ni yo misma se como terminara ( ojitos de la no me la creo) jaja. Muchos besos y que tengas linda semana**

**ANITA CULLEN: hola anita si la vdd es que la historia va un poco lenta pero es necesario. Ambos han estado tanto tiempo separado que tenemos que ver que pasa con la vida de cada uno.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**LIZZY90**


	6. Chapter 6

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. LOS REVIEWS DEL CAP PASADO LOS IRE RESPONDIENDO EN ESTOS DIAS LOS PROMETO JUNTO CON LOS DE ESTE BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A veces ni yo mismo me entiendo, y tú solo tratas de complicar más las cosas<strong>_

_**CAPITULO VI**_

—Swan—Bella rodó los ojos al escuchar a Greta Llamarla. Era la tercera vez en este día.

—Dígame señorita Norris—trató de sonreír.

—Necesito que ordenes los archivos del mes pasado.

— ¿Ahora?—preguntó extrañada.

Ella tenía bastante trabajo ya, Derek le había pedido unos presupuestos sobre algunos departamentos y cotizaciones sobre materiales de construcción Greta tenía su propia secretaria, que era Kim. ¿Entonces por qué la molestaba a ella?

—Ahora—gruñó—. ¿Esta sorda señorita Swan?

—Tengo mucho trabajo—musitó—El señor Castle no podrá arreglárselas solo, tengo que hacer…

—No me importa—bramó Greta—Yo creo que Derek se las puede arreglar muy bien sin usted, además Kimberly podrá ayudarle en lo que necesite— Bella se tragó una palabrota, si bien había procurado estar lo más ocupada que pudiera para no hablar con Derek sobre ese beso frente a su departamento, las tareas extras que le ordenaba Greta se estaba pasando, rayaban en la explotación, no tenían nada que ver con su puesto.

—Claro—respondió bella.

—Entonces ande, no se le paga para holgazanear—Kimberly se puso de pie detrás del escritorio pero Bella le suplicó con la mirada que no hiciera nada. Ella apretó los puños y vio con tranquilidad como su amiga se sentaba de nuevo. Suspiró y se giró para ir al elevador.

Era oficial, Greta Norris la odiaba, no sabía como pero ella se había enterado de la cena con Derek y ahora su misión era hacerle la vida miserable. La actitud de Derek tampoco ayudaba en nada, diariamente le traía obsequios, una pequeña flor, un chocolate, un caramelo...

Ya no sabía que hacer para decirle que no estaba interesada. Se encontraba en una encrucijada, las apariciones de Edward seguían, es como si la persiguieran para castigarla por besarse con Derek, lo veía casi siempre en los lugares más inesperados y tristemente… le alegraba. Sentía que de una forma u otra él estaba cerca de ella. Era enfermizo, lo sabía, pero el masoquismo siempre fue su fuerte.

La campanilla sonó indicándole la llegada al segundo nivel de la empresa. El área de archivos. Salió del elevador y caminó hacia la puerta del fondo. Abrió con cuidado y saludó al encargado de esa área. Gerald le sonrió y acomodó sus lentes antes de regresar la vista a unos papeles que sostenía en mano. Era obvio que Greta le había dicho que haría ahí. Bella suspiró y caminó hacia el final del pasillo, luego dobló a la izquierda.

Había una mesa con una gran caja y pilas y pilas de papeles.

—A la carga—murmuró caminando hacia la mesa.

Empezó con los archivos de la primera semana del mes pasado. Se supone que todos debían estar ya en perfecto orden, pero sospechaba que Greta había pedido que los de ese mes en particular no se ordenaran, solo para que ello tuviera que hacerlo. Cada día se arrepentía más de haber aceptado cenar con Derek. Quizás debía buscar un nuevo empleo.

….

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, Gerald se había retirado hace mucho mientras ella seguía luchando para acomodar una caja en el estante superior.

—Maldición—siseó cuando la caja se le vino encima, algunos papeles cayeron al suelo, ella bufó frustrada antes de agacharse a recogerlos. —Estúpida—gruñó malhumorada. Las luces se apagaron y ella dio un gritito de sorpresa.

—Hola —dijo casi en un gritó— ¿Gerald? —preguntó aunque era algo tonto, él ya se había ido. —Hola —repitió asustada—. Aun sigo aquí—su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, no podían haber apagado las luces tan temprano, seguro que Derek seguía en su oficina.

Se puso de pie con cuidado y tanteó a ciegas el camino hacia la puerta. Tropezó con algo y cayo al suelo, sus rodillas chocaron contra el concreto, ella emitió un pequeño gemidito de dolor. Pese a eso se volvió a levantar. Tenía la extraña sensación de que no estaba sola, levantó la vista y vio la luz que se colaba por entre la puerta entre abierta.

Trató de caminar más rápido, sintió una respiración en su nuca lo que hizo que gritara presa del pánico. Corrió pero la puerta se cerró antes de alcanzarla, lo que hizo que cayera de espaldas atrás sobre el suelo.

—Ayuda—gritó, las luces parpadearon brevemente dejándole ver el rostro de Edward en medio de las sombras—. No —musitó sentándose sobre el suelo y rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos, apretándolas contra su pecho— No es real —repitió. Esta vez era diferente, Edward jamás haría algo que la asustara—. Lo siento —dijo— Yo no quería que me besara, lo juro —comenzó a escuchar las voces en su cabeza. Emmett gritándole, Jessica burlándose de ella, el doctor dando instrucciones—. Ya basta—gritó y se cubrió los oídos.

— ¿Bella?—una voz le llamó desde la puerta. Pero ella no quería abrir lo ojos.

— ¿Bella?—le llamó más fuerte esta vez Derek. Al abrir la puerta del recinto de archivos la encontró sentada en el suelo meciéndose como una niña, estaba llorando y repetía constantemente "¡Basta!".

— ¡No me toques no!—gritó mientras el trataba de sujetarle los brazos.

—Soy yo, bella, soy Derek, —ella pareció reaccionar, él la atrajo a su pecho—tranquila bella, solo soy yo, ¿estas bien?, tranquila.

—Derek —ella sollozó y se enterró en su pecho—. Sácame de aquí por favor— Él le ayudo a ponerse de pie y caminaron fuera del cuarto.

Entraron al elevador, él presionó el botón de su piso.

— ¿Estas mejor?—preguntó mientras la sentaba en su sillón y le daba un vaso con agua. Ella asintió. Tomando el vaso que le ofrecía y dio un sorbo.

—Gracias—susurró—Gracias Derek—agregó tratando de apaciguar su respiración.

— ¿Qué paso Bella?—preguntó Derek agachándose para quedar su altura. Lucía realmente preocupado— ¿Qué hacías en el archivo? Te busqué toda la tarde, Kim me tuvo que ayudar con el papeleo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella— la señorita Norris me pidió que le ayudara con el archivo.

— ¿Greta?—masculló Derek. Bella asintió dando otro sorbo a su vaso con agua. Estaba Blanca como el papel—. Me va a escuchar…

—Esta bien —dijo Bella, no quería más problemas— No paso nada.

— ¿Nada? —gruñó Derek mientras caminaba de un lado a otro—. Estabas sola Bella, y si no es por que tenía que buscar unos papeles nunca hubiera bajado, ni siquiera sabía que estabas ahí.

—Fue mi culpa, se me paso el tiempo volando—musitó débilmente en un intento de que Derek olvidara el tema.

—Esa Greta me va a escuchar —murmuró Derek caminando de un lado a otro—. No tiene ningún derecho de… Maldición tu trabajas para mi—su puño golpeó su escritorio.

—Estoy bien Derek—musitó Bella poniéndose de pie— solo fue…el susto de verme sola, he estado un poco paranoica las últimas semanas.

—Aun así—respondió él—. Ella no tiene ningún derecho, eres mi secretaria no la suya y aquí el que da las ordenes soy yo. Si no le gusta que se consiga otro empleo—Derek estaba muy molesto, demasiado y ella ya no quería más problemas con Greta.

—Fue mi culpa Derek—repitió Bella—. Yo fui la que no se fijo de la hora y…

—No la justifiques—espetó—Greta se pasó de la raya esta vez, por mucho que sea la directora del departamento legal no tiene ningún derecho a tratarte como esclava.

—Déjalo ir—pidió—.De verdad ya no quiero tener problemas. Es obvio que no le agrado y sinceramente ella tampoco me agrada mucho, aun así es mi superior y siempre que requiera de mi ayuda tendré que obedecerle —Derek quiso interrumpirla pero Bella no lo dejo—. De verdad Derek, Greta esta así por la familiaridad con que me tratas, así que…solo no le sumes una leña más al fuego.

— ¿Es por Greta que no quieres salir conmigo?—preguntó Derek. Bella rodó los ojos y se dijo que venía algo que no deseaba hacer…discutir con su jefe.

—Ella no es la razón—respondió—. Es solo que no quiero salir Derek, punto—musitó.

— ¿Es por qué te besé?—agregó—. No quise faltarte Bella es solo que…

—No Derek—dijo ella aunque ciertamente si tenía mucho que ver—. Yo no quiero salir, no me interesa salir ni contigo ni con nadie. Eres un buen amigo y te aprecio pero no pasa de ahí, estoy arruinada, no sirvo para las relaciones.

—Bella escucha.

—No—dijo ella—. Escucha tú Derek —suspiró—. No quiero hacerte daño, pero no sé como decirte ya que no estoy interesada. Lo lamento y sé que probablemente quieras correrme después de esto, estas en todo tu derecho pero… yo… lo siento mucho, no sé que mas decir—agregó antes de girarse y salir corriendo de la oficina.

Solo alcanzo a tomar su bolso y corrió hasta entrar en el elevador, una vez que las puertas se cerraron se sintió más tranquila. Listo lo había dicho, quizás había sido un poco dura pero se sentía mucho mejor. Aunque ahora debería pensar en conseguir otro trabajo…

…

Un par de horas después Bella estaba sentada sobre su viejo sofá, la televisión estaba encendida pero ella no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Su cabeza seguía recordando la conversación con Derek. Era lo mejor se repetía, Derek no debía hacerse ilusiones con ella. Su celular timbró por quinta o sexta vez ya no estaba segura. Su madre le había llamado para reclamarle por no acudir en vacaciones. ¿Cuándo entendería que ella no volvería nunca más a Forks?

El sonido de unos golpes contra su puerta le hicieron bajarle el volumen a la televisión para después ponerse de pie.

"_¿Quién seria?" _se preguntó mientras anudaba su bata de dormir y caminaba para abrir la puerta.

— ¿Quién es?—preguntó mientras se acercaba a su puerta para ver a la persona por el pequeño agujero que esta tenía.

—No te hagas la chistosa Bella Swan—murmuró un muy molesto Jacob. Ella suspiró su amigo tenía en ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras—. Abre ahora mismo —espetó. Bella dio un respingo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Jacob—murmuró al tiempo que la abría.

Su amigo la miró con el ceño aun fruncido y entró sin que ella le invitara. Bella bufó y cerró la puerta después. Jacob se sentó en el sofá donde estaba sentada hasta su interrupción, ella bufó nuevamente pero eso no pareció importarle a Jacob así que Bella optó por sentarse en el sofá frente a ese.

— ¿Cómo estas?—preguntó Jacob haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Cómo estoy de que?—preguntó ella en respuesta.

—Derek me contó el incidente en la oficina—musitó Jacob y Bella rodó los ojos.

— Supongo entonces que te conto todo lo demás también—gruñó y se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Te refieres al momento donde le dijiste que no te interesaban sus atenciones?—agregó Jacob divertido y si las miradas matasen Bella estaría condenada por asesinato—. Vale, si me lo dijo—musitó esta vez serio.

— ¿Esta muy molesto?—preguntó Bella.

— ¿Quién? ¿Derek?—musitó Jacob como tonto.

—Pues si Derek, ¿Quién más? Hoy estas medio lento Jacob Black—él rio.

—No—respondió al final—. Él cree que es su culpa por presionarte, tiene la firme idea de que lograra que lo ames.

—No puede ser—dijo Bella dejándose caer en el respaldo del sofá—Pensé que con lo que le había dicho lo olvidaría, me odiaría y tendría que conseguir otro empleo.

—No esta molesto—dijo Jacob—Por lo menos no contigo, con Greta Norris si, esta pensado seriamente en exigirle su renuncia.

—Pero Greta es la segunda al mando no puede correrla así como así —murmuró Bella—. Además no es justo que la corra por mi culpa.

—Créeme Bella —farfulló Jacob—. Ella sabía lo que hacia.

—Aun así —dijo ella—. Greta me odia y si Derek le reta por lo que paso me odiara más.

—Sobre eso —dijo Jacob—. Estoy preocupado Bella, Derek dijo que estabas muy asustada. ¿Qué paso?

—Alguien apagó las luces.

—No eres de las que le temen a la obscuridad—dijo Jacob más para él que para Bella. Ella le miró y negó.

—No es eso, la obscuridad no me da miedo pero…

— ¿Qué?—instó Jacob.

—Juraría que había alguien ahí. La persona que apagó las luces.

—Derek dijo que no había nadie.

—Lo sé—refutó ella—. Que no se te olvide que yo fui quien estaba ahí. Pero alguien apagó las luces Jacob o quizás solo de verdad me esté volviendo loca.

—No digas eso—musitó Jacob acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos—. Tú sabes que eso no es verdad, solo estas algo alterada.

—Eso me repito todos los días Jacob —suspiró—. Pero creo que Emmett tenía razón y enloquecí.

—Bella—la voz de Jacob sonó a reproche—.No digas estupideces.

—Es que…he visto a Edward —murmuró ella mirando a su amigo, Jacob parpadeo como si no comprendiera lo que decía—. Lo he visto Jacob, acechándome.

— ¿De que estas hablando?—preguntó de pronto poniéndose de pie— ¿Cómo es que lo has visto? Bella él esta…

—Muerto —susurró—. Lo sé, pero… El otro día Derek me besó y desde entonces he estado viendo a Edward en todas partes, hoy en la oficina vi su rostro…es horrible Jacob ya no sé que hacer.

Jacob sonrió dulcemente.

—Solo sientes que le fallaste Bella, eso es normal…

—No —dijo ella—. No lo entiendes, yo sé que en parte me siento mal por que sí, es como si lo hubiera traicionado al permitir que Derek me besara, pero cuando lo veo… hay odio en su mirada Jacob, es como si Edward quisiera vengarse por algo.

—Claro que no —dijo Jacob—. Como tú misma ya lo dijiste. Es solo la sensación de traición que tú misma tienes lo que te hace sentir así.

—Eso quiero creer —suspiró—. A veces sueño con él y es el mismo Edward que yo amé… que aun amo. Pero luego aparece ese rostro, su mismo rostro pero es como si fuera otra persona, como si alguien estuviera ocupando el rostro de Edward para hacerme daño, me asusta. Si sigue me volveré loca.

— ¿Quieres visitar a un Psicólogo?—le preguntó su amigo y ella negó.

—Sabes que me aterran los doctores Jacob, no quiero que me confirme que perdí la razón.

—Sera solo una visita en su consultorio Bella.

—Aun así —dijo ella abrazándose—. No quiero, no me obligues.

—No lo hare —susurró abrazándola—. Tranquila estas muy alterada —Bella se abrazó a Jacob mientras el acariciaba su espalda. Sollozó contra su pecho, él nunca dejo de susurrarle palabras de cariño.

—No quiero ser una loca Jacob, no quiero—repitió sin cesar.

Después de un par de minutos o quizás horas, Bella ya no tenía lagrimas que derramar y entonces lloró en seco, aunque quizás era aun mas doloroso.

— ¿Quieres que me quede a dormir? —preguntó Jacob mientras la acostaba en su cama—.Puedo llamar a Vanesa y decirle que venga, hacer una pijamada.

—Eso es cosa de chicas —respondió ella tratando de sonreír, sus mejillas seguían rojas y todavía tenían rastros de las lágrimas—. No va contigo—agregó a lo que Jacob sonrió.

—Por mi hermanita lo que sea.

—Gracias Jake—respondió ella—muchas gracias por todo.

—No tiene nada que agradecer —depositó un beso en su frente—. Siempre estaré aquí al igual que Derek.

—Jake…—dijo.

—Yo no voy a presionarte Bella —dijo Jacob—. Pero todo parecía marchar medianamente bien. Edward no sería feliz de verte así, de saber que sufres, él jamás se molestaría por que siguieras con tu vida —Bella le miró y al ver que no decía nada Jacob continuo—. A veces uno tiene que aprender a querer lo que le hace bien, yo sé que Derek puede hacerte bien Bella y tu también lo sabes, solo tienes que darte una oportunidad.

—Yo nunca podre deja de amar a Edward—respondió.

—No te estoy diciendo que lo dejes de amar o que lo olvides —susurró—. Pero es tiempo de que te des otra oportunidad, Derek es un gran chico pero si no quieres intentarlo con él esta bien, nadie va a forzarte a que lo hagas, pero hay otros chicos.

—Yo no quiero a ningún otro chico —agrego bella enfadada—. No quiero nadie Jacob, no quiero volver a amar a nadie.

—Bella…

—Yo amé a Edward más que a mi vida y eso no evitó que me fuera arrebatado, jamás volveré a amar a nadie como lo amé a él.

—Solo piénsalo ¿si? —Pidió Jacob—. Te dejo descansar —ella asintió— por cierto Derek dice que te vera el lunes, no tienes por qué dejar tu trabajo.

—Yo…—dijo pero al no tener nada que agregar prefirió callar.

….

…

…

Esa mañana de domingo Bella estaba más tranquila. Esos dos días le habían servido para pensar. Gracias a Dios no había vuelto a soñar con el Edward que la odiaba, solo había recordado los buenos momentos y entendió que Edward jamás podría hacerle daño, lo que sea que pasara o quien quiera que fuera que la miraba con odio no podía ser él, no su Edward.

Mañana se presentaría a su trabajo y se disculparía con Derek por la forma tan directa en que le dijo las cosas. Pero no se retractaría de lo que dijo, eso no cambiaba. Ella no estaba para relaciones y nunca lo estaría.

El sonido de su celular la hizo levantarse del sofá y caminar a su habitación.

_Home calling_ rezaba la pantalla. Esta era la llamada número, no sabía ya que numero era. Dio un gran suspiró y presionó la tecla de apagado.

El resto de tarde vio una película, arregló su departamento, hizo la cena y se acostó a dormir temprano. No supo muy bien como fue que se quedo dormida pero entre la bruma escuchó a una voz llamarla.

—Bella —susurraron en su oído y ella trató de despertar—. Te extraño tanto Bella, ven conmigo.

— ¿Edward?—preguntó ella abriendo los ojos con pesadez. Se estiró entre las mantas, la habitación estaba por completo a obscuras, ella recordaba haber dejado encendida su lámpara.

—Bella—susurraron una vez más y ella lo escuchó con total claridad.

—Edward —musitó apartando las mantas y poniéndose de pie—. ¿Edward?—llamó.

—Bella—se puso de pie rápidamente y presionó el interruptor de su lámpara. Su habitación se iluminó dejándole ver a Edward sonriendo desde la ventana. Lucía tan guapo. Sus ojos la observaban con interés.

—No es real—murmuró tratando de convencerse.

—Aquí estoy amor—susurró él, ella se dijo que debía estar soñando, como aquella vez en Forks—. Ven conmigo Bella, te extraño tanto.

—Yo también —susurro— mucho.

—No quiero estar solo Bella, hay mucha obscuridad —ella caminó inconscientemente hacia él—. Ven—musitó mientras extendía una mano hacia ella.

—Edward —susurró ella y él sonrió—. Vamos amor—musitó. Bella lo miró salir por la ventana, se aterró y corrió hacia esta. Suspiró con alivio al verlo recargado en las escaleras

—Vamos—la animó él. Ella dio un gran respiro y como pudo salió por la ventana hacia las escaleras corredizas, Edward sonrió y comenzó a subir hacia la azotea.

—Edward—le llamó pero él nunca detuvo su andar, ella le siguió casi sin darse cuenta pero completamente segura de no querer perderlo.

—No te vayas —pidió cuando lo vio caminar hacia el borde—. No quiero quedarme sola otra vez—agregó jadeando, el subir las escaleras la había dejado agotada, hacia frio y ella no tenía otra cosa puesta más que su pijama verde.

—No me iré sin ti—murmuró.

— ¿Lo prometes?—preguntó ella. Y lo miró asentir, sonrió y el también lo hizo aunque esta última vez fue extraño, un tilde rojizo cubrió sus ojos pero desapareció tan rápido que debía haberlo imaginado.

—Solo tienes que saltar —dijo él—. Y estaremos juntos.

—Moriré —susurró ella—. Es muy alto.

— ¿No quieres que estemos juntos?—preguntó él con molestia. Sus ojos centellaron en furia y quiso borrar esa expresión.

—Es todo lo que deseo—musitó y ahí su expresión nuevamente fue alegría

—Entonces salta. Es la única manera de estar juntos, jamás nos separaremos, lo prometo— Ella dudo, él estaba parado sobre el borde. Tenía miedo, ella le temía a las alturas, él lo sabía entonces por que le pedía aquello.

—Vamos —insto con molestia Edward—. Vamos amor—agregó al ver la confusión de Bella.

Bella camino hacia él.

— ¿Juntos por siempre?—preguntó y él asintió con una sonrisa que le heló los huesos.

—Siempre—susurró al final.

"_¿No es eso lo que quería?"_ se preguntó Bella. ¿Entonces por qué no saltaba? Sus pies parecían haber perdido la capacidad de moverse y sentía miedo.

—Bella —susurró nuevamente—. Salta cariño, es la única manera —Ella se obligó a caminar al borde de la azotea. El viento golpeó su cara y el frío le caló los huesos—. Juntos por siempre—susurró y levantó uno de sus pies dispuesta a saltar cuando escuchó a alguien gritar un no. Quiso girarse pero no lo logro ya que Edward se lanzó al vacío llevándola consigo.

—No—grito ella.

De repente Edward ya no estaba, solo el aire que golpeaba su rostro con furia mientras caía en picada hacia el suelo, era una estúpida, ese no era su Edward. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó un golpe que no llego, un cuerpo se cerró como acero sobre el suyo.

— ¿Estas bien? —esa voz. ¿Otra vez?, ella no quería abrir los ojos, no otra vez—. Bella me escuchas ¿Estas bien?—exigió y ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con dos orbes color miel inspeccionándola—. ¿Estas bien?—preguntó de nuevo mientras ella le veía. Sus ojos, eran del mismo color que hace tres años, este si era Edward, su Edward. El real. —Bella—pidió este mientras la sujetaba de los brazos.

—Tus ojos son dorados—musitó ella y la miró extrañado mientras sentía como su cuerpo se desvanecía entre sus brazos.

—Bella, Bella…—la obscuridad comenzó a rodearla. No quiso decir pero el rostro preocupado de Edward comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire.

—No —musitó—. No, Edward—quiso gritar pero su voz no salía.

—No—gritó y abrió los ojos asustada para encontrarse en su habitación, acostada sobre la cama y de fondo el sonido del despertador anunciando que eran las cinco de la mañana del lunes.

—_Sus ojos eran dorados_ —susurró para si misma—. _Un sueño, todo había sido un sueño_—se repitió.

Pero fue tan real, aun podía sentir las manos de Edward en sus brazos. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño, se detuvo en el espejo por que algo llamo su atención, una mano estaba marcada en su brazo izquierdo. Ella tocó esa marca, cinco dedos.

— ¿Edward? —se preguntó—. ¿Entonces había sido real?

"_Cuando uno pasa por una situación tan horrible como la que tu viviste, nuestras mentes tiendan a buscar un medio de protección y ambos sabes que el tuyo es Edward" las palabras de Jacob inundaron sus oídos._

_¿Eso era? ¿Seria posible? _

—_Juntos por siempre—_susurró antes de encaminarse nuevamente a su habitación…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>JEJE SI SÉ QUE TODO ESTA MEDIO ENREDADO PERO YA VERAN. PRONTO EL ANSIADO REENCUENTRO Y EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ENTENDERAN UN POCO MEJOR ESTE.<strong>

**AHORA SI EL CAP CORREGIDO POR MI HERMOSA BETA DYANE MONTERO BESOS Y GRACIAS NENA.**

**MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS Y POR LAS MUESTRAS DE CARIÑO. MI PAPI ESTA MUCHO MEJOR.**

**SUBIRE UN BREVE ADELANTO DEL CAPITULO EL DIA SABADO EN EL BLOG.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA LOS REVIEWS QUE DEBO LOS IRE CONTESTANDO EN ESTA SEMANA LO PROMETO Y A LAS NIÑAS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA LOS SUBIRE EN EL PROX BESITOS**


	7. Chapter 7

**GRACIAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tal vez el amor de tu vida este muerto, pero no pierdas las esperanzas, los milagros existen, ¿quién sabe?<strong>

"_Lo he visto" _las palabras de Maggie se repetían constantemente desde hace dos noches atrás, justo cuando Bella intentó… no, ella no podía hacerlo. ¿Por qué?, aun le costaba creerlo, Bella su Bella había intentado suicidarse…

"No" gritó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

_Ella estaba demasiado asustada cuando la cubrió con su cuerpo. Ella mencionó algo de sus ojos y luego se desvaneció entre sus brazos. Él se quedó cuidándola, mientras velaba su sueño. Dios estaba tan aterrado que en un momento loco decidió confesarle todo y convertirla para que nada malo pudiese pasarle y entonces… entonces se percató de ese moretón en su brazo. Su mano, plasmada con fuerza, un cruel recordatorio de que lo único que podía dañar a Bella era el mismo. Se maldijo, se odio por ser un monstruo, salió corriendo de ahí furioso con Tanya por convertirlo en esto, pero sobre todo consigo mismo. Ella despertaría aun más asustada y vería esa marca en su brazo, le odiaría sino es que ya lo hacía…_

_No había salvación posible, Edward era un condenado, estaba condenado a pasar el resto de su existencia lejos de lo que más amaba… Bella._

_**Seattle Washington**_

_**Departamento de Bella.**_

Bella suspiró una vez más y se miró en el espejo el brazo derecho. El moretón seguía ahí, un poco difuso por el paso de los días, pero seguía ahí. Llevo su mano izquierda a su brazo y la puso sobre la marca, cinco dedos_, sus dedos… _

— Estas tan loca Bella— murmuró mientras sacudía la cabeza y bajaba la manga de su blusa.

Habían pasado dos días desde que despertó en medio de la madrugada gritando por un sueño. ¿O no lo había sido? Tenía que averiguarlo. Por eso decidió pedir un par de días libres argumentando que se sentía mal.

No tenía ánimos para lidiar con las exigencias de Greta. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como por ejemplo descubrir por que diantres estuvo a punto de matarse saltando desde un edificio de quince pisos.

Aun no lo entendía, ella había tenido miedo y aun así Edward le había ordenado literalmente que saltara. Y ahí estaba el punto, no era Edward, no podía ser él por que al final la había salvado. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Era como si estuviera en el cuento del Dr. Jeykyl y Mr Hide.

Como si Edward tuviera dos personalidades, como si la amara y la odiara al mismo tiempo, hasta estaba esa cosa rara de sus ojos. Su _Edward_ _el bueno_ tenía los ojos dorados y _el Edward malo _los tenía rojo obscuro, casi negros según lo que había visto.

Después de mucho pensar y pensar había llegado a la conclusión de que Edward, _el bueno_, él que ella amaba. Solo aparecía cuando ella estaba en peligro, como aquella noche en diciembre pasado. O como dos noches atrás…

— Bien —murmuró—. Si no hay otra alternativa— agregó un tanto insegura.

Tomó un gran respiro, se puso de pie, tomos sus llaves, su celular y lo hecho dentro de su bolso antes de colgárselo al hombro.

Caminó hacia la puerta y miró el que había sido su hogar por casi dos años. Bajó con parsimonia los escalones hacia la planta baja y se despidió del conserje. Anduvo hasta la parada del autobús y se subió en el primero que fuera hacia las afueras de la ciudad. El autobús estaba lleno así que tuvo que quedarse de pie y se sujetó de un pasamano. Le sonrió a una niña pequeña que estaba acurrucada en el regazo de su madre, ella le sonrió en respuesta.

Ella y Edward habían deseado tener hijos, dos, la parejita. Sonrió tristemente y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana el resto del trayecto.

Emerald City, como era conocida Seattle está situada entre el Lago Washington y la bahía conocida como Puget Sound, junto al océano Pacífico. Sonrió al recordar como Edward la había descrito la primera vez que la visitaron. Edward era un sabelotodo, _su sabelotodo_.

—Señorita…— una voz la hizo girarse y encontró la mirada un tanto extrañada del conductor—. Esta es la última parada— agregó. Bella trató de sonreír en respuesta y luego asintió.

— Aquí me quedo, gracias— respondió y emprendió camino para bajar del autobús.

— ¿Esta segura?— preguntó el conductor—. Esta zona esta muy lejos de la ciudad, casi no pasan autobuses y ya casi es medio día—

Bella asintió. El chofer se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta del autobús para luego encenderlo y marcharse.

— Ya estas aquí— murmuró Bella aferrando su bolso con fuerza mientras miraba su entorno. Estaba casi en el bosque, sólo tenía que caminar un par de metros y se adentraría en el totalmente—. No tiene nada que perder— agregó y comenzó su camino.

Tenía que aceptar que jamás había sido buena en ningún deporte, su coordinación de pies y manos era casi nula y por ellos jamás se había interesado en ninguna actividad física. Eso cambio un poco cuando se hizo novia de Edward pero al fin y al cabo, él siempre la llevaba en brazos a donde fueran.

Se detuvo un momento y apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas, estaba cansada, tenía casi una hora de haber comenzado a caminar y aun le faltaba un buen tramo. Eran las doce treinta y tenía que darse prisa, parecía que una llovizna se aproximaba. Tomó un sorbo de su botella de agua y luego la guardó para seguir caminando.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde alcanzó su objetivo… La punta de la colina Magnolia. Sonrió para si misma, lo había logrado, a pesar de la lluvia y del cansancio, estaba ahí. Se quitó su bolso y levantó los brazos hacia el cielo al igual que su rostro. Las gotas de lluvias la bañaban como el rocío al alba. Sonrió nuevamente, de verdad lo había logrado así que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

—Juntos por siempre— susurró cerrando los ojos y después los abrió.

Tomó un gran respiro y caminó con paso decido hacia el acantilado. Eran quizás trecientos metros desde donde se encontraba, muy difícil mente sobreviviría si su teoría no era cierta. Pero ¿qué perdía? Nada. Bella no tenía nada más que perder por que Edward se lo había llevado todo con su partida. Suspiró audiblemente y luego cerró los ojos para dejarse caer hacia el vacío. Se impulsó hacia delante y… nada, no pasó nada. Alguien le sujetó los brazos y en cuestión de segundos estuvo apresada contra la superficie rocosa a su espalda y un cuerpo duro frente a ella. Respiró el aroma tan dulce que emanaba de esa persona y sonrió, lo había logrado, no quería abrir los ojos, sólo un poco más, no quería que desapareciera.

— Abre los ojos —espetó su voz duramente aunque también estaba algo asustado, no ella no quería abrirlos, siempre que despertaba él ya no estaba—. ¡Abre los ojos maldita sea!— gruño más fuerte y ella le obedeció.

Por extraño que parezca era como si ahí, en medio de la tormenta se estuviera abriendo el sol, su cabello estaba húmedo por la llovizna y una gota cayó sobre su nariz en un gesto tan dulce que ella sonrió.

— Edward— susurró y él pareció reaccionar.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Gruñó—. Maldición bella ¿Estas loca o que?— gruñó mas fuerte alejándose de ella y dándole la espalda.

— Edward —repitió ella sin poder creerlo—. No desapareciste —musitó entre aliviada y sorprendida—. ¿Edward?— le llamó, él se giró y ella caminó con cuidado hasta donde estaba él.

Él solo seguía ahí parado, como esperando que ella se alejara pero no, ella no lo haría jamás, ¡por Dios ella le amaba!

Bella llegó hasta él y con cuidado llevó una mano hasta su rostro. Sonrió cuando lo acarició y Edward se permitió relajar el rostro a su toque

—Eres tu —musitó ella—. ¡Estas vivo!, eres tú— sollozó con tanta alegría que Edward despertó de su trance y se alejó.

—Espera, —pidió ella— Edward, ¿qué?, —preguntó—. ¿Por qué?

— Solo aléjate Bella— pidió caminando en retroceso.

— No —dijo ella mientras la lluvia se hacía más fuerte y golpeaba con más ímpetu sus cuerpos—. No—agregó.

Él la observó, su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—Vamos, —murmuró—. Te llevare a casa— agregó Edward. ¿A casa? ¿Eso es todo lo que diría?

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, —gruño ella molesta mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando por su rostro—. ¿Que diablos te pasa?— gritó otra vez. Estaba indignada y molesta, furiosa en realidad. ¿Él solo estaba ahí sin hacer nada? ¿En serio?—. Maldición Edward, —gritó—. Mírame, mírame y dime ¿qué esta pasando?

— Te vas a resfriar, —murmuró mientras pasaba a su lado y cogía al bolso del suelo—. Vamos.

— No, —siseó bella y caminó detrás de él—. Detente —gruñó pero él no lo hizo—. Basta ya Edward— agregó en un berrinche típico de una niña pequeña. Él siguió su andar sin importarle que ella le estuviera gritando. Bella bufó y apretó las manos en puños. Era tan irreal todo esto.

— Edward, —gritó y piso hacia adelante dispuesta a seguirlo hasta que parara y hablaran. Estaba tan absorta que no se fijó en que la lluvia había ocasionado que el camino se llenara de lodo, cayó hacia delante sin poder evitarlo y se golpeó contra una roca—. Auch—se quejó cuando sintió el impacto y pronto unos brazos fríos como la nieve la sostenían.

— ¿Estas bien?— le preguntó, ella empezó a ver todo borroso, sintió algo tibio y pegajoso deslizarse por su frente. Sintió a Edward tensarse, ella llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza.

—Sangre, —murmuró en cuanto se vio la mano—. Sangre—repitió mientras sentía esa familiar sensación de vacío invadirla.

— Bella, vamos Bella, quédate conmigo, amor— lo escuchó murmurar pero como siempre, le fue inevitable quedar atrapada por la obscuridad.

….

….

Bella sintió la pesadez de su cuerpo y sus parpados luchaban por abrirse aunque no estaban ganando la batalla. Se removió en medio de su cama y temió que todo hubiera sido un sueño, una cruel pasada de su imaginación. Escuchó un trueno. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Miró donde se encontraba pero no lo reconoció, era un cuarto muy grande, nada que ver con su pequeño departamento.

— ¿Estas mejor? —preguntó una voz que ella no reconoció. Se giró con cautela y vio a una chica pelirroja parada al pie de la cama—. ¿Te duele?— agregó la chica. Bella llevó la mano a su cabeza cuando sintió un ligero piquete. Tenía una pequeña gasa en esa parte—. Fue un golpe fuerte, pero afortunadamente no perdiste mucha sangre—la desconocida sonrió y Bella pensó que ya la había visto en algún lugar.

— ¿Quién?—preguntó Bella pero la chica sonrió y se apresuró a responder.

—Mi Nombre es Margaret Masen, pero puedes decirme Maggie.

—Yo te conozco —murmuró Bella en respuesta tratando de recordar donde había visto ha esta chica—. El hospital —agregó mientras esa imagen se colaba en sus pensamientos—. Estabas ahí cuando me dieron el alta.

—Así es— murmuró la pelirroja.

— ¿Edward?, —preguntó Bella y la pelirroja no respondió— ¿Él estaba vivo? ¿Esta aquí?, —agregó pero la pelirroja siguió sin responder—. Por favor, —agregó—. Por favor, necesito saber…

—Tranquila, tranquila. —Murmuró la chica acercándose a ella y pasando sus brazos por su espalda para abrazarla. Bella no supo porque pero se recostó sobre el hombro de la chica y comenzó a sollozar—. Eso, llora, desahogarse es bueno— agregó la pelirroja, Bella aunque quiso evitarlo no consiguió dejar de llorar en mucho rato.

— ¿Qué tal si duermes un rato?, —propuso Maggie y recostó a Bella sobre las mantas— ¿O tienes hambre creo que ustedes comen con más frecuencia?

— ¿Qué?— preguntó extrañada. Maggie sonrió y agitó la cabeza.

— Son cerca de las seis, seguro que tendrás hambre, te traeré algo— murmuró poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la puerta.

— Espera —Bella se le quedo viendo—. ¿Él?, —musitó—. ¿Puedes decirle que venga?— agregó.

La pelirroja asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y luego salió de la habitación. Bella se recostó sobre las mantas y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. Todo parecía tan irreal, como un sueño, un buen sueño pero fuera de su alcance.

Habían pasado menos de cuatro horas de que había descubierto que Edward estaba vivo. ¿Dónde había estado todo es tiempo? ¿Por qué nunca volvió por ella? ¿Qué pasaba con él?

Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, quería estar en su lugar feliz, en ese prado a unos cuantos kilómetros de la propiedad de los Cullen. En Forks tenía los mejores y peores recuerdos de su vida.

Escuchó la melodía que anunciaba una llamada en su celular, en ese momento se alejó las mantas y se puso de pie.

Trató de ubicar su bolso y lo encontró sobre un sofá de piel color negro, su bolso lucía bastante mal sobre el, era como si un zapato Prada se hubiera ensuciado con excremento…

Rebuscó dentro de el y dio con su celular que anunciaba ya tres llamadas perdidas… Todas de Derek.

Suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer sobre el sofá para luego negar con su cabeza. La habitación estaba a media luz, no era muy tarde pero la lluvia había provocado que obscurecía más rápido por las nubes. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación y un retrato en la pared derecha captó su atención. Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta llegar a él. Se asombro de verlo y sonrió para si misma.

A sus espaldas escucho la puerta abrirse pero no se giró, no necesitaba hacerlo, su olor y su andar lo delataron.

— Soy yo— murmuró Bella mientras veía el retrato, un cuadro con su rostro colgaba de la pared, era ella, tenía que aceptar que quien sea que lo haya hecho tenía demasiado talento, hasta la hacia ver bonita. Su cabello estaba suelto y es como si el viento lo agitara y ella sonreía, es como si el cuadro tuviera vida propia.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?— preguntó él ignorando su anterior comentario. Le dolió, Edward estaba muy raro con ella, como resentido.

— Define mejor, —musitó ella girándose para verlo, lo encontró sosteniendo una bandeja de comida en sus manos—. Hace menos de un par de horas que me enteré que mi novio por el que sufrí casi tres años no esta muerto— agregó algo molesta.

— No tengo nada que decir— respondió él mientras ponía la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

— Yo si, —respondió ella—. Y mucho —agregó—. No puedes desaparecer tres años y luego aparecerte y no darme ninguna explicación—.Lo último lo gritó, sin poder contenerse apretó las manos en puños.

—Pues no parece que me extrañaras mucho, —gruño él—. ¿Qué tal esta Derek?— masculló entre dientes.

— ¿Qué?— protestó ella. De verdad esta haciendo esto—. ¿Cómo?— agregó contrariada.

—Sólo lo sé, —musitó él con el rostro tenso— y eso es suficiente.

—No para mi— dijo Bella caminando el trecho que los separaba.

Quería acariciar su rostro, lo extrañaba. Sus manos picaban por tocarlo, acariciarlo, ¿por qué no la abrazaba? Ella se moría por hacerlo.

—Él no significa nada, —murmuró—. Nunca nadie ha significado nada. Sólo tú—. Lo observo cerrar los ojos. Ella se armó de valor, recorrió el paso que faltaba para alcanzarlo y acarició su rostro.

—No hagas eso, —pidió él en un susurro tan atormentado que le partió el corazón—. No lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó ella acercándose, ignorando su petición, se moría por rodearle con los brazos, por enterrar el rostro en su pecho, por amarle.

—Bella, —susurró él, ella sin dejar de mirarle se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies y le echó los brazos al cuello, él la sostuvo de la cintura para que no fuera a caerse, ese gesto se le hizo tan dulce, tan a su Edward de antaño—. No… —agregó él sin mucha convicción.

Ella junto sus rostros sin perder nunca el contacto de sus ojos y con suma delicadeza le besó, primero el labio inferior y luego ambos. Edward la estrujó por la cintura sin poder controlarse y bajó la cabeza con un gruñido aceptando su rendición. Él sabía dulce, a menta y a hombre. Su aroma le nublaba la razón, sólo quería tenerlo más cerca, años, años deseando, añorando volver a sentirlo, acariciarlo.

— Mmm— gimió mientras él acariciaba sus costados. Edward atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Bella siseó cuando su labio comenzó a sangrar. Se quejó y Edward se alejó tan rápido como pudo, Bella cayó sobre el sofá, Edward la miró mientras se tocaba el labio, tenía su sangre…

— ¿Qué diablos?, —masculló Bella—. Me mordiste— le acusó y se arrepintió en el acto.

Ya otras veces en el pasado sus besos se habían pasado de pasionales, pero hasta ahora nada como esto, es como si Edward quisiera devorarla y no en el buen sentido, apenas y le rosó el labio con los dientes y sangró. Bella le miró caminar de un lado a otro, desarreglando su cabello, pasaba y volvía a pasar la mano por el, lucía tan atormentado.

— ¿Qué pasa?, —preguntó poniéndose de pie—. Esto no es nada— murmuró caminando hacia él.

— No te acerques— gruñó Edward y Bella se detuvo por la dureza de sus palabras.

No la quería junto a él. Esa realidad la golpeó fuertemente. Era como si estuvieras en lista de espera para un trasplante de corazón, y este al final llega pero resulta que no funciona, por lo menos no para ti.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó otra vez aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

— ¡No pasa nada Bella! —Masculló duramente—. Solo que no te quiero cerca— agregó. Ella asintió sin poder creerlo por completo.

— ¿Es por mi beso con Derek?, —se atrevió a preguntar—. No significo nada, nada —agregó atropelladamente—. Ni siquiera quise besarlo, él fue quien me besó. Sé que eso no cambia mucho las cosas pero…

— No me importa —dijo Edward girándose para no verla, otra cuchillada directo a su corazón. En serio ¿qué estaba mal con ella?—. Esta bien que quieras rehacer tu vida Bella— agregó, ella sintió la ira bullir en su interior.

— ¿Cómo tu?— reprochó. Edward se giró para mirarla, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la furia, sus ojos parecían dagas.

— ¿Disculpa?— su pregunta no venía al caso. Aun estaba intentando recuperarse del shock de besarla después de tanto tiempo.

— ¿Ropa nueva? ¿Vida nueva? ¿Novia nueva?, —gruñó ella. Él la miró sin entender muy bien y luego pensó en Maggie—. ¿Dónde hasta estado todo este tiempo?, —preguntó Bella—. ¿Por qué no volviste Edward? ¿Por qué? —Él no respondió—. Todos pensamos, todos te dan por muerto, Esme, Carlisle, Alice. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerles esto? _¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?— _agregó en un sollozo.

—No tengo por que darte ningún tipo de explicación— respondió bajando la mirada, incapaz de verla a los ojos sin romperse.

— Claro que tienes, —gruñó ella— me debes tres años de explicaciones, millones de cartas y llamadas, millones de lágrimas —espetó Bella con la voz rota, las lágrimas hacia mucho que ya habían comenzado a fluir—. Millones de noches en vela, pero sobre todo… me debes un corazón roto.

— Lamento todo eso — musitó Edward sin tener algo mejor que decir. ¿Qué podía argumentar? ¿Te amo y por eso te abandoné? ¿Cómo le dices al amor de tu vida y de tu nueva existencia que la dejaste por su propio bien?

— Eres un idiota— la escuchó murmurar y luego sintió un ligero roce en su pecho, abrió los ojos y vio que lo golpeaba en el pecho.

— Bella —dijo tomando sus muñecas entre sus manos, lo menos que quería era que ella se lastimara nuevamente por su culpa—. Ya basta— gruñó, ella se jaloneó para que la soltara.

— Habla entonces— exigió ella.

— ¿Hablar?, —preguntó él y ella asintió furiosa—. Bien, hablemos —gruñó— ¿Qué hacías en la montaña Bella? ¿Qué diablos pensabas cuando intentaste suicidarte?— gritó— ¿Qué diablos pensaste dos noches atrás? ¿Eres amante del peligro o la adrenalina o qué?

— No quería suicidarme— se defendió ella cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué?— fue su turno de preguntar.

—Sólo quería verte —murmuró limpiando su rostro con el dorso de su mano—. Tú solo apareces cuando estoy en peligro— esa respuesta tan estúpida y sin sentido le rompió su muerto corazón. ¿Ella sólo quería verle? ¿Hizo todo esto solo por?...

—Eso no tiene sentido— dijo él.

— Para mi lo tiene— respondió Bella—. Yo te extraño tanto y tú… ¿Dónde hasta estado todo este tiempo?

— Bella —dijo él— en verdad no te hagas esto.

— ¿Qué no? — dijo ella negando lentamente—. Maldición Edward — gruñó, odiaba maldecir pero en verdad en este momento no podía controlarlo— claro que tengo que— musitó— ¿Has estado tratando de volverme loca todo este tiempo?

— ¿De qué estas hablando?— preguntó él— Bella no entiendo.

— Claro que sí —espetó ella— todo este tiempo. En mi edificio, en la calle, en la oficina. Siempre fuiste tú, ¿cierto? —Afirmó más que preguntar—. ¿Y todo por qué?, —gruñó—. ¿Qué quieres Edward?

— Yo ni siquiera estaba en el país Bella— susurró él.

— Lo estabas hace un par de semanas —dijo ella— en Navidad y no trates de negarlo.

— Bella…

— Dime Edward, explícame y no me digas que no tienes que hacerlo, por que claro que tienes —gruñó—. Me debes muchas explicaciones, me las debes.

— Suficiente —dijo él—. Yo no tengo que…

— Claro que sí— gritó ella.

—Me las debes Edward por qué por tu culpa pasé seis meses en un psiquiátrico— Edward la miro confundido. ¿Ella? ¿Psiquiátrico? ¿Su Bella en un lugar como ese?

— ¿De qué estas hablando?— murmuró sin poder entenderlo del todo.

— Mis padres creyeron que era lo mejor, yo no me resignaba a perderte y después de esa Navidad en Forks— no terminó su frase, él sabía de que noche hablaba. La última noche que la visitó antes de marcharse del país.

— ¿Les dijiste?— ella asintió tristemente.

— Te esperé. Te esperé todo el año siguiente. Y esa noche no llegaste. Cuando mi madre me encontró en la madrugada llorando se lo conté a Emmett y a papá —su mirada se entristeció—. No te preocupes —murmuró hacia él—. No me creyeron, lo único que conseguí fueron seis meses en un lugar de_ reposo_ —agregó sarcásticamente—. ¿Y sabes qué es lo triste? —preguntó. Edward la miró mover la cabeza—. ¡Que lo creí, creí que estaba loca, que todo lo había imaginado!, y ahora… ahora me doy cuenta de que… de que todo este tiempo haz estado aquí, vivo y no te importó lo que pudiera pasarme.

— Bella— susurró él y se giró nuevamente para no verla. No soportaba ver ese dolor en su mirada.

— Nunca te importé— musitó Bella y luego escuchó sus pasos alejándose.

Corriendo escaleras abajo, él solo pudo quedarse ahí de pie, en medio de su habitación. Sin poder creer todo el daño que le había hecho.

¿Un psiquiátrico? —Susurró— ¿Bella estuvo en un psiquiátrico por mi culpa?— agregó para si mismo mientras caía de rodillas sobre el suelo de su habitación, al mismo tiempo de que una chica con el corazón roto corría bajo la lluvia…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>LAMENTO NO HABER SUBIDO EL PREVIEW DEL CAP AL BLOG PERO DE VDD ME FUE IMPOSIBLE. BESOS Y ABRAZOS.<strong>

**GRACIAS A MI BETA DYANE MONTERO POR AYUDARME A CORREGIR EL CAP BESOS**

**ANGELES: muchas gracias angeles si la vdd es difícil ver a mi papi enfermito gracias a dios ya esta mucho mejor, de hecho ya regreso al trabajo al final de cuentas el medico particular dijo que la operación no era tan grave como dijeron en el IMSS. JEJE SI Se que la historia esta muy complicada pero al final veras que todo se aclara besos.**

**CATALINA: gracias catalina, si mi papi ya esta mucho mejor, sorry por no responder el review del cap pasado ehh pero si lolei besos.**

**CARESME: gracias caresme por leer y comentar me alegra que estes de nueva cuenta en esta aventura besos. Pronto sabremos quien es Edward malo.**

**NELDA: hola nelda jeje yo tambien las extrañe, es raro no actualizar pero de vdd que me fue imposible. Besos y abrazos.**

**MARTHA: jaja si nena bella sufre mucho bueno…ambos lo hacen esperemos que recapaciten jeje besos.**

**ANITA CULLEN: anita hola, si mi papi esta mucho mejor gracias por preguntar, esperemos que bella no se vuelva loquilla con todas estas cosas jaja no no soy tan mala jeje, besos.**

**VICTORIA: gracias Vicky besos de bombom para ti tambien, jeje no nena no quiero que te de un ataque tkm y no quiero que te enfermes jeje. Pronto sabremos que son esas ¿Alucinaciones? Jeje.**

**KARENOV17: wiii hay algo de cierto en tu teoría karenov pero no puedo confirmártelo aquí jeje las demás chicas aun piensan en quien es jeje besos nena tkm.**


	8. Chapter 8

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. LAMENTO NO HABER DEVUELTO REVIEWS. LAS QUIERO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Las palabras pueden herir los sentimientos, Pero el silencio puede dañar más. El silencio habla más fuerte de lo que pensamos<strong>

Las campanillas del elevador le avisaron que había llegado a su piso, Bella suspiró audiblemente y se acomodó mejor el bolso al hombro, salió en cuanto las puertas se abrieron.

—Bella—la voz sorprendida de Kim le hizo levantar el rostro y encontró a su compañera justo enfrente de ella. Sin esperar algún tipo de contestación Kim le rodeó en un abrazo, Bella suspiró contra el hombro de su _casi amiga_ y parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas que luchaban por correr libremente—. Derek dijo que estabas enferma, yo te llamé muchas veces pero nunca atendiste el teléfono—agregó con preocupación—¿Estas mejor?

—Si—dijo Bella tratando de sonreír—. La gripe me pegó muy fuerte —murmuró—. Por suerte la fiebre ya pasó.

—Me alegro—musitó Kim y sonrió, Bella le sonrió por que sabía que las palabras de kim eran sinceras—. Aunque aun te ves algo pálida, no me mal interpretes pero luces enferma.

—Lo sé —sonrió Bella—. Sólo que ya no podía quedarme ni un día más en cama.

"_Eso me volvería loca"_, agregó solo para si misma.

Kim sonrió y se apartó en cuanto escuchó que la puerta a sus espaldas se abría. Ambas se giraron y encontraron a Greta Norris de pie mirando a Bella como si quisiera fulminarla.

—Señorita Swan —musitó ella—. Es un gusto tenerla nuevamente por aquí, comenzaba a pensar que seguir pagando su sueldo era una total pérdida de tiempo—gruñó.

—Yo…— susurró Bella pero se calló al ver de pie tras de Greta a Derek.

—Greta—Gruñó una voz a las espaldas de greta. Ella se giró hacia él—. Creo que mejor te vas a tu oficina y comienzas el trabajo que te pedí—. Ella le miró con indignación pero sin agregar nada se giró y caminó hacia su oficina para cerrar la puerta con un gran estruendo, Bella se sobresaltó y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

—Me da gusto que regresaras—musitó Derek y Bella sonrió gentilmente mientras caminaba a su escritorio.

Él sonrió y luego regresó a su oficina.

—Vaya —dijo Kim sentándose en su escritorio—. Greta te odia—agregó y Bella sonrió y negó levemente.

—Dime algo que no sepa—respondió mientras dejaba su bolso en uno de los cajones y encendía la lap top para comenzar con su trabajo—. Para nadie es un secreto que Greta Norris me odia—suspiró.

—Quizás te libres de ella si los rumores son ciertos—dijo kim bastante bajito.

— ¿Qué rumores?—preguntó.

Nunca había sido chismosa pero cualquier cosa que mantuviera a Greta lejos, bien valía la pena ser oído.

—Bueno —dijo Kim—. Hoy tendrán una gran junta, toda la semana han hablado de ella.

— ¿Qué junta?—preguntó Bella mientras miraba a su compañera.

La ignorancia era la consecuencia de estar una semana sin pasarse siquiera por la oficina, claro ella tenía una excusa. Como todo en su vida, todo giraba en torno a Edward, su corazón se rompió un poquito más al pensar en él.

—Los dueños de la empresa vendrán, al parecer el padre y el hijo trabajaran aquí, —la voz de kim la hizo despertar se su ensoñación— por lo menos el hijo esta confirmado—agregó kim ante el desconcierto de su amiga.

— ¿Y Derek?—preguntó ella.

Si los dueños de la empresa venían a trabajar a esta sucursal entonces ¿Qué pasaría con Derek? Kim se encogió de hombros y se giro para trabajar en su laptop también. Bella estuvo pensativa mucho rato, Derek era buena persona, muy buen amigo y no era justo que perdiera su trabajo aunque quizás sólo lo trasladaran aun puesto más bajo. _"No"_ negó lentamente para si misma.

Derek no lo aceptaría así que quizás si debía comenzar a buscar otro empleo si su jefe se iba ella también, no podía trabajar ahí con Greta haciéndole la vida imposible y sin nadie para ponerla en su lugar. Se concentró en su trabajo el resto de la mañana, era una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo.

Tenía tanto trabajo que no le estaba dando tiempo de pensar en nada más que no fuera eso pero sabía que al llegar a su casa, se desmoronaría como lo había estaba haciendo las últimas siete noches.

_Después de salir corriendo de esa habitación, Bella no pensó, solo siguió corriendo bajo la lluvia, queriendo escapar del dolor, queriendo escapar de él. No sabía donde estaba, sólo veía oscuridad por donde mirara, los faros de un coche alumbraron su camino, ella cerró los ojos deseando, pidiendo que por primera vez no fuera Edward, no quería verlo ahora y tal vez o nunca más después de esto. Aunque le costó aceptarlo agradeció el hecho de que esa chica —trató de no pensar en ella como la nueva novia de Edward— la tal Maggie tuviera la gentileza de salir a buscarla, recordó como detuvo el auto aun lado de la carretera, no dijo nada pero Bella entendió. Caminó hacia el auto y abrió la puerta. Una vez estuvo sentada ella arrancó el auto y la llevó a su departamento, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar ¿cómo estaba? o ¿dónde vivía? y Bella tampoco lo hizo. Al llegar a su edificio sólo musitó un gracias y salió del auto…Ella vio el auto hasta que este se perdió en la negrura de la noche. _

—Bella, tierra llamando a Bella—musitó Kim mientras agitaba una mano frente a su rostro.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó ella. Mientras daba un sorbo a su soda.

—Te perdiste ¿En dónde esta tu cabeza Bella? Te perdiste de ver a ese adonis—gruñó reprochándole.

— ¿Adonis?, —preguntó confundida—. ¿De que hablas Kim?—gruño esta vez.

—Tú siempre en las nubes, —farfulló su amiga—. Bien, supongo que lo veras en la junta anda vamos se hace tarde.

Bella se encogió de hombros en respuesta y la siguió. Platicaron brevemente de regreso a sus escritorios, Kim le preguntó sobre su gripe y ella mintió, era una suerte de verdad lucir enferma aunque sí lo estaba sólo que en lugar de gripe el diagnostico era un corazón roto.

—Isabella, —le llamó Derek en cuanto la vio aparecer—. Entraras conmigo a la junta—agrego y ella asintió.

Tomó su blog de notas y le siguió hacia el elevador, Kim le dio dos pulgares en alto y Bella rodó los ojos. Derek caminó delante de ella todo el tiempo repasando una carpeta, entraron ambos en el ascensor y una vez dentro Bella le miró, lucía fatigado.

— ¿Estas bien?, —preguntó y él sonrió brevemente.

—Eso debería preguntártelo a ti —dijo él— he sido muy desconsiderado.

—Estoy bien ¿Y tú?—replicó Bella y él rio.

—He tenido mejores días—musitó débilmente. Si Derek estaba preocupado.

— ¿Es por lo de los dueños?, —se atrevió a preguntar, el asintió—. ¿Entonces es cierto?, —Derek asintió nuevamente—. ¿Pero qué pasa contigo si el dueño trabaja aquí?

—No lo sé, —dijo él—. Supongo que me…bueno no quiero pensar realmente en eso, Alejandro es un buen tipo espero que su hijo sea igual—agregó Derek mirándola.

— ¿No le conoces?—musito ella y el negó.

—Sólo se que es un par de años menor que yo, —suspiró—. Espero que no sea un junior que cree que merece el imperio de papá —ella rio y se arrepintió rápidamente, Derek la miró extrañado. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Se reprendía por reír?

—No es bueno juzgar sin conocer—agregó Bella bajando la mirada.

—Tienes razón—respondió para que se animara nuevamente aunque anotó eso de la risa para investigarlo después.

Maldición odiaba que Jacob se hubiera mudado a Port Angels. Bella estaba triste por algo y no sentía la confianza de contarle. No podía culparle, si para Jacob era difícil entrar en el caparazón de Bella, él no podía esperar entrar a la primera, Bella era un raro ejemplar de mujer y él estaba más que dispuesto a descubrirla por completo, si tan sólo…

Las campanillas anunciaron su llegada al salón de reuniones y Bella suspiró. Era increíble que la empresa tuviera todo un piso para su salón de juntas. Derek abrió la puerta y le ofreció pasar, ella asintió con una sonrisa y entró solo para petrificarse al mirar hacia la ventana. Soltó sin poder evitarlo su bloc de notas y su lápiz, estos golpearon en el suelo causando que las personas de la mesa giraran su vista hacia ella. Greta estaba sentada al lado de Edward y la miraba como si quisiese matarla, claro y lo haría cuando acabara su preciosa junta sin duda.

— ¿Isabella?, —escuchó la voz de Derek llamarla pero ella no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar directamente hacia la cabecera de la mesa, al lado del que parecía ser el jefe de la empresa estaba él, estaba Edward. Ambos la observaban—. IsaBella—repitió la voz de Derek. Pero ella estaba perdida en esos ojos color miel que la observaban con una emoción que no se detuvo a pensar en que pudiera ser.

—Yo, —dijo girándose—. Lo siento—agregó antes de agacharse a recoger sus cosas. Maldición ¿Es qué ella había sido un criminal en otra vida?

—Déjalo, —dijo Derek—. ¿Estas bien? Estas bastante pálida—ella le miró, Derek estaba preocupado por ella.

— ¿Señorita?—musitó una voz que Bella no había escuchado antes, se giró y vio a un hombre de pie. Ella asintió.

—Si, —dijo— sólo…necesito aire—agregó antes de suspirar y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

—Isabella—musito Derek pero ella no se detuvo.

Al salir cerró la puerta y literalmente corrió hacia el elevador. Presionó el botón hacia las oficinas principales y en cuanto se abrieron las puertas corrió hacia el baño, Kim la miró pasar y rápidamente corrió tras ella para encontrarla sobre el retrete devolviendo lo poco que había comido de almuerzo.

—Bella, —dijo agachándose a su lado—. Dios—agregó.

—Déjame sola Kim—pidió.

—Pero estas mal, ¿vamos a la enfermería?—Bella negó.

—Sólo dame un minuto por favor—suplicó y Kim asintió saliendo del cubículo.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse Bella se rompió. ¿Es por eso qué la había dejado?, ¿por dinero?, ¿por posición? Se limpio las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado salir con rudeza, se puso de pie se enjuagó la boca y salió hacia el pasillo. Ya tendría tiempo de llorar en casa…

—Bella—dijo Kim cuando se aproximó al escritorio.

—Me voy a casa Kim, —susurro—. Discúlpame con Derek, dile que lo siento— Kim asintió no entendiendo nada y Bella le sonrió para luego darse la vuelta e irse.

Caminó hasta su hogar, sentir el frío del viento golpear su rostro le ayudaba a recordar que estaba viva. Probablemente no tendría empleo al día siguiente pero no es como si pensara regresar ahí, menos con él.

"_¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿Por qué la castigaban así?"_ Se preguntó mientras subía las escaleras de su edificio, parecían interminables, necesitaba llegar ya no aguantaba.

Se apoyó de la pared y respiró profundamente mientras las primeras lágrimas le nublaban la visión. Se irguió y continuó caminando hacia su apartamento. Tomó sus llaves, entró y cerró la puerta tras de si y se permitió llorar hasta que no le quedaran más lágrimas… se arrastró hasta el baño un par de horas después o bien pudieron ser minutos o siglos. El tiempo como todo lo demás había dejado de importar.

Se desnudó y se metió bajo el chorro del agua, una nueva ola de sollozos la azotó, las lágrimas regresaron de nueva cuenta y se fundieron con el agua. Era patética, lo sabía, viviendo en el pasado, sufriendo por alguien que nunca la amó. ¡Qué estúpida! Llorando años por él mientras se daba la gran vida.

¿Es acaso qué nunca la amé? ¿Todo fue mentira? ¿Cada caricia? ¿Cada beso? ¿Cada palabra? La ira la inundé y tomó la esponja, comenzó a tallar su cuerpo con fuerza, queriendo borrarlo, borrar cualquier rastro que quedara de él, su olor, sus caricias, todo, lo quería todo fuera.

El sonido de la ducha apenas y le dejó oír pero estaba ahí, ese sonido que indicaba que alguien estaba golpeando la puerta. Trató de ignorarlo y apagó la ducha por si se alcanzaba a escuchar, lo dudaba pero no quería visitas.

—Bella, —escucho esa voz y se puso de pie—. Abre Bella se que estas ahí— tomó su albornoz y se lo puso, lo anudó con fuerza y caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ella abriendo la puerta, observó como Derek tenía la mano en alto como si pretendiera golpear la puerta nuevamente. Bella se avergonzó un poco y se escondió tras la puerta.

—Hola—le saludó Derek.

—Hola —respondió ella—. Pensé que seguirías en la junta, lamento haberme ido a si.

—Olvida la junta, ¿tú estas bien?—preguntó y ella asintió—. ¿Puedo entrar?—agrego y ella asintió de nuevo, se hizo un lado para que él pasara, era una suerte que su albornoz fuera largo—. Me asuste mucho cuando te fuiste—musitó Derek mirándola, ella sonrió tristemente.

—De verdad lamento haberte dejado así, supongo que no di una muy buena impresión a los jefes—dijo Bella mordiendo su labio.

—Alejandro estaba bastante preocupado por ti al igual que yo —susurró—. Su hijo también lucía muy preocupado, preguntó por ti, como si te conociera incluso te llamo Bella—ella le miró pero no dijo nada. Después de todo. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué crees mi novio muerto siempre no lo esta? Eso sería…

—Supongo que te escucho llamarme—musitó al final.

—Si, eso me dijo él, aunque no recuerdo haberte llamado Bella, —Derek rascó su cabeza pero Bella no agregó nada, no quería darle importancia—.Como sea—prosiguió Derek—. ¿Segura qué estas bien?—agregó—Parecía que habías visto a un fantasma o algo así.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que…no sé, creo…he estado pensando mucho, —musitó—. Creo que lo mejor es dejar la empresa—Derek la miró extrañado.

—Si no te sientes lista para regresar a trabajar puedes tomarte todos los días que necesites.

—Derek—dijo ella pero él no se cayó

—Supongo que quizás era muy pronto y si es por…

—Derek, —dijo ella más fuerte y esta vez si tuvo que callarse—. Estoy renunciando, no quiero trabajar más en Nova Inc—pronunció por lo que Derek la miró contrariado.

—Bella si es por mi, de verdad jamás volveré a…

—No —dijo ella caminando hacia el sofá, él la siguió y se sentó a su lado—. No es por ti —agregó mirándolo—. Es sólo que… creo que es hora de empezar de nuevo—musitó tratando de creerlo, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir sufriendo por alguien que no te ama?—. Necesito ser libre.

—Es una tontería, —dijo él—. Irte de la empresa, no creo que sea la mejor idea— Ella negó, no ella no podía estar ahí, viéndolo todos los días, tenerlo tan cerca y saber que jamás seria suyo.

—Es lo mejor Derek, no puedo decirte por que pero es lo mejor.

—No, —dijo él—. No voy a aceptar tu renuncia, no—musitó.

—Derek, —dijo ella—. Igual no volveré, ya lo había pensado antes si tú te ibas y ahora pues…

— ¿Te irías?, —preguntó él—. ¿Harías eso por mi?—agregó algo esperanzado y Bella decidió aclararle todo.

—Tu eres mi jefe Derek, también mi amigo jamás podría trabajar para nadie que te sustituyera—él sonrió.

—Amigos, —musitó—. Ya debería haberme hecho a la idea —sonrió—. No puedes dejar la empresa Bella.

—Derek—susurró de verdad.

—Sólo piénsalo—pidió el—No encontrare otra secretaria tan eficiente como tú.

—No lo haré —dijo ella—. No voy a volver a Nova Inc.

—Bella —se quejó Derek—. ¿Qué voy hacer sin ti?

—Conseguirte otra secretaria—masculló ella—. Eso le tomaría por lo menos un par de semanas pensó. Bufó, no, no podía dejar a Derek sin una buena secretaria por lo menos, además solo serían dos semanas más y luego…se iría—. Me quedare hasta que consigas otra secretaria—él sonrió tristemente.

— ¿Es definitivo entonces?—preguntó, ella asintió—. Bien —dijo él—. Procuremos conseguir una buena secretaria entonces—ella sonrió. Derek se quedó un rato más, luego se fue.

…

…

…

—Bella—la voz de kim la hizo levantar la vista de los currículos que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Qué pasa Kim?—preguntó.

—Bueno, —dijo kim—. Iremos con Roger a una discoteca en la noche y me preguntaba si ¿Quieres acompañarnos?—Bella suspiró.

—No soy buena en las multitudes—susurró Kim rio por su comentario.

—Anda anímate, será genial además será algo así como tu fiesta de despedida, todavía no entiendo por que te quieres ir.

—Ya lo hablamos, —dijo ella moviendo el lápiz nerviosamente—.Creo que es momento de volar.

— ¿Volar?, —cuestionó Kim—. ¿Eso es una metáfora o algo así?—se cruzó de brazos y Bella sonrió.

—Algo axial—respondió al final.

Las campanillas del elevador anunciaron la llegada de alguien y Bella bajó la mirada automáticamente a los papeles que sostenía en mano. Sólo faltaba una persona más en ese piso, la única persona que podría ocupar la oficina restante de la directiva.

—Señoritas—saludó su melodiosa voz. Bella se tensó pero siguió mirando sus papeles y sólo susurró un "Buenos días Señor Masen". Si, al final de cuentas Derek seguía en su puesto, Edward Masen como se hacia llamar ahora, era el director, por lo menos hizo algo decente y dejó a Derek conservar su puesto como gerente de la empresa Aunque con el nuevo cargo de Edward ese era un puesto menor.

—Señorita Swan—le escuchó murmurar y respiró profundamente antes de levantar la vista y encontrarlo frente a su escritorio.

—Dígame señor Masen—respondió tratando de que su voz no denotara nerviosismo.

— ¿Podría venir a mi oficina un momento?—preguntó.

Ella asintió y él comenzó a caminar, se puso de pie y observó a Kim quien la miraba curiosa.

—Ahora vuelvo—musitó y caminó hacia la oficina de Edward.

El pasillo se le hizo eterno, nunca había estado ahí, si bien Derek era el gerente general de la empresa no había querido ocupar la oficina destinada para eso, así que ahora que Edward era el director se la dieron.

Se paró frente a la puerta y respiró profundamente antes de tocar.

—Adelante—él suave sonido de su voz hizo que le temblaran las piernas. Ella giró el pomo y luego con cautela entró en la oficina.

— ¿Quería verme?—preguntó tratando de no mirarlo.

Escuchó algo parecido aun bufido pero aun así siguió sin mirarlo.

—Derek dice que te vas a ir de la empresa, —murmuró—. No tienes que hacerlo—ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente—. De verdad Bella yo…

—Si tengo —respondió—. Tengo que irme— por primera vez se permitió verlo.

Lo había estado evitando los días pasados y le había ido bastante bien hasta ahora que é pidió verla, no es como si pudiera negarse, él era dueño de la empresa.

—No, no tienes que hacerlo, es demasiado infantil—murmuró y ella gritó para sus adentros.

—Infantil no es la palabra, —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos—. Y lo más decente que podrías hacer es no fingir que te importa—gruñó y él se recostó en su silla.

—Si me importa—dijo él como si quisiera agregar algo más pero sin atreverse a hacerlo.

Ella no dejó que le importara, no es como si a él le importara algo de lo que vivió ella.

—No, —dijo Bella—. No lo hace, así que no finjas Edward, por favor, no lo hagas—suplicó.

—Yo…—dijo él—. Sé que crees que soy un bastardo y tienes toda la razón pero… me gustaría resarcirme de alguna manera contigo—. ¿De qué forma? Se preguntó Bella—. Si lo que quieres es irte puedo conseguirte un empleo en otra compañía o…

—No sé por quien me tomas, —murmuró Bella—. A diferencia de ti yo sigo siendo la misma chica pueblerina de Forks, pero no necesito de tu caridad.

—Nunca fue mi intención darte caridad, —dijo él—. Es sólo que….lamento mucho lo que sufriste por mi causa.

—No tiene caso recordarlo, —musitó ella—.Fui yo después de todo quien eligió sufrir.

—Pero fue por mi causa—respondió cerrando las manos en puños—Fue mi culpa.

— ¿Eso era todo?, —preguntó Bella—. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y…

—Lo siento Bella —susurró—. Siento mucho lo que pasó, haberte dejado así sin decirte nada pero era lo mejor.

— ¿Para quién?, —gruñó ella en respuesta—. Lo mejor ¿Para quién Edward? Por que definitivamente no fue lo mejor para mí—agregó.

—No voy hablar de si fue o no lo mejor —musitó—. Solo quiero que me prometas algo— Ella negó lentamente. ¿Qué le había pasado a su Edward?—. Dos cosas en realidad, —agregó ante el desconcierto de Bella—. Y luego de eso no te volveré a molestar, lo prometo.

—Discúlpame que no crea en tus promesas, —dijo ella—. La última vez resultaron ser una gran mentira.

—Sólo no hagas nada estúpido Bella, nada de intentar suicidarse o ponerte en peligro para verme, nada como lo del acantilado, no otra vez, —susurró y ella suspiró tratando de mantener sus lagrimas a raya—. Y…y trata de seguir adelante.

— ¿Es todo?—espetó furiosa como podría caber tanto descaro en una persona.

—Si, sólo promételo y…

—Primero —dijo ella furiosa— no tienes ningún derecho de pedirme nada, eso lo perdiste cuando decidiste dejarme y segunda —una lágrima de impotencia y furia descendió por su mejilla—. No te preocupes por que ni loca vuelvo a hacer nada para verte, olvídate de mí, de que existo.

—Bella—susurró él y ella escuchó cierto grado de dolor en su tono aunque no lo creyó.

—Nada de lo que pueda pasarme a partir de ahora es tu problema Edward, nada—gritó y se dio la vuelta para salir de su oficina dando un portazo.

"Estúpido" gruñó durante todo el camino hacia su escritorio.

Lo menos que necesitaba ella era que él se preocupara. Era bastante tarde para eso.

— ¿Y?—pregunto Kim en cuanto la vio aparecer—. ¿Qué quería el jefe?—agregó curiosa.

—Nada importante—respondió ella—. Y si voy contigo esta noche—. Kim sonrió— ¿Puedo invitar a alguien más?—agregó.

—Claro —dijo Kim contenta—. Será estupendo.

—Si—dijo Bella mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían y salía Derek que sonrió al verla—. Hola —saludó ella—. ¿Puedo hablarte unos minutos?—le preguntó y él asintió. Kim le dio dos pulgares en alto y ella siguió a Derek a su oficina.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?—preguntó.

— ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?—preguntó y él sonrió.

—Creo que ahora si—respondió y Bella se sentó en la silla frente a él. Bien, Edward tenía razón en algo, tenía que seguir adelante…

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA SE QUE ME ODIAN PERO DE VDD QUE TUVE MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER.<strong>

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODAS.**

**GRACIAS A MI BETA DYANE POR AYUDARME CON EL CAP BESOS NENA.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SU REVIEWS SE QUE HE SIDO MUY MALA POR NO RESPONDERLOS PERO DE VDD QUE LA ESCUELA ME ESTA CONSUMIENTO POR COMPLETO. **_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No olvida quien finge olvido; sino quien puede olvidar <strong>_

_**MARIO BENEDETTI**_

—La música es genial—gritó Maggie como si su hermano no pudiera oírla y acto seguido se cantoneó un poco.

Él rodó los ojos y le murmuró un "enfócate" provocando que la pequeña vampiresa frunciese el ceño. Edward sabía que Bella estaba ahí… había sentido su aroma desde que puso el primer pie dentro del club además de que _Maggie había tenido una de sus visiones_. Escuchó la musical risa de esa chica Kim y la ubico en medio del gentío, seis mesas por delante de ellos. Bella estaba sentada a su lado, justo entre ella y Derek. Ese tipo en realidad se estaba volviendo una molestia.

—Relájate—musitó Maggie mientras tomaba su mano y lo jalaba hacia el extremo contrario para que no les vieran—Recuerda que tú le dijiste que siguiera con su vida.

—No de esta manera—gruñó serio. Su hermana rodó los ojos.

—Bella tiene veintitrés años Edward es obvio que se divierta. Es muy normal que venga a los club's, raro sería que no lo hiciera—musitó Maggie y Edward bufó.

No, aunque maggie pensara eso lo cierto era que Bella no acostumbraba hacer este tipo de cosas, sólo había que ver la postura rígida que mantenía en su asiento y las sonrisas falsas que le brindaba a Derek para saber que estaba realmente incomoda ahí. Pero nadie la conocía también como él. Y por eso sabia que Bella estaba ahí por lo que él le había dicho esa mañana. Aun recordaba el dolor en su mirada al encontrarlo junto a Alejandro en las oficinas de Nova Inc…

_Él sintió su olor desde que entró en la empresa, no era una buena idea respirar en un lugar lleno de humanos pero tenía que fingir ser uno de ellos._

— _¿Estas bien?—preguntó Maggie. Él asintió. _

_Maggie fingiría estar tomándose un año sabático del colegio, le agradeció eso, no sabría como lidiar con todo si no la tuviera, ella era un pilar de equilibrio en su nueva vida._

—_No estés nervioso —musitó ella sonriéndole y recargándose en su brazo—. Eres formidable, les caerás bien a todos—él le sonrió esta vez._

—_Eso lo dices por que me quieres—musitó y ella sonrió._

—_Es difícil no quererte —respondió Maggie—. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo —él depositó un beso en su cabello. Caminaron hacia el ascensor pero él se congelo un segundo al mirarla. Bella estaba sentada en una de las mesas del fondo, estaba de espaldas a él, pero sabía que era ella, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, tenía los hombros caídos y estaba ausente. ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho?, se preguntó. Y luego giró su vista a su hermana, ella le miró con tristeza. Esta semana había sido la peor de todas desde que fue transformado._

_Después de que se quedara derrumbado en el piso de su habitación…había querido correr tras de Bella y explicarle, suplicarle que lo perdonara. ¿Un psiquiátrico? ¿En serio pensó que ella estaría mejor sin él? Su único consuelo era que ahora ella estaba medianamente bien o lo estaba hasta que el regresó a su vida, si la única y certera verdad era que él complicaba todo._

—_Edward—había murmurado Maggie y le había jalado el brazo para hacerlo entrar en el ascensor. _

_El día siguió su curso hasta que Derek apareció en la sala de juntas acompañado de Bella y todo se fue al diablo otra vez, nunca olvidaría su cara de sorpresa mezclada con horror, las lágrimas rodando por sus ojos y la impotencia de no ser él quien pudiera consolarla. _

_Había ido a verla como el masoquista que era, la observó por la ventana y vio como Derek entró a su apartamento, escuchó lo que conversaron y se odio un poco más. Ella quería dejar la empresa, la dejaría, el quiso hablar con ella el día siguiente y el siguiente a ese pero lo evitaba. Cada vez que se encontraban ella rehusaba su mirada y aunque era lo que él había pedido, le dolía en su muerto corazón._

Un whisky por favor—murmuró la voz de maggie, Edward se giró a ella y frunció el ceño para luego ver al camarero alejarse.

— ¿Qué?, —dijo Maggie encogiéndose de hombros—. Es para ti, el chico tenía como cinco minutos y tú ni siquiera te inmutaste—agregó sonriendo.

Él rodó los ojos nuevamente. Estaba demasiado distraído y eso no era bueno, él era un vampiro.

—No bebo—musitó en respuesta y Maggie sonrió de nuevo.

—Sería muy raro que estuvieras en un club y no bebieras nada, además podemos dejar caer accidentalmente la bebida.

—Da igual—respondió girándose nuevamente en dirección a la mesa de Bella.

Ella estaba sentada junto a Derek y todos reían por algo que al parecer este estaba contando, hasta su Bella se estaba riendo o por lo menos intentaba reírse.

— ¿Y ahora si me dirás que hacemos aquí?—preguntó Maggie—. Digo es obvio que seguimos a Bella y eso pero no entiendo ¿por qué?

—Estoy aquí para cuidarla—respondió Edward apretando los puños al ver como Derek acariciaba la mejilla de Bella.

— ¿Cuidarla? ¿De qué? —Preguntó Maggie—. ¿De Derek?

—Maggie—dijo él—. No estoy de humor, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte traído—su hermana se cruzó de brazos.

Él observó a Bella, ella lucía incomoda en toda aquella situación. Su amiga Kim y el novio de esta estaban bailando en la pista, mientras ella se quedó en la mesa junto a Derek quien parecía estar de lo más interesado en algo que bella decía aunque ella se notaba tensa en su postura. Un camarero se acercó con una bandeja llena de bebidas y Bella tomó dos caballitos de tequila y los bebió rápidamente. Derek frunció el ceño y le quitó uno de los vasos le dijo algo, por lo que ella se cruzó de brazos. No debía…maldición…no debía meterse en la cabeza del chico pero…

—Jamás te había visto beber, no pensé que lo hicieras en realidad—musitó Derek. Era como si fuera él, Bella le miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

—Es la primera vez que salimos a un club Derek, no puedes saber todo de mí—respondió ella.

— ¿Bailamos?—preguntó Derek ignorando la respuesta anterior de Bella. _"__Ella esta triste__"__,_ susurró su mente y Edward se sintió un maldito intruso por escuchar eso y el "_que linda se ve__"_ que pensó Derek.

—No soy buena bailando, la coordinación de mis pies y manos es nula—musitó sonrojada.

—No me has visto bailar—dijo él—. Créeme un ancianito se mueve mejor que yo—Bella rio, fue una risa sincera y eso le hizo gruñir. Maggie a su lado le pegó en las costillas y él la miró.

Señaló a los chicos de la mesa de al lado quienes se giraron al oírlo y el pasó una mano por su cabello para tranquilizarse. Giró su vista hacia Bella, no quería meter de nuevo en la mente de Derek, eso lo hacia perder el control, ver lo hermosa que la encontraba, lo mucho que ansiaba que le correspondiera…

—Mejor nos vamos—escuchó que susurraba su hermana cerca de su oído—. Estas demasiado alterado, ya has llamado bastante la atención—agregó señalando disimuladamente hacia la mesa de al lado.

Las chicas que se encontraban ahí no tenían precisamente pensamientos respetuosos hacia su persona, eso le molestaba, él no tenía ánimos de "un rapidin en el baño" como pensaba la rubia que le sonreía desde su asiento. Era tan vulgar la forma en que pasaba su dedo por el escote de su vestido, él bufó y se giró por completo hacia la pista para ver a Derek sujetar las manos de Bella en un intento de baile. Ella rio y él lo hizo también.

Kim y su novio se acercaron a ellos y comenzaron a bailar en grupo, Bella no era muy buena en ello y él no pudo evitar recordar cuando asistían a los bailes. Él siempre llevaba el ritmo y Bella se acoplaba también a él. Ellos en verdad se acoplaban también…no como él idiota de Derek que cada que podía aprovechaba para rozar su mano o su rostro. Siguieron bailando un rato más hasta que se fueron a sentar de nueva cuenta a su mesa.

—Hola guapo—susurró una voz a su lado y gruñó por lo bajo. Maggie se estaba carcajeando mentalmente. "haber como sales de esta" murmuró

—Que tal—susurró y la chica sonrió.

— ¿Quieres bailar?—preguntó, negó ligeramente con la cabeza—. ¿Estas seguro?

—Totalmente—respondió serio.

—Entonces ¿Te apetece algo más que bailar?— le habó sugerentemente. Maggie sonrió pero su mente gritó un "descarada"

—No estoy interesado—musitó y vi que la expresión de la chica decayó. "Tiene que ser homosexual" pensó y no pude evitar sonreír mientras la veía alejarse. En cuanto la chica se sentó en su mesa, Maggie rompió a reír.

— ¿Qué?, —dijo cuando la fulmine con la mirada—. Tienes que aceptar que fue divertido—agregó y siguió riendo. De pronto su risa paró y se llevó la mano derecha a la sien.

— ¿Estas bien?—preguntó él. Ella negó.

—Es Bella—murmuró.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?—pregunté y me giré asustado hacia su lugar, la encontré riendo de lo más animada con Kim y Derek. Sostenía en sus manos un vaso con whisky por lo que pude apreciar.

—Ella, —siguió Maggie—. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí—agregó sacudiendo su cabeza como para alejar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa Maggie?—ella negó.

—Esta ebria—susurró Maggie bloqueando sus pensamientos.

—Ya lo noté, pero no creo que eso sea lo que hayas visto ¿o sí?—preguntó Edward—. ¿Por qué bloqueas tus pensamientos?—agregó molesto—. ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vea Maggie?—añadió

—Solo saquemos a Isabella de este lugar—susurró Maggie—_antes de que haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir, _su mente no fue lo suficientemente rápida para bloquear ese pensamiento.

¿Algo de que arrepentirse? Se cuestionó Edward girando su atención hacia la mesa de Bella, la mente de Kim estaba completamente nublada al igual que la de su novio, así que tuvo que entrar de nuevo en la de Derek y no estaba mucho mejor, tenía aun un poco de conciencia sobre lo que hacia y trato de quitarle el vaso a Bella de la manos.

—Creo que has bebido suficiente—dijo tomando el vaso entre sus manos y poniéndolo en la mesa. Bella bufó y golpeó su mano para volver a tomarlo.

—No eres mi padre—gruñó y se llevó el vaso a los labios, su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus pupilas dilatas, si…estaba ebria, muy ebria. Bella jamás había bebido más de una copa en toda su vida o hasta donde él alcanzaba a recordaba y justo tenía que elegir este día para perder la conciencia

—Bella—musitó la voz de Derek y el vio como Bella fruncía el ceño.

—Nosotros nos vamos—dijo Kim—. No creo que pueda beber ni una copa más esta noche—. Su novio rio y la abrazo por la cintura— . Suerte Bella—bromeó y Bella solo sonrió… si tenía que sacarla de ahí.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?—preguntó Derek acercándose a Bella. Ella negó mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida—. No tengo sueño—agregó seguido de un pequeño hipo. Derek rio y acarició su mejilla.

—Eres tan bella—murmuró Derek acercándose.

Bella no retrocedió y cerró los ojos cuando Derek unió los labios con los suyos. Edward apretó la mesa tan fuerte que esta crujió bajo sus manos.

—Edward—dijo Maggie acariciando sus puños.

Pero él jamás apartó la vista de Bella, Derek abrió los ojos y Edward pudo ver el rostro de Bella a través de su mente, es como si estuviese al frente suyo.

— ¿Por qué no te conocí antes?—preguntó Bella triste, tenía el rostro sonrojado y los ojos tan tristes…

— ¿Qué tiene de malo el ahora?—Preguntó Derek poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Todo —susurró ella en respuesta—. No soy buena Derek, no soy como un auto de los que Jacob arregla, yo jamás podré andar de nuevo.

—No digas eso—musitó él.

—Es la verdad —dijo ella dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y tallando su rostro con una de las manos—. Estoy _rota…_

Edward miró sus orbes chocolate y se sintió tan perdido como lo estaba Derek, tenía que aceptar que el tipo en verdad estaba interesado en Bella. Pero no tenía Derecho, ninguno tenía derecho a mirarla siquiera.

—Es lo que tú querías —susurró Maggie en su oído—. ¿Estas dispuesto aceptarlo?—agregó—. ¿Dejarla ir?

—No con él—musitó.

Se asombró hasta el mismo del grado de su estupidez, él sabía…él mismo lo había pedido. ¿Entonces por qué le costaba tanto?

La hilera de pensamientos de Derek llego a su cabeza, era tarde y el quería llevar a Bella a su casa.

—Maldito —gruñó—.Sobre mi pila de cenizas él se llevaría a Bella de ahí, sobre todo en ese estado.

—No —dijo Maggie dejándole ver la imagen de Derek siendo aplastado contra la pared izquierda del local—. No vas a arruinarlo de esa manera. ¿Qué pasa contigo?—agregó molesta.

—No voy a matarlo—musitó.

—Lo deseaste —le acusó ella—. Lo deseaste Edward y lo hacías, _te vi_.

—Maggie solo saquemos a Bella de aquí—murmuró poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la mesa de Bella.

Maggie igualo su paso y trató de frenarlo sujetándole del brazo pero no lo consiguió y no montaría un espectáculo en medio de un club lleno de humanos. Su padre no estaría feliz, ni él ni los vulturis…

Derek estaba tan absorto observando a Bella que no se percato de la llegada de Edward por su parte Bella estaba bebiendo el resto de su vaso de whisky, se sentía mareada y veía todo borroso aun así, pudo reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a ellos.

—Vamonos Bella—pronunció Edward.

Derek se giró hacia él y lo miró confundido.

— ¿Masen? —preguntó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Voy a llevar a Isabella a su casa, Castle—masculló extendiendo una mano hacia Bella.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —Agregó poniéndose de pie—. Ella vino conmigo y estamos fuera de le empresa… —agregó como si eso pudiera intimidarle, estúpido. El bien podría matarlo en menos de lo que le tomaría un parpadeo—. Fuera del horario no somos tus empleados, además que no veo por que tengas que llevar a Isabella a su casa.

—Hola Derek—saludó Maggie apareciendo detrás de su hermano—. Linda noche ¿Cierto? Hola Bella—saludó.

— ¿Se conocen?—pregunto Derek a Bella.

—Es tarde señorita Swan, la llevaremos a casa—masculló Edward nuevamente mientras Bella le observaba dolida y furiosa.

—Estoy con Derek—farfulló ella y Edward la miró advirtiéndole. No era momento de rabietas.

—Vamonos Isabella—le respondió apresando su muñeca con una de sus manos, Bella se puso de pie y Derek jaló el brazo de Edward para que la soltara.

—Déjala—gruñó él.

—La voy a llevar a su casa—musitó Edward fulminando a Derek con la mirada.

—Ella vino conmigo y se va conmigo—respondió él.

—Bien —dijo Maggie—. Creo que ya fue demasiado de este duelo de chicos, por que no mejor nos portamos como adultos y dejas que Bella se vaya con nosotros Derek.

—Ella ni siquiera los conoce—dijo Derek.

—Vamos Bella—musitó Edward y ella le dijo un "no" pero él no la soltó. Bufó al ver que Bella no quería caminar y terminó echándola sobre su hombro como un saco de papas

—Hey—se quejó ella.

Derek le impidió el paso y masculló algo que Edward no escuchó. Estaba muy concentrado en controlar las ganas asesinas que tenía de arrojarlo contra la pared, como en la visión de Maggie.

—Déjame pasar Derek —dijo él— en verdad no quieres verme de mal humor.

—No creas que…—comenzó Derek pero Edward lo calló empujándolo contra el sofá a sus espaldas, fue algo fuerte, más que un empujón normal de humano pero no tanto como para que se desnucara y muriera…aunque lo deseo.

—Bájame—dijo Bella en cuanto Edward comenzó a caminar—Derek—susurró hacia su acompañante pero Edward recorrió la distancia hacia la puerta rápidamente.

No le importó la ola de miradas curiosas que despertó ni escuchar los pensamientos de confusión de Derek a sus espaldas. Su hermana fue lo suficientemente rápida para aparecer a sus espaldas con el bolso de Bella y sin rastro de Derek.

—El auto—le gruñó al ballet parking y este obedeció.

—Bájame Edward —musitó Bella— no tienes derecho—agregó pero el pequeño hipo que le siguió le resto credibilidad.

El auto no tardo en aparecer, él se subió a la parte de atrás con Bella quien se removió tratando de soltarse, pero logró colocarle el cinturón de seguridad justo antes de que Maggie arrancara.

— ¿Cómo esta?—observó a su hermana preguntar sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

—Borracha—dijo él mientras Bella se acurrucaba en su asiento, ella estaba apunto de quedarse dormida y agradeció por eso por que sus reproches y condición le daban ganas de darle un buen par de nalgadas por hacer boberías.

Maggie condujo sobre el límite de velocidad permitido en la ciudad y eso por eso le tomó media hora llegar a su casa a las afueras de Seattle.

En cuanto estacionó el auto en el patio Edward tomó en brazos a Bella y ella se acurrucó contra él, llevó su rostro en medio de la curva de su cuello y eso le hizo tensarse, tenerla tan cerca, acurrucada a él le recordó todos aquellas noches en Forks, todas las noches que se colaba a su habitación cuando Charlie no estaba o las veces que Alice mentía por ellos y decía que tendrían una pijamada cuando en verdad él y Bella estarían en su prado.

—Llévala arriba, mañana querrá morirse por tanto alcohol—Maggie sonrió.

El caminó hacia su habitación, subió las escaleras con cuidado y recorrió el pasillo. Sabía que Alejandro estaba en su habitación, podía escuchar sus pensamientos preocupados por él y por Maggie, sobre todo por él.

— ¿Edward?—susurró Bella en cuanto la acostó en su cama.

—Descansa—pidió él acariciando su rostro.

—No debiste hacerlo—murmuró con voz patosa. No sabía si se refería al hecho de haberla dejado o al haberla sacado del club.

—Lo sé —dijo él— y lo siento—agregó hacia cualquiera de los dos hechos.

—Yo te quiero y tú no. ¿Por qué ya no me quieres Edward?—le preguntó acurrucándose en las mantas—. ¿Me puse vieja? ¿Fea?—agregó y el negó mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Eres hermosa, la más hermosa de todas—susurró él inclinándose sin poder evitarlo hasta su rostro.

— ¿Entonces?—preguntó ella a la par que sus ojos se cerraban.

—Estas mejor sin mi—respondió él.

—No creo que alguien este mejor sin la persona que ama—susurró y él rozó sus labios con los suyos.

Ella respondió tímidamente y acarició el cabello detrás de su nuca. Eso lo excitó, llevó sus manos a su cintura y la estrujó contra si. Besó su mentón y escuchó la respiración acompasada de Bella.

—Dormida —susurró—. Te quedaste dormida—agregó un tanto divertido.

Acarició una vez más su cabello y se permitió respirar su embriagante aroma. El resto de la noche no pudo más que observarla dormir, era fascinante. Cuando era humano le gustaba quedarse despierto y observar lo pacifica que se veía mientras dormía, la observaba hasta que el sueño lo vencía, pero ahora, ahora que era inmortal. Podía apreciarla aun más. Sus sentidos eran más desarrollados y él sabía que Bella era una mujer increíble, hermosa y eso le molestaba un poco por que no solo él lo apreciaba o Derek, esta semana había escuchado bastantes pensamientos hacia Bella de parte de la población masculina en la empresa.

—_Celos_— le había susurrado Maggie y si.

Lo estaba, claro que estaba celoso. Bella sería perfecta para cualquier hombre, pero él no quería aceptarlo, a pesar de que él mismo lo había pedido, no podía verla con otro.

Lo comprobó hoy. Literalmente perdió la cabeza cuando Maggie sutilmente dejó escapar la visión de Derek y Bella bailando en ese club nocturno.

—Esta por despertar—susurró Maggie interrumpiendo sus pensamientos había aparecido hacia un par de minutos y ahora estaba sentada en el sofá junto a él. Se giró para verla y le sonrió—. Iré a prepararle algo de desayunar y algo para la resaca tan dura que tendrá, ¿Es alérgica algún medicamento?, —preguntó y él estaba por responder cuando le interrumpió—. Ya vi que no—agregó y él volvió a sonreír. La observó alejarse hacia la puerta y después cerrarla con cuidado.

Se giró de nuevo hacia la cama y espero…no le tomó mucho tiempo, después de un par de minutos Bella comenzó a removerse.

—Mmm—la escuchó quejarse y la vio llevar una mano a su cien.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó y la sintió tensarse, con cuidado se sentó sobre la cama, él mantuvo su distancia.

—Como si un camión me hubiera pasado encima—respondió ella un tanto incomoda.

—Es normal —dijo él—. Ese camión contenía mucho alcohol.

—No eres mi padre para sermonearme—gruñó ella y se llevó de nueva cuenta una mano a la cabeza—. Además ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

— ¿No lo recuerdas?—preguntó él un tanto molesto.

—Algo —musitó débilmente Bella—. Solo hasta que nos subimos al auto, luego nada…supongo que bebí demasiado—admitió.

—Fue una tremenda idiotez lo que hiciste Bella —reprochó—. Jamás habías bebido en tu vida y menos con extraños. ¿Qué tal si se aprovechaba de eso?—gruñó.

— ¿Quién? ¿Derek? —casi gritó—. ¿Cómo puedes pensarlo siquiera? ¡Tú no lo conoces!

— ¿Y tú si? —reprochó el. ¿Por qué lo defendía?—. Hace año y medio que llegaste a Seattle Bella.

—A ti te conocía de toda la vida y eso no impidió que me rompieras el corazón—su brutal sinceridad le dolió.

—No estamos hablando de nosotros—musitó girándose hacia la ventana.

—No claro que no —dijo ella—. No hay nosotros después de todo.

—Bella…—dijo él

—Solo quiero irme a casa, ¿Dónde esta mi bolso?—preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, un mareo le ganó y si no fuera por que Edward atravesó la distancia que los separaba en un microsegundo era más que seguro que hubiera terminado en el piso.

Ella le miró entre asustada y sorprendida, aunque él no podía ver ni sentir nada más que su calido cuerpo presionado contra el suyo.

— ¿Cómo?— pregunté. Él la sentó en la cama y se alejo—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

— ¿Qué?—preguntó el tratando se sonar indiferente.

—Eso —susurró ella—. Correr tan rápido, no…

—Estas confundida Bella, bebiste mucho ¿Te duele la cabeza?—preguntó.

—Algo —admitió—. Pero no cambies el tema yo…

—Buenos días, buenos días—murmuró Maggie entrando en la habitación sin tocar. Bella la miró y se puso un tanto tensa—. Buenos días Bella —Maggie sonrió pero Bella no—. ¿Cómo has amanecido?

—Bien—dijo ella y tanto Edward como Maggie la miraron con una ceja enarcada—. Me duele la cabeza.

—Es normal —respondió Maggie caminando hacia ella con una bandeja que contenía un vaso con agua y al lado un plato con una pastilla—. Toma esto te sentirás mejor —Bella la miró con suspicacia pero aceptó lo que le daba—. El desayuno esta casi listo, si gustas puedo pedir que te lo suban a la habitación.

—Lo que quiero es irme—respondió Bella—Maggie sonrió.

—Iré a ver como va ese desayuno—le sonrió antes de girarse y luego le sonrió a su hermano. Edward la observó hasta que salió de la habitación queriendo ganar tiempo.

—Es muy joven —escuchó que susurró la voz de Bella— aunque no es raro, siempre te ha gustado andar con chiquillas.

—Ella es mi hermana—musitó para aclarar cualquier malentendido.

—Hermana —farfulló era con clara molestia— tu hermana se llama Alice y cree que estas muerto al igual que tus padres. No mientas Edward, jamás pensé en ti como alguien que prefiriera el dinero antes que a su familia.

— ¿De qué Demonios están hablando?—preguntó él.

— ¿De qué? —Preguntó ella—. ¿Que es todo esto? ¿Una nueva familia? ¿Qué le paso a tus ojos? ¿Qué le hicieron a mi Edward?

—Ya hemos hablado de esto Bella—dijo él—. No lo hagas, no te hagas más daño—pidió.

—Es imposible—dijo ella—. Ya no queda más corazón para romperse.

Bella…

—Tú sigues apareciendo, aunque dijiste que no lo harías, que no querías saber nada de mí. ¿Por qué lo haces tú?—preguntó aun sentada sobre la cama_—. ¿Por qué no me dejas que te olvide?_

—No lo sé —respondió— no soy bueno para ti, no después de lo que te hice y sin embargo cuando supe…—se cayó.

— ¿Cuándo supiste qué?—pregunté ella poniéndose de pie.

—Que estabas con él —susurró—. Me volví loco—agregó.

—No estoy con Derek —dijo ella caminando hacia él—. No como nada más que un par de buenos amigos.

—Eso no cambia nada—Edward la miró y vio la tristeza reflejada en sus orbes marrón.

— ¿Por qué volviste Edward? —le preguntó—. Si no es por mí. ¿Por qué volviste?

—Bella —dijo él— tienes que entender que no soy bueno para ti, no después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Yo nunca fui suficiente ¿Verdad?—preguntó ella con los ojos acuosos.

_¡Dios! Claro que si mi amor, tu eres todo para mi,_ quiso decir pero sabía que no debía.

—No pienses así—pidió en contrario.

—Solo quiero ir a casa—susurró ella.

—Maggie traerá tu desayuno.

—No quiero un maldito desayuno —gritó ella—. Quiero irme a mi casa, no quiero que tu novia-hermana se porte amable conmigo, ni que tú tengas alguna especie de remordimiento o lastima por mí.

—Bella…—dijo él tomando sus hombros pero ella no dejó de hablar.

—Yo quiero que me ames Edward—susurró—. Como antes y si no puedes hacerlo… solo déjame, solo déjame ir.

— ¿Para ir con Derek?—preguntó.

— ¿A caso importa?—preguntó ella—. No tenías ningún derecho de llegar y hacerlo que hiciste anoche.

—Él pudo aprovecharse de ti.

—Se cuidarme —dijo ella alejándose de él—. Además pudieron arrestarte, tu novia no tiene edad legal aun. ¿Cuantos años tiene?—preguntó molesta mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió nuevamente y entró Maggie por ella.

—Tengo diecisiete años—susurró y dejó la bandeja con comida sobre la mesita de noche.

—Maggie—susurró Edward como una advertencia.

Bella los miró extrañados y reparó en el bolso que sostenía aun en manos.

—Mi bolso—exclamó.

Maggie se lo extendió y Bella lo abrió rápidamente cuando escuchó el sonido que anunciaba una llamada. Tenía alrededor de treinta llamas perdidas, todas de Derek.

—Derek—susurró después de presionar el botón de contestar.

Edward la miró y frunció el ceño. Apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí. Tenía que tener la mente fría para hablar con ella. Tenía que explicarle por que no era bueno que estuvieran juntos.

—Edward—susurró Maggie y él detuvo su andar camino a la planta baja.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó un tanto molesto no con ella, ni con Bella, si no consigo mismo—. Lo siento— se disculpó.

—Descuida —dijo ella—. Es sólo que creo que es prudente que saques a Bella de aquí pronto.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó. Maggie era fiel creyente de que si le decía la verdad a Bella, ella lo elegiría, elegiría renunciar a su alma para estar con él—. Tendremos visitas—murmuró ella.

— ¿Visitas?—preguntó él extrañado—. Oh—musitó comprendiendo la situación. Las visitas a que se refería Maggie debían ser vampiros, ellos conocían a un montón pero los únicos mas cercanos para llegar a su casa eran Peter y Charlotte además de…— ¿Quiénes?—preguntó.

—Las Denali—susurró Maggie y Edward talló su rostro con una mano…Tanya, pensó. Eso si que era un gran problema….

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY, SORRY, SORRY DE VDD POR NO RESPONDER REVIEWS EN LAS ULTIMAS SEMANAS PERO LA ESCUELA ME CONSUME POR COMPLETO.<strong>

**AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAP QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS. MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**

**GRACIAS A MI BETA DYANE MONTERO POR AYUDARME CON LA CORRECCION DE LOS CAPITULOS. BESOS**


	10. Chapter 10

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS.**

**AHORA SI...RECIEN BETEADO JEJE BESOS**

* * *

><p><strong>El que se va sin que le dejes, vuelve sin que le llames.<strong>

— ¿Qué quieres desayunar? —la voz de la hermana-novia de Edward llegó a sus oídos y Bella suspiró cansinamente.

Ella había sido amable…demasiado amable a su parecer, los últimos dos días la había visitado sin falta, aun así ella no quisiera.

— ¿No tienes cosas que hacer Maggie?—preguntó ella mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento. La chica sonrió y encogió de hombros.

—No mucho, no conozco a nadie aparte de Greta y tú en la ciudad y sinceramente prefiero estar contigo que con ella —Bella sonrió pero al pensar en Greta frunció el ceño. Sin duda ella era la más feliz con su salida de la empresa, había dicho algo así como _muerto el perro se acaba la rabia_… era un refrán pero ella no lo había entendido muy bien. ¿Ella era el perro? —. Greta es bastante arrogante—agregó la pelirroja haciendo a Bella sonreír nuevamente.

—Serias una gran compañía para Kim —musitó mientras echaba las llaves dentro de su bolso. Era sábado por la mañana, ayer había sido oficialmente el último día como secretaria de Nova Inc. El lunes solo tenía que pasarse por sus papeles y la liquidación, aunque de buena gana no regresaba nunca más a la empresa—. Puedes decirle a Greta que te la presente—añadió.

—Sabes que no tienes que irte de la empresa —murmuró Maggie en respuesta— Derek no quiere que lo hagas y… Edward tampoco—agregó un poco más bajo.

Bella bufó. Edward era la principal razón para irse de la empresa, su actitud la confundía, la atormentaba y sinceramente estaba cansada de terminar con el corazón roto.

—Si tengo que irme—respondió Bella comenzando a caminar, escuchó un suspiro en respuesta de Maggie y pronto la tuvo a su lado.

— ¿Lo odias? —preguntó ella. Bella suspiró y antes de que pudiera responder Maggie siguió con su charla—. Por qué Edward nunca ha querido dañarte, él jamás…

—No puedo odiarlo —musitó Bella tímidamente—. Edward ha sido, es y será siempre el amor de mi vida—Maggie bufó.

—Ambos son tan testarudos, ya le dije que te diga todo, tú lo entenderás. ¿Lo harías verdad? Si Edward tuviera una razón muy fuerte para hacer lo que hizo…. ¿Lo perdonarías?—agregó la pelirroja. Bella la miró un tanto preocupada.

—Si —admitió al fin—. Lo haría—agregó.

Su amor eran tan fuerte y tan estúpido que ella perdonaría cualquier cosa, solo que en este caso es Edward quien no la quería ver ni en pintura. Maggie sonrió. Bella trató de sonreír en respuesta pero su celular timbró anunciando una llamada.

—Hola Derek…—saludó mientras se giraba de espaldas a Maggie.

—Hola hermosa —la saludó—. ¿Desayunamos?—agregó.

Bella se mordió el labio indecisa, no se habían visto desde hace dos días, aun le debía una explicación aunque por otra parte no le quería dar esperanzas.

—Bella—musitó Maggie.

—Un minuto —pidió ella ha Maggie—. Claro Derek—respondió. Tenía que hablar con él, merecía una explicación y una disculpa.

—Nos vemos en Casa Tua en media hora—susurró Derek seguido de un suspiro.

—Ahí estaré—respondió Bella y trancó la llamada.

—Pensé que desayunaríamos juntas —murmuró Maggie—. A Edward no le cae bien Derek y a mi aunque no me cae mal no es mi persona favorita en el mundo.

—Es mi amigo —sentenció ella— él se a portado muy bien conmigo.

—Si pero…

—Maggie—musitó Bella—. No tienes que hacer esto—agregó—Lo que pasó con Edward no te incluye; no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo ni nada por el estilo, no finjamos que somos amigas por que no lo somos —la pelirroja la miró y se cruzó de brazos—. La única razón de que estés aquí es por que Edward te lo pidió, supongo que por eso de que se me ocurra hacer cosas estúpidas.

—Pero si te aprecio —murmuró la pequeña pelirroja—. Pensé que tu igual.

—Extrañamente no me caes mal —murmuró Bella en respuesta—. Pero no podemos ser amigas Maggie, entre Edward y yo pasaron muchas cosas, cosas que jamás podrán…borrarse. No congeniaríamos, sería incomodo estarnos encontrando y siendo amigas sería lo más probable.

— ¿Entonces no podemos ser amigas por que soy hermana de Edward ?—preguntó ella.

—Su hermana es Alice —susurró—. Disculpa que te lo diga, pero no, no podemos ser amigas por lo menos no hasta que me hables con la verdad —exigió Bella—. ¿Qué ocultan? Edward no me da explicaciones y…

—Ojala pudiera ser más fácil —susurró Maggie—. Eres una buena chica Bella, me recuerdas mucho a alguien— Bella la miró extraña pero no agrego nada—. Ojala nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias.

—Tal vez—susurró Bella.

—Dale mis saludos a Derek—musitó la pelirroja y se giró para perderse entre el mar de personas.

Bella suspiró y sintió el impulso de llamarla, pero no lo hizo, la dejó irse. Ellas no eran amigas y no lo serían nunca. A su única y verdadera amiga la había perdido también por culpa de Edward. _Alice_…no había sabido de ella en un largo tiempo. Secretamente pensó en un momento en decirle a los Cullen sobre Edward pero ¿De qué serviría? Él no regresaría a ellos y eso solo le rompería más el corazón a Esme. Ella no merecía saber que su hijo la había abandonado.

…

…

…

— ¿Y cómo estas?—preguntó Derek antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

—Bien, gracias y ¿tú?—preguntó ella en respuesta.

—Confundido —susurró—. Aun no entiendo de donde te conoces con los Masen.

—No sé de que hablas—farfulló ella.

—Te fuiste con ellos Bella —murmuró Derek— Edward ha estado insoportable estos días, cuando le pregunté sobre ti me mandó al diablo y dijo que me alejara.

— ¿Él hizo qué? —preguntó Bella desconcertada—. ¡Con qué derecho!…—agregó pero se calló para que Derek siguiera, era mejor que se olvidara de su huida con Edward.

Para el mundo ellos serian un par de extraños, eso quería el después de todo ¿no?

—Fue lo que yo le dije —musitó Derek regresándola a la conversación—. Él no tiene derecho de decirme nada—agregó estirando un brazo para tomar entre sus manos la pequeña mano de Bella.

Ella la retiró y Derek la miró extrañado.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar—musitó Bella.

Derek sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Sabia que esto pasaría —susurró él—. Es decir, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Lo siento —musitó Bella— no sé que más decir salvo…lo siento. No debí dejar que las cosas se confundieran entre nosotros Derek, te aprecio, siempre lo haré eres un gran amigo y has sido el mejor jefe de todos. No quiero lastimarte Derek, lo que te dije esa noche es cierto… yo estoy rota.

—Esta bien —dijo Derek inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa— no pasa nada Bella, somos amigos y espero que lo sigamos siendo, no estas listas, lo entiendo pero… voy a estar ahí Bella. Presente en tu vida cuando el momento llegue—. Bella suspiró profundamente y negó después con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No Derek —pidió ella—. No hagas eso, no lo merezco yo…

—Mereces todo Bella —respondió el deslizando su brazo a través de la mesa y tomando de nueva cuenta su pequeña mano entre una de las suyas—. Tú mereces todo, solo es necesario que lo entiendas.

—Debí de conocerte antes—susurró Bella.

—Ya te dije que no tiene nada malo el ahora—murmuró él en respuesta y sonrió de lado.

Ella también sonrió y deseó de verdad poder dejar ir a Edward, enamorarse de Derek y olvidar todo. Sin embargo ella sabía que eso no sería posible, aunque lo intentara no podría olvidarlo, no por completo, habría una parte de su corazón que siempre sería de Edward así él no la quisiera…

Salieron de la cafetería una hora después. Habían hablado de todo un poco y eso le sirvió a Bella para seguir evitando conveniente mente el tema de su noche en casa de los Masen, ni ella entendía muy bien como hacia para terminar ahí.

—Solo Seattle—murmuró Derek y Bella sonrió. Parecía que el clima del día hacia par con su estado de animo ya que había comenzado a lloviznar. Solo en Seattle el clima era casi igual que en Forks.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?—preguntó Derek. Bella negó con una sonrisa.

—Necesito pensar—murmuró.

— ¿Te veré el lunes?—preguntó él.

—Claro, tengo que ir por mi liquidación—él sonrió.

—No tienes que irte, no sé por que lo haces.

—Tengo mis razones —murmuró ella en respuesta y se acomodó su bolso al hombro—. Nos vemos Derek— se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Bella se giró para caminar.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió una opresión en el pecho. Se giró hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Derek y no estaba ahí, miró hacia los lados y lo encontró cruzando la calle iba distraído y no consiguió ver al auto que se acercaba hacia el totalmente fuera de control.

—Derek —gritó Bella cuando se vio sacudida por una ráfaga de viento, fue tan fuerte que la hizo tambalearse—. ¡Derek!—gritó nuevamente, él giró la mirada pero fue demasiado tarde, el auto impacto tan fuerte que rebotó y luego cayó en el suelo con un gran estruendo. Una Multitud de personas comenzó a correr hacia la escena, ella se quedó anclada ahí, confundida pero de pronto reaccionó.

—Derek —gritó Bella nuevamente corriendo hacia el auto. No lo veía, Derek o su cuerpo no estaba por ningún lado—. Derek —gritó ella más fuerte abriéndose paso entre las personas que de pronto se congregaron el rededor de los autos—. Derek —susurró casi sin voz al verlo sentado en la acera mientras se tocaba la cabeza—. ¿Estas bien? —preguntó. Él asintió. Bella le miró el rostro, lucía confundido, y seguro tenía una contusión por el golpe, ella sabía de eso, quizás era la persona con mas golpes y contusiones en todo el mundo, culpa de ser propensa a los accidentes—. ¿Seguro que estas bien?—él asintió y ella se puso de pie, giró hacia el auto y vio la marca de impacto, es como si se hubiera hundido una parte de la puerta, la mitad estaba hacia dentro y la parte superior estaba ligeramente salida, como si hubiera chocado contra un muro.

El conductor del auto aun seguía dentro de el, escuchó que alguien llamaba a los paramédico pero ella no podía alejar la mirada del auto. Bella tragó en seco y levantó más la mirada para encontrarse en la lejanía con dos orbes color miel. Él la vio también, solo una fracción de segundo sus miradas estuvieron unidas y luego el retiró la suya para darse la vuelta e irse.

—Edward…—susurró antes de escuchar a Derek llamarla.

..

..

—Derek—la voz de Greta Norris le puso a Bella los cabellos de punta. Esa mujer era odiosa cuando se lo proponía. ¿Cómo se entero de que Derek estaba aquí?

—Hola Greta—murmuró él mientras Greta entraba como si estuviera en su casa. La habitación del hospital era pequeña, Derek había insistido en que no era necesario pero ante las insistencias de Bella de que un doctor necesitaba revisarle cedió.

—Swan—murmuró Greta al mirarla con algo parecido al odio.

Bella se estremeció y bajó la mirada, esa mujer si sabía intimidar, pensó mientras se sentaba en el sofá del lado contrario a ella.

—Cuando Maggie me dijo que estabas aquí no pude creerlo—murmuró ella.

— ¿Maggie? —el nombre escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera pensarlo. Greta se giró hacia ella y la miró despectivamente. Aunque Bella no le prestó demasiada atención a eso si no ha. ¿Cómo sabía Maggie lo que había pasado? ¿Edward le contó? —se preguntó—.

Eso tenía que haber sido pero…recordó que Greta había comentado que estaría fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana, de hecho invito a Derek, él no aceptó por supuesto. ¿Entonces como estaba ella ahí? ¿Al final habría decidido no ir? Eso tenía que ser, no podía hacer el viaje de tres horas hasta la playa en treinta minutos. Era ilógico.

—Bella —escuchó la voz de Derek llamarla y ella le miró—. ¿Estas bien?—ella asintió.

— ¿Hablaste con Maggie?—preguntó.

—No sabía que tuviera tanta familiaridad con la Señorita Masen —murmuró Greta—. Su nombre es Margaret no creo que ella…

—Esta bien Greta —escuchó la suave vocecilla de Maggie. Se giró hacia el umbral de la puerta y la encontró de pie junto a su padre. Bueno lo conocía de una que otra reunión y por verlo en los pasillos de la empresa—. Bella y yo somos amigas—agregó la pequeña pelirroja y Bella sintió la escrutadora mirada de Derek.

—Hola Derek—escuchó la imponente voz de Alejandro Masen.

Derek sonrió gentilmente hacia ellos y entraron en la habitación. Bella les observó de reojo y se acomodó el sweater que llevaba. Maggie estaba usando ropa de diseñador y el señor Masen también, nunca le había importado antes, pero estas personas eran quienes le habían arrebatado a su Edward, no quería que la vieran como una pordiosera.

—Hola Señorita Swan—le saludó Alejandro.

—Hola—murmuró tímidamente en respuesta.

Había algo en ellos, todos ellos que a veces le ponía los cabellos de punta. Maggie le sonrió a Derek y caminó hacia el lugar de Bella, se sentó a su lado.

—Supongo que te asustaste mucho —murmuró la pelirroja.

—Algo —admitió Bella—. Pensé que Derek moriría pero… por alguna extraña razón esta ileso, solo un golpe en la cabeza que según el doctor no es nada grave, solo una ligera contusión— Maggie la miró por una fracción de segundo y tomó su mano. Bella sintió como depositaba un papel en ella, le sonrió.

–Tal vez deberías buscar a Edward —agregó Maggie aprovechando que Derek estaba distraído con Alejandro— Supongo que querrás que te explique algunas cosas.

—Muchas en realidad—respondió Bella. Maggie sonrió

—Anda—le animó. Bella asintió y se puso de pie.

—Derek, tengo que irme —tragó el nudo de culpabilidad que sintió, pero él estaba acompañado y estaba casi segura que Greta no la dejaría quedarse más tiempo de todos modos—. Es que al parecer surgió algo con… alguien—fue estúpido y hasta ella lo supo cuando Derek la miró extraño, no comento nada y fue algo que agradeció, se despidió de él deseándole que se sintiera mejor y prometiéndole ir a visitarlo.

Salio a toda prisa de la habitación y casi corrió hasta el elevador, apretó su puño y sintió nuevamente el papel que Maggie le había dado.

—Conservatorio Lincon, aula Beethoven —leyó al desdoblarlo—. ¿Qué es esto?—se preguntó. "Tal vez deberías buscar a Edward " escuchó la voz de Maggie en sus pensamientos.

Sabia a donde tenía que ir, salió del hospital y paro un taxi.

Le pidió que la llevara al conservatorio, el recorrido no tardó más de 20 minutos. El lugar era un viejo edificio situado en el centro de Seattle.

Era sábado pero aun así había algunos cuantos estudiantes, ella se bajó del taxi y caminó hacia las escaleras, la puerta se abrió y salieron un par de chicos con guitarras al hombro. Sonrió un poco, Edward también amaba la música simplemente que su amor por las alturas le gano la partida, quizás si hubiera optado por la música nada de esto hubiera pasado pero luego recordó que si Edward no estaba con ella era porque no la quería.

—Disculpe—murmuró a la joven que estaba en el mostrador—. ¿El aula Beethoven?—preguntó.

La chica le señaló el pasillo a su izquierda, ella le sonrió y caminó hacia ahí, llegó al pie de unas escaleras y las subió hasta llegar al segundo piso, giró a mano derecha y ahí estaba en letras Grandes "Aula Beethoven" dio un gran suspiro y terminó de recorrer el tramo que la separaba de la puerta.

Tomó la perilla y la giró.

— ¿Edward ?—susurró en el instante que puso un pie dentro del salón. Las teclas de un piano sonaron discordantes interrumpiendo abruptamente una melodía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó el, el salón estaba en penumbras, apenas había una lámpara encendida. Edward estaba sentado frente al piano, ella vio su espalda y lo revuelto de su cabello. Bella entró en el lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si—. ¿No deberías estar con Derek?—agregó él y sonrió un poco al escuchar ese tono, estaba celoso, lo sabía.

—Se quedo con Greta y con "_tú Familia_"—Bella tragó el nudo que le provocó esa última palabra, sonaba casi como una grosería el pronunciarla. Caminó un par de pasos y se detuvo justo detrás de él. Él seguía en el mismo sitio, tan quieto como una estatua.

—Apuesto que él solo deseaba tu compañía—musitó Edward.

— ¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Me estas siguiendo?—agregó, lo escuchó reír ligeramente.

— ¿Debería?—preguntó él.

—No —dijo ella—. Sobre todo cuando dijiste que no querías verme, que te olvidara y sin embargo…

— ¿Qué?—preguntó él molesto.

—Sin embargo estas siempre ahí, a donde quiera que miró, tú o Maggie que no me dejan olvidarte.

—Bella yo no— dijo girándose en la silla. Se quedó callado y se puso de pie, caminó hacia la ventana

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo sabías que eso iba a pasar?—agregó.

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó girándose hacia ella. Ella le miró, lo inspeccionó y miró su hombro. Trago en seco.

—Tú sabías verdad —musitó—. Tú empujaste a Derek, lo salvaste.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que hablas—dijo él pasando la mano por su cabello.

—Claro que si —dijo ella—. Y exijo que me digas como lo sabes Edward, por que siempre que estoy en peligro apareces de la nada, no es normal—gritó.

—Entonces deberías mantenerte lejos de mí.

—Pues tú eres el que esta en todos lados, así que no seas hipócrita, no me digas que no te busque cuando tú eres el que no se aleja de mi.

—Bella.

—No —gritó ella en respuesta—. No entiendo que quieres Edward, si me no me quieres cerca entonces no me busques, no me sigas.

—No lo he hecho —dijo él—. Lo de la mañana solo fue una coincidencia—argumentó. Ella se rio y caminó hasta él y golpeó su pecho.

—Mentiroso —le dijo—. Estabas ahí Edward, estabas ahí desde antes y salvaste a Derek.

—Claro que no —dijo él—. ¿Cómo pude haberlo hecho Bella?

—No lo sé —dijo ella—. Pero lo hiciste, tú detuviste el auto o no lo sé, gracias a Dios estas bien pero…lo hiciste Edward.

—No.

—Si —dijo ella tocando su hombro—. Ni siquiera te has cambiado la ropa —espetó mostrando su mano con residuos de la pintura azul, restos que le faltaban al auto que casi mata a Derek esta mañana. Edward la miró y no dijo nada, se notaba sorprendido y ella sabía que estaba nervioso por haber sido descubierto—. No entiendo como…ni por que…

—Bella…—musitó él.

—No me mientas Edward, por favor ya no lo hagas.

—No lo entenderías —susurró él—. No…. Me odiarías Bella —murmuró él—. Si no es que ya lo haces—agregó.

—No —dijo ella—. Nunca podría y mira que lo he deseado pero…—se calló—. Solo quiero la verdad Edward. ¿Qué pasó? ¡Dime, tengo derecho a saber, necesito saber que es lo que te alejó de mi!, primero creí que había sido Maggie y su padre pero… ¿Hay algo más verdad? Hay algo más que no te deja regresar a mi

—Vete Bella —pidió él—. Vete de aquí por favor.

—No me alejes —pidió ella—. Por favor Edward solo…

— ¡Vete! —gritó él y ella sintió sus ojos poblarse de lágrimas—solo vete, por favor.

—No sé que fue del hombre que amé, él jamás hubiera huido de los problemas los hubiéramos enfrentados juntos.

—Solo vete —susurró él girándose de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Ella se giró hacia la puerta y caminó, pensó que la detendría pero no fue así…abrió la puerta y salio corriendo de ahí, escuchó como la llamaba la chica en recepción pero ella no se detuvo, continuó corriendo hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas y se detuvo en la pared de un edificio. Se recargó ahí y se permitió llorar sin importarle las personas que pudieran verla, estaba cansada, tan casada de todo esta situación, sentía que se estaba volviendo loca. Cuando se sintió un poco mas tranquila caminó hacia su apartamento. Al legar tenía mensajes en la contestadota pero no tenía ánimos de oírlos, de seguro era su madre o Jacob de quien había sabido poco en estas últimas semanas, su Jacob, como le extrañaba seguro él si que podía aconsejarla.

Decidió ducharse y comer algo, era casi las seis y no había tomado nada desde las diez de la mañana. Se sirvió un tazón de cereal y caminó de nuevo hacia su habitación, encendió su laptop y escribió "_Super fuerza, súper velocidad_" en el buscador de google. Bien Edward no le diría que pasaba pero ella podía investigar por su cuenta. Le aparecieron alrededor de diez mil resultados, suspiró mientras abría el primer enlace.

Alrededor de la media noche ya no podía más, sus ojos pesaban después de haber leído tanto, bostezó y cerró su laptop. Había obtenido el mismo resultado que la vez anterior, puras cosas ilógicas y sin sentido, seres sobre naturales y cosas que solo existían en la imaginación de los escritores.

Frustrada se fue a costar, no le tomó mucho tiempo quedarse dormida, el cansancio del día pudo con ella. Su sueño fue tranquilo en un principio hasta que la inundo una ola de imágenes que creía olvidadas.

_Bella caminó sin prisa a través del bosque, no sabia que hacia ahí o como es que había llegado. Vio los rayos del sol abrirse paso entre las ramas de los árboles y caminó en esa dirección._

_Escuchó quebrarse una rama a su espalda y se giró, no vio nada, tragó el nudo de incertidumbre que se formó en su garganta y apuró el paso._

_Escuchó que algo se aproximaba a ella a grandes zancadas y comenzó a correr, una rama la golpeó y la hizo caer pero consiguió ponerse de pie y seguir corriendo, llegó a la playa y tropezó con sus pies, hasta ahora de daba cuenta que estaba en la Push. Vio como dos puntos rojos la observaban dentro de la oscuridad del bosque, lo que sea que fuera estaba protegido por la sombra de los árboles._

—_Vete de aquí —escuchó su voz, tan clara y tan hermosa como siempre—. Anda Bella vete de aquí—le dijo apareciendo a un par de pasos a su izquierda._

— _¿Edward ?—preguntó ella confundida. Escuchó a un lobo aullar y eso la distrajo, giró la cabeza hacia el bosque y de pronto un gran lobo estaba ahí, preparándose para saltar hacia Edward._

— _¡No! —gritó ella en el instante justo que ambos colisionaron encontrándose, el lobo y Edward—. ¡Edward, Edward! —gritó poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Edward, vio al lobo tirado aun par de pasos de él—. ¿Edward?, —le llamó —. ¿Estas bien?— él giro con cuidado hacia ella, jadeo al verlo, la comisura de sus labios tenía un hilo de sangre deslizándose abajo, hacia su mentón—. Edward —susurró, miró hacia el lobo pero su cuerpo ya no estaba._

_Le miró de nuevo y observó como los ojos de Edward se obscurecían, sintió algo mojar la camiseta que llevaba y observó el suelo, pequeñas manchas rojas se formaban sobre la arena, ella llevo la mano derecha hasta su cuello y sintió algo pegajoso._

_Observó sus dedos cubiertos de sangre y miró a Edward quien la observaba sonriendo de lado, ella se asustó él sonrió aun más pero su sonrisa, la sonrisa que ella amaba se deformó en una mueca burlona mientras mostraba un par de largos y afilados colmillos._

— _¡No!, —gritó fuertemente revolviéndose entre las sabanas—. ¡No!—gritó más fuerte y escuchó en la lejanía una melodía, abrió los ojos asustada y se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, su respiración era errática. _

Su sueño. Dios…eso había sido horrible. De verdad que estaba loca por soñar tantas tonterías, ya no volvería a buscar nada en internet. Se recostó nuevamente sobre la almohada y se tapó hasta el busto, cerró los ojos y mientras lo hacia un recuerdo invadió su mente.

"Los Caras pálidas como tú no creen en ellos, por eso prometimos que si no cazaban en nuestras tierras no les diríamos de su existencia"—le escuchó murmurar a Jacob.

— ¿Y qué son?, —preguntó esa vez—. Jacob había sonreído y negado lentamente.

—Se supone que no le cuente a nadie sobre ellos Bella, ni a ti—respondió metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos

—Pensé que éramos amigos—murmuró Bella en aquel entonces, ella quería saber, buscaba una explicación lógica para la aparición de Edward en su habitación hacia seis meses atrás.

—Ellos son peligrosos, se alimentan de sangre de animales y son superfuertes.

— ¿Una especie de mutante?—preguntó inocentemente.

—Peor que eso —murmuro Jacob—. Ellos no mueren Bella, no pueden.

— ¿De que hablas?—había preguntado deteniéndose. Jacob se giró hacia ella y murmuró con total seriedad.

—De los fríos —ella le miró sin entender—. Los que ustedes conocen como vampiro.

—Vampiro —la frase escapó de sus labios mientras habría los ojos—. Vampiro, Edward es un…—se estremeció al solo considerar la posibilidad de que eso fuera real…

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>SIENTO ACTUALIZAR HASTA AHORA TRATARE DE NO TARDAR TANTO CON EL CAP DE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE PERO IGUAL CREO QUE LO SUBIRE EL DIA SABADO.<strong>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ. BESOS Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESITOS A DYANE QUE ME AYUDA A CORREGIR LOS CAPITULOS BESOS**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ._**

**_BESOS_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>El verdadero paraíso no está en el cielo, sino sobre la boca de una persona amada<em>**

**_THEOPHILE GAUTIER_**

-Jacob-musito golpeando la puerta, esperaba que Vanesa no le llamara a la policía diciendo que una lunática estaba llamando a su puerta a las siete de la mañana-¡Jacob!-espeto mas fuerte, su chaqueta estaba empapada por la lluvia, el taxi solo la habia dejado en la frontera con la reserva y habia tenido que hacer el recorrido de 300 metros hasta la cabaña de los black a pie. ¿Por qué tenia que elegir precisamente este fin de semana Jacob para visitar a su familia? Cuando llamo por teléfono y escucho a su contestador decir que estarían el fin de semana fuera visitando a la familia, lo supo. Ella tenia que viajar a la push. La Reserva, la push, suspiro sin poder evitarlo. Estaba tan cerca de forks, solo un kilometro y podría ver a sus padres, bueno probablemente su padre estaba con Billy en casa de Harry preparándose para ir a pescar, ella en verdad esperaba eso. Sacudio su cabeza y llamo una vez a la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta, quizás Jacob habia ido a pescar tambien, no Jacob odiaba pescar-Jacob-grito una vez mas aporreando literalmente la puerta, escucho pasos apresurados y respiro un poco mas tranquila al saber que si habia alguien en casa. Suplico por que fuera Jacob.

-Bella-escucho la voz medio adormilada de su amigo y detrás de el vio parada a Vanesa envuelta con un sweater verde-¿Bella?-la escucho susurrar tambien.

-Hola-farfullo ella.

-Cariño estas empapada-musito Jacob. Vanesa lo empujo a un lado y abrazos a bella, ella era asi, no preguntaba pero ella sabia cuando necesitabas un abrazo. Bella le abrazo de vuelta y luego se disculpo por mojarla. Ella le resto importancia y la hizo adentrar en la casa.

-¿Que paso bella?-pregunto Jacob mientras la hacia sentarse en el sofa. Vanesa habita desaparecido dejando una frazada sobre ella.

-Siento molestar a estar hora-musito-Lo siento-

-¿Cariño que pasa?-pregunto el mirándola. Lucia perdida y confundida como nada

-Yo…-

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí bella?-pregunto el-Pense que no querías…

-No quiero-respondio ella-Pero fui a port angels, les llame pero tu contestador decía que estarías fuera el fin de semana con tu familia-musito-Tenia que verte, es algo importante-

-¿Y eso fue?-pregunto el mirándola aturdido-¿Hace cuanto bella?

Hace unas cinco horas-respondio bella-Puede que quizás un poco mas no lo se, eran cerca de las dos cuando Sali de casa, el autobús no demoro mucho en llegar a port angels y como no estabas en casa vine aquí-

-Bella-le llamo Vanesa-Bella cariño, tienes que cambiarte de ropa-murmuro llegando hasta ellos.

-Necesito hablar con Jacob yo…-susurro pero ella la corto.

-Si, cielo-dijo ella-Lo haras pero tienes que cambiarte de ropa, puedes enfermarte, Jacob no ira a ningun lado.

-Anda-susurro Jacob-Cambiate, descansa un poco-

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo ella insistiendo-

-Necesitas dormir por lo menos un par de horas bella-ella negó-Solo un par y te prometo que hablaremos de lo que quieras-

-Jake-se quejo bella-Anda bella, a dormir, cambiate de ropa y luego hablamos-A regañadientes bella siguió a Vanesa hacia la habitación del fondo.

-En el baño hay toallas y aquí te dejo esta ropa para que te cambies- musito Vanesa con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- susurro bella en respuesta. Vanesa salió de la habitación y bella camino hacia el baño, hay estaba la pequeña ducha esperándola, supuso que esta era la habitación del padre de Jacob, ya que el no podía subir escaleras por su condición. Billy habia tenido un accidente hace un par de años, meses despues de que su esposa muriera, lo dejo paralitico. Bella sacudió la cabeza y procedió a desnudarse, su ropa estaba empapada, los jeans cayeron al suelo como un peso muerto y le siguió la ropa interior, camino hasta la ducha y la abrió, el agua caliente empezó a rodar por su cuerpo, sentia los musculos agarrotados por el frio, sus dientes castañeaban y lo mas curioso es que solo lo sintio todo junto hasta ese momento, unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a descender por su mejilla. Por primera vez deseo haber perdido la razón, prefería eso ante la otra posibilidad…la que decía que Edward era un…no es que le importara, eso no cambiaba nada el hecho de que lo amara con todo su corazón pero…¿A dónde los llevaba? ¿Podria estar juntos?

Con pereza cerro la ducha y recargo la frente sobre la pared de azulejos, suspiro y se limpio las lagrimas. Salio y se rodeo con la toalla que Vanesa le habia dejado, se sento sobre la cama y tomo la muda de ropa que le habia dejado, se seco y vistió, la ropa le quedaba algo grande pero se las arreglo. Se recostó sobre la cama y antes de que se diera cuenta se habia quedado dormida.

Se despertó cuando un rayo de sol le baño la cara de lleno, sintio la calidez sobre su rostro y abrió los ojos perezosamente. Se estiro sobre las mantas y se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación.

-Vaya despertaste-musito la voz de Jacob y bella lo encontró sentado en una silla.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto bella pasando una mano por su enmarañado cabello castaño.

-Cerca de la una de la tarde-

-¿Por qué me dejaste dormir tanto?-pregunto ella-No quiero que tu padre me vea aquí-añadio, Jacob sonrio.

-Papá regresa hasta la noche, lo sabes y necesitabas descansar-musito Jacob mientras bella se ponía de pie.-¿Quieres comer algo?-añadio, ella negó.-Claro que si-dijo Jacob y se puso de pie para tomarla de la mano y jalarla detrás de el. Ella rio quedamente y le siguió hasta la pequeña cocina, Vanesa ya les esperaba con lo que parecía ser el almuerzo. No se percato de cuanta hambre tenia hasta que dio el primer bocado al pollo en estofado. Jacob y Vanesa almorzaron tambien, sonrieron de vez en cuando y cuando terminaron, Jacob y bella caminaron hacia la playa de la push.

Bella se estremeció cuando llegaron a la playa, sin querer recordó el sueño por el que estaba ahí, no pudo evitar temblar.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Jacob mientras metia sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.-Estas muy tensa-

-Bueno-dijo ella-Derek tuvo un accidente y…

-¿esta bien?-pregunto Jacob alarmado, el conocía a Derek de antes y eran buenos amigos.

-si-dijo bella-Esta bien no fue nada grave, esta en su casa-

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?-pregunto Jacob una vez mas

-Necesito que me cuentes Jacob, acerca de esa vieja leyenda quilete, la que habla de los frios-

-¿Por eso viajaste hasta aquí?-pregunto sacudiendo la cabeza-¿Qué pasa contigo bella?-espeto molesto

-No puedo…decirte-susurro-No ahora, necesito aclarar antes todo esto y solo entonces podre contarte-añadio, si le decía en este momento que Edward estaba vivo y que sospechaba que era un no muerto o un muerto viviente, su regreso al sanatorio seria inminente-

-¿Aclarar qué?-pregunto Jacob

-Por favor jake-suplico ella-Solo dime, yo…no puedo decirte no ahora solo…

-Está bien, tranquila-dijo el cuando la sintió alterarse-Es que me preocupas-

-Estoy bien-dijo ella-Pero es importante que me hables sobre esa leyenda-

-no entiendo que de importante pueda tener una vieja historia de terror, solo es un cuento-no tienes ni idea, pensó bella pero le sonrió a su amigo.

-Por favor-insistió bella. Jacob se encogió de hombros y camino hasta una roca, se sentó sobre ella y bella le siguió.

-No sé mucho sobre esto-musito Jacob-Mi padre podría decirte mas pero estoy seguro de que no querrás verlo-Bella negó.-Según mi bisabuelo, Efraín Black hace mucho tiempo llego hasta nuestra tierra un grupo de "fríos" un hombre y cuatro mujeres, todos hermosos pero…malditos-

-¿Por qué malditos?-pregunto bella abrazándose, jamás habia sido fan de las historias de terror.

-Ellos no deberían existir bella, es antinatural, son creaturas del demonio. ¿Cómo algo muerto puede andar? Es horrendo- Bella se estremeció, para no creer en esas historias Jacob hablaba con demasiado rencor acerca de eso.

-¿Pero como puede ser eso?-pregunto ella-Tu no sabes que fue lo que les hizo ser asi-

-Un "frio" se crea bella, no es algo que sea natural-suspiro-Ni siquiera se por que hablamos de esto, es muy raro, a ti tampoco te gustan estas cosas-

-Pero necesito saber-espeto ella-Si no quieres ayudarme lo entiendo, le pediré a sam o seth que…

-No-dijo Jacob-Claro que te ayudare, es solo que no entiendo, es sumamente raro que te aparezcas en mi casa a las seis de la mañana pidiéndome que te cuente una vieja leyenda-

-Lo se-dijo ella-Y no sabes cuanto te agradezco que lo hagas-jacob sonrio.

-Como sea, la verdad es que no se mucho de esto salvo las viejas historias que contaba mi abuelo a mi papá, el no habla mucho de ellas-dijo Jacob mirando el horizonte-Tengo un libro de leyendas, bueno algo asi mas como un diario-rio-El loco de mi tatarabuelo escribió cada cosa en el-

-¿Me lo prestas?-pregunto bella.

-claro-dijo Jacob-Si con eso consigo que dejes de estar tan nerviosa-agrego-No se que tienes estas tensa, ¿Ya no te gusta la reserva?-pregunto

-No es eso-dijo ella-Creo que me afecto no dormir-se estaba volviendo muy mentirosa se dijo, aunque valía la pena en esta ocasión.-Es solo el cansancio-

-Deberías quedarte a dormir entonces, mañana saldremos temprano hacia Port Angels de ahí puedes irte a casa-musito Jacob acariciando su mejilla-

-No-respondió bella-Tengo que estar hoy en Seattle-añadio bajo la atenta mirada de Jacob.

-Entonces-musito Jacob-Vamos a casa, no quiero que viajes de noche-Ella le sonrio, ambos regresaron a casa, bella sabia que Jacob exigiría una explicación, la merecía, pero tambien sabia que no se la pediría hoy, le daría su espacio y el dia menos pensado lo tendría en Seattle.

-Aquí esta-dijo Jacob mostrando un libro polvoriento y algo gastado, en realidad muy gastado, la pasta estaba rota y las hojas amarillentas.

-¿Seguro que no habrá problema con Billy?-pregunto bella tomandolo. Jacob se encogió de hombros y ella soplo sobre el libro para librarlo del polvo.

-No-dijo Jacob al final-Mi viejo tiene siglo sin revisar ese libro siempre esta guardado ahí-

-Te lo devolveré lo prometo-jacob asintió.-

-¿Sabes que voy a preguntar verdad?-musito Jacob y bella sonrio.

-No esperaba menos y te agradezco que me des tiempo-

-A veces me gustaría negarte las cosas, eres una pequeña manipuladora-espeto y ella rio.

-Gracias Jacob-dijo abrazando el libro contra su pecho. Se despidió de ellos media hora despues, el taxi ya la esperaba en la puerta, asi que una vez dentro agito una mano para despedirse.

El taxi emprendió su camino y bella sacó el libro que Jacob le presto. En realidad era una especie de diario, tenia en letras grandes y claras gravado el nombre del propierario "Efrain Black". Al abrirlo lo primero que encontró fue el dibujo de un lobo a lápiz, estaba perfectamente delineado, estaba en el bosque según dedujo al ver pequeños arboles detrás de el, habia algo extraño en ese boceto es como si tuviera vida. El lobo tenia uns expresión…es como si la mirara fijamente a ella por lo que cambio de pagina. Suspiro al leer el primer encabezado.

Julio 1914

Ellos están aquí, lo se, puedo sentirlo, la sangre me hierve al igual que el resto del cuerpo, su hedor se respira en el aire al igual que el mal que los acompaña. Han matado a uno que otro, pero no se dejan ver, sin embargo se que son ellos, los "frios" siento la magia correr dentro de mi, se que sera pronto, lo que contaba mi padre, el cambio.

-Bella-suspiro. ¿Magia? ¿A que se refería?-continuo con la siguiente pagina. Habia el dibujo de una mujer, con ropas antiguas, no creyo que fuera alguien de la reserva no sabia mucho de la historia, pero dudaba en realidad que alguien se vistiera con estilo europeo en ese lado del continente en esa época, sobre todo en una reserva india.

-La mujer fría-leyo que decía debajo del dibujo. Bella frunció el seño, en realidad esa mujer lucia de lo mas normal, no tenia nada que ver con los vampiros que pintaban en las películas de miedo, bueno aunque en la gran mayoría siempre lucian hermosos al principio y luego se transformaban en esas horrendas criaturas con colmillos.

-rápida, piel fría como el hielo, fuerte, asesina, ojos rojos- habia anotado efrain black en otra esquina del dibujo. No puedo evitar recordar el tacto de Edward en pasadas ocasiones, frio como el hielo, como un precioso angel de hielo, pensó. Continuo con su lectura, hubo cosas que le parecieron interesantes, como la leyenda de la tercera esposa y su sacrificio por los suyos, asi como la anotación debajo de otro dibujo, el de un hombre como de los años 30. –ojos color miel, sangre de animales- ¿Seria posible que hubieran mas de una clase de "frios"? Penso en Edward, en sus preciosas orbes verdes que ya no estaban mas, ahora solo habia gemas color miel, esa palidez que le abrumaba y…jamás lo habia visto comer, no es que le prestara demasiada atención a eso, no hasta hace un par de horas, pero pensándolo, ella jamás lo habia visto comer ni beber nada.

-Señorita-anuncio el taxista dejándola frente a la mansión Masen. Ella le sonrio y le tendio un billete por veinte dólares. Durante el trayecto de la push a port angels decidió ir a casa de Edward, no podía demorar mas ese encuentro, ella tenia que salir de dudas, por suerte un autobús estaba por salir cuando ella arribo a port angels asi que ahora estaba aquí, tras un maratónico dia, de pie frente a la puerta de los Masen. Sujeto el libro con fuerza contra su pecho, como si eso de cierta forma la pudiera proteger, era una suerte que no estuviera lloviendo, no creía aguantar otra empapada como la de la mañana. Eran las diez con treinta, probablemente ya estuvieran durmiendo. ¿Los vampiros dormían? Trato de recordar su escueto conocimiento en películas de ese genero y solo recordó que dormían de dia y en féretros, sacudió su cabeza para apartar la imagen de Edward dentro de uno, además ella veía a los masen siempre por la mañana.

Subio lentamente los escalones que conducían hacia la mansión, lo mas seguro es que ya supieran que estaba allí. Toco la puerta, no habia timbre, otra cosa extraña si se ponía a pensar. Toco, nada…toco otra vez…nada.

-Se que estas ahí Edward cullen-grito con todo el enojo que sentia. Maldicion, ella quería una explicación y por dios que la tendría…

…

…

-Se que estas ahí Edward cullen-Le escucho gritar. El estaba del otro lado de la puerta, como el cobarde que era.-Abre la maldita puerta-grito ella estrellando su puño con furia, sintio su olor apenas se bajo del taxi.-Por favor…-añadio ella en esa vocecilla que le desarmaba, no importa cuanto tiempo pasara. Cerro los ojos y la escucho llamarle de nuevo. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo atrás?

-Edward-suplico bella-Abre, por favor-

-Vete bella-respondio en un susurro-Solo marchate-maldijo a su hermana y a Alejandro por dejarlo solo, maggie debió verle pero no se lo dijo.

-bien-la escucho sisear del otro lado seguido de sus pasos al alejarse. Maldicion, habia hablado demasiado fuerte. Dejo caer su cabeza sobre la puerta antes de que el ruido de vidrios rompiéndose captara su atención. Corrio hacia la sala donde encontró una piedra al lado de los vidrios rotos de la ventana. Miro hacia el patio y vio a bella de pie mirándolo furiosa.

-¿Estas loca?-pregunto mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-¿Ahora si vas a hablar conmigo?-pregunto ella en respuesta mientras Edward abria una de las puertas que daban al patio y salia. Era de noche, la luna brillaba en lo alto y bañaba el cuerpo de bella con su luz. Estaba molesta sin duda y sostenía un libro contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que los brazos se le estaban poniendo levemente blancos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto el-Pense que habia sido claro bella-musito-No quería verte.

-Lo se-dijo ella y por alguna extraña razón el sintió que lo decía en otro sentido-Lo se todo-murmuro. El la miro extrañado ¿Qué sabia? Sonrió porque ella jamás le dejaría ir, y se sentía un maldito por alegrarse de eso.

-No entiendo-musito al final.

-Se por que no me quiere cerca-dijo bella en tono tan bajo que bien el pudo imaginarlo.-Se lo que paso-

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto una vez mas-No entiendo nada-

-No tienes que fingir mas-musito ella-Lo se, se cual es la razón…sé lo que son…maggie, Alejandro y tu…-Edward la miro sin inmutarse, eso era imposible. Ella no podía estar cerca de la verdad por mucho que la buscara.

-Somos personas bella-dijo el-Como tu y Derek. ¿Dónde esta Derek pensé que estarías cuidándolo?-la ataco, a ella le dolio por la forma en la que le miro, pero era la única forma de que ella se fuera.

-No tienes que hacer esto Edward-susurro ella-Yo te quiero-eso le partió el corazón-no me importa nada de lo que haya pasado, no me importa lo que seas-

-Escuchate bella-murmuro el-No hagas es tu, no te humilles mas, entiende ya no te quiero-

-Mentira-grito bella en respuesta.-Tu me quieres Edward-siseo ella-Me amas tanto que ni aun despues de la muerte has podido dejarme-Sus manos se cerraron en puños-Te fuiste para protegerme ¿Verdad?-

-Deberias irte bella, es obvio que no te encuentras bien-

-Deja de huir-espeto enojada

-no entiendes bella, no huyo de nada que no seas tu, te deje por que no te quería, estaba aburrido ya no podía seguir contigo-el la miro y vio como rompió un poco mas su alma.

-Mentira-dijo ella-Si no me amaras no me hubieras salvado esas veces, en forks, aquí en Seattle la noche de navidad, en el risco, en el edificio-bella negó lentamente-No voy a creerte eso de que no me quieres Edward-sollozo-Me amas lo se y no me importa lo que seas-

-¿Y según tu que soy?-pregunto el con la ira bullendo en su interior. ¿Seria posible que ella lo supiera? –Dilo-exigio su monstro interior, esa parte de maldad vibro solo con el echo de que bella le quisiera-Dilo bella-ella se abrazo mas fuerte a ese viejo libro que sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Por favor-dijo ella-No me hagas decirlo-pidio

-Dilo-exigio el acercándose a ella, nisiquiera supo como fue que llegaron al olmo, pero bella estaba atrapada entre este y el cuerpo de Edward.-Dilo…en voz alta-gruño.

Bella cerro los ojos con fuerza y apretó el libro contra su pecho-Vampiro…-dijo en un suave y bajo susurro. Si Edward estuviera vivo…hubiera muerto otra vez. Ella lo sabia, no entendía como ni cuando, pero era obvio que ella lo descubriría, jamás le tomo mucha importancia hasta hace un par de días que noto como bella prestaba demasiada atención a ciertas cosas…debió ser mas cuidadoso, ahora no estaría en esta situación_. "Vampiro"_ la palabra retumbaba en su cabeza como un mantra horrendo. Lo único de lo que habia logrado protegerla y ahora ella lo sabia.-¿Te asusta?-pregunto en un susurro tenso, su voz era fría. Escucho el ruido de su garganta al tragar en seco. Su demonio se regocijo con lo dulce de su aroma y la sintio temblar-¿Te asusta bella?-gruño cerca de su oído izquierdo.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro con tanto amor, que se sintio desarmado-No-respondio y la realidad lo golpeo. –Tu nunca me harias daño Edward-dijo-No lo harias por que me amas-

-¿No?-gruño el-¿Estas segura? ¿Sabes lo que hacemos bella? ¿Sabes que matamos para vivir?

-No-dijo ella cubriéndose los oídos y dejando caer en el acto el libro al pasto. Edward tomo sus manos y las coloco a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Matamos bella, matamos por sangre, en este momento me muero por probarte-espeto acercando su rostro a ella mostrando sus colmillos

-Hazlo-dijo ella-Confio en ti Edward, soy tuya-

-Deja decir eso-gruño el soltándola. Se giro hacia en dirección hacia la casa. Bella le siguió, le rodeo con sus brazos la cintura y enterro su rostro en la espalda de Edward.

-Por favor no me alejes-pidio ella como una niñá-No lo hagas Edward no…-

-Yo soy un asesino-dijo el sin mirarla, seguían en la misma posición-

-Se que no-dijo ella y le solto. El estaba recio a mirarla, debía tomar sus cosas y largarse de Seattle de una vez-Se que toman…sangre de animales-agrego rápidamente la ultima parte, por eso tus ojos son dorados ¿No?-pregunto. Edward se giro al escucharla.

-¿Quién?-pregunto

-No eres el primero Edward-dijo ella-Recuerdas las historias de la reserva, de la ¿Push?-pregunto y el trato de buscar en su mente un recuerdo de ello, en todos estaba bella, recordó una noche de fogata y al padre de Jacob hablar sobre los ataques de animales que había habido hacia un par de años. –Efrain Black-dijo ella-El sabia, el conoció a muchos de ellos-agrego-Sabia que no todos son iguales Edward-

-Deberias irte-dijo el-Nosotros tambien nos marcharemos, olvida esto bella, olvidame-

-No puedo, no quiero, no lo voy hacer-dijo ella en un rabieta.

-Pues haya tu-dijo el girándose y caminando hacia la casa-

-Edward-le llamo ella-No me importa, no me importa lo que seas, lo que tengas que hacer, nada, nada mientras estemos juntos-

-Jamás te haría algo asi-dijo el.-No es algo que yo hubiera elegido-

-Yo tampoco elegi perderte, no es justo que tu tomes esa decisión por mi-musito mientras un par de lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Edward las vio, su muerto corazón se rompió un poco mas, sin poder evitar libro el espacio que los separaba y tomo su rostro entre sus manos-

Solo olvídame bella, se feliz-pidió

-No puedo-dijo ella-No puedo ser feliz si no es contigo, te amo-musito. El miro sus ojos, todo su rostro, con un ultimo vistazo a sus labios gruño por lo bajo y unió sus labios en un beso.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY…POR LA TARDANZA…JEJE SIN EXCUSAS SORRY.<strong>

**LE ENVIARE EL CAP A MI BETA Y CUANDO ESTE CORREGIDO LO SUBIRE DE NUEVO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**LAS QUIERO**

**PROX ACTU: LA SEMANA QUE VIENE PERO NO SE QUE DIA…BESOS**

**GRACIAS A LAS QUE SIGUEN POR AKI…LAS QUIERO**


	12. Chapter 12

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. BIENVENIDAS A LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS Y MIL GRACIAS A LAS QUE SIGUEN AQUÍ SON LAS MEJORES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vale más actuar exponiéndose a arrepentirse de ello que arrepentirse de no haber hecho nada-<strong>

**BOCCACIO**

Era de mañana cuando bella despertó, estaba en la habitación de Edward, era la misma en donde habia estado las veces anteriores asi que no fue tan difícil saberlo. Se estiro entre las mantas y sonrio al sentir el aroma de Edward en la almohada.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-escucho su voz en alguna parte de la habitación y se sento sobre la cama.

-bien-respondio cuando lo vio sentado en el sofa negro de piel en la pared del frente.

-Interesante lectura-musito Edward mientras cerraba el libro de Efrain Black-Pero no es del tipo que recuerdo que solias leer-agrego y ella se encogió de hombros.

-He tenido que leer muchas cosas que no me gustan en todo el tiempo que no has estado, empezando por ese certificado de que abandonaban tu búsqueda, el certificado de que estabas muerto aun sin que tuviera tu cuerpo "no es posible que sobreviviera" dijo el rescatista-espeto ella molesta. Pestaño para alejar las lagrimas y cuando se dio cuenta tenia a Edward a su lado, sentado junto a ella y acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Sufriste mucho verdad?-pregunto el. Ella asintió y se recostó en su pecho. El no la encerró en sus brazos, no se movió en realidad, ella suspiro…esto iba ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-pregunto en un susurro mientras apresaba su camisa-¿Fue por…por lo que eres ahora?-agrego. Edward se tenso pero bella no retiro la mano.

-Si-respondió el-Yo no podía hacerte esto-

-Pero era mi decisión-dijo ella-Es mi decision-corrigio, el negó levemente y retiro su mano para luego ponerse de pie.

-No sabes lo que dices bella-espeto-Esto es lo mas horrendo que pueda pasar-agrego-

-Estas vivo Edward-dijo ella poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama y acercándose al extremo donde el se encontraba, sujeto sus manos entre las suyas y le miro-Estas vivo y eso es lo único que me importa-

-No estoy vivo bella-dijo el-Lo sabes, lo leiste y eso ni siquiera se asemeja un poco a lo que podemos hacer-dijo soltándose y caminando hacia la ventana.

-Solo se que estas aquí-dijo ella-No me importa nada mas Edward, no me importa lo que seas ahora o lo que hayas hecho, tu siempre seras para mi "mi Edward"-musito ella mientras una solitaria lagrimas se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-No llores-murmuro y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo lo tuvo a su lado, la encerro entre sus brazos y ella enterro su rostro en su pecho. –No llores bella-pidio-No sabes cuanto lamento hacerte daño-

-Solo me dañas cuando no estas-musito ella enterrando su rostro en el pecho de el. Edward la estrecho contra si, con algo de miedo, no quería lastimarla pero ahora que ella sabia…bueno…lo mas probable es que tuvieran que irse…otra vez.

-¿Vas a irte otra vez?-pregunto bella.

-Shhh-musito Edward acariciando su espalda no queriendo pensar en lo inevitable de su partida.-No pienses en eso-pidio besando sus cabellos-

-¿Lo haras verdad?-pregunto bella de nuevo. Ella lo sabia, el iba a irse otra vez.

Es la única opción-dijo el-Se supone que ningun humano puede saber, si me quedo solo te pondría en peligro-Bella noto como Edward se estremeció ligeramente, como si recordara algo.-

-No-dijo ella abrazándolo con mas fuerza-el no podía irse, dios no, no ahora que lo habia encontrado, no ahora que sabía que el la amaba, porque la amaba, asi lo negara, haberse ido para protegerla le demostraba que le importaba, que le amaba asi el no quisiera aceptarlo.-No puedes hacerlo-dijo ella-No soportaría que me rompieras el corazón de esa manera otra vez-

-Todo seria mas fácil si no hubiera regresado en primer lugar-espeto el.

-Todo ha ido un poco mejor desde que lo hiciste-dijo ella acariciando su mejilla-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-dijo el tomando su mano entre una de las suyas-alguien te ataco, fingió ser yo para lograr matarte…aun no se quien lo hizo pero te juro por dios que lo hare-ella se estremeció ligeramente al recordar eso…fue algo de lo que habían hablado anoche, de las apariciones del "supuesto" Edward ante bella.-Nadie te hara daño bella, lo prometo-

-Solo tu puedes hacerme daño-dijo ella-Y lo haras si te vas- El pareció dolido por lo que ella dijo.

-¿siempre te lastimo verdad?-espeto el poniéndose de pie.

-No quise que sonara asi, pero quiero que entiendas que solo tu ausencia me hace daño Edward, asi que tienes que quedarte aquí, conmigo…para que yo este bien- Musito ella, el sonrio sin poder evitarlo y eso le hizo sonreir a ella tambien.

-Esto es serio bella-musito Edward despues caminando de nueva cuenta hacia la cama-No debes estar junto a mi-

-Deja que yo decida eso-pidio ella-

-No…-dijo el pero ella lo cayo poniendo una de sus manos sobre sus labios-

-Shhh-dijo-Debes dejar que yo lo decida, es una decision mia Edward, no le corresponde a nadie mas, nunca…le correspondió a nadie mas.-El bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-Pense que era lo mejor-musito-Se que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo-edward acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla de bella, ella suspiro.

-Entiendo que creyeras que era lo mejor, pero te equivocaste, estar separados de ninguna forma hace mejor las cosas-musito ella-Nunca lo hara mejor-

-¿Y Derek?-pregunto el-Pense que lo estabas intentando con el-dijo Edward con la mandibula tensa.

-Derek es un amigo-dijo ella sonriendo ante la postura rigida de Edward… eso era tan de _hombres…hombres vampiros_-penso un tanto divertida.

¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-pregunto Edward

-Lo celoso que eres, parece que es algo que nunca perderás…ni siendo un vampiro-el sonrio.

-De verdad me gustaría que lo intentaras con el-dijo Edward, eso la hizo rabiar, alejo la mano de su mejilla y ahora fue su turno de ponerse de pie, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, molesta con todos, con ella, con Edward, hasta con el pobre de Derek. Maldicion, ¿es Que acaso Edward no habia escuchado nada de lo que dijo? ¿Dónde habia estado las ultimas ocho malditas horas? Mejor dicho ¿Los últimos cinco minutos? Edward la observo ir de un lado a otro sin decir nada.

-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?-exploto-Acaso no has prestado atención-el la miro sin expresión, sabia que estaba cabreada, muy cabreada.

-Ese no es el problema-

-Claro que es el problema Edward Anthony Cullen.-espeto bella, tenía mucho tiempo de no pronunciar su nombre completo y al parecer Edward también tenia mucho tiempo de no oírlo.

-¿Qué nisiquiera puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-espeto bella molesta, estaba siendo intransigente quizás pero diablos el la hacía enfurecer.-Por que debes recordar que aunque no te guste ese es tu nombre ¡Edward cullen!-gruño con molestia. Edward no pudo evitar sonreir, ella lucia adorable enojada.-Aunque ahora insistas en que te llamen Edward Masen o prefieres que me dirija a ti como ¿Joven Masen? O ¿Quizas Señor Masen? Como tu_ padre._

-Bella-dijo mientras se ponía de pie, ella le escucho pero la verdad es que estaba tan furiosa que lo único que podía hacer era musitar una serie e improperios en su contra.-Bella Cierra la boca-dijo el colocando una de sus manos frías sobre sus labios como hace algún rato habia hecho ella.-Entiendo tu punto, pero necesito que entiendas el mio-dijo el retirando su mano. Ella bufo indignada.

-¿Qué quieres que entienda?-pregunto ella-¿Cómo quieres que entienda que…que no quieres estar conmigo?

-No es eso-dijo el acariciando su mejilla derecha-Claro que quiero estar contigo, es estúpido seguirlo negando, pero no es lo correcto-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella-Tu me amas, yo te amo, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que no soy bueno para ti bella, no soy normal-

-Deja de decir eso-gruño ella-Tu eres lo mejor para mi, siempre lo has sido-

-No-dijo el-Puede que lo haya sido, cuando era humano, pero ahora…

-¿Todo es por que eres vampiro?-pregunto ella-¿No podrías…?-la pregunta se atoro en su garganta durante un segundo-¿No podrías…hacerme como tu?-la pregunta abandono sus labios atropelladamente. Observo como sus ojos pasaron del color miel aun color negro.

-¿Qué estupides estas diciendo?-espeto furioso, bella lo observo alejarse de ella. Lo vio moverse por la habitación o por lo menos intuyo que eso hacia debido a que lo único que su vista lograba enfocar eran borrones aquí y haya, escucho algunos golpes y luego veía como las cosas se estrellaban contra el suelo.

-Edward-dijo ella-Ahora si estas asustándome-espeto. Se detuvo…la lluvia de objetos ceso.

-Lo siento-se disculpo el, dejando caer la silla que sostenía entre manos.-lo siento- repitió llevándose las manos al rostro.

-Esta bien-dijo bella-Lamento si te hice enojar-se disculpo.

-Maldita sea bella-gruño-Fui yo el que perdió el control, tú no tienes que disculparte-siseo entre dientes.

-Edward-dijo ella acercándose

-No te acerques-bramo Edward extendiendo una mano para bloquearle el paso. Ella freno su andar y le miro dolida-Por favor agrego.

-¿De verdad me quieres lejos Edward?-pregunto ella-Se que no soy tan bonita como las mujeres del libro pero…

-No-dijo el mirándola. Bella le vio tambien pero no sostuvo su mirada. –No tienes nada que envidiarles a esas mujeres-agrego el, pero bella lo dudo. ¿Por qué sino se negaba a la posibilidad de que estuvieran juntos?

-Ellan son muy hermosa-musito al final, no queriendo decir nada mas-Maggie lo es-

-Tu tambien eres hermosa-dijo el-Por dentro y por fuera-

-¿Mas hermosa que Maggie?-pregunto

-¿Qué tienes con maggie?-pregunto el mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, extendió una mano hacia ella y bella la tomo.

-Bueno-dijo bella sentándose en el espacio que Edward dejo vacio-Es que Maggie no es tu hermana-agrego incomoda-Y es una chica muy bonita-

-Tu eres hermosa-murmuro el-Y maggie es como si fuera mi familia, ella es…-ella lo observo atorarse con lo que iba a decir, de seguro buscaba la mejor forma de decirle que la encontraba irresistible-le tengo el mismo aprecio, el mismo amor que siento por alice…- agrego al final y dejo a Bella sorprendida al escuchar el dolor en su voz al pronunciar el nombre de su hermana, ella tampoco mencionaba mucho el nombre de su familia, le dolia, su padre, su madre, su hermano.

-Ellos están bien-murmuro bella para reconfortarlo-No los he visto en mucho tiempo pero…las veces que he hablado con rose…bueno…ella dice que están bien-

-¿Por qué mi culpa termino tu amistad con alice?-pregunto Edward

-No-dijo bella-Es…solo que… me dolia mucho verles, ir y saber que tu no ibas a estar-el se entristeció-No lo planee solo…me fui alejando lentamente, deje de llamarles y…creo que ellos se aburrieron al final-

-No-dijo Edward-Supongo que asi tambien es menos doloroso para ellos-

-¿Los has visto?-pregunto bella emocionada. El negó

-Siempre me informo de ellos pero no, no los he visto, la ultima vez fue unas pocas horas antes de visitarte a ti-bella asintió. El se habia alejado de todo, de todos, solo por protegerla-

-¿En forks?-pregunto bella, el asintió.

-Lo siento-dijo ella

-No tienes que disculparte, fui yo quien se alejo-

-Pero lo hiciste por mi-musito ella mientras la mano de Edward le seguía acariciando la mejilla-Te fuiste por mi-

-Era lo mejor-musito pausadamente-sigue siendo lo mejor-

-No regresemos a lo mismo Edward-pidio ella- por favor-agrego acariciando su mejilla.

-Sabes que me ire-susurro el-Estando a tu lado…ahora que sabes la verdad…corres mas peligro que antes-

-¿Peligro de que?-pregunto ella pegando sus rodillas con el pecho-Tu no vas hacerme daño-añadio mas para si misma.

-No soy el único bella-dijo el-Hay muchos mas como nosotros-añadio el-Y no todos tienen la misma alimentación que nosotros-

-¿Humanos?-se atrevió a preguntar bella, ella lo sabia no era tonta, algo de todo lo que el cine decía que tenia que ser verdad. Edward asintió y bella trago el nudo que se formo en su garganta.

-No sabes las cosas que hay en este mundo bella, no sabes lo peligrosas que son-

-No creo que haya algo mas extraño que el hecho que…estemos hablando, tu y yo en este preciso momento-musito ella bajo sus pestañas. Edward de pronto se habia puesto serio, camino hacia la ventana y miro hacia fuera, como viendo el paisaje pero por su postura bella intuía que en realidad estaba viendo algo a muchos kilometros de ahí, recuerdos…y recuerdos nada gratos, pensó para si.

El estuvo asi sin decir nada por mucho rato, el cielo estaba nublado como casi siempre en Seattle. Bella seguía en la cama mirándolo, tratando de entender una manera que les permitiera estar juntos y…rogando al cielo por que Edward entendiera que era lo mejor. Se puso de pie y camino hacia el, el segui mirando por la ventana, ella le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y pego su pecho con la espalda, era tan frio…como si estuviera cubierto de nieve y tan calido…como el sol de primavera.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella apoyando la mejilla en su hombro

-Intento entender como es que sigues aquí en lugar de estar corriendo a cualquier lugar que te aleje de mi-espeto serio.

-¿Quieres eso verdad?-pregunto ella algo dolida.

-Es que tu no entiendes-murmuro el

-No-dijo ella-Obviamente-agrego dolida y despues grito-El que no entiende eres tu Edward, esto no es la solución-

-¿y cual es entonces?-gruño-¿Estar juntos? ¿Cómo antes?-ella asintió-Por dios bella, soy un monstro-

-Deja de decir eso-pidio ella-Edward no importa, bien podrías ser un alien y aun asi te amaría-

Bella-susurro el cansino.

-¿Tu ya no me amas?-pregunto con cautela-Es eso ¿Ya no me amas?-el suspiro frustrado y negó.

-Que te ame o no, no es el problema-

-Claro que lo es-dijo ella-Si tu me amas todo lo demás puede irse al demonio, solo me importas tu-

-No solias maldecir-murmuro

-Este momento bien vale todos los años que no dije malas palabras-espeto dejándose caer sobre la cama.-Es enserio Edward, solo dilo, pero de corazón, siendo completamente sincero contigo y conmigo…¿Me amas?-pregunto ella mirándole.

El le miro tambien por interminables segundos, bella se puso nerviosa por su silencio ¿acaso estaba buscando la mejor forma de romperle el corazón?

-Di algo, por favor-suplico ella

-El problema no es que te ame-ella cerro los ojos y se prometió no llorar, al parecer su instinto no estaba del todo correcto.-El amor nunca se fue bella-murmuro el y ella abrió los ojos con tanto asombro que creyo que moriría.-Nunca creo que se vaya-completo Edward. Ella sonrio y el tambien lo hizo.-Pero…-lo sabia, siempre habia un pero.

-¿Pero que?-gruño ella esta vez.

-Soy peligroso bella y no solo por ser lo que soy…si por con quien estoy…mi familia, mi nueva familia-

¿Maggie?-pregunto ella. Maggie lucia tan indefensa que no creía que representara algún peligro aunque no debía olvidar que era un vampiro.-No creo que ella..

-no es ella-respondio Edward-En el mundo de vampiros hay…hay reglas bella, la mas importante es que nunca jamás ningun humano sepa de la existencia de los nuestros-

-osea que yo viole esa regla-murmuro ella comprendiendo-¿Estoy en peligro?-agrego

-Mientras ellos no se enteren no tienes nada de que preocuparte, no dejare que nada malo te pase-acaricio su mejilla-Ellos no se van a acercar a ti-prometio.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto curiosa, tenia que saber de quien la estaba protegiendo-

-Son lo mas cercano a la realeza que hay en mi mundo-murmuro el-Y lo mas peligroso tambien-agrego-Ellos son…

-los vulturis-murmuro maggie entrando en la habitación intempestivamente –Buenos días bella, es tarde y debes estar muriendo de hambre-sonrio

-No sabia que estabas en casa maggie-susurro bella mirando a Edward.

-Llegamos en la madrugada, ya estabas dormida-respondio.-Anda bajemos para que comas algo-insistio.

-Edward y yo estábamos hablando-dijo bella mirando a Edward, pidiendo su ayuda

-Pueden seguir hablando despues, además mi papá quiere ver a Edward-agrego. Bella los vio, es como si ellos estuvieran teniendo su propia conversación sin palabras, los dos vampiros la estaban dejando fuera de algo importante.

-Pero…-trato de intervenir y Edward la interrumpió.

-Ve a desayunar, ahora te alcanzo-pidio. Ella bufo pero siguió a maggie quien ya se acercaba a la puerta, la siguió por las escaleras hasta la terraza donde ya la esperaba un banquete.

-Es demasiado-dijo ella

-Bueno-comenzo maggie-No convivimos muchos con humanos asi que no sabemos que cantidad comen, estuve leyendo y vi que lo hacen con frecuencia de tres a cinco veces al dia-comento orgullosa. Bella sonrio.

-Esto es mucho para una sola persona-murmuro ella sobre todo para una persona como ella que comia tan poco.

-La próxima vez lo hare mejor-prometio maggie.

-Maggie-murmuro bella mordiendo un trozo de melón-¿Los vulturis son muy malos?-pregunto

-No preocupes tu cabeza con esas cosas bella, no pasa nada, ellos no saben de ti, Edward no dejara que nada malo te pase-

-¿Por qué de repente todos están preocupados por eso?-pregunto-Digo hace menos de 24 horas que se lo que son y es muy pronto para que algún otro…otro vampiro se entere ¿No?-

-No se que tanto hablaste con Edward, pero creo que es mejor que todo eso te lo diga el-

-El no me quiere cerca-dijo bella-Piensa que lo mejor es que se vayan, yo no quiero que se vayan maggie- la peliroja sonrio-No quiero-

-Yo tampoco quiero irme y descuida, papá tampoco cree que irse sea lo mejor-

-¿Qué va a pasar entonces?-pregunto ella-¿Con Edward y conmigo?

-Bueno-dijo ella-Tendremos que ayudarle a entender que contigo esta mejor, Edward nunca ha sido feliz estando con nosotros no por completo, siempre le falta algo y eso eres tu-

-¿Lo crees?-cuestiono no queriendo hacerse falzas esperanzas

-Estoy segura-respondio Maggie-Siempre andaba por los rincones, solo…recordándote-sonrio-Y ahora que estamos aquí aunque la pasa celoso la mayor parte del tiempo se ve mejor y eso se debe a que te tiene cerca-

Bella sonrio esta vez-Gracias maggie, por todo, por salvarme esa noche de navidad-

-No fue nada-murmuro la vampira-Tu eres el mundo de Edward y Edward es nuestra familia-

-Los quiere mucho-dijo bella mirándola.

-No queremos ocupar el puesto de su familia bella, el siempre los tiene en el corazón pero esta vida…o lo que sea que se nos otorgo es demasiado pesada para llevarla solos-

-Yo no quiero que Edward este solo-

-El tampoco quiere estarlo solo que es demasiado testarudo para aceptarlo-murmuro maggie sonriendo pero de pronto se quedo perdida en la nada.

-Maggie-le llamo bella pero la vampira solo miraba un lugar en especifico asi bella no supiera cual era, estaba perdida y completamente inmóvil-Maggie-le llamo de nuevo tratando de mover su mano pero esta estaba firmemente sujeta a la mesa-Maggie.

-¿Qué pasa?-suspiro cuando vio que Edward estaba a su lado

-no lo se-dijo-Solo se quedo asi-

-Tranquila-pidio el-Es algo que ella hace pronto pasara-

-Edward-escucho la voz de maggie y fijo su atención en ella.

-¿Qué paso maggie? ¿Qué viste?-pregunto el acariciando sus cabellos trato de apagar esa parte en su cerebro que le provoca estar celosa de la pelirroja.

-Ella-dijo murmuro-Esta aquí-

¿Se refiere a mi?-pregunto bella extrañada.

-Esta aquí-repitio maggie.

-¿Quién?-pregunto bella

-¿Asi que este es el pequeño secreto que ocultaban?-gruño una voz a su espalda que jamás habia escuchado. Bella giro el rostro sobre su hombro para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con una mujer que solo podía existir en las pelicular, era alta, rubia y extremadamente hermosa, sus labios eran de un rojo carmín pecaminoso y su piel tan blanca como la leche no pudo evitar recordar el cuento de blanca nieves aunque por alguna extraña razón pensó en esa mujer como la bruja mala del cuento, no por nada su cabeza grito "vampiro" en cuanto la vio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-gruño Edward

-No Edward-respondio la super rubia molesta-la pregunta es ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

-¿yo?-pregunto bella. La extraña la miraba de una forma…como si la odiara, bien otro miembro mas del club odiemos a bella, sin duda ella y greta si se conocieran serian grandes amigas pensó.

-Vete de aquí-espeto maggie-Nadie te invito y es una descortesía llegar sin ser invitado-

-Callate margaret-espeto la rubia -¿Qué hace esta humana aquí?-agrego y por el tono en que lo hizo bella supo que tenia que cuidarse de ella, sintio miedo no podía negarlo si los vulturis eran la mitad de malos de lo que lucia aquella mujer esperaba jamás conocerlos

-Vete de aquí tania-espeto maggie-Nadie te invito-

-No hace falta maggie-dijo ella-Jamas pensé que hicieran algo como esto-

-Tu no sabes nada, vete de aquí-gruño Edward

-No me hables asi Eddie-musito y bella apretó las manos en puños para no jalas su estúpida cabellera rubia, como se atrevía a llamarle asi.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto irritada, estaba siendo excluida de la conversación totalmente.

-Soy tania denali-espeto la rubia mirándola y acercándose a ella, en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo tuvo a Edward frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Tendria que decirme eso algo?-espeto bella. La vampira sonrio de lado y mostro sus colmillos ligeramente, escucho un siseo e intuyo que provenía de Edward.

-Ella es…-dijo maggie

-Yo fui quien transformo a Edward-espeto la rubia antes de que maggie pudiera concluir. Ella…ella era la maldita que le habia quitado a su Edward. Dios la perdonara pero jamás habia odiado a alguien con mas ahincó en su vida.-Soy su creadora-

-Intuyo que tu seras isabella, su humana- esas palabras le molestaron. Lo dijo como si eso fuera malo, ella era la culpable de que Edward creyera todas esas tonterías sin duda, ella se lo habia arrebatado. El odio se abrió paso entre su pecho y cerro sus brazos entorno a la cintura de Edward, apoyo su cabeza en su espalda y le beso. Escucho un gruñido y ella solo cerro los ojos…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>SI SOY MALA LO SE, DE VDD LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TIEMPO EN SUBIR PERO FUE POR MOTIVOS DE SALUD. ESTUVO ENFERMA BUENO AUN SIGO RECUPERANDOME PERO YA VOY DE SALIDA. LAMENTO HABER DEMORADO TANTO EN VERDAD.<strong>

**AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS Y PARA LAS QUE PREGUNTAN POR EL BLOG SI SIGUE ABIERTO Y SI LO ACTUALIZARE NADA MAS QUE POR LO MISMO DE LA ENFERMEDAD NO HE PODIDO. PERO YA EN ESTOS DIAS HABRA ACTUS NUEVAS EN EL BLOG.**

**LAS QUIERO Y MIL GRACIA SPOR SUS REVIEWS DEJENME UNO AUNQUENO ME LO MEREZCA JEJE**

**BESOS ABRAZOS Y MUCHOS BESOS**

**EL CAP LO SUBIRE CORREGIDO EN CUANTO ME LO ENVIE MI BETA BESOS**.


	13. Chapter 13

**NUEVO CAP ESPERO LES GUSTE BESOS, ABRAZOS, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas que dos personas enamoradas se hacen, no se olvidan. Y si permanecen juntas no es porque lo olvide, sino porque lo perdonan.<strong>

¿Segura que estas bien?-pregunto bella mientras la peliroja se sentaba sobre un sofa

-Claro que estoy bien bella-respondio ella-Nunca habia estado mejor-ella sonrio, mientras maggie agitaba el mechon rubio que le habia quitado a tania.

-aun no puedo creer que le hayas arrancado el cabello-musito bella sentándose sobre la cama.

-Se lo merecía-respondio Maggie-Ella es una perra acosadora-

-Maggie-siseo bella pero luego no pudo evitar reírse, aun recordaba la expresión de furia y confusión que tenía la rubia cuando Maggie le arranco el cabello. ¡Nunca más seré hermosa! Había gritado y se había abalanzado contra maggie, por suerte Edward la había apartado. Tiene que aceptar que sintió miedo, no de ella sabía que Edward la defendería pero Maggie lucia tan frágil, debía recordarse más a menudo que era un vampiro. Volvió a la realidad cuando su celular vibro en el bolsillo de su pantalón, debía ser Derek…otra vez.

-¿No vas a contestarle?-pregunto Maggie mientras caminaba hacia el que debía ser su armario, saco una caja y guardo el mechón de cabello de Tania.-Trofeos-agrego bajo la mirada insistente de bella.-Deberias contestarle a Derek, o tal vez debas quedarte a dormir aquí lo he visto aparecer en la puerta de tu departamento-

-¿Qué?-pregunto bella-¿Cómo es que "lo has visto"?-

-Bueno-dijo Maggie mirándola-Creo que Edward no te ha hablado de eso-

-¿Hablarme de qué?-pregunto nuevamente bella mientras maggie cerraba el armario.-Maggie-exigio saber

-Nosotros-comenzo maggie-Bueno, nosotros tenemos…algo asi como…"dones"-

-¿Dones? ¿De que estas hablando?-espeto

-Yo te lo voy a explicar-musito Edward entrando, bella se giro hacia el-Vamos a mi habitación-pidio. Bella se puso de pie y camino hasta llegar a el, tomo su mano y el no se alejo por lo que ella sonrio, caminaron lento hasta la habitación de Edward, sin hablar aunque bella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habia dicho Maggie.

-Pasa-musito el mientras sostenía la puerta, bella solto su mano y camino hasta sentarse sobre la cama, su bolso al igual que su chaqueta estaban regadas en el piso.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso con la bruja?-edward sonrio, sonrio como en antaño.

-Se llama tania-bella rodo los ojos-Alejandro le pidió amablemente que se fuera despues de darle una disculpa por el comportamiento de maggie.

-Pero si la bruja esa fue quien nos salto encima-grito-Maggie solo…nos defendió-

-Tania es muy impulsiva, maggie lo sabe de todas formas no nos hubiera echo daño-

-Pues yo creo que si tenia bastantes ganas de hacerme daño-espeto molesta y cruzándose de brazos. Solo eso faltaba que el la defendiera.

-Nunca hubiera permitido que te hiciera daño-susurro Edward acercándose a ella.-¿Me crees verdad?-pregunto el tomando su rostro, ella asintió.

-Claro que te creo-respondio-Siempre me has cuidado-el acaricio su mejilla.

-¿De que "dones" hablaba Maggie?-edward bufo

-Maggie debe aprender a tener la boca cerrada-espeto.

-Edward-dijo ella-No te enojes, yo estoy…bastante curiosa acerca de todo esto-el negó levemente con la cabeza y luego se acosto sobre la cama, bella se recostó a su lado y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, el era tan frio…y tan hermoso, Edward habia sido sumamente hermoso cuando era-trago el nudo en su garganta antes de si quiera atreverse a pensar en la palabra-"humano" y ahora que era bueno…inmortal no habia palabras para describirlo.

-Todas las personas son especiales de cierta forma-dijo el-algunas tienes capacidades de hacer cosas que otros no…eso se incrementa a niveles imposibles cuando eres un…vampiro-agrego-Todo se vuelve mas intenso, tus emociones, tus sentimientos, todo es un millón de veces mas fuertes-

-¿Cómo tu amor por mi?-pregunto bella, el asintió, no tenia caso negarlo.

-Exactamente-ella sonrio.-Hay vampiros que…teníamos ciertas capacidades como humanos que ya eran…diferentes…ahora son mas potentes-

-¿Cómo que?-pregunto ella

-Bueno…-dijo el sentándose sobre la cama, bella se incorporo tambien-Alejandro puede…manipular la mente de las personas-dijo. Ella lo miro sin entender muy bien-El puede hacer que hagas cosas…que piense cosas, que las creas-

-Eso es imposible-negó ella-Eso no existe-

-Existe en mi mundo-respondió el-El puede ver a traves de los sueños, es capaz de manipular cualquier mente-

-Tienes que estar bromeando-musito ella-Eso no…es totalmente…

Edward sonrio y acaricio su mano-Maggie puede ver el futuro-

-¿Qué?-pregunto bella mas confundida aun-¿Ella ve?-el asintió

-Asi fue como supe lo de…lo que estuvo apunto de sucederte aquella noche, ella lo vio…eso me permitió llegar a tiempo-musito ella estaba asombrada

-¿Todas las demás veces…?-pregunto y Edward asintió a su pregunta inconclusa.

-Si-dijo al final-Ella te vigilaba de cierta forma, aun no sabemos como es que la persona que te estuvo acechando pudo reuir a su poder, Alejandro tampoco lo entiende-

-¿Tu tienes algún poder?-pregunto bella mordiéndose el labio. Edward aisntio-¿Cuál?-pregunto

-Puedo leer…mentes-señala su cabeza.

-¿Qué?-grito ella-¿Todo este tiempo haz leído mi mente?-espeto algo molesta. Habia pensado cosas que…

-Puedo leer casi todas las mentes, excepto la tuya-

-¿Qué?-pregunto-¿Hay algo malo conmigo?-agrego. Edward rio

-Te digo que puedo leer mentes y ¿tú eres la que tiene algo malo?-

-Siempre he sido un bicho raro-espeto. El acaricio su mejilla.

-Eres el bicho raro mas lindo del universo-musito. Ella sonrio y acerco sus labios a los suyos para besarlo.

-No-espeto el alejándose lentamente-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella.-Ya me has besado-

-Puedo lastimarte bella, recuerdas…cuando…te mordí, eso no puede volver a pasar, no creo ser capaz de controlarlo-

-Pero…-el negó-Edward-se quejo ella-Por favor-pidio. El bufo y acerco su rostro al de ella para unir sus labios, era excitante el choque temperaturas, lo calido de sus labios, era como estar viva otra vez-penso bella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. El se acerco mas y ella le paso ambas piernas por la cintura para engancharlas en su espalda.

-Bella-musito el en medio del beso pero ella no se alejo. Ya habían echo el amor antes siendo el un vampiro. ¿Por qué no podían hacerlo ahora?

-Bella-repitio el cuando bella comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su nuca. Edward llevo sus manos a la cintura de bella, la acaricio por sobre la ropa, ella gimio y el pareció congelarse…literalmente. Sus manos presionanron su cintura y la alejo.

-No-sentencio como si hablara con un niño.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto bella, Edward se inclina hacia delante y la hizo acostarse en la cama, ella sonrio y desenredo sus piernas de la cintura de el.

-Puedo lastimarte-susurro-

-Ya lo hicimos antes, en forks-musito ella-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?-pregunto-

-Bella…-dijo el acariciando su mejilla.-No es que no quiera-

-Claro que es eso-dijo ella golpeando su mano para que dejara de acariciarla-No quieres-le acuso

-Cariño-susurro el y ella alejo esa parte que brincaba de felicidad por escucharle llamarle de esa forma, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo oia.-Te lastime bella, esa noche, no me mientas-

-Es que…-comenzo ella pero se callo al ver su expresión, lucia avergonzado y arrepentido. Ella apenas recordaba un moretón en su brazos derecho y la marca de unos dedos en su cadera, todo eso se vio opacado por el enorme sentimiento se satisfacción y amor que sentia por el. ¿Por qué Edward tenia que verlo diferente?-Es por que estoy mas vieja cierto-El negó.

-Eres hermosa y recuerda que yo soy un par de años mayor que tu-

-¿Entonces?-dijo ella-¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

-Estamos juntos-dijo el tomando su mano.

-No hablo de eso-dijo ella soltándose-

-Bella-susurro el-Por dios, no quieras correr-

-¿Correr? ¡Por dios Edward! Estuvimos casi cuatro años separados, no tiene nada de malo que quiera recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El rio-Comprendeme si-pidio el-Aun estoy haciéndome a la idea de que quieres estar aquí, sabiendo lo que soy-

Ella bufo-El único que puede alejarme serias tu, asi que no lo hagas, ni pienses en irte por que te perseguiría al fin del mundo, ahora que te encontré de nuevo no te vas a deshacer de mi-espeto cruzándose de brazos. El rio y la atrajo a su pecho, beso sus cabellos y mejillas-No hay nada mas que desee en esta existencia que tenerte a mi lado-

-Entonces hazme como tu-suplico-Yo no quiero perderte-

-No hablemos de eso-pidio el besando su mano-

-Tendremos que hacerlo en algún momento Edward, el tiempo esta corriendo para mi y…-

-No ahora-pidio el y acaricio su mejilla antes de acercar sus labios a los de ella. Edward era grandioso besando pensó bella mientras se recostaban en la cama, el sobre ella, asi estuvieron un buen rato, solo besándose, Edward no permitió llegar a mas, por el momento esta bien, pero ella no se rendiría, sabia lo que quería y lo obtendría, por dios que seria asi…

El dia transcurrió lento, Edward le explico a grandes rasgos todo lo que habia echo en el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, como fue su transformación, ella le abrazo cuando le conto lo doloroso que fue y que esa era una de las razones de por que no la convertiría, ella bufo pero prefirió no agregar nada para no comenzar otra discusión, hablaron de su tiempo en casa de Eleazar, en el acoso de tania, las bromas que Maggie le habia jugado a esta, en eso no pudo evitar reírse, hablaron de cómo conocía a Alejandro y a Maggie, de cómo tomo la decision de vivir con ellos, del amor con el que lo habían acogido, de lo buenos que eran.

¿Entonces fue asi que terminaste viviendo con ellos?-pregunto bella. Edward asintió. La tarde habia llegado y maggie amablemente les subió una bandeja con comida para que bella no se malpasara.

-Se ve que son buenas personas-musito bella mordiendo el emparedado de pollo.

-Lo son – concordó Edward. -¿Y tu?-pregunto Edward-¿No vas a contarme de tu familia?-agrego.

-No hay mucho que contar-dijo ella-No los he visto desde hace un par de años-

-¿Es culpa mia verdad?-dijo Edward aunque sono mas a afirmación que a pregunta.

-No-respondio bella-Lo que paso…no fue culpa de nadie mas que mia-

-¿Entonces por que?

-Emmett pensó que enloquecí de dolor, en un momento yo tambien lo crei, cuando me dijeron del accidente, de que muy probablemente estuvieras muerto…-bella cerro los ojos recordando ese momento, el oficial en la puerta de los cullen, ella habia estado ahí por que habia quedado con Alice para ver películas. Recuerda como esme y Carlisle se derrumbaron, ella corrió hasta ellos y el oficial le conto tambien-Yo crei que moria tambien-continuo, -Queria buscarte, ir por ti, pero ellos no me dejaron, los días comenzaron a pasar, no había noticias, luego encontraron el avion pero no tu cuerpo, pensaron que una animal…bueno…pensaban abandonar la búsqueda pero yo fui a tu Academia, le suplique a tu instructor que no lo hicieran, quizás le di lastima pero es algo que siempre le voy a agradecer, el continuo buscándote por semanas, luego esas semanas se hicieron meses y…le ordenaron abandonar esa misión, expidieron un certificado donde decía que estabas muerto y te hicieron un entierro con honores- eso fue despues de la navidad que me visitaste, fue algo muy difícil para mi-

-Lamento el dolor que te cause-dijo Edward limpiando las lagrimas que ya descendían por el rostro de bella.

-Ya paso-dijo ella-Ahora estas aquí y es lo único que importa- el sonrio

-¿Hay mas cierto? Como lo de tu estancia en….-Ella asintió.

-Despues de que hicieron tu entierro yo…fingía estar mejor, yo sabia…pensaba que ibas a volver por mi, regrese a la escuela, adelante cursos, quería que cuando la próxima navidad llegara yo…quería estar totalmente libre para irme contigo.-Suspiro-Todos pensaron que mejore un poco, tu familia incluida, cuando fue lo de tu accidente pase unas semanas en el hospital por desnutrición, no tenia cabeza para pensar en nada que no fuera que no estabas conmigo, por eso tenia que ir constantemente al medico para que me revisara, eso cambio un poco, papá acepto que dejara de ir. Emmett creyo que estaba mejorando en verdad…hasta que llego la siguiente navidad.-susurro-Tu no apareciste y yo me hundi en la depresión otra vez, les conte que te vi, que estuviste ahí…obviamente me tomaron como una loca, canse a emmett, a papá, cuando el sugirió que necesitaba ayuda...nadie dudo en enviarme aun "hospital de reposo"-dijo ella-Nunca le voy a perdonar que no me haya apoyado, el simplemente se canso de lidear conmigo y se deshizo de mi, no me visito ni una sola vez en el hospital, asi que cuando Sali de ahí, me vine a vivir a Seattle-

-Oh mi amor-dijo Edward limpiando sus lagrimas-Cuando dolor te ocasione-acaricio su mejilla y beso su mano derecha. -Podras perdonarme?

-No seas tonto-dijo ella-Ya todo esta olvidado, solo no intentes volver a dejarme, no lo soportaría- el no dijo nada, solo la beso…un beso lento, tierno, justo como los de antaño.

Un golpe en la puerta les hizo separarse, bella se acomodo sobre la cama y Edward murmuro un adelante mientras tomaba la bandeja de emparedados y la dejaba sobre el buro.

-Lamento molestarle tortolitos, pero Derek vendrá exactamente en una hora si no te encuentra en casa-dijo a bella.

-¡Que se joda!-gruño Edward por la bajo. Maggie rio al igual que bella, Edward jamás habia sido de los que ocultan sus celos.

-¿Y sera muy malo?-pregunto bella

-He visto su intención de pelear con Edward, creo que ya sabes quien perdería-

-Ok-dijo ella levantansose-Creo que es hora de ir a casa-

-No-dijo Edward tomando su mano-Me sentiría mas tranquilo si te quedas aquí-agrego.

-No quiero que pelees con Derek, no hoy, el dia ya ha sido de demasiadas emociones, además te puedes quedar en el departamento, conmigo-

-Demasiada información-murmuro Maggie-Como sea, si van a irse creo que es mejor que lo hagan ya o pueden quedarse y ver como el cavernícola interior de Edward sale a la luz-murmuro maggie y se rio, bella vio como algo volaba hacia ella pero no fue hasta que maggie sostuvo el objeto en la mano que se percato de que era una almohada. Maggie la dejo caer y salió de la habitación riéndose.

-No seas celoso-pidio bella-Sabes que solo te amo a ti, siempre ha sido asi, siempre lo sera, solo tu.

-Pero el puede darte cosas que yo no puedo-

-¿Cómo que?-pregunto bella-¡Yo no quiera nada mas que no seas tu!

-El puede darte una vida normal, hijos…-

-Shhh-pidio bella poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de Edward.

-Yo solo te quiero a ti, tomare lo que puedas darme y cualquier otra cosa no me interesa-El sonrio aunque la alegría no llego a sus ojos.

-¿Vienes conmigo?-pregunto ella

-Claro-respondio el. Ella se calzo los convers y recogió su chaqueta, el bolso y su celular, lo encidio, no se sorprendió de haber encontrado todas esas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Derek. Suspiro y echo el celular en el bolso. Edward la esperaba en las escaleras y tomo su mano para bajarlas juntos.

No vio a Maggie por ningun lado y Edward la hizo caminar hacia un cuarto al fondo, abrió la puerta para que ella pasara y encendio las luces.

-Wow-exclamo bella en cuanto vio la hilera de automóviles que habia, uno era mas bonito que el otro y caro por lo que veía.

-¿Impresiona no?-pregunto Edward mientras tomaba su mano y la conducía hacia adelante

-Si-respondió bella-Mucho-

-Me paso la mismo la primera vez que estuve en su casa en Londres-Ella sonrió y Edward le abrió la puerta de un volvo plateado. Ella sonrió, era idéntico al que tuvo cuando vivía en forks. Edward condujo con demasiada velocidad para su gusto, no sabia si iba a quedarse con ella y no quería separarse de el. Bella le indico en que lugar estacionarse en el edificio, había un lugar para cada inquilino a pesar de que ella no tenia auto. Antes de que pudiera bajar del auto Edward ya le estaba abriendo la puerta.

-Eres muy rápido-dijo ella. El sonrió de lado, caminaron hasta su apartamento.

-¿Quieres entrar?-pregunto ella. Edward asintió y ambos entraron en el lugar.

-Ven-dijo ella -Vamos a la habitación-tomo su mano y arrastro a Edward hasta la cama, ambos se tumbaron sobre ella y se dedicaron a mirarse por incontable minutos, Edward acariciaba su mejilla y se concentraba en sentir su toque. El ruido de la puerta al ser golpeada los distrajo.

-No te vayas-le pidió bella en cuanto se puso de pie,-Esperame justo aquí-el asintió y ella salió del cuarto. Bella camino hacia la puerta pensando en que decirle a Derek, no podía decirle con quien habia pasado el dia.

-Hola-le saludo en cuanto le vio.

-Dios bella-dijo el-Pense que tendría que llamar a la policía ¿Por qué no atendías el teléfono?-pregunto preocupado.

-Acabo de llegar-dijo-No estaba en la ciudad lo siento, el celular se quedo sin batería y…¿Podemos hablar mañana? Es que en realidad estoy muy, muy cansada-Derek la miro no muy convencido.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-pregunto

-Claro-respondio ella-Es solo que estoy muy cansada del viaje y quisiera dormir, mañana pasare por la empresa lo prometo, hay platicamos-el suspiro resignado.

-De acuerdo, lamento haberte llegado asi de improviso pero… me preocupe-intento acariciar su mejilla pero bella se alejo. Edward estaba a un par de metros, en su habitación y ahora que lo tenia de vuelta lo menos que quería eran problemas. Derek no dijo nada pero bella pudo ver el dolor al rechazo en su mirada, es lo mismo que habia visto en su espejo desde que descubrió que Edward vivía hasta ayer en la noche.

-Te veo mañana-dijo Derek-Descansa-

-Hasta mañana Derek-musito y el se giro para alejarse, ella suspiro y estuvo a punto de llamarle ¿Pero que le diría? Cerro la puerta y cuando se giro para ir hacia su habitación encontró a Edward de pie frente a ella. Sonrió-Te quedaste-el sonrió también. El abrió los brazos y ella se refugió en ellos, sintió que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo y una rafa de aire la golpeaba cuando abrió los ojos estaba sobre su cama con Edward al lado.-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto

-Bueno-dijo el-Te traje a mi velocidad a la cama-

-¿Planes de hacer algo?-pregunto ella mientras acariciaba su pecho por sobre la ropa, Edward negó sonriendo y aparto su mano.

-No-dijo

-Que amargado-espeto ella.-Me duchare, no vayas a irte-murmuro, lo vio asentir y se puso de pie camino hacia su armario, el se quedo sentado en la cama, ella tomo su pijama y corrió al baño, no se ducho por mas de cinco minutos y al salir venia con el corazón en la mano ante la posibilidad de que el ya no estuviera. Por eso suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio parado junto a la ventana, su rostro bañado por la luz de la luna era lo mas hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

-Te quedaste-murmuro aliviada y corrió hacia el.

-Te dije que lo haría-el sonrió y beso su frente, la condujo hacia la cama y se tumbaron, Edward le rodeo la cintura con su brazo y ella entre lazo sus manos.

-Duerme mi amor-

-No tengo sueño-dijo ella pero el bostezo traicionero escapo de sus labios, eran cerca de las once y las emociones vividas durante el dia la habían agotado.-

-Mentirosa-dijo el besando su nariz. Ella rio.

-Tengo miedo-musito-No quiero dormir y que al despertar no…-el tomo su mano entre una de las suyas y las llevo a sus labios.

-No ire a ningun lado, lo prometo-ella asintió. – Ella sonrio, se acurro en su pecho y aspiro su aroma, escucho como el tarareaba su vieja canción de cuna y lucho contra las ganas de llorar, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla pero se acurro mas en el cuerpo de Edward, el acaricio su rostro y beso sus cabellos sin dejar de cantar, poco a poco el cansancio la fue venciendo, suspiro en paz y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, descanso tranquila, por saber que los brazos del hombre que amaba la sostenían.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A Bertlin, Krom, Victoria, KellyJA8, Karenov17, BABYBOO27, MARTHA, jupy, yasmin-cullen, Chayley Acosta, Yuli09, Yolabertay, Anahi Littrell, CaroBereCullen, Caresme, Yani-cullen, Gertchen Cullen-Masen, Solecito pucheta, Zujeyane, SonyBellss, Annel, samyzoe, por sus comentarios y a todas las lectoras fantasmas tambien.<strong>

**AHORA SI NO ME ATRASE JEJE MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE LEEN, COMENTAN Y A LAS QUE SOLO LEEEN TAMBIEN. **

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP. LAMENTO LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO DYANE HA ESTADO MUY AJETREADA CON EL TRABAJO Y TODO ESO POR ESO NO HA PODIDO CORREGIR LOS CAPS. EN CUANTO LOS TENGA LOS CAMBIARE.**

**PROX ACTU: EL PROXIMO DOMINGO ( 3 DE JUNIO) POR QUE EL SABADO IRE A VER BLANCANIEVES Y EL CAZADOR JEJE NO CREO QUE ME DE TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR ESE DIA.**

**BESOS A TODAS SON LAS MEJORES LECTORAS DEL MUNDO, LAS QUIERO!**

**ME REGALAN UN REVIEW? AUNQUE NO LO MEREZCA JEJE**

**LIZZY90**


	14. Chapter 14

**GRACIAS A Bertlin, Victoria, KellyJA8, Karenov17 , jupy, yasmin-cullen, Chayley Acosta, Yuli09, Yolabertay, Anahi Littrell, CaroBereCullen, Caresme, Yani-cullen, EDITHCULLEN71283, Solecito pucheta, Zujeyane, Annel, samyzoe, Sakura93, LUZ.C.C, CATALINA, ROBSTEN-PATTINSON, SABI07, NELDA, por sus comentarios y a todas las lectoras fantasmas tambien.**

* * *

><p><strong>No hay nada que un hombre no sea capaz de hacer cuando una mujer le mira.<strong>

**ALEJANDRO CASONA**

Eran casi las siete de la mañana, se supone que bella debía haberse despertado ya hace mas de una hora pero…el prefirió dejarla descansar, lucia tan en paz, tan tranquila, aun le costaba asimilar el hecho de que ella supiera toda la verdad y aun asi quisiera estar con el-sonrio-Bella nunca habia sido una persona ordinaria, cualquier otro humano huiría despavorido, pero no ella, Bella jamás lo haría.

Sonrió para si mismo y la sintió removerse y acurrucarse mas en su pecho. Su muerto corazón se alegro, como siempre que la tenia cerca. Se preguntaba ¿Como haría para dejarla?, no es que quisiera hacerlo y no lo haría…aun, quizás fuera lo suficiente egoísta para no irse nunca más, pero por más que ella le dijera que quería estar el resto de su vida con el…el no podía quedarse, ponerla en peligro, si los Vulturis se enteraban…la matarían o le obligarían a convertirla, ninguna de las dos opciones era posible, el no podía arriesgarla, ella era su razón de ser, siempre lo fue.

-Te quiero-la escucho susurrar entre sueños y sonrió de nuevo, no, no podía dejarla, ninguno de los dos lo soportaría. ¿Qué iba hacer? ¡Dios le ayuda! Porque el ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse alejado, trato, lo intento, pero era imposible, la amaba con cada poro de su piel, con toda su…alma donde quiera que haya ido.

Acaricio su mejilla y ella volvió a presionarse contra su cuerpo, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?-se pregunto- El estaba frio como un tempano de hielo y a ella no parecía no molestarle, al contrario, se acurrucaba en su cuerpo buscando calor, un calor que el ya no podía darle.

Su celular vibro y él lo tomo antes de que la melodía comenzara a sonar.

-¿Qué paso Maggie?-susurro mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la ventana para no despertar a bella.

-Solo quería saber ¿Cómo van las cosas?-pregunto.

-Bien-respondió el-Ella está dormida, no creo que demore mucho en despertar, iremos a la empresa, ire a casa a cambiarme-

-OK-respondio maggie por el auricular-Tendre listo el desayuno de bella-

-No-dijo el-La llevare a desayunar a algún lugar-por suerte el no necesitaba ducharse, lo hacia mas por costumbre humana que por otra cosa pero en este preciso momento bien podía pasarlo por alto. Ademas nadie le habia visto con la ropa del dia anterior salvo bella y no crei que le importara.

-Eso me parece mucho mejor-respondio maggie haciendo que le prestara atención nuevamente -Ella es fenomenal Edward, no la pierdas-agrego antes de colgar.

-Edward-escucho que bella le llamaba, ella se estaba removiendo en la cama.-Edward-le dijo otra vez, el se acerco rápidamente, oia el temor en su voz-No-decia-No te vayas, ¡Edward no!-grito

-Shhh-dijo el acariciando su rostro-Tranquila amor, aquí estoy, aquí estoy-musito y ella abrió los ojos despacio.

-Edward-chillo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, golpeo contra su pecho y el se preocupo por los posibles moretones que eso le ocasionaría. Bella sollozo contra su pecho mientras el acariciaba sus cabellos y decía palabras para tranquilizarla-Pensé…-dijo cuando los sollozos casi habían pasado-Pense que te habías ido-agrego escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Edward, el le rodeo con los brazos y beso su frente.

-Aquí estoy amor, no voy a irme no otra vez-musito meciéndose con ella.

-¿Lo prometes?-pidio ella con los ojos rojos y aun acuosos.

-Lo prometo-dijo el-No me ire mientras no me lo pidas-

-Eso nunca va a pasar-musito ella y escondió el rostro en su cuello, el gimio por lo bajo—Nunca te voy a pedir que te vayas, nunca-el beso su frente y acaricio su espalda mientras se tranquilizaba por completo.

-¿Estas mejor?-pregunto mientras ella recostó su mejilla en su hombro, bella asintió y unió sus manos.

-Si-respondio despues de unos segundo-Siempre estare mejor contigo a mi lado, te amor-

-Yo tambien te amo-respondio el y la sintio suspirar tranquila.-¿Quieres ir a la empresa?-agrego para que no pensara en cosas tristes

-Tengo que hablar con Derek, si no voy lo mas probable es que regrese aquí- El asintió con la mandibula tensa, ella le acaricio el rostro para relajarlo y con cuidado unió sus labios, se permitió disfrutar de su calidez, de lo bien que se completaban.

-No seas celoso-pidio bella jugando con su cabello-Derek es solo un amigo-

-Pero-dijo el-Le besaste-agrego.

-Lo siento-dijo ella-Estaba molesta y ebria, se que no es excusa pero…-

-No-dijo el-No te lo digo como reproche mi amor-musito-Es solo que…quizás sientas algo por el y no te has dado cuenta-ella negó.

-solo te amo a ti-dijo ella-Solo a ti Edward, Derek es un amigo y…quize utilizarlo para olvidarte, me siento pésimo por eso-

-No te sientas mal, en todo caso es mi culpa, yo te lo pedi-respondio el

-Dejemos eso de las culpas-pidio ella-No quiero que nada opaque lo feliz que me haces sentir-Edward la abrazo y beso su cabellos.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces al dejarme tener asi-musito el-Cuando paso lo de…cuando cambie, crei que nunca mas podría estar a tu lado-

-Pero ahora estas aquí-dijo bella y para enfatizar rodeo la cintura de Edward con sus brazos y beso su pecho. Edward sonrio y la solto para que terminara de arreglarse, salieron del departamento media hora despues. Tenia que pensar en rentarle un lugar mas grande y mas seguro, aunque no tenia idea de cómo decírselo quizás era mejor llevársela a la casa no creía que maggie o Alejandro pusieran alguna objeción aunque antes tenia que preguntarles. Se detuvo en un Starbucks, pidió dos expresos y un par de bocadillos para bella quien lo esperaba en el auto, tenia que hacerla comer, no era bueno que se mal pasara ya estaba bastante delgada de por si.

-toma-musito mientras le tendía las cosas a bella, ella tomo un sorbo del expreso y le ofreció el segundo a el, el la miro levantando una ceja y ella bufo.

-Lo olvide-espeto-Tienes que darme tiempo para acostumbrarme-agrego, el rio por lo bajo.

-No puedo creer que aceptes el hecho de lo "que soy" ahora pero no te acostumbres al hecho de que ya no puedo ingerir comida-ella acaricio el dorso de la mano libre que tenia.

-Solo es extraño, pero me acostumbrare-el sonrio y condujo hacia la compañía. Se encargo de que bella comiera todos los bocadillos y se tomara el otro expreso. Se conformo con eso por el momento ya se encargaría de que tomara algo sustancioso en la hora del almuerzo. Cuando bajaron del auto pudo observar como varios de los empleados se giraban hacia ellos, tomo la mano de bella entre una de las suyas y la condujo hacia el elevador, sabía que estaba incomoda bajo la mirada de los demás.

-Todos nos miraban-murmuro en cuanto las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Edward presiono ligeramente su mano, cuidando su fuerza mientras presionaba el botón para ascender.

-No les hagas caso-pidio.-Supongo que están curiosos con respecto a nosotros.

-Nosotros-murmuro ella-Edward ¿Qué?-su pregunta se interrumpió por el sonido de la campanilla seguido de las puertas abriéndose, Edward la escucho suspirar y acaricio el dorso de su mano para tranquilizarla. El la condujo fuera del elevador y se percato de la sorpresa en el rostro de Kimberly al ver a su amiga tomada de la mano del jefe.

_¿Qué esta haciendo bella con el bombom?-_la vocecilla de su cabeza estaba demasiado curiosa.-Buenos días Kimberly-le dijo y ella respingo, se sonrojo y musito un buenos días de regreso, Edward no solto la mano de bella en ningun momento. Bella saludo a kimberly y despues le siguió a su oficina.

-¿Qué estaba pensado?-murmuro apenas cerraron la puerta.-No se que decirle-

-Bueno-dijo Edward-Pensaba que nos vemos muy bien juntos, que es raro por que no sabe que paso y va a cuestionarte en el amuerzo- comento mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio seguido de bella.

-¿Sera muy malo?-pregunto bella haciendo un puchero y el rio.

-La que ve el futuro es maggie, pero puede negarte diciendo que ya quedaste conmigo para almorzar-ella sonrio. Y el la jalo a su cuerpo mientras se sentaba sobre el borde del escritorio.

-De verdad no se que decirles-musito recargándose en su pecho.-¿Qué somos Edward?-agrego. El descanso su barbilla en el tope de su cabeza mientras acaricia su espalda, ella se sentia tan perfecta en esa posición.

-¿Somos novios otra vez o…?-

-Esa palabra no describe ni la mas mínima parte de lo que somos tu y yo-musito el pegándola a su cuerpo. –Tu amor fue lo único que me permitió soportar el infierno que es la transformación, solo pensar en ti, solo pensar en regresar a tu lado me hizo nacer de nuevo en esta vida o lo que sea que tengo a hora-ella suspiro.-Solo tu bella-

-Yo tambien te amo-respondio ella.

-Si quieres decirle que somos novios esta bien-dijo el-Solo necesito que sepas lo que significas para mi-

-Eso lo se-musito ella sonriendo. –Creo que ire por mi cheque de liquidación-agrego.

-No tienes que hacerlo-dijo el-Quedate en el empresa-

-Pero ya renuncie-musito ella-Ademas de que Derek ya tiene una nueva secretaria-

-Trabajo conmigo-musito el bajando las manos de su cintura a la cadera y pegándola contra si-Se mi asistente personal- Ella rio ligeramente.

-¿En serio me esta proponiendo eso señor Masen?-cuestiono rodeándole el cuello con las manos.- ¿Ser su asistente personal…mejor dicho super personal?-edward rio y asintió antes de unir sus labios. Dios…jamás se cansaria de besarla, podía besarla todo el dia, a cada minuto, segundo…pero debía recorda que bella necesitaba respirar, justo como en este momento, el se alejo lentamente y la recostó sobre su pecho, podía escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón.-Wow-exclamo bella al final.-Tengo que aceptar que el que sea vampiro tiene sus beneficios-

-No digas eso-musito el, estaba seguro que ella no lo habia dicho con mala intención, pero no podía haber nada de bueno en estar muerto en vida-

-Lo siento-se disculpo ella-Es solo que me refería a que puedes besarme mucho mejor que antes-bromeo. El sonrio aunque no le llego a los ojos.

-¿Asi que beso mejor ahora?-pregunto acariciando su mejilla

-Siempre me has robado el aliento, pero definitivamente ahora es mas especial, quizás sea por que es nuestra segunda oportunidad de ser felices-respondio ella y el solo pudo besarla nuevamente.

-Quizas-musito el cuando se separaron, se perdió en sus ojos y se sintio en casa.-Entonces ¿Quieres ser mi asistente?-pregunto-Prometo ser buen jefe, no soy nada exigente bueno mientras todo tu atención sea para mi-ella rio y asintió.

-Acepto-murmuro-Sere su asistente super personal señor Masen-el rio y la beso. Tuvieron que separarse por el ligero golpe en la puerta.

-Adelante-murmuro Edward mientras bella se separaba un poco de el, Edward frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

-Edward-saludo Greta Norris entrando en la habitación.-Señorita Swan-agrego hacia ella. _Que patito feo, pensó_ -Pense que ya no tendríamos el placer de verla por aquí-añadio sarcasticamente.

-Cuida como le hablas-espeto Edward. Esa maldita mujer no iba hacer sentir menos a su bella.

-Me disculpo por mi falta de tacto-gruño de vuelta Greta.-Necesito hablar con alejandro-agrego hacia Edward. _No es tan bonita, Derek tiene que estar ciego._

-Vendra en un par de horas, o puedes irlo a ver a casa, ya esta ahí-_Maldito neófito._la mente Greta no fue tan rápida para bloquear ese pensmamiento.

-Gracias-respondio ella y despues de darle a bella una mirada glacial salió sando un portazo.

Esa mujer es horrible-escucho murmuro a bella y luego la observo quedarse callada es como si algo se estuviera maquinando en su mentecilla algo que en poco tiempo hizo "clic"-Es un vampiro-murmuro y luego cubrió su boca con sus manos.

-Shhh-murmuro Edward acercándose a ella y atrayéndola a sus brazos. –Tranquila amor-pidio el-Greta es …inofensiva-

-Ella es un vampiro-dijo bella-Un vampiro que me odia-Edward acaricio su espalda para reconfortarla, el tambien sabia que Greta detestaba a bella si bien la habia cuidado habia sido solo por las ordenes de Alejandro aunque jamás hizo bien su trabajo, bella estuvo en peligro demasiadas veces.

-Ella no va hacerte daño-agrego para tranquilizarla.

-¿Y que tal si ella fue la que me ataco?-pregunto bella. El negó.

-La investigamos, seria imposible que evadiera el poder de maggie y conocemos su olor, Alejandro hurgo en su mente y esta limpia-Bella suspiro y volvió a esconderse en sus brazos.-No tengas miedo-pidio-Yo te voy a proteger, no voy a dejarte ni un solo instante-ella le beso el pecho.

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunto

-Lo prometo-respondio el. Estuvieron en la oficina alrededor de unas dos horas mas, bella ya no fue a recursos humanos, Edward se encargo de llamarles y que redactaran un nuevo contrato al igual que cancelaran su liquidación. Kimberly entro un par de veces en la oficina y en cada una de ellas se notaba lo curiosa que era, bella le sonrio y escucho que quedaron para tomar un café en la hora del almuerzo, bufo ante eso, el la quería todo el dia para el.

La hora de comer llego, bella le sonrio a Edward y se despidió de el con un beso, el trato de serenarse ante el hecho de que ella solo tomaria un café…y en la cafeteria de la empresa. Se concentro en los papeles que tenia delante de el. Firma de acuerdos, facturas y…ese sobre blanco con el seño de los Vulturis, habia llegado el dia anterior y estaba dirigido a el. No tenia que ser un genio para saber que era otra invitación para unirse a su corte, ya antes le habían sido enviadas dos mas, el no conocía personalmente a ningun miembro de aquel clan pero por lo que habían escuchado solo lo conformaban vampiros con poderes. Vampiros como el. Alejandro habia pertenecido a ese clan en un algun tiempo, luego gracias a su amistad con Aro le habia permitido retirarse con su hija maggie.-Suspiro frustrado-Esperaba que la tercera no fuera la vencida en esta ocasión, no podía retrasar mas su visita a Italia, tendría que ir en algun momento, sin bien nunca habia sido obligado a presentarse era solo por su relación con Alejandro Masen. Por lo menos no tenia que presentarse en unos meses, no quería enfrentarse a la decision de tener que transformar a bella o perderla, no por ahora, no cuando apenas la habia recuperado.

Su aroma inundo la habitación antes de que ella tocara a la puerta.-Adelante-murmuro.

-Hola- saludo bella entrando en la oficina.-

-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunto el. Ella negó lentamente pero camino hacia el, el corrió su silla hacia tras para poder sentarla en su regazo.-¿Qué pasa?-repitio.

-Es algo muy tonto-dijo ella refugiándose en su cuello-Es solo que…no me gusta mentir-agrego y el suspiro.

-¿Lo dices por lo que le dijiste a kim?-pregunto. Si bien habia estado ocupado el tiempo en sus cosas tomo un par de minutos para meterse en la mente de kim y escuchar lo que le decía a bella.

-¿Escuchaste?-el asintió algo avergonzado.

-No te estaba espiando ni nada pero a veces no lo puedo evitar-ella sonrio.

-No te preocupes-dijo ella-No es nada malo solo que…no me sentí bien diciéndole medias verdades, ella se aportado muy bien conmigo-

-Lamento que tengas que mentir por mi-

-bueno no menti en todo-musito ella-Le dije que eras mi ex, que terminamos hace muchos años y que ahora que nos reencontramos bueno…queremos intentarlo de nuevo-

-¿Nunca le dijiste mi nombre?-pregunto el-Cuando le contaste que mori-ella negó.

-Nunca quize hablar mucho de eso, pero ella insistia e insistia en llevarme a lugares con chicos, casi nunca aceptaba pero cuando lo hacia era molesto por eso le conte que mi novio habia muerto, que jamás iba a enamorarme-el sonrio triste-Ella esta feliz de que lo intente de nuevo, aunque sea con un ex, piensa que eso es mejor que nada-

Me alegra que tengas amigos-musito el-Les estoy muy agradecidos, por cuidarte, por mantenerte viva cuando yo no lo hice-

-Shhh-pidio ella-Estamos juntos ahora y es todo lo que importa-el sonrio y bajo su rostro para unir sus labios. Ella se sentia tan malditamente bien, lo que daría por poder tomarla en una forma mas carnal, el olor de su sangre…el latido de su corazón, lo acelerado de su pulso la sangre que bombeaba su corazón. Todo eso lo estaba volviendo loco, tenia que parar. Con ultimo roce de labios la dejo libre y recargo su frente en la de ella. Ella gruño bajito y el rio.

-Comportate-pidio

-No es justo-dijo ella-Yo quiero hacer el amor contigo-agrego sonrojada.

-Ya te explique por que no podemos bella-dijo el-Ademas de que jamás te tomaria en un oficina, mereces algo mejor que eso-

-¿Entonces si lo haremos?-respondio ella con otra pregunta, el bufo y rio

-Estoy diciendo que esa cabecita tuya maquina demasiadas cosas para su propio bien-

-tonto-susurro ella y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos antes de besarla, estaban tan, tan a gusto que el vampiro no permitió que los pasos de Derek hacia su oficina le incomodaran, quizás hasta lo disfruto un poquito.

-Asi que es cierto-musito alguien a sus espaldas y ambos se giraron para encontrar a Derek de pie junto a la puerta-Greta tenia razón- _maldición bella…_lo escucho pensar. Bien quizás dejarlo sorprenderlos no habia sido buena idea, sobre todo por bella, lucia avergonzada.

-Derek-musito bella apenada-

-¿Qué formas son esas de entrar a mi oficina Castle?-ladro Edward mientras bella retiraba las manos de su cuello, Edward no solto su cintura.

-¿Qué esta pasando bella?-pregunto Derek-No entiendo nada_-¿Qué pasa mi sol? ¿Qué haces con el?_

-Yo voy a explicarte-dijo ella y al intentar ponerse de pie la mano de Edward se estrecho en su cintura.

-No tienes que explicarle nada-sentencio-Retirate Castle- pidió-estas interrumpiendo una conversación importante con MI NOVIA-

-¿Novia?-pregunto el confundido-Espera un momento tu eres…¿tu eres el tipo que la abandono?-Edward cuadro la mandibula y sus manos se volvieron puños, bella acaricio uno de ellos para relajarlo. _¿Por qué bella? ¿Por qué?_

-No entiendo nada bella, no pensé que tu, es decir…¿como puedes estar con el? El te dejo bella-_Maldito, maldito ¿Por qué tenias que regresar? Podrias ser tan felices juntos…tu y yo. Si tan solo…-_eso fue todo lo que aguanto Edward.

-Largate de mi oficina Castle-musito Edward poniéndose de pie, tenia a bella sujeta de la cintura para que no cayera.-Recuerda que aquí eres un empleado mas, lo que haga o no MI NOVIA no es de tu incumbencia, no tienes ningun derecho de entrar a si a ninguna oficina, menos a la de tu jefe-

-Edward-pidio bella

-Tiene razón señor Masen, le ofrezco una disculpa-espeto y se giro para salir del lugar. _Esto no se ha acabado._

-No debiste ser tan duro-dijo ella-

-Lo siento-se disculpo el-Pero debiste escuchar lo que pensaba, el no se resigna a ser tu amigo-

-Eventualmente lo hara-dijo ella-Y creo que si le debo una explicación, el fue demasiado condescendiente conmigo, no solo en el trabajo si no con nuestra amistad, el siempre esta ahí cuando lo necesito-

-Que caritativo-mascullo Edward entre dientes.

-No te molestes pero necesito hablar con el-edward gruño-De verdad Edward, además sera incomodo verlo si no lo hago, trabajare contigo despues de todo.

-Bien-dijo el y libero la prisión que ejercían sus brazos en la cintura de bella, ella le sonrio antes de salir. Se metió en la mente de Derek y la vio llegar a su oficina, aunque se salió un segundo después si no volaría a matarlo por sus "adorables" pensamientos hacia su novia. Rio por eso, se sentia tan bien decirlo de nuevo, novia, aunque como bien le habia dicho a bella eso no expresaba todo lo que ellos eran. Procuro distraerse en otras cosas mientras bella regreso a su oficina, cuando lo hizo eran cerca de las seis, asi que decidió que era hora de irse a casa.

El camino hacia el departamento de bella fue tranquilo. Pasarían la noche ahí, pensaba dejar a bella instalada mientras el iba por ropa o quizás llamara a maggie y le pidiera el favor-

-¿Seguro que no te molesta quedarte conmigo?-pregunto ella.

-No amor-dijo el.

-Es que tu casa es tan grande y tan bonita, todo lo contrario a mi departamento-

-Mi hogar eres tu-respondio el-Siempre has sido tu-ella se tiño de escarlata y Edward junto sus labios en un tierno beso mientras subían las escaleras, con el no corria riesgo de caer.

Bella abrió el departamento y ahí fue que el olor de otro vampiro lo golpeo.-Espera-le dijo tomando su mano-Alguien estuvo aquí-

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella

Edward entro y dejo a bella en el umbral de la puerta. El departamento lucia exactamente igual a como lo dejaron en la mañana, lo único que delataba la presencia de otro vampiro era el aroma. Tenía ese aroma característico de los que beben sangre humana. Se maldijo a sí mismo. De seguro fue su olor el que lo atrajo ahí.

-¿Edward?-escucho la voz de bella llamarlo.

-Esta bien cariño-dijo el-Puedes entrar-ella entro vacilante y encendió la luz –Tranquila todo está bien-

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto ella.

-Uno de los mios estuvo aquí-

-¿Un vampiro?-pregunto ella asustada, el la sintio temblar y la abrazo-¿El mismo que me ataco las otras veces?

-No lo se-dijo el-Es difícil saberlo-no quizo agregar que era bebedor de humanos. La condujo a su habitación y cerro las ventanas, no es como si eso fuera a evitar que entrara pero ocasionaría ruido al quebrarlas y el estaría ahí en medio segundo, dejo a bella sobre la cama y a velocidad de la luz fue a la sala, llamo a maggie y le pidió que le llevara ropa, checo los alrededores y regreso con bella a la habitación.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto ella, el asintió

-si amor, toma una ducha, relájate, maggie me traerá ropa-ella sonrio.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella, entro al baño y se sento sobre la cama, bella no tardo mucho en regresar al cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto cuando la vio sentarse a su lado y fruncir el ceño. Usaba un pijama de pantaloncillos cortos y una camisa de tirantes.-

-Es que…no encontré mi otro pijama, el que use anoche, estaba segura que lo habia dejado sobre la gaveta en el baño y no esta-

-Debe estar por ahí amor-dijo el.

-No-respondio ella-Ya busque, incluso en el cesto de ropa sucia-

-¿Segura?-pregunto el. Ella asintió.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto mientras lo veía ponerse de pie.

-Ahora vuelvo llamare a Maggie-ella asintió, bella no era entrometida como para molestarse por que el no realizara la llamada en la misma habitación.

-hola-saludo su hermana del otro lado del auricular-Voy saliendo para casa de bella.

-Maggie-dijo el-Tenemos un problema-

-¿Otro mas?-pregunto ella

-No creo que el que haya estado aquí lo haya hecho por casualidad-

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto su hermana

-Robo el pijama de bella-murmuro molesto. Escucho el sonido del motor del auto.

-Te veo en un par de minutos-dijo maggie y tranco la llamada, ambos sabían que el único motivo por el cual un vampiro robaría una prenda…es por el olor.

Cerro los ojos y taño sus sienes, ahora no solo habia un vampiro bebedor de sangre humana por ahí…no…el tenia el aroma de su bella. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabia si se trataba de uno solo o de un aquelarre…bufo molesto y entro en la habitación de nuevo, bella estaba acostada de lado y dormida, al parecer el cansancio del dia pudo con ella, se sento a su lado y acaricio su mejilla, ella sonrio entre sueños. Asi como estaba, lucia tan angelical que se hizo la promesa de que la protegería de cualquier cosa, incluso de si mismo, no dejaría que nada le pasara, tenia que averiguar que estaba pasando, por que el vampiro en ese departamento no habia sido causalidad.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA PEQUEÑAS HERMOSAS LECTORAS<strong>

**OMG OMG QUE CREEN? SE ME HIZO SAL EL IR AL CINE NO FUI, MI HERMANA SE ENFERMO Y PUES SE ME HIZO FEO IR SIN ELLA. YA QUE, VERE SI PUEDO IR ESTA SEMANA QUE VIENE. **

**BESOS GUAPAS LAS QUIERO MUCHO!**

**OJALA LES GUSTE EL CAP**

**PROX ACTU: PROXIMO SABADO ( DE TODOS MODOS CUALQUIER COSA AVISO POR FACE) **

**ATTE**

**LIZZY90 **


	15. Chapter 15

_**GRACIAS A CARY, KAREN GONZALEZ, , EDITHCULEN71283,SAKURA93, SONYBELLS, YANI-CULLEN, MARTHA, SAMYZOE, ANAHI-LITTRELL, SOLECITOPUCHETA, NELDA, JUPY, CARESME, CAROBERECULLEN, CHAYLEY ACOSTA, ZUJEYANE, CATALINA, VICTORIA, KARENOV17, POR LEER, COMENTAR Y SEGUIR AQUÍ, BIENVENIDAS A LAS NUEVAS Y GRACIAS TAMBIEN A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMAS BESOS.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los viejos sueños eran sueños buenos, no se realizaron, pero me alegro de haberlos tenido.<strong>_

_**LOS PUENTES DE MADISON**_

-Aun no entiendo por que tengo que quedarme aquí-espeto bella cruzándose de brazos, vio a Edward girarse hacia ella.

-Ya te lo explique amor- Musito el acercándose. Ella bufo molesta.

-si pero siendo claros la única que tendría intenciones de matarme seria tu amiguita tania- Edward rodo los ojos y maggie rio ligeramente.

-En eso tiene razón-murmuro Maggie-Aunque no te preocupes bella, ella no se va acercar a ti, además la hubiera visto-agrego tocando sus sienes

-Pues no veo por que otro vampiro querria matarme-

-Hay vampiros que matan por placer-susurro Edward un tanto molesto.

-No creo que se tomen tantos problemas conmigo, es decir tu mismo dijiste que tu olor estaba por todo el departamento, el o ella sabe que estas cuidándome, no se por que que tanta molestia en conseguirme-

-Le doy un punto por eso-dijo maggie-Es que piénsalo Edward, ¿Quién se toma tanto tiempo en cazar un humano? Sin ofender-agrego hacia bella.

-No importa-respondio ella.- Ademas quizás solo estaba de paso como habían pensado antes-

-Quizas-dijo Edward-Pero tu misma dijiste que tu pijama no esta, el que entro fue por tu olor bella-

-Creo que exageras-

-¿Exagerar?-pregunto el-No tiene ni la mas minima idea de nada bella, no sabes lo peligrosos que somos, lo envidioso que es este mundo, muchos me odian por el lugar que ocupo ahora, prácticamente un neófito y fui acogido bajo la protección Alejandro Masen-

-No tienes que gritar.-dijo bella tensa-Escucho perfectamente bien-agrego poniéndose de pie, la ira estaba inundando todo su ser.-No es mi culpa nada de lo que esta pasando o tal vez creas que si ¿Es eso Edward? ¿yo tengo la culpa de que algun loco vampiro me este buscando para matarme?-termino a unos dos `pasos de el con las manos vueltas puños, bien podría golpearlo aunque sabia que eso no remediaría nada.

-No…-comenzo el. Pero el ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió.

-Suficiente-murmuro alguien a sus espaldas, bella se giro. Y encontró a Alejandro Masen de pie junto al umbral de la puerta. –Creo que necesitas relajarte Edward, yo le explicare a bella la situación-

-No es necesario-musito Edward en respuesta. Bella lucho contra el gruñido de frustración que amenazaba con abandonar su garganta.

-Insisto-Dijo Alejandro. Maggie jalo el brazo de Edward para conducirlo a la salida.

-Iremos por el almuerzo de bella, volvemos en un rato-le sonrio a bella y esta sonrio en respuesta. Edward jalo su brazos de meggie y corrió hacia a bella.

-no tardo-murmuro. Ella asintió y suspiro, no podía estar enojada con el, no cuando la miraba de esa forma que la derretía. El tomo su rostro en sus manos y juntos sus labios, fue rápido pero no dejo de ser intenso.

Bella aun estaba en esa bruma post-beso cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse.

-Lamento todos los inconvenientes que te hayamos causado Isabella-

-No tiene que disculparse-dijo ella-Soy yo la que lamenta todo este lio, Edward me ha explicado algunas cosas y se que podrían tener muchos problemas por mi causa-

-Todo vale la pena por ver a mi hijo feliz-murmuro el. Bella asintió-Se que te puede costar trabajo el creer que yo quiera a Edward como un hijo, sobre todo por el corto tiempo de conocernos pero lo hago, el y Maggie son todo lo que tengo. Cuando uno tiene el recurso del tiempo ilimitado, la soledad es una carga muy pesada, la eternidad no es algo que se desea una vez que se tiene-bella le sonrio.

-Edward esta muy agradecido con usted y en cierta forma, yo tambien-musito Alejandro camino hasta sentarse en el sofa negro y bella se dejo caer de nueva cuenta sobre la cama.-Usted lo ha cuidado y sobre todo lo alejo de esa arpía rubia que lo convirtió-

-Tania es demasiado inmadura-

Según maggie tiene como quinientos años-espeto bella cruzándose de brazos, no le gustaba como Alejandro y Edward incluido justificaban a tania, quizás de Alejandro lo entendía pero de Edward, Esa jodida rubia los habia separado.

-Ella es bastante caprichosa, tuvo bastantes problemas cuando transformo a Edward sobre todo se enfrento a su rechazo-bella bufo.

-Trato de entender eso, Edward me conto que hubiera muerto de otra forma, muerto para siempre- Alejandro asintió.

-Yo no estuve ahí cuando paso, lo supe despues por Eleazar, lei su mente. Edward estaba demasiado mal herido, la mayoría de sus órganos habían colapsado, era cuestión de horas para que…-Bella trago el nudo que surgió en su garganta ante esa revelación, Edward no le habia contado tanto.-Lo siento me dejo llevar a veces-agrego alejandro

-continue esta bien-musito ella –Es solo que me sorprendió, pensar en Edward en esa situación…yo-

-Es demasiado duro para ti ¿no?-pregunto el-Pensar primero que lo habías perdido y tenerlo ahora pero sin que sea lo mismo-

-Yo lo sigo amando como el primer dia…quizás un poco mas-

-No lo dudo-murmuro Alejandro-He vivido una larga existencia en esta tierra y jamás habia visto un amor tan especial como el de ustedes, sobrevivió a la muerte de Edward-

-Yo jamás hubiera dejado de amarlo, Edward era y es mi mundo, nunca ha habido nadie mas-

-Tiene un alma muy bondadosa bella, entiendo a Edward-

-¿En que?-pregunto ella.

-En su decision de no transformarte-

-Esa decision es mia-musito ella-no lo encontre para perderlo nuevamente-

-entiendelo-dijo Alejandro-El te ama y todo lo que quiere es tu felicidad, el no eligió esta vida, no la quiere para ti-

-y yo no quiero una vida sin Edward-

-Eres bastante testaruda-ella sonrio.-Edward tendrá bastante problemas en convencerte de no tomar esta vida-

-¿le molestaria?-pregunto ella-¿Qué yo fuera como ustedes?-

-No-respondio Alejandro-Pero eres joven, hay demasiadas cosas que se pierden y están poco lo que se gana-agrego-Yo perdi a un hijo bella, le vi morir aun siendo inmortal, ese dolor lo llevare en mi durante toda la eternidad-

-Se sobre los bebés, Edward me dijo, maggie tambien, pero no me importa, yo nunca querre nada mas que a Edward-

-Debes tomarte las cosas con calma-murmuro Alejandro una vez mas-No es necesario que decidas esto ahora-

-Edward dice lo mismo, pero yo estoy muriendo cada dia, además que esta este asunto sobre el vampiro tras de mi-espeto bella. Alejandro sonrio.

-Ambos son tan testarudos, ojala logren ponerse de acuerdo, nada me daría mas gusto que tener un nuevo miembro en la familia.-Bella sonrio ante sus palabras, solo faltaba convencer a Edward.

Ojala Edward pensara igual-murmuro

-El solo quiere lo mejor para ti bella, Imagina que fuera al revés. ¿Le quitarías el alma a Edward solo para tenerlo contigo?-pregunto. Bella no respondió. Eso no era justo era un golpe bajo, pensó.

-Mis hijos no deben tardar, descansa-agrego Alejandro, bella asintió y el se retiro de la habitación dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan complicado? Suspiro con pesar y se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, quería su vieja vida de vuelta, la que tenía en forks antes de que Edward hiciera ese estúpido viaje que lo cambio todo, quería sus viernes de películas con los chicos, los sábados de parrillada con su familia, los domingos de pic nic en el prado con Edward. Quería su vida de vuelta. Golpeo con su puño la cama, sabia que eso ya no era posible…

Se acomodo mejor en la cama y abrazo la almohada de Edward.

-¿amor?-le escucho pronunciar, ella suspiro y le sintio rodearle la cintura con los brazos, se acurruco junto a ella.-¿Estas bien?-pregunto, ella asintió y entrelazo sus manos.-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Edward.

Bella suspiro antes de responder-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?-murmuro, el recargo su barbilla en el hombro derecho derecho de bella, ambos estaban de medio lado mirando hacia la ventana.-Es como si…como si el destino siempre quisiera vernos separados. ¡No es justo!-se quejo.

-¿Te estoy dando muchos problemas verdad?-pregunto el

-no-dijo ella-En todo caso la que les esta dando problemas soy yo, y no me importa, no voy alejarme de ti, no lo hare-

-Ay mi amor-musito Edward-¿Qué voy hacer contigo?-

-Amarme-sugirio bella.

-Eso ya lo hago-bella sonrio.-Maggie te compro una ensalada y pechuga a la planca, ¿quieres comer?

-No era necesario, podía haber comido cualquier cosa-

-Le caes bastante bien, ella te aprecia-bella asintió.-Maggie no es de muchas amigas, este mundo no es de muchos amigos, ella es muy linda, en verdad te aprecia no lo hace solo por mi-

-A mi tambien me cae bien-murmuro-No te preocupes ya no estoy celosa de ella, se que te quiere, pero no en forma negativa-el sonrio y beso la curvatura de su cuello.-A la que no soporto es a tu prima…Tania-El rio esta vez un poco mas fuerte.

-No te rias-gruño ella dándole un codazo para luego quejarse.

-cuidado amor-dijo el preocupado-¿estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?-

-Estoy bien-respondió ella-Solo olvido lo fuerte que eres ahora-edward asintió y se dejo caer de espaldas, bella se giro para verle y luego se acurruco junto a el.

-¿Te irías conmigo bella?-pregunto de pronto.

-Si-respondió ella-Sabes que lo hare, pero ¿Irnos a donde?

-Confías demasiado en mi-murmuro Edward cambiando radicalmente de tema-No es bueno mi amor-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella-Te amo y siempre voy a confiar en ti-

-Yo también te amo, pero…no quiero que corras peligro bella-

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Hay algo que no estás diciendo?-ella trago el nudo que se formo en su garganta-¿Vas a dejarme?-agrego.

-No-dijo Edward-No mi amor, no-agrego al ver la desesperación en el rostro de bella, está a punto de hiperventilar.-Tranquila mi amor, aquí estoy, no voy ningún lado-

-Entonces ya no digas esas cosas, me confundes, yo… yo no soportaría perderte otra vez-

-No me ire-musito el-Lo prometo-Ella respiro mas tranquila ante su declaración. Edward la tomo de la mano y la condujo al comedor, bromeo mucho sobre que era la primera vez que alguien utilizaba ese comedor para la función para la cual fue creado, ella le sonrio, tambien platico con Maggie de muchas cosas de su vida, le conto como fue que Alejandro la encontró a ella y a su hermano y tambien como lo perdieron.

-Lo siento-murmuro bella.

-fue hace mucho tiempo-musito Maggie-Ya no duele tanto-

-¿Pero lo extrañas no?-pregunto bella

-Todo los días-respondio ella-El era…increíble, el me cuido cuando no tenia que hacerlo, me salvo de tantas formas, me dio una familia y yo pude hacer nada por el-

-le diste tu amor-murmuro bella-El sabia que le querías, y el te quiso maggie, te amo como si fueses su familia-

-¿Lo crees?-pregunto la vampiresa.

-claro que si, estoy segura, eres alguien muy especial maggie, Edward te quiere mucho y el no da aprecio a cualquiera-Edward le beso la mejilla y maggie sonrio. Platicaron mucho mas el resto del dia, ninguno fue a la oficina, bella sonrio por que estaba siendo una pésima asistente pero en fin, por suerte Derek no le habia llamado, ni kim, Jacob le envio un mensaje pero le respondió diciendo que se tomaria unos días de descanso, agradeció al cielo por que Jacob aun no hablara con Derek.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos-murmuro la voz de Edward en su oído, ella rio.-¿en que piensas?-agrego deslizando sus manos por la cintura de bella, ella gimio sin poder evitarlo y Edward se alejo un poco.

-Nada en particular-agrego bella para no caer en discusiones.-¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos?-pregunto, si bien estaban dorados tenían una extraña coloración obscura, parecía que comenzaban a volverse negros.

-Es la sed-admitio Edward.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto ella

-Sed-la corrigio el-No puedo comer, solo beber-

-Sangre-dijo bella. El asintió.-¿Vas a ir a cazar?

-No quiero separarme de ti, puedo esperar un rato mas-

-Tienes mucha sed-murmuro ella-prometo portarme bien, pero necesitas cazar-

-Maggie y Alejandro están en eso-dijo el-En cuanto regresen ire yo- agrego dirigiendo su atención al cuello de bella, hizo a un lado su cabello

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto bella

-Crei que…, no es nada-

-¿Edward que pasa?

.-¿Aun la conservas?-pregunto el acariciando su cuello, bella suspiro al entender.

-Siempre la he llevado puesta-murmuro-Bueno me la quite el dia que pensé que me habías cambiado por dinero-admitió algo avergonzada-Solo fue un minuto pero…tenia que confesarlo, creo que olvide ponérmela con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, lo siento-

-Esta bien mi amor-dijo el-Entiendo-

-No quiero verte triste es solo que estaba molesta pensé que tu…que me habías dejado por que no me amabas-

-Esta bien bella-musito el acariciando sus mejillas.

-La tengo que en departamento, me llevas ¿por ella?

-Mañana-respondió-cuando regrese de cazar te llevare lo prometo-

-Esta bien-dijo bella. Platicaron un rato mas hasta que el sueño le gano a bella y se quedo dormida entre sus brazos.

Cuando amenecio estaba un poco confusa hasta que recordó que estaba en casa de los Masen.

Busco a Edward por todos lados pero no lo encontró. Se puso de pie y encontró una nota al lado de unos jeans y una blusa verde.

_Espero te guste, no tardo_

_Te amo._

_E._

Sonrio sin poder evitarlo y tomo la ropa entre sus manos para luego dirigirse al baño. Tomo una ducha rápida, era extraño que Maggie no hubiera entrado a despertarla o hacerle conversación.

Despues de su ducha se cepillo el cabello y bajo las escaleras hacia la sala, no encontró a nadie por ningun lado.

-Hola-llamo.-

-Bella-dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Maggie.

-Me diste un susto de muerte-murmuro bella con la mano en el corazón, Maggie sonrio.

-Lo siento-se disculpo-Pense que seguías dormida-Bella sonrio, pero noto en sus ojos esas manchas negras.

-¿No cazaron?-pregunto-Edward me dijo anoche que tu y tu padre salieron a cazar-Maggie sonrio.-¿Dónde esta Edward?-pregunto

-El fue a cazar-

-Maggie-musito ella-Dime la verdad- la vampira camino hasta el sofa y se sento mas por costumbre que por otra cosa-

-Anoche alguien intento entrar aqui –musito-Huyo al darse cuenta que eramos tres, mi padre y yo le seguimos el rastro pero lo perdimos, Edward y el están buscando ahora mientras cazan-

-¿Por qué nadie me habia dicho nada?-pregunto

-No queremos preocuparte-

-Es imposible no hacerlo-respondio bella-Esto es mi culpa, tu estas hambrienta y-

-Esta bien-dijo Maggie-Papá ira conmigo cuando regrese-

-Podrias ir a cazar ahora-murmuro ella

-no puedo dejarte sola, no hace flata de verdad-dijo maggie

-¿Y que tal si me llevas con Kim?-pregunto-Podria tomar un café con ella o comer, ir a un sitio publico ¿No estaría en peligro ahí no?-Maggie pareció pensarlo.

-Edward se molestara mucho-murmuro

-anda maggie-pidio bella-No soporto verte asi, ustedes se han portado también conmigo, además estando en lugares públicos no corro peligro ¿no? Y enserio, enserio, quiero ver a Kim-

-Bien-dijo Maggie, te dejare con ella una hora en lo que voy y cazo algo-

-bien-acordo bella, por eso estaba ahí, en el Starbucks tomando un latte mientras Kim le interroga acerca de su pasado con Edward-

-Cuentamelo todo-exigio-La vez pasada de salvastes por que el te esperaba en la oficina, pero hoy hay tiempo de sobra ya me reporte enferma con la perra de Greta.

-Kim-le reprendió bella-

-¿Qué?-pregunto-Por cierto tu cuñada me cae bien, es linda pero prefiero que no se quedara, luego podemos invitarla pero ahora quiero que me cuentes como es-

-Eres una metiche-mascullo bella-Ya te lo dije ese dia, Edward y yo nos reencontramos despues de un tiempo-

-Si pero, no puedes negar que todo es muy extrañó, misterioso, el pobre Derek esta devastando-

-Si-dijo bella dando un sorbo a su café-Eso me duele, el es un buen amigo-

-Pues sera buen amigo y lo que quieras, pero me alegro de que arreglaras las cosas con tu bombom, nunca te habia tan tranquila, luces casi feliz-

-Gracias-dijo bella sonriendo-Estoy feliz-

-¿Pero algo te preocupa no?-agrego Kim-Estas radiante pero una sombra de tristeza esta en ti tambien-

-Las cosas apenas se están acomodando aun faltan detalles, pero siento que todo saldrá bien-dijo bella queriendo creérselo de verdad, muchas cosas la separaban de el pero estaba dispuesta a luchar por su amor.

-Espero que todo se arregle-dijo Kim, ella le sonrio en respuesta.-

-Oye kim ¿me llevarías a mi apartamento?-pidio-Es que deje olvidado un par de cosas, Edward me dijo que me llevaría pero ya que estas aquí…-Le habia contado a Kim que ya estaba viviendo con Edward en su casa, no le habia dicho la razón pero por suerte kim se conformo con eso.

-Vamos-dijo su amiga-No hay problema-Pagaron los cafes y subieron al auto de kim, tal vez si tenia que comprarse un auto ella despues de todo. Llegar a su departamento no les tomo mucho tiempo, en el camino le envio un mensaje a Maggie para que no se preocupara y le dijo que la veía en la casa, suponía que la vampira haría caso omiso a eso y la ira a buscar-

-dios no pudiste elegir mejor lugar para vivir-murmuro Kim cuando piso el ultimo escalon. Bella rio suavemente-Si mis pulmones explotan sera tu culpa-la señalo y bella rio con mas fuerza- Bella camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a su departamento, a decir verdad se sintio un poco nerviosa-

-Metio la llave en la puerta y entraron, presiono el interruptor y la luz inundo el lugar.

Esperame-pidio-Ponte comoda tengo soda en el refrigerador, bueno debe estar caliente por que no lo deje funcionando-Kim la miro ceñuda y bella huyo a su habitación. Entro corriendo y lo primero que noto fue que la ventana estaba entre abierta. No le gusto, con miedo se acerco y la cerro rápidamente. Dio un gran respiro y camino hacia su alhajero y saco la plaquita de Edward, sonrio al verla y se la coloco en el cuello, el viento revoleteo su cabello y…¿el viento?-se pregunto. Se giro hacia la ventana y esta estaba ligeramente abierta. Ella acababa de cerrarla ¿Qué diablos?

-Bella-escucho el grito de kim en la sala y corrió hacia ahí para encontrar a su amiga pegada a la pared mientras una mujer la sostenía por el cuello.

-Mira nada mas-murmuro una voz a sus espaldas.-Tu debes ser la humana de Edward- Bella les observo y cuando ambos sonrieron logro ver sus colmillos, ellos no eran humanos y presentía que tampoco eran vampiros vegetarianos. La mujer era peliroja al igual que Maggie pero su cabello era rizado, su mirada era como…la muerte. El hombre era rubio y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, la miraba como si…ella fuera el postre.

-Batallamos mucho para encontrarte-prosiguió el nombre-le has causado bastante problemas a una amiga nuestra-

-Demasiados-agrego la peliroja-No se que te ve Edward, tu olor es bastante florar-

-el sabe que estoy aquí- susurro bella caminando y pegando a la pared del lado contrario, buscando a tientas algo con que golpearlos.-Al igual que Maggie-

-¿Maggie?-pregunto el hombre-Oh si su ardiente hermana-agrego y bella escucho un gruñido por parte de la mujer.

-Tranquila cariño-espeto el hombre hacia la mujer-tu sabes que solo lo digo por molestar-

-Mejor acabamos con esto de una vez-dijo la peliroja soltando a Kim quien se golpeo contra el suelo-La rubia es tuya-le dijo al hombre.

-Pero ella es mia-argumento.

-Vic-dijo el rubio-la castaña en mia-

-Dije que-bella tomo algo entre sus manos y lo arrojo sobre la peliroja, le dio en la cebeza y aprovecho a correr hacia Kim, escucho como la vampiro gruño pero no le importo ayudo a kim a ponerse de pie.

-no te acerques-le grito a la vampira

-Voy a matarte maldita humana-gruño ella y trato se echárseles encima pero el rubio la sujeto por la cintura-

-Dejame matarla-grito y bella aprovecho la distracción para tratar de correr no supo bien que paso pero se vio arrojada por el aire y golpeo contra la pared, su cabeza comenzó a sangrar. Escucho a Kim gritar y vio con la peliroja se inclinaba sobre su amiga, y jalaba su muñeca.

-No-grito bella pero el rubio no la dejo ponerse de pie. -No la toques, no-grito bella

-Tranquila linda-dijo-ella no sufrirá mucho…espero -

-Dejala en paz-espeto pero la vampira rio mientras se giraba hacia ellos.-

-Me gusta mas el brazo derecho-musito la peliroja-espero que la mordida se vea increíble en su muñeca-bella trato de removerse pero el rubio la abofeteo causando que su cabeza rebotara con el suelo. Bella vio el instante en que la vampira tomo la muñeca de su amiga y hundió los dientes, la sangre se extendió por el brazo y la vampiro sonrio.

-No.-grito-Dejame-

Bella…-escucho la voz de kim susurrar casi sin aliento.

-Dejame-grito bella pero el rubio ya tenia su rostro inclinado sobre su muñeca, respiro su aroma y sonrio antes de morderla.

Bella grito, le dolia la forma en que succionaba su sangre.-No.-grito en medio de la obscuridad, escucho gritos y golpes, alguien hablando sobre un incendio.

-Bella-escucho que Maggie le llamo, ella no podía verla, estaba cayendo en la obscuridad-Bella-le llamaron de nuevo, un incendio se estaba propagando en su interior. Grito, o por lo menos pensó que lo hizo, el ruido de cosas rompiéndose no la dejaba pensar con claridad al igual que ese infierno que se propagaba por su ser.

-Tranquila amor-escucho la voz de Edward, trato de abrir sus ojos pero no lo logro.-Ya estoy aquí amor-agrego y eso fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que la obscuridad la consumiera.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>LO SIENTO NIÑAS POR ACTUALIZAR HASTA AHORA, TUVE ALGUNOS DETALLITOS POR AHÍ.<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, POR SEGUIR AQUÍ SOBRE TODO.**

**EL BLOG SI LO SEGUIRE ACTUALIZANDO PARA QUIENES PREGUNTAN ES SOLO QUE PUES CON LA ESCUELA CASI NO PODIA Y ANNEL ESTA SIN INTERNET POR ESO CASI NO HAY ACTUALIZACIONES.**

**MI BLOG PARA QUIENES GUSTEN VISITARLO ES: www . twilightsecretlove . blogspot todo lo anterior sin espacios. Y si dejan su mail recuerden dejarlo con espacios por que si no ff lo borra.**

**EL DIA MARTES SUBIRE LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION. De mientras en el BLOG ESTARA UN BREVE ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAP E ADH BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**¿NIÑAS ALGUNA PODRIA AYUDARME CON LA CORRECCION DE LOS CAPS? ES QUE DYANE ESTA TRABAJANDO Y PUES NO PUEDE AYUDARME. SI ALGUIEN SE INTERESA QUE ME DIGA. BESOS**

**ATTE **

**LIZZY90**


	16. Chapter 16

_**GRACIAS A KAREN GONZALEZ, EDITHCULEN71283,SAKURA93, SONYBELLS, MARTHA, ANAHI-LITTRELL, SOLECITOPUCHETA, JUPY, CARESME, CAROBERECULLEN, CHAYLEY ACOSTA, ZUJEYANE, CATALINA, VICTORIA, KARENOV17, ANON, VAMPIREKARO, YOLABERTAY, GRETCHEN CULLENMASEN, IZA, TULIPAN 8 POR LEER, COMENTAR Y SEGUIR AQUÍ, BIENVENIDAS A LAS NUEVAS Y GRACIAS TAMBIEN A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMAS BESOS.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tu corazón se rompe por algo que nunca conseguirás.<strong>_

_**L'ESTAT EL VAMPIRO**_

Sintió esa pesadez…de nuevo, era como una especie de de javu. Sabía lo que encontraría si habría los ojos, un monitor conectado a su cuerpo, agujas con suero clavado en su piel, a su padre preocupado en una esquina sosteniendo a su mamá…y emmett mirándola por el vidrio con esa mirada reprochadora por preocupar a sus padres.

¿Bella?-su nombre fue pronunciado con tanta dulzura que en realidad tuvo deseos de ver a esa persona, lucho contra la pesadez de sus parpados pero no logro ganarle la primera ronda.-Bella-pronuncio su nombre nuevamente, ella conocía esa voz, era…-Bella-dijo nuevamente. En medio de toda esa bruma supo que no estaba en Forks. Las imágenes acudieron a su mente como un flash cegador-Bella-de nueva cuenta alguien le llamo.

-¿Derek?-la pregunta escapo de sus labios antes de poder razonarlos, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Derek inclinado sobre ella. Lucia preocupado, ella miro su alrededor, como predijo estaba en una habitación de hospital. Trato de recordar como es que llego ahí, recordaba su departamento y todo lo que paso pero no sabia como había acabado en el hospital.

-Gracias a Dios-murmuro el.-Que bueno que despertaste, voy a llamar al medico-

-¿Edward?-pregunto, sintio la boca seca. Escaneo la habitación por todas partes pero no vio a Edward o algun otro Masen por ahí.-¿Dónde esta Edward?-Derek la miro con algo parecido a la lastima y negó.

-No lo sé-El jadeo abandono sus labios antes de poder procesar toda la información. Trato de serenarse y no dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones, Edward no podía haberla abandonado o ¿si?. Ella le escucho llamarla en medio de la obscuridad justo antes de sentir que el fuego la consumía por completo. Temblo al recordar el dolor que eso le produjo y pensó en Kim.

-¿Kim?-pregunto-Ella estaba conmigo-agrego y sintio su garganta arder-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto alejando un poco el dolor de pensar en Edward, su corazón rompiéndose podía esperar un rato. ¿Dónde esta Kim?

-Bella tranquilízate-pidió Derek-Voy el doctor-agrego y se dio la vuelta para salir.

-¿Dónde esta kim?-inquirió esta vez mas fuerte, no quería considerar si quiera la posibilidad de que ella…-¿Dónde está?-exigió saber-

-ahora vuelvo-musito Derek y salió como queriendo escapar de la pregunta.

-Derek-gruño bella pero el ya se habia ido. Bella respiro profundamente, no, no podía haberle pasado nada a Kim. A ella no, tomo la aguja que la conectaba al suero y la arranco de su brazo, gimió por el dolor que eso le produjo, pero lo aguanto, se quito el respirador y con trabajo logro ponerse de pie, logro apoyarse en la cama para no caer y respiro con algo de dificultad antes de comenzar a caminar, el pequeño recorrido de metro y medio hacia la puerta fue un suplicio, abrió la puerta mientras se recargaba en la pared y salió al pasillo, se apoyo sobre las paredes para no caer, no habia nadie en todo el pasillo, ella suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha.

-¿Kim?-llamo, su amiga tenia que estar bien-Kim-grito esta vez. Cada paso que daba le costaba un poco mas que el anterior.-Kim-dijo nuevamente.-Por dios kim dime donde estas-musito mientras los sollozos comenzaban a formarse en su pecho, sus parpados pesaban y su visión se vio nublada por las lagrimas-Kim-pidio.

-Señorita-dijo una enfermera a su lado. Bella le miro algo extrañada.-

-¿Dónde esta kim?-pregunto

-Acompañeme- pidio la enfermera-Necesita descansar-tomo su brazo pero bella se sacudió para soltarse.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto-kimberly…¿Dónde esta?-

-Por favor-pidio la enfermera-Tiene que acompañarme-

-No-dijo bella-Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que verla, ¡Kim!-grito

-Necesito ayuda aquí-musito la enferma al radio que sostenía en mano.-Señorita Swan, por favor tiene que acompañarme-

-Quiero ver a kim-mascullo bella mientras se pegaba mas a la pared-Necesito verla-La enferma bufo molesta y se giro hacia el pasillo de donde bella habia salido, bella la imito y vio a un grupo de enfermeros dirigirse hacia ella. Retrocedio asustada y trato de caminar.

-Necesito ver a mi amiga-espeto y comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos, trato de caminar mas rápido y trastabillo cayendo hacia delante, alguien la sostuvo en brazos y ella se removió-Kim-grito-Por favor, por favor, tengo que verla-dijo

-Tranquila amor-ella alzo su rostro y se encontró con la mirada color miel de Edward.

-¿Edward?-musito, sono como pregunta y el asintió antes de acariciar su mejilla.

-¡Edward!-grito ella y le echo los brazos al cuello, escondió su rostro en su pecho.

-Tenemos que llevarla a su habitación, hay que sedarla-escucho que dijeron.

-Yo me encargo-Respondio Edward-Yo la llevare a su habitación-

-Señor Masen no…-

-Yo me encargo-refuto el no dejando lugar a replicas.

-Edward-sollozo ella, el no decía nada, solo la abrazo contra el. Cuando entraron a la habitación la deposito en su cama.

-Masen-escucho a Derek sisear mientras caminaba hacia Edward que estaba a su lado en la cama, levanto el puño como si fuera a golpearlo.

-No-grito bella, pero todo fue muy confuso, sus ojos comenzaron a pesar y ella cayo hacia atrás en la cama, vio su brazos y encontró la aguja de suero conectada a su piel, eso explicaba el ligero piquete que sintio, siguió el camino del cable conectado y encontró a una enfermera inyectando algo en la bolso de suero, calmantes, pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente…

Bip…Bip…Bip. Se removió algo inquieta, ese estúpido pitido nuevamente. ¿A caso nadie podía pararlo?

-silen…cio-sintio la garganta seca y le dolio el siquiera pronunciar esa palabra.

-Tranquila cariño, mami esta aquí-murmuro la voz de su madre. ¿Reene? ¿Qué hacia Reene en Seeatle?-se pregunto. Trato de abrir los ojos pero no pudo.

-No temas bella-dijo otra voz, la habia escuchado antes pero no sabia de donde.-Edward no va extrañarte nada-abrio los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la mirada carmesí de la peliroja que estaba en su departamento. Ella le miro horrorizada y despues vio tras de ella, el rubio sostenía a su madre por el cabello y tenia expuesto su cuello, del que ya corrian hilos de sangre.

-no-grito mientras trataba de quitarse las agujas para correr en auxilio de su madre-No-grito nuevamente.

-amor-dijo alguien mas. Todo se puso difuso, se volvió un circulo multicolor mientras de fondo escuchaba la carcajada macabra de la vampira

-no-grito ella removiéndose.

-amor, soy yo-dijo alguien-Bella soy yo, todo esta bien amor, todo esta bien-

-No-grito ella abriendo los ojos por fin. Los brazos de Edward la estaban sosteniendo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Ya paso, ya paso estas a salvo-ella sollozo contra su pecho por la pesadilla.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto ella hipando.

-Estas en el Hospital mi amor, ¿No recuerdas?-pregunto el. Ella asintió algo confusa, claro que recordaba el por que…estaba ahí, pero no e como.

-¿Dónde esta kim?-pregunto bella-¿Ellos la?-no quiso continuar.

-Esta viva-respondio Edward.-Perdio mucha sangre…los doctores hicieron todo lo humanamente posible por salvarla…

-¿Pero esta bien verdad?-pregunto de nuevo-dijiste que estaba viva-

-Esta en como bella-sintio a su corazón paralizarse por breves instantes.

-Esto es mi culpa-susurro-Es mi culpa, mi culpa-dijo antes de ponerse a llorar.

-Shhh-susurro Edward-No es asi mi amor, tu no sabia no podias saber-agrego mientras la abrazaba

-Yo la lleve ahí, ellos solo me querían a mi-dijo bella entre sollozos.

-Tranquila, no volverán hacer daño mi amor-

-¿Qué les paso? ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? ¿Y por que? ¡No estabas cuando Desperte!-exigio saber.

-La chica esta muerta-Bella vio como el semblante de Edward adquirió un ligero matiz de odio al pensar en esa vampira-El tipo logro escapar, pero lo encontrare, te lo juro.

-El me mordió-dijo ella recordando. Edward asintió y bella observo su brazo por primera vez, tenia algunos moretones y en la muñeca se veía una cicatriz en forma de media luna.-¿Cómo es que…Sigo siendo humana?-

-Absorbí el veneno-explico Edward-Pensé que no lo lograría, pero lo hice-sonrio tímidamente-No podía perderte-

-¿Por qué no dejaste que el cambio ocurriera?-pregunto ella mirándole. El acaricio su mejilla y ella se relajo bajo su toque.-Ahora seria como tu-

-Si alguna vez pasa-dijo el refiriéndose a la transformación-Sera porque lo hayas decidido tu, no por que alguien te obligue a hacerlo-

-El iba a matarme Edward, me lo dijo-musito bella asustada recordando al tipo rubio en su apartamento-Por eso estaba ahí, el no quería transformarme, el quería que muriera-

-Llegamos justo en el momento en el que el…te mordió, Solo fue un segundo pero…el veneno actúa en menos tiempo que eso-Bella suspiro y prefirió cambiar de tema, terminarían discutiendo como siempre.

-¿Y Derek?-pregunto-El iba a golpearte-

-Debe estar en su apartamento-murmuro-Alejandro se encargo de borrarle el ultimo par de horas.

-¿Cómo es que el estaba aquí y tu no?-pregunto acusándolo. El sonrio tristemente.

-Llego a tu edificio cuando estábamos saliendo, tuvimos que montar todo un teatro, la historia oficial es que un ladrón se coló por tu ventana y las ataco, Derek lo creyo, tuvimos que decirle y desde entonces esta aquí, por eso no estaba cuando despertaste, no soporto tenerle cerca. Aparte teníamos que vigilar a Kim.

-¡Kim!-murmuro bella reprendiéndose por ser tan tonta al olvidar a su amiga-Dios la mordieron a ella también-agrego golpeándose mentalmente por no darse cuenta antes.

-Tranquila-pidió Edward-También absorbí ese veneno, por eso ella quedo más débil, habían tomado mucha de su sangre-

-¿Pero se pondrá bien verdad? ¿Puedo verla?-

-Confiemos en que se recuperara, y por el momento no mi amor-

¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-Los doctores la tienen en monitoreo las 24 horas del dia y…bueno su familia…su madre cree que…

-¿Qué es mi culpa?-musito ella y el asintió.-tiene razón-

-Claro que no cielo-dijo el.-Nada de lo que paso es tu culpa bella, lo sabes-

-Lo es-dijo ella-Ellos me lo dijeron Edward, alguien no me quiere junto a ti-

-¿Qué?-murmuro sorprendido edward

-¿No leiste su mente?-indago bella, el negó.

-Esta mas ocupado tratando de salvarte no podía pensar en nada mas-

-La chica dijo que…que le estaban haciendo el favor a una "amiga"-

¿Una amiga?-medito Edward-Una amiga-repitio en voz alta.

-Si Edward una amiga, creo que no hay que ser genio para saber de quien se trata-

-Tania-afirmo el.

-No creo que ninguna otra vampira me odie mas que ella-

-ella no fue-

-¿Por qué te empeñas en defenderla?-grito bella.

-Estas celosa-afirmo el

-no estoy….bueno si pero eso no quiere decir que este loca y la lógica me dice que ella es la única que desearia verme muerta-

-aun que no lo creas-dijo el acariciando su mejilla-Tania ya fue…investigada-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto bella.

-Alejandro examino su mente, ello no planeo nada de esto, maggie tampoco la vio hacerlo, es imposible que ella lo planeara.

-¿Entonces quien?-musito en voz timida bella.-¿Quién mas tendría motivos?

-no lo se mi amor-dijo ella.

-Bueno…Greta me odia pero…-no continuo ella no representaba ningun peligro para Greta.

-Ella tambien fue examinada-Bella enarco una ceja.

-Tenia que investigar a todos-

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?-

Casi dos días-respondio Edward.-Haz dormido la mayoría del tiempo por eso me atrevi a salir y vigilar los alrededores, nunca has estado sola Maggie ha estado cerca todo el tiempo al igual que Alejandro-

-¿Dónde están ahora?-pregunto Bella.

-Alejandro esta buscando ayuda-

-¿Ayuda?-inquirio bella pero se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió y una muy apenada Maggie apareció de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola-saludo la vampira

-Hola Maggie-

-Oh bella lo siento tanto tanto-bella estaba por responder pero en ve de eso dio un respingo cuando sientio a la vampiro abrazarla, aun le costaba acostumbrarse a esa velocidad.-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpo incesantemente.

-Tranquila Maggie-musito palmeando la espalda de la chica, le dolio el tan solo levantar los brazos pero lo ignoro para consolar a su amiga.-Estoy bien ¿Ves? Nada me paso-escucho un gruñido y le dio una mirada recriminatoria a Edward, Maggie no debía sentirse mal por lo que paso, despues de todo fue ella quien suplico por que la dejara reunirse con kim.

-Las dejare solas un rato- Bella asintió y Edward le sonrio antes de salir.

-El esta molesto conmigo y tiene razón-murmuro la vampiresa con tanta tristeza que bella supo que de haber podido llorar lo hubiera hecho.-Es mi culpa-

-No Maggie-dijo bella tomando sus manos-tu no tienes la culpa de nada, Edward lo sabe es solo que esta asustado-

-El te puedo haber perdido, otra vez… y por mi culpa-sollozo pero sin lagrimas-Eso jamás me lo perdonaría, lastimarlo de esa forma-

-Maggie-dijo ella acariciando su cabello, maggie parecía mas una niña en este que en ningun otro momento-No fue tu culpa nada de lo que paso, yo fui la que insistió en salir de tu casa, yo fui la que llevo a Kim ahí, es mi responsabilidad maggie, solo mia-

-No-dijo ella negando levemente con la cabeza.-Yo tenia que cuidarte bella, yo soy la mayor, aunque luzca menos que tu, menor que Edward, la realidad es que la que tiene mas de 400 años soy yo, se supone que soy la responsable, no debi dejarte sola, no importa cuanta sed haya sentido, ya perdi un hermano una vez, no soportaría perder a otro-musito y abrazo a bella un poco mas fuerte que las veces anteriores, ella se trago el jadeo de dolor por que no quería herir mas a Maggie.

-Estoy bien maggie, yo…estoy bien, la que me preocupa es kim-murmuro logrando que Maggie la soltara.-¿La has visto? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Se va a recuperar?-

-No lo se-murmuro Maggie.-Su futuro cambia constantemente, esta muy débil, la veo vivir y luego morir y luego vive nuevamente-suspiro-Todo es un caos, mi estúpido don ya no funciona, no sirve.

-No digas eso-

-Es la verdad, no puedo ver nada-musito la vampira frustrada. Masajeo sus sienes y luego gruño.-Es algo en verdad frustrante-

-¿Eso puede pasar?-pregunto bella-digo ¿Puedes perder tu "poder"?

-No lo se-dijo maggie-Jamas habia escuchado de nada parecido, pero dado que nunca habia escuchado que un poder fallara…no se que mas pensar-

-Tal vez te estas presionando mucho Maggie-

-soy un vampiro bella-susurro ella en respuesta-Se supone que el stress no me afecta-

-¿Quién sabe?-dijo bella encogiéndose de hombros-A lo mejor si pero nadie lo ha experimentado con anterioridad-

-Quizas-acordo la vampira.

-Ya no estes triste-pidio bella-Estoy bien y confio en que Maggie lo estará tambien-

-Decepcione a Edward y a papá-

-Claro que no-dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de la vampira-Edward no esta molesto contigo maggie si no consigo mismo y ya le aclare que eso tampoco esta correcto-

-¿Tu crees?-

-Claro, Edward siempre tiende a asumir la responsabilidad por todo, pero en este caso la culpa es mia y no por que lo haya deseado pero lo es, yo insisti en salir de casa, yo lleve a kim al departamento, yo soy la responsable.

-No bella-dijo ella-La verdad es …

-Mira-dijo bella-Hagamos una cosa ¿Vale?-maggie asintió-Dejemos esto de las culpas, no nos va a llevar a ningun lado, cada quien tomo decisiones un poco erróneas pero…estamos bien, juntos y eso es lo importante-

Maggie sonrio-Te quiero mucho bella-musito y abrazo a bella fuertemente.-

-Yo tambien maggie-susurro-Me recuerdas mucho a…-callo evocando en su mente el rostro risueño de su mejor amiga de toda la vida…alice.

-Ellos están bien…-musito Maggie, bella la miro confusa-Se va a casar en unos cuantos meses-

-¿Alice?-pregunto bella entendiendo a quien se refería la conversación.

-Si-

-Oh dios-dijo bella-Me alegra tanto, tanto-

-Supongo que se casa con jasper ¿no?-maggie asintió.

¿Va a ser feliz?-se atrevió a preguntar bella. Maggie asintió nuevamente.

-Eso es todo lo que deseo para ella-bella sonrio y acaricio una vez mas el rostro de Maggie-Gracias-

-Buenas noches señorita Swan-murmuro una enfermera entrando en el cuarto, sostenía una bandeja con lo que bella supuso seria su cena.-El tiempo de visitas se termino señorita Masen, su hermano la esta esperando a fuera, creo que el es el que se quedara-Maggie asintió mientras se ponía de pie.

-Aquí tienes linda-musito la enfermera colocando la mesita desplegable sobre su regazo-Una nutritiva cena-Bella frunció el ceño.

-Nunca dije que fuera rica si no nutritiva-bella hizo un intento de sonrisa-Come pequeña tu prometido no debe de tardar- ¿Prometido? Pensó bella. Se escuchaba tambien pero…

-¿Esta rica tu cena?-inquirio Edward entrando en la habitación. Bella reacciono y no supo cuantos minutos estuvo deliberando acerca de lo que dijo la enfermera.-¿Amor?-le llamo Edward nuevamente cuando ella no respondió.

-Ella dijo que eras mi prometido-murmuro muy bajo.

-Tuve que decir que lo era, crei que no querías que contactara a tu familia y pues de otra forma no te hubieran aceptado en este hospital-

-Si bien pensado-murmuro bella en respuesta con un extraño nudo en su estomago.

-La palabra prometido no significa ni la cuarta parte de lo que representas para mi bella-dijo el adivinando sus pensamientos. Camino hacia ella y le acaricio la mejilla-Nosotros somos mucho mas que prometidos, tu me trajiste de la muerte bella, tu me diste fuerza para estar aquí-

-Yo quiero estar contigo por siempre Edward-musito ella-No solo hoy, ni mañana, un para siempre es lo que quiero.

-No hablemos de eso ahora-

-¿entonces cuando?-pregunto ella-

-En otro momento bella, pero no ahora cuando tiene menos de 48 horas que pude haberte perdido-

-Es justamente en este momento Edward-musito ella-¿Si no es ahora cuando?

-¿Por qué quieres ser un monstro como yo?-

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo por siempre-susurro ella-¿Es mucho pedir?-

-No sabes lo que dices-

-Edward, estuve a punto de morir y lo hago, a cada segundo que pasa-

-Yo te voy a proteger no tienes de que preocuparte-espeto el cruzándose de brazos.

-No podras protegerme siempre-musito ella-Lo que paso hoy ¿debería decirte algo?, sera una enfermedad, un accidente o la edad la que nos separaran en algun momento, no solo un ataque de vampiros, yo podría protegerme…y protegerte si fuera como tu-

-Eso no va a pasar bella…no por ahora-

-¿algun dia?-pregunto ella-dime Edward, sinceramente has pensado en hacerme como tu. ¡Dimelo!-exigio ella y el no contesto, bella estaba por gritar cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a la enfermera.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto.

-No-dijo Edward-No quiso comer-

-Oh cielo, se que no es el mejor menú pero no puedes comer otras cosas-agrego a enfermera-

-No tengo hambre gracias, quizá mañana mejore mi apetito- respondió bella con un intento de sonrisa. La enfermera asintió y se retiro no sin antes decirle a Edward que bella tenia que descansar-

Ambos se sumieron en un incomodo silencio, eso le molestaba a bella, sus silencios nunca habian sido asi, siempre era lindo estar con el…pero ahora lo único que sentia eran ganas de golpearlo por ser tan…tonto.

-Trata de dormir-le dijo Edward sentadose en el borde de la cama, la arropo con la manta.

-No tengo sueño-susurro bella mirándole.

-Escuchaste a la enfermera necesitas descansar- ella quiso decirle un par de cosas pero obto por guardárselas para si y solo agrego-

-Quiero ver a Kim-musito

El suspiro y asintió-Vamos-murmuro. Bella se quito el suero que tenía conectado, hizo una mueca de dolor pero no se quejo mas de eso. Edward La tomo en brazos despues de eso y salieron por el pasillo, estaba totalmente desierto. El doblo a la izquierda y siguió derecho por el corredor hasta llegar a unas escaleras, hasta ahora todo habia sido su velocidad por lo que bella tenia la cabeza escondida en su pecho. Al llegar al pasillo de cuidados intensivos literalmente volo hasta colarse al area de habitaciones privadas.

-Llegamos-susurro y beso los cabellos de bella antes de ponerla sobre el suelo. Bella se estremeció al ver conectada a su amiga a tantos aparatos.

-Kim-susurro colando una mano en el cristal detrás de donde podía verla, su habitación estaba aislada y gracias al cielo en estos momentos no estaba ningún doctor o familiar cerca. Kim lucia tan indefensa, estaba mas blanca que un papel, sus ojos tenían grandes marcas purpuras debajo de ellos y estaba segura que de poder acercarse a ella veria moretones en su piel.

-Se va a recuperar-musito Edward colocando las manos en sus hombros, los apretó ligeramente en señal de apoyo, ella se recostó en su pecho. Se quedo asi por mucho rato, solo mirando a su amiga. detrás de ese cristal los monitores estaban normales, era como si ella estuviera durmiendo, bella recordó su risa, sus gestos.

-Vamos-dijo no podían soportar mas eso, verla postrada en esa cama, esa no era kim.-No puedo…

-Shhh-murmuro Edward-Ella estará bien-agrego, bella se refugio en su pecho y regresaron a la habitación de la misma sigilosa forma en que salieron.

Bella se acosto de nuevo en la cama y Edward se sento a su lado, el argumento que podía ser algo incomo y de echo lo era pero lo que mas necesitaba bella en estos momentos era sentirlo cerca de ella, cuidándola. No hablaron mas esa noche del tema de la transformación, aunque ambos sabían que no era algo que pudieran ignorar.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron de igual forma, Edward estaba en las noches con ella y Maggie en las mañanas mientras Edward acudia a cambiarse y recorrer el perímetro del hospital. Bella llamo a Derek y el se disculpo por no poder visitarla en esos dia, de repende le habian dado ganas de visitar a sus padres…ella enarco la ceja, eso era obra de Alejandro Masen sin duda, Derek no recordaba nada, no recordaba haber visitado el hospital, no recordaba el "accidente", no recordaba haber ido a su departamento, ni siquiera recordaba muy bien lo de su supuesto "asalto" donde obtuvo como resultado un ojo morado. –Bufo-Debia reprender a Edward por eso.

-¿Lista para irte?-musito Edward entrando en la habitación, le habia dado un par de minutos para cambiarse. Ella rodo los ojos, no es como si no la hubiera visto desnuda antes, dios…ella secretamente se moria por volver a estar con el. Pero como el no lo hacia, lo despacho nada cortésmente cuando se ofreció a ayudarle a vestirse, la cosa hubiera sido diferente si se hubiera ofrecido a desvestirla.

-¿En que piensas?-musito y ella negó levemente mientras se mordía el labio.-Tus mejillas se han puesto rojas, ¿En que pensabas bella?-pregunto nuevamente acariciando su mejilla derecha.

-No creo que te guste la respuesta-El rio quedamente.

-Vamos a casa, el papeleo esta listo-

-Me gustaría ver a kim-susurro bella.

-Cariño, no creo que sea oportuno en estos momentos, están su madre y su novio- Ella asintió recordando la para nada agradable conversación que mantuvo con la madre de kim. Su novio fue otra cosa, el entendió muy bien el asunto o por lo menos comprendió que no era la culpa de bella como constantemente repetía Edward. Bella suspiro pero dejo que Edward la llevara al auto con la promesa de que regresarían en la noche.

-¿Pasa algo amor?-pregunto Edward deslizando su mano sobre la de bella para entrelazar los dedos. El gran porton de la Mansion Masen se abrió.

-Estoy un poco cansada-murmuro ella-Creo que podría dormir todo el dia- añadio. El sonrio.

-En casa podras descansar despues de que te presente a algunas personas-murmuro antes de besar su mano. Estaciono el auto y bella le miro antes de hablar-

-¿Qué personas?-pregunto

-¿Recuerdas que Alejandro fue en busca de ayuda?-pregunto el en respuesta, ella asintió, el sonrio y en un parpadeo estaba a su lado abriendo la puerta para que ella saliera.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto bella.

-Bueno ellos son…-murmuro el.

-¡Eddy!-bella frunció el ceño al reconocer esa voz tan chillona. Bella miro sobre el hombro de Edward Y encontró a cinco personas de pie al lado de Alejandro y Maggie. A tania ya la conocía pero a las otras cuatro no…desafortunadamente las mujeres no ayudaron en nada a que su autoestima se viera favorecida.

-Los Denali-murmuro Edward entendiendo su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Bufo…su suerte nunca habia sida particularmente buena…

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>LAMENTO LA DEMORA CON EL CAPITULO EN VDD!<strong>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS NIÑAS QUE SE OFRECIERON A AYUDARME EN LA CORRECION DE LOS CAPITULOS EN ESTA SEMANA ME ESTARE CONTACTANDO CON ELLAS.**

**PROX ACTU: LUNES 2 DE JULIO (ESPERO)**

**JIJI MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ CHIKAS DE VDD LO APRECIO ME ENCANTA QUE LES GUSTEN LOS CAPS.**

**BESOS**

**LIZZY90**


	17. Chapter 17

_**HOLA GUAPAS Y GUAPOS ¿SIGUE ALGUIEN POR AHÍ?**_

_**ESTOY DE VUELTA, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR Y SOBRE TODO POR ESPERAR PACIENTEMENTE CADA CAPITULO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Podrás sentirte defraudado si fallas, pero te condenarás si no lo intentas.<strong>_

_** RALPH WALDO EMERSON**_

Bella suspiro y se abrazo a si misma mientras miraba a las Denali correr en el patio…bueno…solo imaginaba que eso hacían ya que lo único que lograba ver de vez en cuando era sus cuerpos cayendo al suelo cuando chocaban entre si. Miró por la ventana una vez mas y vio a Edward parado justo en medio del gran patio mirando hacia ella, sus miradas se encontraron, ella se puso sobre sus rodillas y llevo una de sus manos al vidrio de la ventana, le saludo y le vio sonreír en respuesta para luego verlo tirado en el piso con Tania sobre el. –Maldita no muerta-gruño para si, se giro y se dejo caer completamente sobre la cama. Odiaba a Tania Denali más que a nada en este mundo, la odia incluso más que a Jessica cuando beso a Edward en tercer año.

- Sabes que te ama a ti ¿no?- murmuraron y Bella dio un respingo cuando encontró a Maggie sentada junto a ella en la cama.

- Dios Maggie - se quejo- Uno de estos días moriré de un infarto.

- No creo- dijo Maggie- Lo vería -Bella rodó los ojos.

- ¿Así que ya recuperaste tu poder? -preguntó Bella y Maggie rió empujándola ligeramente para acostarse a su lado.

- Algo así, parece que tu teoría del _stress_ tenia algo de verdad -Bella rió. Maggie había visitado alguna especie de "curador vampirico" en Río de Janeiro. Alejandro la había llevado y por eso los Denali, a excepción de Eleazar y Kate se habían quedado a hacerle compañía a ella y a Edward. Por suerte habían regresado hace dos días. Bella no creía soportar una insinuación mas de Tania sin la ayuda de su amiga.

- ¿Y que te dijeron? -pregunto Bella rodando sobre si para quedar sobre su estomago.

- Según Siohba- Maggie suspiro- Es una especie de agotamiento…alguien que conoce mi poder lo está esquivando y lo frustra-

- Bueno eso suena muy lógico, ya tu padre lo había pensado ¿No?

- Si, creo que si -admitió Maggie- Pero cuenta y ¿Tu? ¿Qué tal eso de tener a la zorra-vampira en casa? -Maggie rió al decir lo último.

- Mal -bufo Bella en respuesta- Ella esta todo el día sobre Edward, incluso cuando esta aquí en la habitación conmigo se las arregla para interrumpir.

- Si, Tania es una pesada no se parece en nada a sus hermanas.

- Coincido contigo -musito Bella- Kate e Irina se disculpan constantemente por su actitud, y son muy amables conmigo.

- Todos los Denali a excepción obviamente de Tania son unos lindos -Bella rió ante el comentario de su amiga. Quería preguntar algo, pero no estaba segura de que Maggie le dijera, al parecer Edward creía que era mejor que no se preocupara por esas cosas. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? A ella es a quien quisieron matar y por su culpa su amiga Kim estaba en coma.

- Maggie- susurro- ¿Han sabido algo de ese vampiro? ¿El que me ataco?- Maggie le miro -Vamos-insistió Bella- Solo tu puedes decirme, Edward no me dice nada y tu papá tampoco y aunque las Denali son amables no me siento aun con la confianza de preguntarles.

- Pues La verdad tampoco se mucho, papá no quiere que me inmiscuya en esto- ¿Los Masen ocultándole cosas a Maggie? Ellos no tenían secretos- pensó Bella mientras tallaba sus sienes.

- Que raro- murmuró al final Bella, esto no tenia buena pinta.

- Bueno- dijo Maggie- James ya conocía a mi Familia de antes.

-¿James?- preguntó Bella.

- El vampiro que te ataco- respondió Maggie- Victoria era su pareja.

- Si -dijo Bella- El hablo de ti ese día y de Edward… ahora lo recuerdo.

- James…bueno el…

- ¿Qué paso Maggie?- preguntó Bella tomando sus manos.

- James fue guardia de los Vulturis un tiempo…fue poco, Cayo no lo quería ahí, era demasiado impulsivo para su gusto- Bella se estremeció ligeramente al recordar quienes eran los Vulturis. No es que supiera muchos de ellos pero de seguro ella estaría en su lista negra. Ella había violado su presiona regla del anonimato. Seguramente la matarían como había dicho Edward si es que llegaban a enterarse.

- Pensé que tu no conocías a los Vulturis- murmuró Bella en respuesta tratando de serenarse.

- No personalmente- dijo Maggie. - Cuando ellos supieron de mi poder, enviaron a un emisario con una invitación para que formara parte de su guardia- musitó Maggie.

- ¿Tú?- preguntó Bella. Maggie asintió, por dios pero si Maggie era una niña. No podía imaginársela luchando contra alguien.

- A su líder, Aro, le resulta muy interesante mi poder igual que el de Edward y papá- Bella dejo de respirar en cuanto escucho el nombre de su amor.

- ¿Edward?-preguntó asustada.

- No te preocupes- murmuro ella- No es obligatorio, aunque se considera un honor ser parte de los Vulturis, todos declinamos la invitación.- Bella respiro un poco mas tranquila.

- ¿James era el emisario?- Bella susurro la pregunta para retomar el hilo de la conversación.

- Si- respondió Maggie- No se tomo muy bien la negativa, sobre todo cuando Aro le culpo por que no nos unimos, lo echaron.

- ¿Y entonces ahora les odia?- dijo Bella.

- Eso creemos aunque… es extraño con Edward por que el solo lo vio una vez y fue muchos años después que lo echaran- Maggie suspiró -Aunque ahora con Edward es personal, el mato a su pareja para protegerte.

- Y por eso James nos perseguirá hasta que logre matarme y tener su revancha-musitó Bella.

- Eso no va a pasar- dijo Maggie tomando sus manos- No lo vamos a permitir-.

- Yo podría ayudarles Maggie- dijo Bella-S i fuera como ustedes podría… -

- Lo sé- respondió Maggie- Y nada me haría mas feliz que tenerte por siempre con nosotros, pero Edward…

- Edward no quiere- acotó Bella- Se que tiene sus razones pero no son las correctas.

- Verás que cambiara de opinión- murmuro Maggie- Solo hay que tener paciencia.-Bella sonrío, sabia que Maggie en verdad la apreciaba.

- Cambiemos de tema- pidió Maggie antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera dejando ver a Edward.- Te veo en un rato, debes usar abrigo, hará un poco de frío.-

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Bella mientras Maggie se alejaba caminando. Edward sonrío desde la puerta, donde se encontraba a un.

- Al centro comercial- murmuró Maggie y le sonrío a su hermano. Edward cerro la puerta tras de si, al salir su hermana.

- ¿Al Centro comercial?- preguntó Bella extrañada. A penas y la habían dejado asomar la nariz al patio en estos días, solo había salido dos veces y en ambas ocasiones fue para ir al hospital a visitar a Kim y lo hizo acompañada de Edward, Maggie, Kate e Irina.- ¿Me dejaras ir al centro comercial?- le pregunto estaba vez a Edward.

- ¿No quieres?- preguntó él en respuesta y ella suspiró.

- Pensé que tenía prohibido salir-

- No te lo prohibí- murmuró, sentándose junto a ella- Si no te he permitido salir de la casa es por tu seguridad-

-Casi no pasas tiempo conmigo- acusó Bella y Edward sonrío algo triste.

- Me disculpo por eso- musitó y bajo su rostro para juntar sus labios con los de Bella. Ella se relajo bajo su toque, Edward se inclino un poco más y Bella le paso las manos por el cuello, gimió sin poder evitarlo y Edward termino recostándola sobre la cama. Extrañaba eso… sentirlo así, tan cerca de ella. Bella jugueteó con el cabello de Edward, tomando entre sus manos y alternando caricias en su nuca. Solo se separaron cuando el oxigeno resulto irremplazable para Isabella.

- Wow -susurró ella tratando de calmar su errática respiración. Edward río quedamente y beso su frente antes de sentarse sobre la cama.

- A veces olvido que necesitas respirar- agregó Edward y estaba vez Bella fue la que sonrío.

- Bueno- dijo ella- No es como si antes no me hubieras robado el aliento- él sonrío.

- Busca un abrigo- pidió.- Maggie te llevara al centro comercial en lo que vamos de caza.

- Bien- aceptó Bella.- ¿Quiénes van?- agregó.

- Eleazar, Carmen, Alejandro y Tania vienen conmigo. Kate e Irina le harán compañía a Maggie y a ti.

- ¿Por qué va Tania?- masculló Bella.

- Se que no te agrada la idea mi amor, pero no pienso dejarla aquí con lo mal que se llevan-

- ¿Y quien cuidara de Kim?- agregó Bella preocupada por su amiga. Hoy no fue día de visita, ya extrañaba verla, quizá mañana pudiera convencerlo de que la llevara con Kim.

- Greta se encargara de eso- respondió Edward acariciando su mejilla. Bella suspiró, Greta la odiaba… y por ende a Kim por ser su amiga, ¿Cómo podía ella proteger a Kim?

- No te preocupes- añadió Edward- Greta sabe muy bien lo que le conviene así que cuidará a Kim con su vida si es necesario-

- Si tu lo dices- respondió Bella.- Ahora prométeme que te mantendrás alejado de esa rubia falsa- Edward río.

- Lo prometo ¿Vale? Sabes que las prefiero castañas y solo hay una que me vuelve loco- Bella sonrío.

- Te amo Edward.- musitó y el sonrío, bajo su rostro y junto sus labios nuevamente.

- Yo te amo más- susurró Edward contra sus labios antes de separarse.-Regresaremos por la mañana.-

- ¿Enserio tengo que ir al centro comercial?- indagó Bella. El sonrío, sabia cuanto disfrutaba ella de esos lugares.

- Es por tu seguridad, James no hará nada en un lugar publico, estarás mas segura, pasaran la tarde ahí y luego vendrán a casa-

- Bien si no hay otro remedio- dijo Bella- Cuídate ¿si?-

- Tú también- pidió Edward abrazándola- No te separes de Maggie, entren a tiendas donde haya muchas personas, no apagues el celular-

- Si papá- musitó Bella y Edward río por la contestación.

- Te veo luego hermosa- Bella asintió y lo observo marcharse. Suspiró como una chica enamorada antes de que Maggie entrara.

- Quita esa cara Bella, verás que nos vamos a divertir, tengo la tarjeta de crédito de Edward- canturreó la vampiresa mientras se abanicaba con la tarjeta Negra con Dorado de Crédito ilimitado.

- No soy fan de las compras Maggie- dijo mientras en su mente se colaban recuerdos de antaño donde había mantenido la misma conversación con su mejor amiga, Alice. La extrañaba tanto, quería estar a su lado en su boda como alguna vez ambos lo juraron, ser la Dama de honor la una de la otra…

- Hey ¿Qué pasa? Te pusiste triste de repente-

- Recordé a alguien- susurró Bella.

- ¿La hermana de Edward?- preguntó Maggie. Bella asintió lentamente.

- Lo siento, no pensé que esto fuera a ponerte triste, a mi también me gusta mucho comprar pero si quieres…

- Esta bien Maggie-se apresuró Bella a responder- De verdad solo estoy algo nostálgica, es todo, vamos- Maggie sonrío y Bella supo que había dicho lo correcto. Tomo su abrigo y su cartera, no es como si ella fuese a comprar algo, tenía la ropa que Edward trajo de su apartamento y no necesitaba mas. Bajó las escaleras y espero a que Maggie cerrara la puerta tras de si para girarse y encontrarse con un convertible rojo.

- Es… wow- fue lo único que dijo. Escuchó a Maggie reír tras ella y luego fue arrastrada prácticamente para subirse en el auto. Kate Iba conduciendo e Irina su hermana hacia de copiloto así que Maggie iba a su lado en la parte de atrás. Sonrío al darse cuenta que parecer vampiras… las tres eran bastante normales. ¿Ella lo seria? Bueno- rodó los ojos al pensar en ello- Si es que alguna vez lograba que Edward la convirtiera.

Se dedico a observar el paisaje, el cielo estaba nublado como siempre sucedía en Seattle, por suerte no estaba lloviendo. Era cerca del medio día cuando llegaron al centro comercial. Después de estacionar el auto se dirigieron hacia el área de comida la obligaron a pedir una hamburguesa moster doble con papas y un batido de Fresa, no sabia como comería todo eso pero después de caminar por dos horas sin parar lo agradeció, su almuerzo le había dado las energías suficientes para seguirle el ritmo a tres vampiresas. Habían comenzado en una boutique, compraron vestidos de noche y hasta para reuniones informales, por mas que Bella insistió en que no necesitaba ninguno de ellos, las chicas insistieron, ella suspiro pues sabia que trataban de distraerla. Le permitieron descansar de la compra de ropa un par de minutos que aprovecho para entrar a una librería, respiro un poco mas tranquila… amaba el olor de los libros nuevos, se dedico a curiosear entre los estantes mientras Maggie, Kate e Irina se probaban unos vestidos en la tienda de enfrente. Rodó los ojos… ese trío de locas se llevarían de maravilla con Alice, juntas serian algo así como el cuarteto de la muerte o el quinteto… si incluía a Rose- rió por su ocurrencia- Camino hacia el estante de clásicos, tomo un ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio, el que tenia ya estaba demasiado viejo era hora de cambiarlo. Se giró para ir a la caja y pagarlo cuando lo vio, sonreía hacia ella, el vampiro rubio… el tal James, estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, Bella trago el nudo de terror que se formo en su garganta y sus manos se debilitaron hasta volverse como mantequilla, el libro cayó a sus pies y una dependienta de la librería se acerco a ayudarla, escucho como la llama y Bella parpadeó tratando de recuperar su autocontrol. Cuando lo hizo James desapareció, es como si nunca hubiera estado ahí para empezar.

- ¿Señorita esta bien?- preguntó la dependienta de nombre April, según lo que indicaba su gafete.

- Si- dijo Bella- Solo… solo creí ver a alguien- murmuró. Acompaño a la dependienta a la caja para poder pagar el libro y que no pensara que era una lunática, le envío un mensaje a Maggie mientras terminaba de pagar y cuando salió de la tienda las tres vampiras ya estaban esperándola.

- ¿Segura que era él?- preguntó Maggie. Bella asintió.-Ese no es su olor.

- El olor es muy tenue- murmuró Kate.– Aun así es como si… me fuese familiar, no recuerdo de donde-

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Bella. Las Denali no habían estado durante el ataque y según lo que ella sabia ninguna conocía a James-

- Estas demasiado tensa- murmuró Irina- Es normal en ustedes algo de ¿stress postraumático, quizás? Relájate.- agregó dirigiéndose a Bella.

- No- dijo Maggie– Es como aquellas veces que veías a Edward sin que fuera él-

- ¿De que hablas Maggie?- preguntó Irina.

- Yo tampoco tengo esas visiones por que en verdad no existen… son… como ilusiones- continuó Maggie sin prestar atención a lo que Irina preguntó.- Sentíamos el olor pero… demasiado tenue… era confuso como la mezcla de dos esencias.

- ¿Un don?- preguntó Kate- Quizás sea el don del vampiro James.-

- Edward dice que en no puede leer mi mente- murmuró Bella.- Alejandro también me contó que le cuesta trabajo mirar en mis sueños. ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer que tenga visiones entonces?.-

- Se aprovecha de tus lagunas- murmuró Irina- Piénsalo… aprovecha tus puntos débiles, cuando sueñas estás mas vulnerable… ahí es cuando Alejandro puede ver tus sueños… esta persona aprovechó un momento de debilidad tuyo y te hizo tener una visión de ahí siguió, por que ya lo había hecho antes-

- Eso es muy extraño- murmuró Bella.

- Creo que es lo mas lógico- dijo Kate- Bella no puede controlar lo que pasa en su cabeza quizás cuando seas transformada lo logres-

- Si es que Edward me transforma algún día- murmuró Bella cabizbaja.

- Él lo hará, créeme- dijo Kate- Pero ahora lo importante es sacarte de aquí- agregó tomando la mano de Bella y caminando hacia el estacionamiento. La primera en salir fue Irina que iría por el auto, Kate se quedo a su lado con Maggie. Irina no tuvo problemas en traer el auto hacia ellas. La capota del convertible estaba arriba, Maggie hizo entrar a Bella en el auto y arrancaron en cuanto Kate se sentó al lado de Irina.

- ¿Ves algo?- preguntó Kate a Maggie.

- Es confuso veo sombras… cambian constantemente de decisión… piensan si atacarnos o no.

- ¿Son muchos?- preguntó Bella. Dios, ellas eran cuatro y solo tres eran vampiras… las Denali no lucían diferente de Maggie, todas eran chicas y lucían tan frágiles.

- No te preocupes Bella- musitó Kate mirándola- No van hacerte nada… estarás en casa antes de darte cuenta- agregó para reconfortarla.

- Llama a Edward- murmuró Kate. Maggie tomo el celular y tipeo rápidamente, Bella estaba dentro de una burbuja. Vio a Maggie murmurar agitadamente al teléfono y Kate e Irina hablar entre ellas o eso creyó, ya que solo veía el movimiento de sus labios sin poder escuchar nada… estaba entrando en pánico. ¿Qué tal si alguien les hacia daño a las Denali? ¿O a Maggie? Y todo por su culpa. Parpadeo para tranquilizarse y se mareo un poco al enfocar su vista en la carretera, ya habían dejado la ciudad atrás, lo único que veía eran manchas verdes que probablemente fueran árboles, iban por mucho sobre el limite de velocidad permitida y en ese momento se alegro de viajar con tres inmortales. El viento golpeaba su cara ya que el auto estaba como descapotable y eso le permitió serenarse un poco.

- Irina- el grito de Maggie casi la deja sorda. Irina volanteó y el auto derrapo sobre el asfalto de la carretera. Bella sujeto fuertemente sus manos en el cinturón de seguridad mientras Irina lograba estabilizar el auto. Al frenar el impacto la hizo golpear su cabeza en el asiento de enfrente.

- ¿Estas bien?- escuchó a Maggie preguntarle, ella asintió mientras tallaba sus sienes. Algo golpeo el auto haciéndola sacudirse nuevamente hacia el frente, levanto el rostro y vio a un chico sonreír.

- Señoritas- las saludo antes de que se oyera un gruñido. No supo muy bien como paso pero el techo del auto estuvo cubriéndola en un parpadeo los seguros puestos y los vidrios arriba. Las Denali estaban afuera igual que Maggie formando un perfecto frente protector del auto.

Escucho su celular timbrar pero estaba demasiado preocupada por las Denali y Maggie como para prestarle atención.

Un estruendo partió el cielo antes de perder de vista a las chicas. El torrencial de agua no se hizo esperar y descendió sobre aquel tramo desierto de carretera. Bella se movió dentro del vehiculo tratando de captar algún movimiento pero lo único que divisaba era ciertos borrones de vez en cuando.

- Maggie- gritó ella golpeando la ventana.- Maggie- repitió pero nadie atendió su llamado, por dios, ella tenia que salir de ahí, ayudarlas de algún modo. Forcejeo con el seguro del auto pero este no cedió.

- Ahhh- gritó cuando frente a su ventana apareció el rostro de un muchacho.

- Estas muerta- le dijo y Bella por instinto retrocedió dentro del auto, al parecer el se disponía a terminar lo que James había dejado inconcluso. Era obvio quien los había enviado.

El techo del auto desapareció y un segundo después tenia al chico agazapado frente a ella. La lluvia baño su cuerpo.- James te envía saludos- murmuró el chico con una sonrisa, Bella no dijo nada, su voz la había abandonado. Antes de que el muchacho pudiera tocarla fue sacado del auto y Bella lo vio caer muchos metros lejos de ella.-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Kate y ella asintió.

- Quédate con ella- ordenó a Maggie.– Tranquila Bella- pidió Maggie pero ella solo podía ver a Kate subirse sobre el regazo del chico mientras Irina lo sostenía desde atrás para inhabilitarlo. Kate le toco el rostro y el se sacudió en molestia y un segundo después gruño.

Kate le dijo algo a lo que el respondió pero Bella no supo que fue. Vio a Irina asentir y luego a Kate llevar sus manos al cuello del chico y literalmente arrancar su cabeza. Ella grito… no lo pudo evitar… el joven podía no tener mas de 20 años… prácticamente un crío.

- Shhh- escuchó susurrar a Maggie- Tranquila, todo esta bien, todo esta bien- murmuró. Ella se abrazo a su pecho y escondió su rostro en el. _No es real, no es real_, repitió la vieja mantra que el Doctor Shepar le dijo tantas veces en el psiquiátrico cuando ella afirmaba que Edward estaba vivo.

- Tranquila Bella, todo estará bien- escuchó murmurar a Maggie una vez mas antes de que todo se obscureciera…

…

…

Se removió inquieta sobre la superficie mullida y calida donde se encontraba y que ya de sobra sabia que era una cama, en serio algo esta mal con ella y sobre su mala costumbre de perder el conocimiento tan seguido, pensó Bella mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

- Bella… - esa voz- ¿Amor?- agregó nuevamente.

- Edward- el nombre escapo de sus labios mientras atropelladamente se incorporaba para quedar sentada. Él le sonrío sentándose a su lado y ella brincó a su regazo.

- Ya estoy aquí amor- musió él mientras dibujaba círculos en su espalda.- Estas a salvo.-

- Oh Edward- murmuró ella- Fue horrible… él era… era prácticamente un niño.-

- Lo sé amor- respondió- Las chicas me contaron pero tienes que entender… era él o tú y… yo hubiera elegido lo mismo que ellas.

Ella trato de serenarse estaba haciendo un drama por todo esto pero diablos… la habían casi matado dos veces y estaba segura que habría una tercera que quizás fuera la vencida.

- ¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó en medio de un suspiro.

- Cazando- respondió él- Maggie esta cerca por si tiene alguna visión, los demás fueron de caza, necesitan todas las energías posibles-

- ¿Ella no pasarán hambre?- preguntó Bella preocupaba por su amiga, casi la matan hace menos de un par de horas y ahora sin comida…

- Esta cazando cerca- musitó Edward- Seguramente no encontrará un oso pero… se las arreglará- ella asintió- Tuve tanto, tanto miedo de que algo pudiera pasarte Bella- susurró Edward- Hoy casi te pierdo… por segunda vez-agrego tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

- Yo pensé que ya no te vería- dijo Bella mirando sus orbes verdes- Tuve tanto miedo también, me sentí tan impotente…tan torpe y débil… tan humana-

- Shhh- susurró el en sus labios- Ya paso amor, ya paso-

- Escucho sus gruñidos y los gritos de Kim y del chico… no se van, están dentro de mi cabeza y no me dejan, no puedo olvidarlo-

- Tranquila amor- pidió él- Dime que hago ¿Cómo te ayudo?-

- Hazme olvidar Edward- pidió ella- ayúdame a olvidar- agregó antes de unir sus labios con los de él. Edward respondió el beso, ella lo necesitaba y él lo sabia. Dejo que acariciara su pecho por sobre la ropa pero cuando su pequeña mano comenzó a desabrochar el primer botón el la detuvo.

- Amor- dijo- No- agregó mirándola. Bella le vio y suplico silenciosamente.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella.

- Sabes que no puedo- respondió él y ella soltó sus manos y acaricio su rostro.

- Por favor- pidió ella- Por favor Edward lo necesito… quiero olvidar, hazme olvidar-suplicó.

- Bella… - un susurro derrotado abandono los labios de Edward- Amor… -

- Por favor- pidió Bella mientras se alejaba de él y se recostaba sobre la almohada-Por favor- ella le miro, él la veía fijamente. No sabe muy bien por que… tal vez fueron sus suplicas, sus ojos llorosos o el miedo terrible que sentía de perderla lo que pusieron las cosas a su favor en esta ocasión.

- Serás mi perdición Bella- susurró y tras dar un gruñido junto sus labios en señal de rendición.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA MIS AMORES SIII AL FIN ESTOY DE REGRESO ¿SIGUEN AHÍ?<strong>

**OJALA Y SI, DE VDD AGRADEZCO TODA SU COMPRENSION EN ESTAS SEMANITAS QUE ME AUSENTE, GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO Y YA ESTOY MUCHO MEJOR EL DOC DICE QUE DEBO RELAJARME MAS Y ESO HARE, DEJARE LAS COSAS QUE ESTAN FUERA DE MI CONTROL Y ME ENFOCARE EN DISFRUTAR DE MIS PASATIEMPOS.**

_**GRACIAS A KAREN GONZALEZ, SAMYZOE, BERTLIN, EDITHCULEN71283,SAKURA93, SONYBELLS, MARTHA, ANAHI-LITTRELL, SOLECITOPUCHETA, JUPY, CARESME, CAROBERECULLEN, CHAYLEY COSTA, ZUJEYANE, CATALINA, VICTORIA, KARENOV17, , VAMPIREKARO, YOLABERTAY, POR LEER, COMENTAR Y SEGUIR AQUÍ, BIENVENIDAS A LAS NUEVAS Y GRACIAS TAMBIEN A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMAS BESOS.**_

**PUES HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAP JEJE Y SI SE QUE SOY MALA PERO EL SIGUIENTE CREO QUE ES EL QUE MUCHAS ESTABAN ESPERANDO. **

**GRACIAS A CHAYLEY COSTA POR SER MI BETA EN ESTA HISTORIA.**

**BUENO SIN MAS…ME RETIRO PROMETIENDO SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAP EL DIA LUNES 30 DE JULIO.**

**WIII BESOS, ABRAZOS Y MUCHA BUENA VIBRA PARA TODAS USTEDES, LAS QUIERO. Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER PERO LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER.**_

_**Se necesita poca cosa para que una vida cambie. El amor en el corazón y la sonrisa en los labios**_.

Condenación… eso era lo único que le quedaba. Había jurado proteger a Bella hasta de si mismo y no lo había hecho muy bien. Maggie ya se lo había dicho. Maggie, esa pequeña traidora que tenia por hermana, ahora sabia por que se desapareció en cuanto él llego y los demás se fueron, ella sabia, de seguro lo "vio". Negó con la cabeza, el era el culpable, él y solo él. No sabe bien que fue lo que lo hizo ceder, sus ojos, el olor de su cabello, el sabor dulce de su piel o quizás ese miedo aterrador de perderla por siempre. Por lo menos no la había lastimado tanto como en Forks. Acarició su espalda, Bella dormía plácidamente acurrucada en su pecho, sus brazos solo tenían un ligero moretón y en su cadera, la forma de su mano. –Soy un bastardo- se dijo mientras la miraba una vez mas. Un bastardo por ceder a sus instintos. Rió un poco al recordar como en algunas ocasiones Bella le había dicho que no era hermosa. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Ella era sin duda la mas hermosa de todas, por lo menos para él, lo era.

Su piel era tan dulce. Dios ¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin probarla?

- Edward- susurró Bella mientras se acurrucaba mas en su pecho. Se removió un poco incomodo. Dios, su olor lo estaba volviendo loco. Parecía un adolescente, era un hombre de veintiséis años y no un chiquillo hormonal. Se repitió mientras arropa a Bella con la cobija. No podía sacar la noche pasada de su cabeza. Se puso de pie teniendo cuidado de acercar una almohada a la que Bella se abrazo, recogió su ropa interior y se la puso, luego camino hacia la ventana. Los primeros rayos de sol se abrían paso entre las nubes, suspiró, hoy seria de esos días de no salir.

Respiro profundamente llenándose de su aroma y recodando como habían hecho el amor horas atrás.

_Bella se presiono contra su cuerpo haciéndolo arder. Tenía tanto tiempo deseándola y ahora la tenía aquí debajo de él, completamente entregada y acalorada por sus besos. Su aroma lo tenía embrujado, desesperado, ansiaba beber su sangre más que ninguna otra cosa y sin embargo sabía que no lo haría._

_- Edward- su nombre escapo de los labios de su amada mientras él descendía por su mentón hacia su cuello, sus manos se movían sobre la ropa removiéndola, rompiéndola más bien. Cuando la palma de su mano hizo contacto con la tersa piel de su abdomen creyó morir. Un gemido animal, ronco, broto de su pecho y reboto contra el cuello de Bella, ella se aferró a su cabello y estaba seguro que estaba utilizando toda su fuerza. Él deslizo sus labios sobre su cuello y la sintió temblar._

_- Amor- murmuró él tomando sus manos, ella bufó molesta y negó lentamente, su respiración era errática por lo que no conseguía decir nada. Bella se sacudió y él la soltó cosa que ella aprovecho para llevar sus manos a su pecho y desabotonar la camisa. Ella lo hacia lo mas rápido que podía, trabándose en algunos botones._

_- N… nop- murmuró cuando el tomo sus manos nuevamente._

_- Tranquila Bella, no hay prisas- murmuró él aunque ni el mismo se lo creía, se moría por estar profundamente enterrado en su ser, volver a ser uno mismo. Perderse en esa inmensidad que eran sus ojos chocolates. El agitado respirar de Bella le hizo perder la coherencia de sus pensamientos, se centro en la suave y sensual cadencia que tenían sus pechos apenas cubiertos por un sujetador blanco._

_- No quiero que te arrepientas- musitó ella- Por favor Edward, por favor-¿Arrepentirse? A lo mejor mañana… pensó antes de bajar sus labios y juntarlos con los de Bella. Ella gimió fuertemente y se apretó contra él, eso lo hizo enloquecer y termino arrancándose la camisa, beso el pecho de Bella sobre el sujetador para luego removerlo y rodear con su lengua su pezón, gimió contra él, estaba tan dulce y no tardo en volverse una piedrecilla. Escucho los suspiros mezclados con su nombre abandonar los labios de Bella, su respiración agitada y sintió sus manos juguetonas acariciando su nuca y revolviendo su cabello. El acaricio sus piernas con adoración mientras alternaba la atención entre un seno y otro, llevo sus manos a su cadera y la acaricio una última vez antes de tomar el borde de las bragas y deslizarlas hacia abajo, se atoraron en sus rodillas y opto por romperlas. Bella gimió cuando el se presiono contra ella, el choque de temperaturas era excitante y se dio cuenta que no lo era solo para él, sentirla así de calida contra su cuerpo lo hacia perder el poco raciocinio que le quedaba. Beso su vientre y luego subió hacia su rostro, lo tomo entre sus manos y la miro un par de segundos, Bella tenia los ojos cerrados- abre los ojos amor- pidió_

_- Edward- la escuchó quejarse, pero no lo haría, jamás lo habían echo sin que ella abriera los ojos._

_- Anda cielo- insto él. Bella bufo en inconformidad, recordó que solía bromear sobre su fetiche con que abriera los ojos, pero aun así ella lo hacia, siempre lo hacia, justo como ahora. Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente y pudo ver ese mar de color chocolate centrarse en él._

_- Te amo- musitó antes de besarla y entrar en su cuerpo, ella suspiro en medio del beso. Lo tomó como señal para comenzar con sus embestidas._

_Esta en el infierno, no podía ser de otra forma, su cuerpo esta ardiendo y se calcinaba y aun así sentía la gloria. Era como estar en el paraíso o mejor aun, era como estar vivo otra vez. La suavidad de su piel, el sabor agridulce de la misma un tanto salado quizás por la leve capa de sudor que surcaba el canalillo entre sus pechos, escuchar sus gemidos, sus ronroneos de gatita, sentir sus manos acariciando su nuca, todo lo hacia perder un poco el control, comenzó a embestir fuertemente, sabia que estaba siendo rudo, brusco, pero no podía evitarlo, su control llegaba y lo abandonaba al segundo._

_- Bella, Bella- repitió mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con veneración.-_

_- Mmm… - murmuró su amada en medio de esa bruma pasional. El estrecho su cintura y acaricio sus caderas, luego hundió su rostro entre sus pechos, no podía estar en mejor lugar, no quería estar en ningún otro lugar. Su transformación, el poder que tenia ahora, todo lo cambiaria por poder estar con ella siempre así, juntos y amándose._

_- Por favor, por favor- susurró Bella y él solo pudo darle lo que pedía. Más fuerte, más profundo, más rápido. No podía pensar en nada mas que complacerla, entregarle lo único que le quedaba. _

_- Abre lo ojos- pidió, escucho su respiración pesada y sintió a sus piernas afianzar el agarre de sus caderas- Ábrelos- exigió, Bella lo hizo, clavo su mirada en él, sujeto sus manos, entrelazo los dedos de ambos.- Te amo- musitó nuevamente- Te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo nunca podré- continuó con la respiración agitada, palabras medio coherentes debido a lo que sentía, sus embestidas bajaron de intensidad._

_- Te amo también- respondió Bella – Nunca ha habido nadie mas, nunca lo habrá-agregó y bajo su rostro para juntar sus labios de nueva cuenta, sus manos soltaron las de Bella y ella las llevo a su cabello, él comenzó con el ritmo fuerte de nuevo, la sintió cerrarse entorno a el, ella mordió su hombro cuando el orgasmo la golpeo. Y él enterró el rostro en la almohada a su lado, hundió los dientes mientras se descargaba en ella. Unos segundos después, juntó sus frentes y dejo un beso en ella antes de separarse._

_- No- musitó Bella sujetando su brazo- No te vayas- pidió asustada. Él sonrío y se recostó a su lado, la atrajo a su pecho y ella se acurruco como un gatito en busca de calor.- Fue increíble- agregó en medio de un bostezo, él acaricio su mejilla y el contacto la relajo por que cerro los ojos, instantes después, se durmió. Edward suspiró y la abrazó. ¿Qué había hecho? Podía haberla matado, era un idiota… ¿En qué parte solucionaba esto las cosas?, se preguntó. Dejo de atormentarse por unos segundos y la observo, ella era, Bella, su Bella..._

- ¿En que piensas que te tiene tan atormentado?- la voz mental de Maggie llego a él como un murmullo- Según lo que vi no pasaste mala noche- él bufo, camino hacia la cama y tomo el resto de su ropa, se vistió y deposito un beso en la frente de Bella antes de abandonar la habitación. Camino hasta llegar a Maggie, lo hizo a velocidad vampiro, esa pequeña bruja tenia que decirle muchas cosas.

- Hola hermanito- pocas cosas o personas podían sorprenderlo y sin duda una de ellas era su pequeña hermana.- ¿Qué tal tu noche? ¿Movidita?- agregó y luego soltó una risita.

- Lo sabias, ¿verdad?- preguntó él- Y no dijiste nada- agregó.

- ¿Y arruinarte la fiesta? Sksk- dijo Maggie chasqueando la lengua- Además no es como que te hubieras negado.

- Maggie-l a reprendió y ella pestañeo como niña buena, el bufo y ella río.- Esto es serio, podía haberla matado-

- No lo hiciste- dijo Maggie- No te vi hacerlo de otra forma te hubiera detenido, yo también quiero a Bella.-

- No se que hacer- admitió él- ¿Esto no complica mas las cosas?- agregó.

- La amas- dijo Maggie- ¿Cómo podía complicar las cosas amarla? Yo te he visto sufrir por ella Edward, cada día, durante tres años. Ahora que la tienes, ¿la perderás de nuevo?

- No voy a transformarla Maggie- dijo él- No la condenare a este infierno.-

- Wow… entonces el infierno terrenal que vive es mucho mejor ¿cierto?-

- No voy a discutir mi vida personal contigo hermanita- musitó él revolviendo su cabello. Ella bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

- Bien- espetó- pero en serio Edward, tienes que decidir que hacer con Bella. Si no vas a transformarla no puedes seguir con ella de esa forma, la destruirías- él asintió, lo sabia y ese era su mas grande temor.

- Tengo que pensarlo- dijo él

- Es su decisión- insistió Maggie- Es su vida Edward, su humanidad.-

- No fue la mía- rebatió él- Yo jamás hubiera pedido esto-agregó.

- Se que no pudiste decidir Edward, lo entiendo pero, ¿vas a perder tu felicidad por negarle a Bella lo que quiere? Ella no quiere esta vida, te quiere a ti y esta renunciando a todo por poder tenerte, no la decepciones- Maggie camino lentamente hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir- Por cierto, la zorra-vampira de _tontania_ no tarda en llegar- agregó antes de girarse y salir por completo. El estuvo solo ahí parado sin hacer nada por un par de minutos, luego camino hacia la encimera de la cocina y se dedico a preparar un desayuno decente para su novia.

Cuando hubo preparado huevos con tocino, jugo de naranja y unos hot cakes decidió subir de nuevo a la habitación. No vio a Maggie por ningún lado y supuso que estaría en su habitación encerrada y molesta con él. ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía? Hablaban de transformar a Bella como si hablaran del clima. No veían las repercusiones que eso traería. Para él pero sobre todo para ella, Bella esta distanciada de su familia pero si la transformaba los perdería por siempre de ninguna forma ella podía volver a verlos y él no quería eso.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba frente a su alcoba así que abrió la puerta y encontró a Bella aun dormida. Sonrío al verla, deposito la bandeja con comida en la mesita de noche y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Acaricio su mejilla y poco a poco Bella abrió los ojos.

- Buenos días-l e saludo en medio de un bostezo. Luego frunció el ceño- ¿Qué haces vestido?- preguntó y la dejo incorporarse sobre la cama para quedar sentada con la espalda recargada sobre el cabecero.

- Buenos días a ti también amor- le susurró y la beso castamente en los labios- Te traje el desayuno.-

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella- Estas demasiado serio. ¿Es por lo que paso anoche?-pregunto sonrojándose, él acaricio su mejilla y sonrío.

- Lo de anoche fue increíble- musito, no podía dejar que pensara otra cosa.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó ella- ¿Qué pasa Edward?-

- Discutí con Maggie- respondió.

- ¿Por mi? ¿Discutieron por mi?- cuestionó.

- Ella es una fiel partidaria de que te transforme- musitó.

- Y tu obviamente no quieras- susurró ella- No lo entiendo. Pensé que después de anoche…

- Bella esto… nosotros… no es algo que se tome a la ligera. Si te transformas… perderás a tu familia…

- **N**o me imp… - él la interrumpió.

- Para siempre Bella- sentenció- Esto no tiene devoluciones.-

- Yo quiero estar contigo- musitó ella- Por siempre- agregó bajo su mirada. Él sonrío pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos. Ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos para obligarle a verle.- Mírame- pidió- Estoy aquí Edward y lo quiero estar siempre, juntos, como humanos o como inmortales pero juntos.-

- No te merezco- dijo tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas y la llevo a sus labios para depositar un beso en ella. - No te merezco- repitió.

- Quizás- dijo ella algo divertida- Pero me tienes, no me pierdas Edward no dejes que algo como la humanidad nos separe.-

- Lo pensare… lo prometo.-

- ¿Qué tienes que pensar?- espeto ella soltándose de su agarre y poniéndose de pie. Fue gracioso por que se cubrió el cuerpo con la sabana, caminaba molesta de un lado a otro pero con cuidado para no tropezar. El opto por no reír.- ¿No me quieres?-

- Amor-dijo él- Ese no es el punto, yo te amo.-

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó.

- Bella-dijo él- amor en este momento tenemos cosas mas preocupantes de que ocuparnos como de esos vampiros que te están buscando.-

- Eso se evitaría si me transformas- musitó ella- Así que no lo uses de excusa.-

- Bien-dijo él- Deja que me ocupe de eso- pidió- Deja que esa amenaza sea eliminada y luego veremos.-

- ¿Cuándo?-dijo ella- ¿Cuándo sea una anciana y ya no tenga caso?-

- Amor…-

- No Edward quiero un limite de tiempo- espetó- Una fecha- exigió.

- Ok- musitó él- Lo pensare… -dijo.

- No- lo interrumpió ella.

- Dejame continuar- musito él tomándola de los brazos y sentándola en su regazo.- Primero tenemos que arreglar lo de los vampiros, luego tu tienes que ver a tu familia.-

- Pero yo no… -dijo ella negando, su rostro tenia una mueca de angustia- Por favor amor, ¿No seria mejor que pensaran que morí?- preguntó.

- Tendrías que dejar todo tu mundo a tras Bella y se lo importante que es tu familia para ti, así no quieras, aceptarlo.-

- Pero primero lo primero- repitió Edward- Tengo que protegerte, cuando acabe con James te prometo Bella, te juro que haré lo que sea mejor para los dos- susurró.

- No se por que presiento que eso no incluye precisamente la transformación.-

- Hare lo que sea mejor para los dos, lo juro- selló su promesa con un beso y antes de que pasara a hacer otra cosa, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta estrepitosamente.

- Edward- el grito casi los deja sordo a ambos aunque obviamente Edward se preocupo más por Bella. Tania estaba echa una furia en la puerta de su habitación seguida de Alejandro. Bella se cubrió hasta la barbilla con la sabana.

- Hey- chilló Maggie llegando también- Fuera de aquí, Bella necesita cambiarse- dijo y echo casi a golpes a Tania, Alejandro se mantuvo de pie ahí.

- Vamos al despacho Edward- musitó, y Edward asintió. Miro a Bella y dejo un beso en su frente antes de ponerse de pie y seguir a su padre. Bufo mientras bajaba las escaleras, lo menos que necesitaba en este momento era que Alejandro lo reprendiera…

….

…

…

- Bella, Bella- repitió Maggie y me gire para mirarla, Alejandro y Edward tenían ya un rato en el despacho. Después que se fueron se dio una ducha rápidamente y se puso lo primero que encontró en el armario. Luego bajo seguida de Maggie. ¿A caso estaban molesto por lo que paso? Bueno no puede negar que se sintió bien cuando Tania los vio, así esa zorra sabría quien es la dueña del corazón de Edward.

- Aquí esta la _zorrita_ humana- hablando de la reina de Roma, pensó Bella.

- Creo que el termino _zorrita_ se aplica mejor en ti Tania- espetó Maggie.

- Déjala Maggie- pidió Bella- No tiene caso discutir con personas sin importancia-

- Tu desgraciada- espetó Tania acercándose rápidamente a ella. Bella sintió nervios, no lo iba a negar, ella era un vampiro y bien podía matarla en un parpadeo aunque sabia que no lo haría.

- Tania- siseó Maggie.

- Debería matarte- espetó Tania a Bella sin dejar de verla.

- ¿No lo has intentado ya?- preguntó- Nadie me quita de la cabeza que tu tienes mucho que ver en lo que me ha pasado- agregó. Tania sonrío.

- Tonta humana- espetó- Si quisiera verte muerta ya lo estarías. Yo no hago las cosas a medias.

- ¿Entonces por que no lo haces?- preguntó Bella.

- No vales la pena- respondió la vampira alejándose hacia las escaleras.

- Sabes por que no lo haces Tania- susurró Bella.

- ¿Me iluminaras con tu limitada sabiduría?- preguntó ella en respuesta.

- No puedes matarme, por lo menos no con tus manos Tania, por que Edward te odiaría, mas de lo que ya lo hace. Y te mataría, obviamente.-

- No creas que eres importante para él estúpida- siseó Tania rabiosa y bajando los dos escalones que ya había subido- En cuanto Edward supere ese estúpido sentimiento humano que aun permanece en su ser no serás nada.-

- No Tania- dijo Bella- Edward me amó siendo humano, lo hace mas siendo vampiro, nunca dejará de hacerlo. Él es mío, solo mío y cuando me transforme en vampiro lo será por siempre- Bella vio un destello de odio en los ojos de la rubia, se obscurecieron, pero la vampira respiro como si lo necesitara.

- Si te transforma- dijo- roguemos entonces que James no logre su cometido antes-agregó y giro para correr escaleras arriba.

- No le hagas caso- dijo Maggie. Bella asintió y acaricio la mano de su amiga aunque en su mente no dejaba de pensar. Tenía que hacer que Edward la transformara y pronto, muy pronto…

**CONTINUARA…**

**HOLA HOLA GUAPAS**

**MUCHAS _GRACIAS A KAREN GONZALEZ, BERTLIN, ,SAKURA93, SONYBELLS, MARTHA, ANAHI-LITTRELL, , JUPY, CAROBERECULLEN, CHAYLEY COSTA, ZUJEYANE, KARENOV17, VAMPIREKARO, YOLABERTAY, PALITACULLEN, SALYLUNA, ASHLEYSWAN, GRETCHENCULLENMASEN, CHIQUITZA. POR LEER, COMENTAR Y SEGUIR AQUÍ, BIENVENIDAS A LAS NUEVAS Y GRACIAS TAMBIEN A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMAS BESOS._**

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A CHAYLEY COSTA QUE ES MI BETA EN ESTA HISTORIA GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS EL PROXIMO LUNES BESOS.**_

_**QUE DIOS LES BENDIGA.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR AQUÍ LAS QUIERO**__**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Que gran indicio de haber vivido mal, el que parezca tan terrible la cercanía de la muerte.<em>**

**_ ._**

El teléfono timbro por octava vez en el día.

- Bella soy yo otra vez, Jake– un suspiro se escucho por el auricular y ella cerró los ojos- Este es el mensaje número ciento diecinueve o ciento veinte, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos mensajes te he dejado. Estoy preocupado, hable con Derek y él ¿Está de vacaciones con su Familia en New york? Que locura- espeto su amigo-Mencionó algo de un robo y tu mudándote de apartamento, además de un nuevo novio– ella bufó. Al parecer Alejandro no habia echo un buen trabajo borrando toda la mente de Derek- ¿Nuevo novio?- cuestionó de nueva cuenta Jacob- No se qué está pasando Bella y me odio por no estar ahí para ti, el trabajo me absorbe pero si no obtengo noticias tuyas iré a Seattle y que se joda el trabajo. Te quiero, Vanesa te manda saludos- después de eso el sonido de la línea fue lo único que inundo la habitación antes de que Bella suspirara nuevamente. Dejo el celular sobre la cómoda y caminó hacia la ventana.

Odiaba mentirle a Jake. Bueno, técnicamente no le está mintiendo, solo estaba evitando hablar con él –mentirosa- escupió su mente y ella bufó. Ocultar información era igual de malo que mentir -pensó- ¿Pero qué hacia? No podía ir con Jake y decirle que Edward estaba vivo pero que ya no era humano, la mandarían directo al psiquiátrico y sin posibilidad de retorno esta vez. Por otro lado, Edward quería que se despidiera de todos ellos, Jake, su familia, esa era una de sus condiciones para pensar en transformarla. Ella no quería verlos, quizás a Jake, pero no a sus padres y por supuesto no a Emmett. No podía perdonarlos por encerrarla en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?- preguntó Edward haciéndola dar un respingo. El rio quedamente y echo su cabello a un lado para besar su cuello.

- No te escuche entrar- respondió ella con la respiración un poco agitada. Edward dejo de besar su cuello para responder.

- Estas muy distraída con lo que sea que pensabas- musitó y retomo su tarea. Ella tenía que decir algo pero esa deliciosa sensación de sus labios contra su piel la volvían una tonta completa. Amaba sentirlo así, contra ella. No habían vuelto hacer el amor desde ese día, tres noches atrás y la tensión la estaba matando. Vivir en una casa con siete vampiros más con súper sentido de la audición no es nunca una buena idea. El rozo su piel con uno de sus colmillos y Bella gimió presionándose contra su cuerpo, lo sentía de tras de ella, fuerte y muy despierto.

- Edward…- su nombre abandono sus labios en un bajo gemido y el rio contra su carne.

- No te rías- le riñó ella y el acaricio su cadera antes de alejarse, ella bufó molesta y se giro para quedar frente a él- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana?- preguntó.

- Siguiendo un rastro- respondió el acariciando su rostro.

- ¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó Bella rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

- No- dijo él- Un olor muy tenue que se pierde un par de millas al este- respondió acariciando su cabello.

- ¿James?- preguntó Bella con algo de miedo.

- No- dijo Edward- Era alguien más-

- Tengo miedo- admitió Bella- Todo ha estado tan tranquilo que me da pavor-

- No tienes nada que temer- dijo él- Yo te voy a proteger- ella sonrió contra su pecho y luego levanto el rostro para besarlo.

- Te deseo tanto- susurró Edward contra sus labios en medio del beso. Ella sonrió, por lo menos no era la única que lo estaba pasando mal. Acaricio la nuca de Edward con sus manos y luego las enredo en su cabello para atraerlo más hacia ella. El gimió y la tomo en brazos, se rodeo la cadera con sus piernas y la puso contra la pared. Bella gimió, no pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el suyo tan fuertemente que sentía que su humedad mancharía sus pantalones. Ella estaba usando un vestido de vuelo ancho por lo que Edward tenía total libertad de movimiento, si tan solo no hubiera otras siete personas en la casa…

- Maldición- dijo él. Ella estaba confundida ¿Por qué maldecía? Retiro sus manos de sus piernas y la ayudo a ponerse de pie y mantenerse erguida.

Él la miro- Maggie- susurró despacito- Es algo entrometida- agregó y Bella se sonrojo y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

- Desearía que estuviéramos solos- musito ella-¿Vamos a mi departamento?-preguntó. Una sombra cubrió el rostro de Edward.

- No- dijo- No quiero que jamás regreses a ese lugar- ordenó.

- No lo haré- dijo ella- Pero quiero algo de privacidad para los dos- añadió.

- Te prometo que arreglare algo, yo también necesito tenerte a solas- dijo mirándola intensamente, Bella se sonrojo de nuevo.

El sonido del timbre de su celular interrumpió su burbuja romántica.

- ¿No vas a atender?- preguntó Edward. Bella negó. El frunció el ceño y camino hacia la cómoda para tomar el celular.

- Es Jake- dijo mientras Edward de seguro leía el nombre en la pantalla- Ha estado llamando mucho- agregó Bella bajo su atenta mirada.

- ¿Por qué no le contestas?- preguntó él

- No se qué decir- admitió Bella- Él me conoce, hablo con Derek además y no se qué hacer, odio mentir.-

- Lo siento- se disculpó Edward.

- No tienes porque- dijo Bella mientras el sonido del celular se extinguía- Estamos juntos y no me importa perder a todo lo demás, dejar atrás todo lo demás, te amo Edward y quiero estar siempre junto a ti.- El acaricio su mejilla, la tristeza nublo los ojos de Edward y Bella quiso golpearse.

- ¿Quieres ver a Kim?- preguntó él y ella asintió fervientemente. Hacía mucho que deseaba visitar a su amiga con los recientes acontecimientos sus visitas se habían acortado a una por semana aunque por medio del teléfono y Maggie se mantenía al día de su recuperación. Edward tomo su mano y juntos bajaron las escaleras hacia la cochera.

- ¿Saldrán?- preguntó Maggie.

- Si- respondió Edward- Regresamos en un rato ¿Necesitas algo?- agregó. Maggie negó.

- Diviértanse- murmuró ella y se perdió escaleras arriba. Edward condujo al hospital con parsimonia. Estaba un poco tenso y supuso que se debía al hecho de tenerla al aire libre, por así decirlo.

En cuanto llegaron, Edward se cercioro que no hubiera ninguno de sus familiares cerca para que Bella pudiera verla.

- Hola Kim- susurró. Era increíble pensarlo pero su amiga casi tendría un mes en ese frio lugar.- Lo siento tanto- se disculpó- por todo, por no ser buena amiga y ponerte en esta situación- acaricio su mano, sabía que no podía estar más que un par de minutos, la madre de Kim se alteraba y ella estaba segura de que estaba probablemente en la cafetería en estos momentos. Tenía que lograr que Edward la transformara, tenía que hacerlo. No podía permitir que nadie más saliera herido, no por ella.

- Amor- escuchó la voz de Edward.- Es hora.-

- Nos vemos Kim- murmuró ella y deposito un beso en la frente de su amiga. Luego se reunió con Edward en el pasillo y caminaron escaleras abajo hacia el estacionamiento.

- ¿En qué piensas amor?- preguntó Edward mientras conducía de regreso a casa.

- En todo y en nada- respondió Bella- Estoy preocupada por Kim, ha pasado tiempo y aun no despierta. ¿Qué tal si nunca lo hace? ¿Si duerme para siempre? ¿Qué pasará con Richard? El la ama y si la pierda nunca podre perdonármelo-finalizó girándose un poco hacia él, recostó su cabeza en el asiento y suspiró.

- Amor- dijo Edward tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas- esto no es tu culpa- murmuró- Ya lo hablamos, fue un desafortunado evento que no se pudo evitar- agregó, aunque Bella sabía que si no hubiera insistido en salir de la casa, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

- Aun así- murmuró cabizbaja- Solo quiero que Kim se recupere, ella tenía tantos planes, sería injusto que no los pudiera realizar.-

- Confiemos en que se recuperará- musitó Edward besando su mano- Maggie no ha visto que empeore- pero tampoco despierta, pensó Bella. El resto del camino hasta la mansión Masen fue en un apacible silencio. Al llegar a la primera que se encontraron fue a Maggie.

- Hola- les saludo efusivamente. Bella le sonrió en respuesta al igual que Edward.

- ¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó Edward.

- Kate e Irina de compras, los demás de caza- respondió Maggie

- ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?- preguntó Bella- No debes pasar hambre Maggie.-

- Tranquila Bella, estoy bien además solo estaba esperando que regresaran, Kate e Irina tardaran un rato mas en llegar y yo alcanzare a los demás en donde están cazando- explicó- regresaremos por la noche, quizás muy noche- agregó Maggie con una ligera sonrisa bajando en sus labios. Bella se removió algo inquieta, no le gustaba que su vida sexual fuera de conocimiento público.

- Largo Maggie- dijo Edward. Bella no entendió muy bien pero después de ver el rostro de su novio supo que debió tener una de sus conversaciones mentales con su hermana. Maggie rió y después de, literalmente volar hacia Bella y despedirse con un beso, salió por la puerta.

- Eso fue muy incómodo- murmuró Bella al cerrarse la puerta tras de Maggie. Edward se giro hacia ella y Bella se avergonzó al pensar en su evidente sonrojo.

- Si- apoyó Edward- Maggie no es muy discreta que digamos- agregó con una sonrisa mientras extendía una mano hacia Bella, quien sonrío también y tomo la mano extendida de Edward, este la atrajo contra si y Bella escondió su rostro en su cuello antes de sentirse levantada en volandas, solo parpadeo cuando se sintió depositada en una superficie mullida, la cama… dedujo. Edward no le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más que él, dando y recibiendo. Bella perdió la noción del tiempo cuando Edward la beso, lo que siguió a eso fue ropa removida y un poco de sudor, solo un poco por parte de Bella.

…

…

…

Cuando abrió los ojos ya habia anochecido, estiro su mano buscando el cuerpo de Edward en la cama y bufo al encontrarla vacía, se estiro como un gatito perezoso. Suspiró feliz al hundir la nariz en la almohada de Edward, conservaba su olor, sonrió contra ella y luego se dejo caer sobre su espalda una vez más.

Estaba feliz, tenía a Edward junto a ella y eso era lo único que deseaba, habia una parte en su cabeza que le recordaba que tenía problemas con su familia, mentiras a Jake y en coma a su amiga Kim. Eso la molestaba pero esperaba que todo se encaminara pronto. Tenía, aunque sonora feo, un par de cosas más preocupantes en la cabeza, como la jauría de vampiros tras ella.

Escucho como la puerta se abría, sonrió.- Hola- susurró Edward en su oído derecho.

- Ahora si te oí llegar- respondió ella en medio de una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué no estabas en la cama?

- No quería asustarte- musitó él bajando sus labios por su cuello. Ella jadeo.- Y respecto a tu pregunta, los demás ya llegaron de cazar.

- Ohh- exclamó Bella- Así que es momento de regresar a la realidad- añadió, el rio por la forma que lo dijo.

- Te prometo que encontrare la forma de que tengamos tiempo para nosotros, yo tampoco soy feliz con tanta gente a nuestro alrededor pero los Denali están aquí ayudándonos a cuidarte y eso en este momento es lo único que importa.- ella asintió muy a su pesar.

- Quita esa cara amor, estamos juntos- musitó él mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la entrelazaba con una de las suyas.- Juntos- repitió. Bella salió de la cama y tomo una pequeña ducha antes de bajar a cenar.

Entraron al cuarto de televisión y se sentó en el sofá mas grande mientras Edward iba por su cena a la cocina.

- Hola Bells- le saludó Maggie sentándose en el sofá a su lado.

- Hola- respondió ella- ¿Les fue bien en la caza?- preguntó. Maggie asintió.

- Creo que a ustedes también les fue muy bien- musitó Maggie y el sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de Bella.

- Gracias por eso- dijo Bella- Fue muy lindo de tu parte organizar todo para que nos quedáramos solos, gracias.-

- No hay de que- respondió Maggie- Los dos está en todo su derecho de pasar tiempo juntos y con la bruja de Tania aquí no han tenido mucho de eso.-

- Si las cosas han estado muy locas últimamente. ¿Saben algo de James?-preguntó.

- No mucho- dijo Maggie- A veces aparece aquí y allá, pero no sabemos dónde se esconde.-

- Eso me preocupa- admitió Bella- Todos están en peligro por mi culpa, a veces creo… creo que sería mejor darle lo que quiere.-

- Bella- dijo Maggie literalmente volando hacia ella.- No eres tú lo que James quiere.-

- Estoy segura que es así, mataron a Victoria y sé que me quiere muerta.-

- Eso no pasará- dijo Edward mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él. Bella le miro y vio como Edward miraba recriminatoriamente a Maggie. Suspiró. Ese era otro de los problemas, Edward no quería que se enterara de nada que pudiera preocuparla. Pero ella ya estaba bastante preocupada, necesitaba saberlo.

- No la regañes- espetó suponiendo que mantenían "una" de sus conversaciones mentales- Yo fui la que preguntó.-

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes- dijo él- Por el momento está todo controlado y cuando demos con James todo se terminará.- Ella quiso creer en lo fácil que sonaba todo. El resto de la velada trascurrió entre su cena y ver una película, al final se quedo dormida y se acurruco más en los brazos de Edward.

El sonido de su celular la despertó nuevamente. Se levanto aturdida y busco a tiendas el teléfono celular sobre el buro.

- ¿Diga?- preguntó.

- Bella…- diablos, pensó.

- Hola Jake- musitó. -¿Cómo estás?-

- ¿Cómo estas tú?- preguntó él- Diablos no se… ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que te he llamado y hasta ahora contestas- piensa rápido Bella, su cabeza trabajaba buscando una muy buena excusa.

- Mi teléfono se averió y lo tuve que llevar a reparación, me quede sin teléfono por días. Me mudé de apartamento.-

- Eso me dijo Derek- espetó él y por su tono de voz supo que en realidad estaba muy molesto.- Y mencionó también algo sobre un ¿nuevo novio? ¿Qué está pasando Bella?-

- No hay ningún nuevo novio, Jake- siseó y era verdad no tenía un nuevo novio, era el mismo de siempre, aunque eso no se lo podía decir- Eso le dije a Derek para que dejara de molestarme- dijo ella, esperaba que Jake lo creyera.

- ¿Segura?- cuestionó él.

- Claro que si- replicó ella- Tu sabes que yo jamás amaré a nadie más que a Edward- agregó.

- Lo siento- se disculpó- Es solo que recuerdo como llegaste a mi casa hace un par de meses y… no se qué pasa Bells, lucias tan mal, confundida, sentí que te perdía de nuevo.-

- Estoy bien Jake- dijo ella- Solo estaba un poco nostálgica y todo eso, creí… solo me encontraba en uno de esos momentos, lo siento por preocuparte.-

- No tienes que disculparte pero no me pidas que no me preocupe, eres mi amiga Bells, más que eso, eres mi hermana- ella sonrió.

- Yo lo sé y de verdad siento el tenerte tan abandonado, en cuanto pueda te visitaré- dijo. Por lo menos a él, cuando todo esto pasara y si lograba convencer a Edward de transformarla, tenía que despedirse de su amigo.

- De acuerdo- musitó Jacob, ella respiro un poco más tranquila.- Solo llama de vez en cuando, yo… me preocupo por ti, Vanesa también.-

- Lo se Jake y gracias, sabes que te quiero mucho.-

- Yo igual, solo no te pierdas de nuevo. Bells si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, lo que sea… no dudes en llamarme, por favor.-

- Lo haré, lo prometo y gracias Jake, por siempre estar ahí, por todo.-

- No tienes que agradecer nada, te quiero Bells, cuídate mucho.-

- Tu igual, adiós Jake- musitó y colgó la llamada. Suspiró.

- ¿Le extrañas mucho verdad?- la voz de Edward le hizo dejar caer el teléfono sobre la cama.

- Es mi amigo- musitó ella- No estas celoso ¿verdad?- preguntó algo juguetona.

- Algo- admitió- Sé que Jacob ya tiene una pareja pero… tienes un lazo con él que jamás he entendido.-

- Es mi amigo, pero tú eres el hombre que amo.-

- Lo sé, aunque es imposible que no sienta celos de alguien más. Te amo Bella, eres lo más importante que tengo, lo único que me queda- musitó antes de besarla.

Se quedaron un rato más en la cama solo abrazados, el deseo estaba ahí, latente pero no podía darse el gusto de dar rienda suelta a su pasión cuando la casa tenía otros ocupantes con súper sentido de la audición.

..

..

Esa misma tarde Bella se puso un sweater gris y camino hacia el patio, hacia frio a pesar de que no estaba lloviendo, el cielo estaba gris, se sentó en una banca y se dedico a observar el paisaje- suspiró- a esta hora ya abría salido de la oficina y estaría en casa, quizás viendo televisión o adelantando trabajo. Pensando en retrospectiva su vida era o había sido miserable sin Edward, no tenía una verdadera razón para seguir, en cambio ahora lo tenía a él y esperaba conservarlo por siempre. Miro hacia la casa y sonrió al verlo desde la ventana platicando algo con Maggie, ambos le sonrieron en respuesta, el resto de los vampiros habían salido por ahí a pasear, aprovechando que habían estado sin problemas los últimos días. Alejandro estaba en la empresa al igual que Eleazar y supuso que Carmen se había ido con Kate y Tanya al centro comercial.

- ¿En qué piensas tanto?- preguntó Edward llegando a su lado.

- En todo y en nada- respondió, el enarcó una ceja y ella le sonrió.- Solo pensaba en cómo era mi vida antes de que regresaras.-

- Tranquila, segura- dijo Edward, Bella bufó y le interrumpió.

- Triste y completamente sin ningún sentido- musitó ella tomando su mano- Me alegra haberte encontrado Edward, te amo y ahora soy feliz, contigo y con la loca de Maggie, me alegra tenerlo a ambos en mi vida y no quiero perderlos nunca.-

- Nunca vas a perdernos- juró.

- Si no me transformas, si continuo siendo humana yo…-

- Bella por favor- murmuró él- Ya hablamos de esto, necesito tiempo.-

- Si, lo sé- respondió cabizbaja- Es solo que ya sabes como soy- él sonrió.

- ¿Te apetece ver una película? Puedo hacer palomitas con caramelo- ella sonrió.

- Claro- respondió.

- En cuanto estén lista vengo por ti- él se puso de pie y ella le vio desaparecer.

- Algún día- se juró. Tenía que conseguirlo, Edward tenía que transformarla. Volvió a mirar el horizonte, desearía que hubiera sol, adoraba ver el atardecer, una puesta de sol. Se puso de pie y camino hacia los árboles, se sentó bajo uno.

Reparo el aroma fresco del pasto y el viento frio le golpeo el rostro, lo primero extraño que noto fue ese tenebroso silencio que desapareció por el ruido de una rama al quebrarse, abrió los ojos y miro hacia el árbol, un rostro sonriente le regreso la mirada.

- Hola- le saludo la menuda figura desde la copa del árbol- Tu debes ser Bella- ella se levantó con sumo cuidado, nunca apartándose del tronco del árbol, maldición porque tenía que caminar, no estaba lejos de la casa en realidad aun estaba en el patio pero Edward estaba en la cocina y dios sabe dónde estaba Maggie.

- ¿Es ella?- pregunto alguien más escondido de igual forma. Ella les observo fijamente y vio como la chica miraba hacia tras, Bella corrió. Escucho una maldición y sintió como la derriban contra el suelo, así que hizo lo único que podía, gritar.

- ¡Edward!- el grito desgarro su garganta antes de que tocara el suelo. Escucho un par de maldiciones mas mientras quien sea que estuviera sobre ella le giraba para que lo viera.

- Suéltame- gritó y trata de golpearlo solo obteniendo un tremendo dolor en la mano derecha. Alguien le quito de encima a la chica.

- Llévate a Bella- bramó Irina. Bella se vio acogida por unos familiares brazos y Maggie la cargo como si no pesara nada, pronto estuvo dentro de la seguridad de la mansión Masen y se asustó cuando vio como grandes bloques de hierro descendían sobre las ventanas.

- No - gritó- Maggie no- suplicó.

- Ellos estarán bien Bella, estarán bien- repitió. Gritó y forcejeó queriendo regresar con Edward, maldición porqué era tan inútil.

- Maggie la llevo a un sofá y ella se abrazo las piernas contra el pecho, no importando el dolor punzante de su mano. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, quizás fueron solo segundos pero fueron eternos. La puerta principal se abrió y entro Irina seguida por sus hermanas y Edward.

- ¡Edward!- gritó ella y corrió para echarle los brazos al cuello.

- Cuidado amor- musito él. Bella se aferró con más fuerza a su cuerpo y los sollozos que había estado aguantando no tardaron en abandonar su cuerpo.

- Tranquila amor, estoy bien- dijo el acariciando su espalda.

- Llévala arriba- escuchó que murmuraba Kate. No sabía como todos habían aparecido tan rápido pero lo agradecía. Edward la tomo en brazos cargándola como un bebé. Ella escondió el rostro en su cuello e inhalo su aroma.

- No- se quejó cuando sintió que se alejaba.

- Necesito revisar tu mano- dijo el depositándola sobre la cama. Ella asintió, el camino hacia el baño y regreso con un pequeño botiquín, le sonrió y tomo su mano.

- No está rota- murmuró- Solo algo inflamada, toma estas para el dolor- dijo extendiéndole dos pastillas, las trago en seco no quería separarse de él. Edward acarició su rostro y luego los tendió a ambos sobre la cama, le paso un brazo por la cintura y ella entrelazo su mano buena con la de él.

Sin querer comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, él la consoló diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

- Tuve mucho miedo por ti- admitió ella- Sé que es tonto porque eres indestructible pero, aun así.-

- Estoy bien- repitió él- Yo temí por ti, no debí dejarte sola, tenemos que conseguir otro lugar. Al parecer esta casa ya no es por completo segura.-

- ¿Nadie resulto herido verdad?- preguntó con cierto temor, no recordaba haber visto a Carmen ni a Elezar así como tampoco a Alejandro.

- Estamos bien amor- dijo el besando su frente- Eliminamos a los intrusos.-

- Eran prácticamente unos niños- susurró asustada recordando el color rojo sangre inyectado en la mirada de la chica.

- Son neófitos- susurró Edward- Ya no son humanos Bella, y al parecer no son los únicos.-

- ¿Hay más?- pregunto ella, él asintió.

- James está creándolos, no se cuántos pero estoy seguro que vendrán tras nosotros- dijo preocupado.

- Sabes que todo esto se acabaría si me conviertes- dijo Bella, no quería discutir pero era la única forma de que Edward entrara en razón, por dios ya ni siquiera en casa estaban seguros.

- Lo he pensado bastante- admitió él.- ¿Juntos por siempre?- preguntó y ella asintió.

- Es lo único que deseo- le dijo.

- ¿Recuerdas las condiciones?- preguntó él y ella asintió.

- Edward no creo que…

- Déjame terminar- pidió el- No quieres pasar más años como humana, no quieres ver tu familia, bien- agregó- Pero tengo una condición que no puede rechazar Bella.-

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó ella.

- Es solo una y luego juntos por siempre- musitó él.

- Hare lo que sea- espetó ella.

- Cásate conmigo- las palabras de Edward le hicieron contener el aliento. Lo dijo con tanta seguridad y firmeza que la dejo sin habla.- esa es mi única condición.-

- Edward yo…- susurró ella recuperando un poco el sentido- Yo…- tomo una gran respiración y cerró los ojos antes de responder, jamás había estado más segura de nada en su vida…

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

><p><strong>JAJA SI LO SE SOY UNA MALISIMA POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR SORRY…<strong>

**PERO YA REGRESE A LA ESCUELA Y CON LAS MIGRAÑAS ES PEOR.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUEN AQUÍ. DE VDD LO APRECIO. GRACIAS A CHAYLEY POR AYUDARME EN LA CORRECION DE LOS CAPS. BESOS**

**La próxima SEMANA SI HABRA CAP CREO QUE IGUAL SERA EL DIA DOMINGO O PUEDE QUE ANTES. LES OFREZCO DISCULPA POR MIS CONSTANTES ATRASOS DE VDD LO SIENTO.**

**SEAN FELICES, SUERTE A TODAS LAS QUE YA REGRESARON A LA ESCUELA. BESOS**

**LIZZY90**


	20. Chapter 20

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE COMENTAN Y SIGUEN AQUÍ, BIENVENIDAS A LAS NUEVAS Y BESOS PARA TODAS.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solamente conoce el amor, quien ama sin esperanzas.<strong>_

_Bella se estiro en la cama y extendió su mano hacia el lado derecho, palpó la superficie blanda y la encontró vacía. Abrió los ojos con cierta pereza y se incorporo sentándose, cubrió su pecho desnudo con la sabana y observo el cuarto pero estaba vacío._

_-¿Edward?- llamo. Nadie respondió así que Bella se puso de pie y se enrosco con la sabana, agradeció al cielo por no caer, justo sobre la silla del lado derecho se encontraba la camisa de Edward, sonrió, dejo caer la sabana y se vistió con la prenda de su novio. Camino hacia la cocina, abrió la puerta y sus pies hicieron contacto con el frio azulejo verde del pasillo, se extraño de no escuchar nada, el silencio le gustaba pero no esté… era tétrico hasta cierto punto y trato de recordar la razón de estar en ese lugar. Y por más que trato y trato no logro recordarlo, el pasillo terminó y ella se encontró de pie en la sala, las lámparas estaban apagadas y no se colaba ni un solo haz de luz por la habitación. Ella buscó a tientas en la pared el interruptor, y al encontrarlo lo presiono, la luminosidad le golpeo el rostro, con una mano se cubrió ligeramente y parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse, cuando lo hizo deseo no haberlo hecho, la estancia estaba completamente vacía salvo por un féretro negro que estaba justo en medio de la sala, trago en seco y comenzó a caminar hacia el, cada paso que daba se le hacía más pesado que el anterior, se detuvo frente al féretro, tenía miedo de abrirlo y de que iba a encontrar ahí. Tomo un gran respiro y lo abrió. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo vacio, extrañada y confusa lo cerro de nueva cuenta y se giro hacia la puerta para encontrar a Jacob sosteniendo una estaca en su mano derecha._

_- Jake…- susurró. Vio a su mirada serio y dar un paso para revelar tras de si el cuerpo caído de Edward. ¡No! Quiso gritar pero por alguna razón su garganta se cerró y sus cuerdas vocales no reaccionaron. Jacob se aproximo hacia ella con la estaca alzada, Bella retrocedió hasta topar con la pared, cerró los ojos justo cuando Jacob se lanzo hacia ella…_

- No- murmuró y se incorporó sobre la cama sobresaltada, los rayos de sol le golpearon el rostro y ella parpadeo, la puerta que daba a la playa estaba abierta de par en par. Más tranquila se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño -¿Edward?- llamó, nadie contestó, salió de la cama y recogió lo que quedo de su camisón del suelo, lo extendió frente a ella pero era un caso perdido, estaba destrozado, encontró la camisa de su novio sobre el baúl a los pies de la cama y la tomo, trato de alejar esa parte de su conciencia que le decía que esto estaba comenzando a ser demasiado parecido al sueño. Una vez que se puso la camisa y doblo las mangas hasta los codos; aun así, le queda muy grande pero a Edward le encantaba verla usando su ropa. Caminó hacia la playa, el sol era cegador y tuvo que poner su mano derecha sobre sus ojos para poder ver, sonrió al ver a Edward.

- Brillas como un diamante- susurró y él sonrió con más fuerza, aun recuerda su sorpresa al verlo por completo bajo el sol la primera vez hace ya una semana, era tan hermoso como un diamante, su piel emitía pequeños destellos luminosos lo que provocaba que Bella se derritiera, en ese momento supo el por qué Edward jamás se exponía al sol, se pregunto si ella brillaría de la misma manera una vez que fuera transformada.

- ¿La misma pesadilla?- preguntó él llegando a su lado y tomándola en brazos. Ella asintió ya que era obvio que Edward no lo dejaría pasar.

- A veces creo que nunca se irá- él beso su frente y la apretó contra si.- No se porqué tengo que soñar precisamente que es Jacob quien… - no pudo terminar la frase, recordaba el odio y asco en la mirada de su amigo y se estremecía. Sabía que Jacob jamás haría algo como eso y no entendía porqueé era a el quien precisamente eligió para jugarle esas malas pasadas.

- Tal vez es tu inconsciente que te dice que no lo hagas- murmuró él algo nostálgico. Ella suspiró y se aferró a su cuerpo con más fuerza, no había nada en este mundo que le hiciera cuestionarse su decisión de convertirse en vampira-Quizás es tu conciencia que te dice que ser vampiro sería un error-

- No sigas por ahí- pidió ella- Sabes que nada me hará cambiar de opinión hasta… hasta acepte tu condición- murmuró. El sonrió y llevo su mano derecha a la altura de sus labios para besar el anillo de diamantes en forma de corazón que demostraba su compromiso. El anillo era precioso, había pertenecido a la madre de Alejandro y él se lo había dado a Edward alegando algo así como que era de su abuela prácticamente. Bella sonrió y sintió el peso de la joya que portaba, ella le había dicho que si a Edward y en un par de semanas más seria su esposa, por eso estaban en esa isla que solo sabía Dios donde quedaba. Edward la había llevado ahí porque, según él y el resto de la familia, era más seguro. James seguía tras ellos y los demás acordaron buscar su escondite y aniquilarlos. Bella lloró cuando tuvo que dejar a Maggie, Kate e Irina, ellas lucían tan indefensas, de sobra sabía que no lo eran pero aun así se le partía el corazón cada vez que pensaba que corrían peligro por su culpa. Edward no estuvo mejor, sabía que él no era feliz con la idea de dejar a su nueva familia pero prefirió mantenerla segura antes de quedarse con los suyos eso la hizo amarlo un poco más.

- Bella Masen- murmuró él y ella sonrió triste, deseaba con todo su corazón que las cosas hubieran sido distintas, ser la señora de Cullen y que su familia pudiera alegrarse por eso.- Que bien suena- agregó Edward y ella trato de sonreír aunque estaba segura que fue mas una mueca.

- Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte- dijo él y ella negó.

- Te amo- musitó- no hay nada que desee más que estar todo la eternidad junto a ti- fue el turno de sonreír de Edward.

- Yo también deseo eso, pero no puedo negar que no es natural, nuestro destino cambio Bella desde el instante en que Tania me convirtió en esto que soy.-

- Ya no te puedes echar para atrás Edward- dijo Bella levantándose en puntillas y rozando los labios de Edward con los suyos- En un par de semanas seremos esposos y un día después de eso… seré tuya para siempre.-

- Siempre…- concordó él antes de tomarla en brazos y volar de regreso a la habitación.

…

…

Bella despertó esta vez a medio día cuando el olor de pollo frito inundo sus fosas nasales. Se puso de pie y tomo el camisón color cereza que Edward amablemente había dejado sobre el pequeño sofá. Se vistió y anduvo descalza hasta la cocina, lo encontró de espaldas a ella y sonrió.

- ¡Uhh!- exclamó– Huele delicioso.-

- Es solo pollo frito- murmuró Edward. Ella sonrió de lado y se sentó junto a la isla de la cocina, tomo el plato que Edward le extendia. Ella comía mientras Edward la miraba, cuando termino se dirigieron hacia la sala y ambos se recostaron en el sofá no supo bien cuando fue que se quedo dormida.

Los siguientes días pasaron increíblemente rápido. Maggie llamaba de vez en cuando desde un celular desechable, había visitado a Kim y Bella se alegró al saber que Kim había despertado, odiaba no estar ahí para ella pero al parecer le habían dicho que Bella tuvo una emergencia familiar y tuvo que irse. Todo estaba en orden, según lo que Maggie les contó, encontraron el escondite de los vampiros. No eran tantos como pensaron en un principio así que no fue difícil acabar con ellos, sin embargo no había rastro de James por lo que les pidieron tener mucho cuidado en la isla. Con Edward las cosas no podían ir mejor, era maravilloso estar con él, la llevaba a recorrer los alrededores, nadaban, almorzaban (o por lo menos ella) en la playa y por las noches… las noches eran lo mejor de todo, aunque bueno a veces no faltaba que llegara las noches. Se sonrojo al pensar en eso.

- ¿Estas cansada?- preguntó Edward llegando a ella y besando su espalda, se acaba de despertar de su siesta de la tarde, ahora dormida mucho, seguro era por todas las _actividades_ que hacían ella y Edward.

- No- respondió girándose y enroscando las manos en su cuello. Él sonrió y echo la sabana a un lado para unírsele en la cama, sus manos delinearon su espalda desnuda y Bella se estremeció ante su toque. Edward la beso con anhelo y suavemente fue dejando un reguero de besos a lo largo de su rostro para bajar a su cuello, ella suspiro con cada caricia y se echó de espaldas para que Edward se colocara sobre ella. Deslizó las manos por sus hombros y la camisa le resulto estorbosa, la tomo con un puño y jalo una parte hacia arriba, Edward entendiendó lo que quería, levantó las manos para que Bella pudiera quitarle la prenda. Él se deshizo de sus bóxer, cuando se le unió nuevamente ya estaba desnudo y ambos gimieron ante el choque de temperatura, Edward busco la boca de Bella y ella se apretó contra él mientras habría las piernas para que Edward se acomodara mejor, él beso su cuello y ella jugueteo con los cabellos de su nuca y se apretó contra Edward, su toque quemaba y la hacía arder. Las palabras que le susurraba eran el aliciente que le hacía arder por completo, Edward la beso una vez más antes de fundirse en su calor. Sus caderas se acoplaban perfectamente, los suaves gemidos de ambos hacían de aquel acto tan maravilloso, una burbuja única, exclusiva para los dos.

- Te amo tanto… tanto- susurró Bella mientras Edward devoraba su cuello, él estrecho su cintura y Bella solo pudo suspirar. Con cada embestida la acercaba un poco más al cielo, sentirlo así nuevamente dentro de ella era la gloria. Había deseado tanto tenerlo nuevamente que ahora que estaban juntos buscaban cualquier momento para hacer el amor. Edward aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas y Bella le acompaño con el vaivén de sus caderas. El se sujeto de uno de los barrotes de la cama y este cedió bajo su fuerza, rieron sin poder evitarlo porque no era la primera vez que pasaba, como así no era la única habitación que necesitaría reparaciones antes de que llegaran los demás.

Edward le beso y ella sucumbió al orgasmo seguida por él que se rindió con un gruñido…

Ambos se quedaron en la cama abrazándose y acariciándose, era increíble estar así, ambos junto y mediamente felices.

- Maggie fue a visitar a Kim ayer y me dijo que esta mejor. Kim estaba preocupada por su empleo pero Maggie ya le dijo que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.-

- La extrañas- dijo Edward acariciando su brazo.

- Si, me hubiera gustado estar ahí cuando despertó aunque no creo que su madre me hubiera dejado, no creo ser su persona favorita.-

- Ella se dará cuenta con el tiempo que no es tu culpa. -

- Ojala- murmuró Bella. El ruido gracioso de su estómago los hizo reír.

- Creo que deberías comer algo- sugirió Edward. Ella rio y se puso de pie, recogió su camisón del suelo y se lo puso, tras dar el segundo paso hacia el baño se mareo, Edward estuvo en todo su esplendor desnudo a su lado en un microsegundo.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó asustado. Ella asintió.

- Me he parado muy rápido y como bien has dicho, necesito comer algo- sonrió pero luego se puso seria- Hablando de comer, Edward no te has alimentado-agregó.

- Ya lo hare por la noche- murmuró.

- Pero… -

- Sin peros- dijo él y tomo su ropa del suelo y se vistió rápidamente, ambos fueron a la cocina y él cocino para ella. Después se tumbaron en el sillón y encendieron el televisor, Edward comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos y ella cedió a sus caricias, se giro en sus brazos y Edward bajo sus labios para juntarlos, suaves, tiernos besos y pronto la suavidad de una cama transformo esos delicados roces en tiernas caricias.

- ¿Edward?- llamó Bella en cuanto abrió los ojos, ya había anochecido y la luz de luna se colaba por las cortinas. Se sintió extraña al despertar sin Edward a su lado, le molestaba dormir tanto. Ya quería ser una inmortal así no desperdiciaría su tiempo en siestas cuando podía pasar cada segundo del día junto a su amor. Se removió en la cama y se dio cuenta con cierta vergüenza que tenía hambre, se puso de pie y al tomar su camisón pulcramente doblado sobre la silla encontró una nota con la hermosa caligrafía de Edward.

_Fui de caza no tardo_

_Te amo_

_Edward_

- Ya te tardaste- espetó Bella caminando hacia el baño. Se arreglo un poco el cabello y se fue a la cocina, se preparo un par de huevos con tocino para la cena, estaba hambrienta. Se sirvió jugo de naranja y se sentó frente al televisor. El tocino estaba realmente bueno pero cuando probo el huevo, el estomago se le revolvió, dejo su plato sobre la mesa de centro y corrió al baño, apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar antes de devolver todo su almuerzo sobre el retrete. Enjuago su boca antes de caminar hacia la cama y se dejo caer en ella, de verdad se sentía mareada, debió tomar algo ligero, un cereal y no tanta grasa, si no se cuidaba luciría como una ballena. Se recostó más sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, sentía el cuerpo pesado.

Sintió que la cama se hundía a su lado.- ¿Amor?- le dijeron- ¿Bella estas bien? preguntó, ella se giro en sus brazos y abrió ligeramente los ojos.

- Hola- saludó.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó nuevamente Edward- estas pálida.-

- La comida me hizo daño- farfulló. Él sonrió tristemente y beso su frente, Bella suspiro y tomo un gran respiro, amaba su aroma sin embargo su nariz se arrugo, no sabía si fue el olor de Edward o el aroma que se impregno en su ropa por la caza pero lo empujo ligeramente. Edward la miro extrañado pero retrocedió, Bella dio un salto y corrió hacia el baño para devolver su ya vacio estomago una vez más.

- Bella- dijo Edward. Ella estaba inclinada sobre el retrete con una brazo rodeándose el estomago y el otro sosteniendo su frente.

- Vete- pidió ella pero escucho claramente como la puerta se abría.

- ¿Amor?- dijo él acercándose a sus espaldas, ella bajo la palanca y la tapa, y se sentó sobre el retrete.

- Luces enferma.- murmuró Edward- Creo que será mejor que te vea un médico- ella enarcó la ceja. Para eso tenían que dejar la isla y con su revuelto estomago no creía que fuera ideal navegar por cincuenta minutos hasta la isla más cercana.

- Fue la comida ya se me pasará- murmuró. Edward negó lentamente con la cabeza pero ella le sonrió.- Me alcanzas la bolsa por favor- pidió. Edward miro a su espalda y tomo el bolso azul marino, se lo extendió y Bella lo tomo con ambas manos, abrió y vio su contenido buscando alguna pastilla para el malestar estomacal, las encontró justo al lado de sus toallas sanitarias.-¿Toallas sanitarias?- se preguntó. De pronto todo encajo.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Edward mirándola.

- No me ha bajado- murmuró Bella poniéndose de pie y caminando de regreso a la habitación- La menstruación no me ha bajado.-

- No entiendo- dijo Edward extrañado.

- ¿Cuántos días tenemos en la isla?- preguntó ella.

- Catorce- respondió.

- Catorce- susurró Bella. La regla debía haberle bajado hace ocho días ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Nunca había sido regular pero ese tiempo era demasiado hasta para ella.- No puede ser- murmuró mirándose en el espejo.- ¿O puede?- agregó hacia Edward quien miraba asustado las manos en su vientre plano. Ella se observó más detenidamente, estaba igual o por lo menos lo parecía. ¿Sería posible acaso qué..? ¿Los vampiros podían tener hijos entonces? ¿Acaso estaba embarazada?

- ¿Edward?- le llamo de nuevo, él la miraba confundido. Su celular timbro y él lo tomo mientras la miraba con esa expresión de pavor en el rostro.

- Alejandro- murmuró al auricular. Bella lo vio asentir y Edward comenzó a moverse por todo la habitación mientras aventaba las maletas sobre la cama, lo escucho gruñir pero fue lo único que pudo oír. No sabía si estaba embarazada o no pero si la respuesta era si ¿por qué Edward se comportaba de esa forma?

- Lo más pronto que se pueda- le escuchó decir mientras la miraba, ella protegió su vientre con las manos y se giro para no verle el rostro, él lucia enfadado y sabía que era con ella.

- Bella- escuchó su nombre y cerró los ojos para apartar las lágrimas. Se giró hacia él y lo vio sosteniendo valijas en mano.- Cámbiate amor, tenemos que regresar, Alejandro se encargara de todo.-

-¿Qué es todo?- preguntó ella con temor y él miro su vientre.

- Todo está bien amor, no dejare que te haga daño- murmuró y ella sintió que estaba vez no hablaba de James. Él salió de la habitación y ella se sentó sobre la cama. Su corazón latía rápidamente y estaba aterrada, aterrada de estar embarazada y de que Edward no quisiera este bebé. Suspiro y vio su bolso de mano sobre el tocador, se puso de pie y lo tomo, saco su celular, lo encendió por primera vez en casi dos semanas y busco entre los contactos el número que quería, lo sabía de memoria pero sus dedos temblaban y prefirió buscarlos en su agenda.

El primer timbre sonó y ella miro hacia la puerta como esperando que Edward la sorprendiera _infraganti_. Segundo timbre… sus manos sudaban y cerró los ojos. Tercer timbre…

- ¿Diga?- el sonido de su voz jamás le había parecido más tranquilizador que en ese momento.

- Jake -susurró ella.

- ¿Bells? ¿Qué pasa cariño?- murmuró la voz preocupada de su amigo. Ella procuro tragar el nudo que se formo en su garganta.

- Necesito pedirte un favor Jacob- murmuró.

- Lo que sea Bells- dijo él. Ella miro hacia la puerta una vez más y al no haber señales de Edward prosiguió.

- Necesito que localices a Alice Cullen.-

- Bella…- dijo Jacob.

- Sin preguntas Jacob, por favor, solo encuentra a Alice- pidió y tranco la llamada. Aun podía escuchar el sonido de la línea en sus oídos cuando Edward entro a la habitación, la vio con el celular en la mano, frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Ella echo de nuevo su celular al bolso y se cambio de ropa ahí frente a él. Estaba en modo automático de cierta forma, hacia todo por hacerlo. Edward tomo su valija restante y ambos caminaron hacia el pequeño bote que había en el puerto.

-¿Lista?- preguntó él.

- Vamos- murmuró ella evitando el contacto con sus ojos. Edward le ayudo a sentarse y arranco el motor del bote, por lo menos eso sirvió para romper el incomodo y sofocante silencio de los siguientes minutos…

**CONTINUARA…**

**LAMENTO DEMORAR CON LAS ACTUS NIÑAS PERO DE VDD QUE SIEMPRE ME SURGEN COSAS Y CON LA MIGRAÑA ES MAS DIFICIL. A LA HISTORIA YA NO LE QUEDAN MUCHOS CAPITULOS EHHH Y BUENO COMO VEN MUCHAS COSAS ESTAN PASANDO Y ALGUNAS SIGUEN SIN RESOLVERSE PERO TODO TIENE UN PORQUE. MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS LOS LEO TODO AUNQUE NO ME DE TIEMPO DE RESPONDERLES PERO GRACIAS ENSERIO.**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO. GRACIAS A CHAYLEY COSTA POR AYUDARME EN LA CORRECCION DE LOS CAPS BESOS NENA**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS QUE DIOS LES BENDIGA**

**EL PROXIMO CAP ESTARA PARA EL PROXIMO DOMINGO O LUNES**

**BESOS**

**LIZZY90**


	21. Chapter 21

G**RACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. LAS QUIERO….**

* * *

><p>La brisa del mar golpeaba suavemente su rostro, suspiró y recordó el rostro de su mejor amiga.<p>

- Jacob- la suave vocecilla de su mujer le hizo girar la vista sobre mi hombro y encontrarla solo a dos pasos tras de si.- Hace frio cariño, te vas a enfermar- murmuró cerrando el espacio que los separaba. Le sonrió y abrió sus brazos, ella entendió y se acurruco entre ellos.-¿Bella esta bien?- Bella, su nombre.- Haz estado muy callado desde que regresaste de verla.

- Es complicado- admitió.

- ¿Tan complicado para que estés así?- preguntó ella. Si, quiso responder él, pero ¿como le explicaba a su Vanesa lo que sabía?, ¡como le explica que probablemente su mundo no era lo que pensaban?. Esa duda lo atormentaba, ¿qué tal si él? ¿Qué tal si cambiaba? Dios… ¿Qué pasaría con Vanesa?.

- Jake- dijo ella- Cariño me estas asustando, vamos a dentro- pidió en un suave susurro. El negó lentamente.

- ¿Por qué no me das un par de minutos mas mientras preparas la cena?- ella asintió no muy convencida, se paró de puntillas y deposito un suave beso en sus mejillas.

- Te amo cariño, no tardes- él sonrió y le susurro un "te amo" en respuesta. Fijo una vez más su vista en la inmensidad del mar que se abrió frente a él. Suspiro audiblemente y recordó el rostro compungido y la mirada de temor en los ojos de su amiga y lo recordó a él…su mirada rabiosa y con amenaza ante cualquier intento de dañarla a ella. Dios, ¿por qué Bella siempre tenia que ser un imán para los problemas?. Recordaba con gran nitidez su visita a Bella esta mañana.

_- ¿Es aquí?- preguntó cuando el taxista estaciono su auto enfrente de el gran portón. El taxista asintió y Jacob rebusco en su billetera y le extendió un billete de 20 dólares por la ayuda prestada._

_- Guarde el cambio- murmuró y el taxista le sonrió antes de subir a su auto nuevamente. Jacob le imitó subiendo a su propio auto y dejo la ventanilla abajo para poder presionar el intercomunicador que se encontraba en un pilar junto al portón negro. _

_- ¿Si?- preguntaron._

_- Ehhh… -murmuró- soy Jacob Black, busco a Isabella Swan- dijo._

_- Adelante- le respondieron antes de que se abrieran en dos las puertas del gran portón. Se preguntó qué haría su amiga ahí, en todos los años que había vivido en Seattle jamás había visitado ese lado de la ciudad, era una zona poblada por personas de alto estatus social. Y sinceramente sin menospreciar a Bella porque dios sabe que la amaba como a su hermana, ella no era precisamente rica con ese empleo que tenia para poder costearse un departamento ahí, mucho menos una casa._

_Jacob estaciono el auto al pie de las escaleras de mármol de la entrada, bajo y levanto la mirada, encontró a una curiosa pelirroja que le sonrió. No supo porqué, pero su sonrisa le puso los vellos de punta._

_- Busco…- carraspeó- Busco a Isabella- dijo. _

_- Lo sé, pasa te está esperando- murmuró y se giró. Jacob subió rápidamente los escalones y entro por la puerta que sostenía la pequeña joven pelirroja. Ella le sonrió como para darle confort, luego le indico que siguiera un pasillo._

_- Es la última puerta a la derecha- dijo la pelirroja, Jacob asintió y ella le sonrió una vez más._

_Emprendió el camino por el pasillo, era una casa enorme y algo fría, no había fotografías por ningún lado y la luz estaba apagada, de por si el día estaba algo nublado, no entendía como esa gente podía estar a obscuras. La última puerta a la derecha estaba entre abierta, él suspiro y toque quedamente._

_- Adelante- murmuró la voz de Bella, la reconocería en cualquier lado. Se escucha cansada, como si estuviera enferma. Empujo con una de sus manos la puerta y entro. Le tomo unos segundos encontrarla acostada sobre el sillón, una manta cubriéndola._

_- ¿Bells?- dijo acercándose rápidamente a ella, pero un movimiento pausado del lado izquierdo a donde se encontraba lo detuvo. Había alguien más ahí, resguardado por las sombras, las cortinas de esa estancias estaban semi-abiertas por lo que no podía ver toda la habitación, se quedo quieto con las manos extendidas a unos cuantos pasos de su amiga._

_- Acércate Jake- le dijo ella, no parecía incomoda con que hubiera alguien más en la habitación._

_- Hola- le saludo tratando de alejar la tensión que sentía por la otra persona que se encontraba en penumbras._

_-Hola Jake- respondió Bella- ¿Encontraste a Alice?- preguntó esperanzada. Se escucho una especie de gruñido. Él se tenso pero trato de dejarlo pasar, fijo su vista en ella y negó._

_- Aun no- murmuró- Encontre un teléfono pero primero necesitaba hablar contigo Bella- agregó.- Me pediste que llamara a Alice pero no me dijiste porqué._

_- Siempre has sido tan buen amigo Jake- dijo ella- Siempre preocupado por mi- agregó y vio sus ojos poblarse de acuosidad._

_- ¿Qué pasa Bells?- preguntó agachándose a su altura. Ella tenía una almohada sobre la manta que cubría desde su cintura a los pies.- ¿Qué sucede nena? ¿Por qué estas así?_

_Ella acaricio su rostro y suspiro- ¿Recuerdas la noche que me atacaron aquí en Seattle? – él asintió- ¿Recuerdas que mencione a Edward?- el suspiró tristemente._

_- ¿Qué pasa con él?- cuestionó no queriendo incomodarla._

_- Yo…han pasado tantas cosas Jacob- dijo ella.- Edward, él esta…-murmuro ella. ¿Vivo? Eso diría. ¿Debería llamar a Emmett?_

_- Otra vez no Bells- pidió. Sabía que Bella tenía problemas con superar la muerte de Edward, pero si decía una vez mas que estaba vivo… ella tenía que entender que no era real.- Por favor cielo, él no esta…_

_- Jacob- dijeron y un escalofrió descendió por su espina dorsal ante el sonido de esa tan parecida y tan diferente al mismo tiempo, lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba, aprendió cada detalle del que por mucho tiempo considero su rival, su andar, su estilo, hasta su voz, por mucho tiempo odio cada pequeño detalle de Cullen, antes de aceptar que Bella jamás lo amaría, al final se rindió y tiempo después encontró a Vanesa._

_- Jake- murmuró Bella tocando su rostro. Él estaba aun en la misma posición, sin moverse, sin querer girar, seguía fijando su vista en ese sombra que permanecía escondida.- Escucha Jake, por favor- suplicó Bella._

_- Jacob- repitió otra voz y el cerro los ojos por un segundo, cuando los abrió vio que la figura que estaba en las sombras comenzaba a moverse pausadamente, vio primero sus pies, esos caros zapatos de piel italiana, el pantalón negro pulcramente planchado, la chaqueta color marrón como los ojos de la castaña recostada en el sofá, dejo el rostro para lo último, como si eso le diera la razón de no estar loco._

_- Hola Jacob- repitió el sujeto detrás de Bella mientras colocaba los brazos en sus hombros, ella le sonrió y Jacob creyó haber perdido el juicio._

_- ¿Edward?- tenia temor de hacer la pregunta pero esta escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera razonarlo. Edward asintió y él dejo escapar un jadeo. -¿Cómo?._

_- Es algo largo de explicar- susurró él con la calma que siempre lo caracterizó, bastardo infeliz…_

_- Maldito- gruño Jacob casi brincado a Bella y saltando sobre Edward._

_- ¡Jake no! - gritó ella y antes de que pudiera alcanzar las solapas de su camisa se vio apartado por un par de blanquecinas manos._

_- Peleas en esta casa no muchacho- gruño una rubia mientras lo deposita sobre el suelo. Escucho a Bella murmurar algo como "grandioso ahora si pensara que estoy loca" pero él se concentró en el hecho de que esa pequeña rubia lo había sostenido unos centímetros por encima del suelo sin ninguna dificultad, fácilmente le sacaba el doble de altura y el triple en peso ¿Cómo diablos lo había hecho?_

_- Gracias Kate- dijo Bella- ¿Podrían… podría quedarme a solas con Jake?- pidió a nadie en particular._

_- No creo que sea prudente- dijo Edward- Jacob merece una explicación y seré yo el que se la daré-._

_- Edward- pidió Bella- Hablare con él y luego podrás quedarte a solas si lo deseas- agregó._

_- Bien- fue la sencilla respuesta de su amiga. Él observaba todo como si estuviera en la dimensión desconocida._

_- ¿Qué está pasando?- espetó -¿Cómo es que el está vivo?- gruñó._

_- Contestare tus preguntas Jacob- dijo Edward._

_- Empieza entonces sanguijuela- Edward rio sarcásticamente. Jacob enarco una ceja._

_- Chiste privado, disculpa- agregó Edward bajo la sonrisa de Jacob. Él quería golpearlo._

_- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- espetó hacia Edward._

_- En Londres, la mayoría del tiempo y casi un año en Alaska-_

_- ¿Y Bella?- gruñó- Todo este tiempo estuviste vivo. ¿No pensaste en ella? ¿En tu familia? ¿Cómo fue tan sencillo largarte y dejar atrás todo?_

_- Jake- pidió Bella._

_- Se supone que la amabas, infeliz- escupió Jacob lleno de Rabia. Él la vio consumirse en la miseria cuando anunciaron el accidente y luego como moría de a poco conforme pasaban los meses, casi la había perdido cuando lo declararon oficialmente muerto. Recordar eso, lo lleno de rabia, a su mente vino el rostro deshecho de Bella cuando realizaron esa misa en la iglesia de Forks en honor a su memoria, lo inconsolable que estaba._

_- Basta Jake- pidió Bella mientras intercalaba sus miradas entre Edward y él- Deja de pensar lo que sea que piensas- ordenó. Jacob la miro como si estuviera loca, quizás lo estaba si había aceptado de vuelta al maldito Cullen. _

_- No entiendo que haces con él, Bella- murmuró fijando su vista en ella- Él te dejó botada como si no le importaras.- Bella le regreso la mirada dolida._

_- No sabes cómo fueron las cosas Jake- murmuró- Edward nunca quiso dejarme, pero se vio obligado hacerlo-._

_- ¿Obligado?- preguntó con rabia- Por dios Bella, él se fue porque nunca te quiso- antes de poder asimilar las cosas, Edward lo tenía acorralado contra la pared, sus ojos rojos carmesí le miraban con furia. ¿Qué sus ojos no eran verdes?_

_-No repitas eso nunca más- bramó Edward- Lo único que he amado y que siempre amaré es a Bella-._

_-¿Por qué la dejaste entonces?- cuestionó._

_- Edward- pidió Bella- Amor si no le decimos… Jake no podrá entenderlo, él es mi amigo, no dirá nada, confió en el-._

_- No podemos arriesgarnos-._

_- Por favor- suplicó ella- Él puede ayudarnos Edward-._

_-¿Sabes que no habrá vuelta atrás?- le preguntó. Jacob bufó frustrado por no entender ni media palabra de lo que decían._

_- Confía en mi- pidió Bella. Edward camino hacia ella y beso su frente-Estaré afuera cariño- agregó y antes de salir le dio una mirada gélida._

_- No entiendo nada Bella- espetó Jacob acomodándose la chaqueta._

_- Siento el arranque de Edward- murmuró- No está muy bien con la situación-._

_-¿Qué situación?- preguntó él._

_- Jake… se que te aburriré con esto de los "recuerdas" pero ¿Recuerdas las leyendas que me contaste en la playa?- preguntó Bella- La que hablaba de unos seres que bebían sangre-._

_-¿Los fríos?- cuestionó Jacob. Ella asintió y Jake la miro interrogante-Es la segunda vez que me preguntas por esa leyenda, además ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto de que Cullen esté vivo?-_

_- Edward- dijo Bella- Edward sufrió un accidente con el avión que piloteaba hace casi cuatro años, quedo muy mal herido y estuvo a punto de morir, unas personas dieron con él y… bueno lo llevaron consigo, por eso los rescatistas nunca encontraron su cuerpo._

_-¿Bella?- dijo Jake._

_- Por favor, déjame terminar no sé si tenga el valor más tarde o si no me importe que me creas loca- suplicó. Jacob cayó y su amiga prosiguió con su relato._

_- Las personas que lo encontraron… tomaron una decisión, o vivía o moría y… creyeron que hacían lo mejor dejándolo vivir de cierta forma-._

_-No entiendo-._

_- Edward no es el mismo Jake- murmuró Bella.- Él… cambio de una forma que es irreversible, eso lo orillo a dejarme, pensó que hacia lo mejor para mi-._

_- Lo mejor- gruñó- Te abandono sin consideración-._

_- No- rebatió Bella- Él me ama Jake, me dejó porque me ama-._

_-¿Qué clase de amor es ese?- preguntó furioso con Bella, con Edward y consigo mismo por ser parte de esta absurda conversación._

_- Jake…- dijo ella en un susurro- Edward piensa que es un monstro por eso se fue, solo regreso porque… él me salvo Jacob, esa noche en Navidad… él me llevo al hospital, me cuido y…_

_-¿Y luego se fue sin más?- espetó Jacob- No entiendo a donde quieres llegar Bella, porque Edward no es ningún santo. Se largó sin importarle el dolor que dejaba atrás y no encontró ninguna razón válida para lo que hizo, si no te amaba debió tener los pantalones para decírtelo a la cara- gruñó._

_- Él me ama Jake, lo sé, él ha sacrificado todo por mí, su familia, su vida, todo por protegerme-._

_- Él no ha dejado nada-._

_- Él lo dejo todo Jacob- refutó Bella- Él esta aquí por mi, está luchando y protegiéndome de cosas que… nadie más podría-._

_- No se…_

_- Jacob- espetó Bella- Esto que voy a decirte, debes prometer no contarlo a nadie, debes jurarlo-._

_- Esta bien- dijo. Bella lucia cansada, no quería que se alterase más._

_- Júralo Jake- pidió- Tienes que jurarlo-._

_- Lo juro- dijo él._

_- Nadie más puede saber que Edward está vivo Jake, nadie-._

_-Bella… -_

_- Edward es… es un frio Jacob- él la miro fijamente esperando que se carcajeara pero al parecer Bella esperaba lo mismo de él._

_-¿Un qué?- espetó al final- Esperas que el tipo se va durante 3 años y regresa con esa estúpida escusa y lo perdonas-._

_- No es una excusa Jacob- dijo ella- Por eso fui a tu casa semanas atrás, yo tampoco lo entendía, él volvió pero se negaba a estar conmigo, lo hacía por protegerme Jacob-._

_- Ahora si perdiste el juicio- dijo caminando de un lado a otro, de reojo la veía y vio como ella acarició la almohada sobre su vientre._

_- ¿No me crees verdad?-preguntó._

_- Lo siento- se disculpó- Bella escúchate, me estás diciendo que Edward es un… ¿un vampiro? Eso ni siquiera existe-._

_- Todo está aquí- dijo ella sacando algo debajo de su almohada- Léelo, tu tatarabuelo escribió todo- Jacob reconoció el viejo diario de su tatarabuelo.- Tu tatarabuelo sabia Jacob, él los conoció, los vio, pacto con ellos-._

_- Eso es una tontería- murmuró él._

_- Pero temes que sea verdad, sabes que porque les prohibían salir de noche, porque temían a todos los caras pálidas como tú les llamas, sabes que hay algo de verdad en eso Jacob, lo sabes, su magia, los Quileute creen en ella._

_- Bella lo que dices es imposible-._

_- No lo es Jake- dijo- No lo es y lo sabes. ¿Acaso crees que Kate te hubiera podido sostener de otra forma?, le sacas medio cuerpo y más fuerza, Edward te acorralo contra la pared en medio parpadeo. ¿No viste sus ojos? Ya no está el verde esmeralda que siempre tenían. Cree Jacob por favor- suplicó- Si no quieres vernos nunca más lo entiendo, pero por favor Jacob, necesitamos tu ayuda, la tuya y la de Alice, debe haber algo, algo para salvarlo-._

_- En el remoto caso de que fuera cierto- dijo- Dios estoy sonando como un demente- espetó más para si mismo- Eso no tiene remedio Bella, Edward jamás volverá.-_

_- No estoy hablando de Edward ahora Jacob- dijo ella.- Tu tribu tiene muchas leyendas, lo vi, leí algo en el libro de tu familia, en Brasil, Alice viajo ahí hace un par de años, no sé si ella conozca algo de todos modos necesito que ella se asegure de cuidar a mi familia si algo me…_

_- No digas eso Bella- murmuró Edward materializándose a su lado. Jacob retrocedió varios pasos. Había algo que lo aterraba._

_- Necesitamos su ayuda Edward- murmuró ella mirando al cobrizo. Luego giro su mirada para centrarse en él- Necesitamos tu ayuda Jacob- dijo- Necesito tu ayuda para salvar a mi bebé- agregó poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Edward. Su estomago estaba redondeado como si estuviera a punto de dar a luz, la había visto hace apenas dos meses, era imposible que estuviera embarazada de tanto tiempo. Bella acaricio su vientre y sin querer su camiseta se halo un poco con el movimiento, su vientre tenia ligeros moretones y las venas se marcaban._

_- Estas…estas…._

_- Embarazada- dijo ella acariciando con ternura su gran vientre- Estoy esperando el bebé de Edward- agregó. Vio al… Vampiro tensarse._

_El quiso vomitar… literalmente lo hizo, su estomago se volvió sobre el suelo._

_- Jake- dijo Bella tratando se acercarse- Jake por favor-._

_- Aléjate- dijo por primera vez en su vida. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Desde pequeño le enseñaron que debía cuidar a todo su pueblo, de todas las criaturas que lo amenazaran y de todas la peor de ellas eran los fríos, él creyó que era un cuento para asustarlo pero al parecer no lo era. Su cabeza estaba revuelta al igual que su estomago._

_- Jake-. _

_- Tengo que irme- dijo él- Esto, todo, es demasiado Bella-._

_- Por favor Jake- suplicó ella- por favor no te vayas, no…- él se giro para no verla, necesitaba pensar, dejar de creerse un lunático. Tenía que hablar con alguien, su padre, los jefes de la tribu… alguien que le dijera que todo era una mentira…_

_- _Jacob- la voz de Vanesa le regreso a la realidad- Jacob la cena esta lista, trae tu trasero a la mesa ahora- espetó su mujer desde la puerta de la casa. Él le sonrió y camino hacia ella. Cenaron en un silencio perturbador, por primera vez no hizo conversación.

- Cielo- dijo Vanesa- Me estas preocupando, no sé qué te sucede y…

- Tengo que ir con mi papá- murmuró poniéndose de pie.- Regreso en un rato- agregó sin mas y se giró para salir por la puerta. Tenía que conseguir respuestas y rápido. Si era cierto lo que Bella decía… la vida de su amiga corría peligro, un peligro mortal.

* * *

><p>…<strong>..<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.**

**GRACIAS A CHAYLEY COSTA POR AYUDARME CON LA CORRECCION DEL CAP BESOS**

**AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS, SON LAS MEJORES LAS QUIERO…**

**CAP. EL PROXIMO DOMINGO O LUNES A ESTA MISMA HORA.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS…**


	22. Chapter 22

_**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, BESOS**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La soledad es estar rodeado de gente y estar pensando en la persona que falta<strong>_.

_**ANONIMO**_

Tenia como media hora estacionado frente a la casa, cuando Jacob salió de su hogar estaba convencido de lo que haría… ahora ya no lo estaba tanto. Tenía que aceptar que le daba miedo entrar a un lugar lleno de _vampiros_. La palabra sonaba estúpida por donde la vieras pero aunque le costó aceptarlo, era verdad. Su padre el líder del consejo de la tribu se lo había contado, pasaron horas retomando las historias que su tatarabuelo escribió con ferviente furia e instinto de protección en su viejo diario.

Suspiro ya que cada vez que recordaba las palabras de su viejo, un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal, Bella moriría si no le sacaban _esa cosa_.

Tomo un gran respiro y apretó con fuerza el volante. Bajo la ventanilla del auto y antes de poder presionar el interruptor, el portón se abrió de par en par, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal.- Es por Bella- se dijo y encendió el motor para adentrarse en el patio. Estaciono su auto justamente en donde lo dejo la vez anterior, salió de el y emprendió su camino escaleras arriba.

Toco la puerta. Un hombre blanco como la cal y con el mismo color extraño de cabello que Cullen, le abrió la puerta.

- Vengo a ver a Bella- murmuró Jacob.

- Adelante- dijo el hombre- Tu debes ser Jacob, yo soy Alejandro Masen-s e presento

- Bien- dijo Jacob, estaba incomodo hasta limites insospechados.

- Se que es difícil para ti estar aquí- murmuró el tal Alejandro.- No sabes lo mucho que apreciamos que lo hagas-.

- ¿Puedo ver a Bella?- preguntó, Alejandro asintió y Jacob paso a su lado siguiendo el camino que le indicaba. Camino presuroso pero al llegar se detuvo al darse cuenta que Edward estaba reclinado en la pared.

- ¿Vienes a insultarla otra vez?- preguntó con fingida calma, Jacob apago esa parte de si que quería matar a ese chupasangre por todo el dolor que le había infringido a su amiga y se sintió avergonzado al recordar como había tratado a Bella la vez pasada.- Porque si es así es mejor que te vayas-.

- No- susurró él- En realidad, vengo a disculparme y…- se atraganto con sus propias palabras- Esto es muy complicado, sé que me pase con lo que le dije pero no puedes culparme, todo es tan irreal-.

- Lo sé- respondió Edward- Ella te tiene mucho aprecio Jacob- su nombre sonó tan extraño.- Gracias por mantenerla con vida- agregó taciturno.

- No lo hice por ti- gruñó él en respuesta- La estas condenando con esto y lo sabes- Edward rehusó brevemente su mirada- Aunque es obvio que no te importa-.

- Me importa- rebatió Edward- y mucho. Ella es lo único que me importa, lo único que ha importado siempre, yo no quise esto Jacob, jamás. No es algo que deseara para ella, por eso me fui-.

- No debiste regresar- masculló como un insulto apenas conteniendo su rabia.

- Lo se- murmuró Edward- Lo he pensado y me lo he reprochado todos los días Jacob, pero… me fui para protegerla y al final termine matándola de apoco-.

- Ella lo hubiera logrado… lo estaba logrando- dijo no muy convencido. Después de su supuesta muerte, Bella nunca fue la misma y Jacob lo sabía aunque se negara aceptarlo.

- Trate de alejarme, juro que lo intente… pero simplemente en un punto fue imposible. La trate mal, quise alejarla pero sabes de sobra como es Bella… ella solo… siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas aun cuando no haya lado bueno.-

- Bella tiende a amar causas perdidas- murmuro Jacob- Es una pequeña idiota-agrego y escucho un gruñido por parte de Edward, en ese momento recordó que estaba con _algo_ capaz de arrancarle la cabeza en menos de lo que dura un suspiro.- Ella morirá- agrego- Y no veo que estés haciendo nada por evitarlo-.

- Ella no me deja- murmuro Edward.- No quiere oír hablar del asunto siquiera y ahora con Kate e Irina…- Jacob trago seco al pensar en esas personas.- Ella solo planea tenerlo y morirá si no la convenzo de lo contrario.-

- Pues tienes que hacerlo- bramo Jacob- No puedes dejarla morir, no cuando tu pusiste _eso_ en su interior-.

- Ella no me escuchara en esto Jacob- murmuro- Lo he intentado y… pero tu podrías, ella y tu siempre han tenido un vinculo especial, son mejores amigos y quizás puedas… por favor- Jacob vio la preocupación plasmada en el rostro de Edward. Estaba taciturno, confuso, enojado y aterrado, la gama de emociones que su rostro enmarcaba era tan bizarra- Por favor Jacob- suplicó- No puedo perderla… no a ella-.

- Haré lo que pueda- musito él.- Pero no prometo nada-.

- Gracias- musito Edward girándose para abrir la puerta.

- Cariño- le escucho decir- Tienes visita-. Bella estaba sentada sobre el mismo sofá, sostenía un libro en sus manos, el cual bajo en cuanto escucho al chupasangre llamarla.

- Jake- susurro ella y sonrió como si el fuera su persona favorita en el mundo. Noto como Edward se tensaba. _Vampiro Celopata_. Pensó.

- Hola Bells- saludo, tragando en seco al ver el estado de palidez y delgadez en que se encontraba, dios… era como si todo su alimento se concentrara solo en su abdomen.

- Pensé que no te vería nunca mas- dijo ella y le sonrió de nuevo.

- Los dejare solos- dijo Edward sonriéndole a Bella, ella le sonrió en respuesta. Se fue dejándolos solos.

- ¿Cómo estas? -pregunto él. Ella sonrió tristemente mientras acariciaba su gran vientre.

- Embarazada- musito con una débil sonrisa- Un poco cansada pero bien-.

- ¿Bien Bella?- cuestionó. Ella sonrió tristemente otra vez.

- Hablaste con Edward ¿verdad?- preguntó en respuesta. Él asintió, no podía mentirle era su amiga.- Piensa que es un error, pero sé que no es así- musito acariciando su panza.

- Es un error- dijo él- Estas poniendo en riesgo tu vida Bella- rebatió.- Tu vida por algo que no vale la pena-.

- ¿Le pedirías a Vanesa que abortara? - pregunto ella.

- No es lo mismo -dijo rehuyendo a su mirada.

- Responde Jacob Black- exigió- ¿Lo harías si ese bebé la pusiera en peligro?-.

- No- espeto al final. Porque de sobra sabía que Vanesa no lo haría así como sabia que Bella tampoco.

- Entonces no me pidas que lo haga Jacob, no me lo pidas por favor-.

- Bella…- dijo él- Esto no esta bien, _eso_ que llevas ahí no es natural-.

- Es mi bebé- musito y se abrazo el vientre como protegiéndolo- Mio y de Edward, el hombre que amo-.

-Pero…

- No me pidas que renuncie a esto Jacob- dijo mirándole triste- Se que tu no lo entiendes, Edward tampoco, quizás nadie lo hace pero no voy a renunciar a él. ¿Cómo renegar de un regalo así?-.

- No es un regalo Bella- dijo, _maldición_ tal vez agrego para si.

- Se lo que piensas, que es un locura y que moriré, pero… no creo que sea así-dijo ella- Dios me dio este _milagro_ y no voy a renunciar a él-.

- No involucres a Dios en esto Bella- pidió- No se supone que esto lo sea-.

- ¿Entonces como explicas que este embarazada?- pregunto ella. Jacob quiso responder que obviamente no era por obra del espíritu santo pero se lo guardo.- No se supone que Edward viviera y lo hace, nunca tendríamos hijos y sin embargo estoy embarazada- repitió- Es un _milagro_ Jacob- Bella sonrió- Y tengo que estar agradecida por ello-.

- Eres una soñadora- dijo el acariciando su mejilla, ella se relajo con su toque.-No quiero perderte, tu y Vanesa son lo mas importante que tengo-.

- Voy a estar bien Jacob- dijo ella- Lo prometo- él suspiro- Es increíble que estés aquí, pensé que nunca mas te vería y sin embargo aquí estas, no sabes lo que significa esto para mi Jacob, mi Jacob- murmuro sonriendo

- ¿No voy hacerte cambiar de opinión cierto?- ella negó con una ligera sonrisa.

- Estaré bien Jake. Soy fuerte, tu lo dijiste una vez- él sonrió tristemente- Nada pasará Jake, yo tendré a mi bebé y luego…-

- Serás una de ellos- completo- No soy tonto Bella, de otra forma seria imposible que… sobrevivieras- _si es que sobrevive _susurro su conciencia y la maldijo en silencio.

- Estaré bien Jake- reiteró ella- Y contigo aquí me siento mejor. Edward se preocupa demasiado y teme perderme, lo entiendo porque somos lo único que tiene el otro-.

- A mi también me dolería perderte Bells- dijo dolido por sus palabras.

- Lo se Jake, pero tu tienes a Vanesa, si yo pierdo a Edward o a este bebé, no no podría seguir de ninguna forma-.

- Entonces busquemos una forma de mantener a los dos con vida- dijo él y Bella sonrió.

Estuvieron hablando el resto de la tarde, Bella bromeo sobre muchas cosas y él noto el trabajo que le costaba mantenerse despierta. Una rubia le llevo una bandeja con comida pero ella apenas y la probó, se veía cansada y ojerosa, después de platicar otros diez minutos, cayo rendida sobre el sofá.

- ¿Siempre es así?- le pregunto a Edward mientras la arropaba.

- Cada día es peor- murmuro en respuesta- No consigo que coma, lo poco que ingiere lo devuelve y… tiene moretones por todo el cuerpo- agrego abatido- La estoy perdiendo-.

- Puede lograrlo-musito Jacob.

- Logro convencerte ¿no?- pregunto Edward.- Yo la amo Jacob y… claro que deseo ese bebé. Tener un hijo, un hijo de Bella y mio es lo que soñé siempre, pero no acosta de su vida, no podría amarlo sabiendo que… que perdió a su madre por mi culpa-.

- Con esa actitud no lograras mantenerla con vida-.

- ¿Y qué se supone que haga entonces?- pregunto Edward- Ella se niega a… interrumpir el embarazado y el feto la esta consumiendo.-

- Hablé con ella- dijo Jacob.

- Si- dijo Edward- Lo se, lo leí en tu mente- murmuro y él asintió un poco incomodo por eso. Bella le había contado acerca de la habilidad del chupasangre y de su hermana vampira.

- Según mi abuelo, había de _esas cosas_ en Brasil-.

- Bella quiere la ayuda de Alice por eso. Cuando ella viajó a Brasil, conoció a una anciana, ellos tenían leyendas como tu tribu acerca de los fríos, demonios bebedores de sangre- agrego- Habían leyendas de vampiros intimando con mujeres y creando demonios-.

- Exacto- dijo Jacob.

- Pero todos sabemos como terminan Jacob- dijo Edward mirándolo fijamente-La historia termina con el pequeño demonio emergiendo del vientre de su madre, abriéndola por la mitad, la madre muere y lo que nace se alimenta de ella-.

- Sea lo que sea- dijo Jacob- Bella lo quiere, no dejará que se lo quiten-.

- Eso lo se- respondió Edward- Y ahora no solo tenemos esa preocupación- _se refiere a los otro vampiros_, pensó Jacob.- Se que Bella te conto acerca de James- Jake asintió- Maggie lo vio viniendo aquí, atacando-.

- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó.

- No lo sabemos- murmuro Edward- Cambia de decisión constantemente respecto al día, él sabe del don de Maggie, sabe cómo evadirlo-.

- ¿Qué harán?-.

- Sacarla de aquí- dijo Edward- James se ha detenido porque estamos rodeados de humanos. Los Vulturis vendrían por él si se armara un gran alboroto, pero él quiere matar a Bella, y no creo que el miedo a los Vulturis lo detenga mucho mas tiempo. Mi familia esta muriendo de hambre prácticamente, no nos hemos alimentado en varios días, nadie quiere ir tan lejos y dejar a los demás atrás.-

- ¿Por qué no vienen a Forks? -la pregunta abandono sus labios antes de pensarla con claridad. Sabia que los vampiros, por lo menos los que acompañaban a Cullen, no se alimentaban de humanos, solo de sangre de animales. No que por eso fueran menos terroríficos, pero les daba un punto el respetar la vida humana. Además esos vampiros estaban protegiendo a Bella, su Bella, su hermanita, él no podía hacer nada mas que ayudarlos.

- Imposible- la respuesta de Edward hizo prestarle atención- Mi familia esta ahí, él nos seguiría y en una población tan pequeña… James no se detendría… él los mataría-.

- No Forks precisamente- dijo Jacob- Pueden venir a la reserva. Bella necesita ver a sus padres aunque sea una última vez, tu lo sabes, debes de comprenderlo-.

- No podría verlos, no en su estado- musito Edward pasando una mano por su revuelto cabello.

- Ella necesita verlos- insistió Jacob-Tiene que despedirse, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar- dijo sin querer pensar en la fatal posibilidad de que su amiga, su mejor amiga muriera.- Además tu familia podría cazar en los alrededores, ni siquiera tiene que alejarse mas de cien metros de la casa. Bueno mas bien es una cabaña, no es la gran cosa pero estarán cómodos, además yo creo que… tendrías que buscar la ayuda de tu padre, Cullen- Edward le miro.- Si el bebé no deja que Bella coma cosas humanas… tal vez desee alimentarse igual que tu-.

-¿Sangre?- pregunto Edward.

- Y no creo que quiera sangre de animal precisamente- agrego Jacob– Piénsalo Cullen-.

- Lo hare- prometió Edward.

- Mañana vendré otra vez antes de irme- Edward asintió y Jacob se fue. Al llegar a su hotel telefoneo a Vanesa, le conto sobre el estado de salud de Bella sin dar muchos detalles como el de que Edward estaba vivo y era un vampiro. Luego ceno algo ligero y fue a dormir, al día siguiente regreso a la mansión Masen, platico con Bella mucho rato al igual que con Edward. Bella lucia feliz, ambos sabían que lo que mas deseaba ella cuando Edward aun estaba en Forks es que él y Jacob pudieran ser amigos. Pues eso nunca se lograría por completo pero al menos podían tener un trato amable.

Al parecer, según lo que Edward le conto, su clan y él acordaron viajar a la reserva, Jacob no sabia como lo tomaría su padre pero era Bella, y si ella estaba a salvo no importaba la opinión de los demás.

…

Tres días habían pasado desde que regreso a la reserva y dos días desde que los _chupasangres_ y Bella estaban ahí también. Anoche había telefoneado a Alice Cullen y al fin logro dar con ella, habían quedado de reunirse ese día en la reserva, rogaba a Dios que Alice viniera sola, la llevaría directamente con Bella, y que ella le explicara todo.

Cuando el reloj marco las diez y media de la mañana el timbre de su casa sonó. Vanesa no estaba porque había ido a realizar las compras, amaba a su mujer mas que nada en este mundo y agradecía el hecho de haberla echo tan confiada.

- Hola Alice- saludo a la morena mientras abría la puerta. La mas pequeña de los Cullen le saludo con una sonrisa, su cabello negro azabache apuntando en diferentes direcciones, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez que se vieron en el servicio funéreo en memoria de su hermano.

- Hola Jacob- respondió ella- Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que pasa con Bella? Ella ya no me habla- agrego triste. Él sabia el porqué Bella no respondía sus llamas. Bella había renunciado a todo lo que pudiera recordarle a Edward excepto a su amor. No era culpa de la pequeña duende que estaba frente a él, en realidad no era culpa de nadie, pero cada quien lidia con su dolor como puede y Bella lidio con el alejándose.

- Ella esta aquí- dijo Jacob. La morena le miro con sorpresa.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Aquí en Forks? ¿En tu casa?-

- Esta aquí en la reserva- murmuro. - Ven- pidió mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si- Esta en una de las cabañas de la reserva, ya sabes o supondrás que no le gusta regresar a Forks- dijo.

- Si- dijo ella nostálgica- Emmett esta muy arrepentido y sus padres igual. Hace unos días vi a Reene, la extraña mucho- agrego la pelinegra.

- Si, bella igual pero… supongo que le es difícil olvidar-.

- Eso creo- concordó Alice.

- ¿Qué tal tu luna de miel?- pregunto Jacob- Supe que te casaste hace un mes-.

- Si- sonrió Alice- Intente llamar a Bella, no quería casarme sin ella. Debía ser mi dama de honor, lo prometió- Alice suspiro y parpadeo para alejar las lagrimas que se arremolinaron en sus ojos.- Como sea- murmuro- Yo sé que es difícil para ella- agrego- Jasper también la hecho mucho de menos- sonrió- pero no la queríamos presionar, siempre pensamos que cuando estuviera lista vendría y esta aquí ahora- vio la sinceridad en las palabras de la pelinegra. Ella siempre había apreciado a Bella, la quería.

- Es aquí-dijo Jacob deteniéndose frente a la cabaña. Era la más alejada de la reserva, estaba al borde de un acantilado.

- Muy de Bella- dijo Alice- Siempre le gusta estar sola- él asintió estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo Alice.

- Vamos- murmuro y ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Jacob toco y Maggie fue la que les abrió.

- Hola- saludo a ambos. Alice se escondió ligeramente tras el cuerpo de Jacob. _Aversión natural_, decidió este.

- Hola Maggie- dijo él.-Ella es Alice- dijo presentando a su acompañante-¿Podemos pasar?-

- Claro- murmuro la vampira- Eres mas linda en persona- murmuro hacia Alice.

- Gra…gracias- dijo ella en voz tímida.

– Bella esta en la sala- murmuro detrás de ellos la vampiresa. Jacob camino hacia el lado derecho de la casa y tomo la perilla, dio un gran respiro y la giro, esperando y confiando en el amor que Alice sentía por Bella.

…

…

- Están aquí- dijo Edward sentado junto a ella. Bella sonrió, sabia lo ansioso y emocionado que estaba por poder estar cerca de su hermana.

- Tranquilo- pidió ella acariciando el dorso de su mano, él le sonrió.- Vamos a estar bien- agrego.

- No se como lo vaya a tomar- murmuro.

- Tengamos fe Edward- pidió- Es Alice, nuestra Alice-.

- No quiero que me tema- confeso, ella acaricio su rostro y beso su frente sabiendo lo difícil que era esto para él. La amaba y amaba a su bebé así no quisiera aceptarlo, sabia que estaba molesto pero era por el hecho de poder perderla, por eso necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir, si lograban convencer Alice, el resto de su familia seria pan comido.

- Mejor me escondo- dijo él.- Es mejor que hablan las dos primero- murmuro.

- Esta bien- dijo Bella. Edward beso su frente antes de caminar hacia la puerta que conectaba con la otra habitación. La puerta principal fue tocada y ella murmuro un tímido adelante. Primero entro Jacob, seguido de Alice, la vio parpadear un poco confusa, la habitación estaba a oscuras a pesar de ser de mañana. Una consecuencia del embarazo eran las horribles jaquecas que padecía aunque estas no le pedían nada al dolor en su columna, aunque por su bebé aguantaría lo que fuera necesario, amaba sentirlo moverse dentro de ella. Lo amaba y tenia que luchar por él y por Edward.

- ¿Bella?- escucho a Alice preguntar. Ella asintió, lucia hermosa con su chaqueta y pantalón negro. Era Alice y jamás usaría algo que no combinara, su cabello estaba igual que siempre apuntando en distintas direcciones, el azul de sus ojos refulgía en contraste con su blanca piel. -¿Qué?- agrego su amiga. Ella sabia que no lucia de la mejor forma, había perdido bastante peso en los últimos días pero por mas que intentaba comer algo… simplemente no lo conseguía, su cuerpo parecía odiar toda la comida humana, bueno… ayer habían intentado con sangre de animales y a pesar de que al principio estuvo bien, no fue suficiente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono Alice pasando a Jacob y acercándose a ella- ¿Estas enferma? ¿Qué tienes?-la preocupación era palpable en la voz de su mejor amiga.

- Solo un poco- respondió Bella- pronto me pondré bien- agrego.

-Estas tan pálida- murmuro Alice tomando sus manos- Y fría además, dios esta manta al parecer no es lo suficientemente cálida para ti- dijo arropándola con ella, sin querer roso su vientre y sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa.

- ¿Estas?- pregunto- Dios ¡Estas embarazada!- afirmó, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos- ¡Tu!- dijo después hacia Jacob- ¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?- gruño.

- Tenemos mucho de que hablar Alice- dijo Bella- or favor no te enfades con Jake-.

- ¿Jake?- dijo Alice- ¿Por qué tanta confianza?- espeto molesta. Alice sabía porqué, pensó Bella. Pero era evidente que la rabia era quien hablaba.

- No es lo que estas pensado Alice- dijo Jacob- Por dios yo estoy con Vanesa-.

- ¿Entonces porqué fue a ti a quien Bella acudió?- bramo- Por lo que veo mantuvieron un _contacto muy íntimo- _espeto ella.

- Alice- dijo Bella.- Deja que te explique- pidió

- ¿Quién es el padre de tu bebé Isabella?- pregunto ella ignorando su petición.-¡Dime!- exigió saber.- ¿Quién es el padre?-

- El bebé es mío Alice- musito Edward mientras se acercaba a Bella. Ella vio como Alice palidecía al reconocer esa voz, podía estar cambiada un poco pero en esencia seguía siendo la voz de su hermano.

- ¿Edward?- la escucho preguntar. Y por primera vez no fue Bella la que se desmayo.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA NIÑAS ¿COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN BUENO COMO LES HABIA COMENTADO EN FACE LAMENTO RETRESARME CON LOS CAPS PERO YA NO DARE EXCUSAS. A LA HISTORIA NO LE FALTAN MUCHOS CAPITULOS CUANDO MUCHO UNOS CINCO QUIZAS SEIS PERO ES TODO.<strong>

**GRACIAS A CHAYLEY COSTA POR AYUDARME CON LA CORRECION DEL CAP BESOS**

** GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS LECTORAS QUE AUN CONTINUAN, NO LAS CULPARIA SI SE ABURRIERAN EN ESPERAR ACTUALIZACIONES SE QUE COMO LECTORA ES HORRIBLE ESTAR A LA EXPECTATIVA.**

**LAS QUIERO Y ESPERO YA NO RETRASARME CON LOS DEMAS CAPS, HARE TODO LO POSIBLE YA QUE ES LA ETAPA FINAL DE LA HISTORIA. MIL GRACIAS. QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA SIEMPRE.**

**LIZZY90**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Gracias a todas las que leen y continúan aquí una disculpa por el retraso, las quiero besos y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras que esten por ahí.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es tu propia conciencia la que te va a recordar que es tu corazón y nadie más el que te va a juzgar. <strong>_

_**BOB MARLEY**_

- ¿Se pondrá bien, cierto?- preguntó Edward. Bella sintió su ansiedad y temor.

- Claro que lo hará- dijo Maggie- Se desmayo por la impresión, solo a ti se te ocurre presentarte de esa forma- agrego. Edward bajo la mirada apenado y Bella acaricio su rostro para tratar de tranquilizarlo.- Despertara en un par de minutos.

- No debimos hacer esto- dijo él pasando una mano por su revuelto cabello, Bella le vio y suspiro.

- Amor- dijo ella- Se que es difícil, pero es Alice, tu hermana, la misma que arreglaba aquellas fiestas de pijama para que pudiéramos vernos sin problemas ¿recuerdas? Es la misma Alice adicta a las compras, esa Alice que adora a su hermano mayor- él sonrió y le besó la frente. Bella esperaba con todo su corazón que Alice aceptara la verdad. ¿Tenia que hacerlo, no? Era su hermano después de todo. Por el que ambas habían llorado interminables noches cuando lo declararon muerto.

- ¿Qué tal si me odia?- pregunto- Tiene toda la razón para hacerlo, no debo inmiscuirla en esto, ni a ella ni a nadie mas-.

- Ella no te odia Edward, nunca lo haría, eres su hermano-.

- Pero ella creerá que… que los abandoné-.

- Lo hiciste por nos amabas- rebatió ella- Solo te fuiste para protegernos- ella tomo su mano y la llevo a su labios para besarla, luego la puso sobre su vientre.

- Esta por despertar- la voz de Maggie interrumpió su pequeña burbuja. Bella apretó la mano de Edward y él le sonrió antes de separarse un poco para que Alice no lo viera al abrir los ojos.

- ¿Alice?- dijo bella inclinadose un poco hacia ella con ayuda de Jacob, quien hasta ahora permanecía callado aunque con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios, era obvio que aunque fuera una situación de vida o muerte le resultaba divertido.

- ¿Bella?- pregunto Alice desorientada.

- Si Alice- respondió la aludida- ¿Estas bien?

- Creí- dijo Alice incorporándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada. – Creí ver a Edward- murmuro. Bella y Jake le miraron algo apenados.- Estoy volviéndome loca- agrego- Es solo que… era tan real- dijo- Un sueño-.

- Bueno- la interrumpió Bella- A veces los sueños se hacen realidad ¿No?- Alice la miro extrañada recordando de pronto por que estaba enojada con ella.-

- No se de que estas hablando- gruño ella- ¿Qué pasa Bella? Desapareciste por dos años completos y de un día para otro apareces y ¡Embarazada!-

- Alice- dijo ella- Se que no es fácil pero…

- ¿De quién es el bebé?- pregunto ella triste- ¿Quién es tu nuevo amor Bella?-agrego mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban-.

- No tengo un nuevo amor- respondió Bella mientras tomaba sus manos. Coloco una sobre su vientre y su bebé se removió, Alice sonrió- Esto es fruto del amor Alice, del único hombre que amo y que nunca podre dejar de amar- ella le miro extrañada- Este bebé es de tu hermano- agrego y Alice la miro confusa.

- Eso es imposible por que…- trago en seco- él esta…

- No estoy muerto Allie- dijo una voz muy conocida. Edward pidió en silencio por que Alice no volviera a desmayarse. Ella giro hacia el rincón de donde provino la voz y sollozo al ver de pie a su hermano.

- Edward- dijo ella soltando las manos de Bella y cubriendo su boca para callar el gritito de asombro.

- No es posible tu, tu… ellos dijeron que tu…- murmuro Alice sin poder hilar una frase coherentemente- Tu estas muerto- sollozo cubriendo su rostro.

-No Allie- dijo Edward, Bella prefirió guardar silencio, era algo intimo.-Estoy… existiendo- agrego. Alice levanto el rostro y le miro, su rostro era una mascara de emociones, se puso de pie y lentamente camino hacia Edward, quedaron separados por unos cuantos pasos. Una de sus manos involuntariamente se levanto para ir en busca del rostro de su hermano, él aguardo, no respiro, ni se movió, era una roca después de todo. Casi una milésima de segundo que tardo Alice en recorrer la distancia hasta la mejilla de Edward aguardando su toque, cada milésima de segundo fue agonía. Él sonrió cuando la mano llego a su destino, la calidez se instauro en su pecho, ella era cálida, buena y bondadosa como su Bella, ella era su Alice.

- Eres tu- susurro Alice- Estas vivo, eres tu- agrego antes de saltar y rodearle el cuello con los brazos, él la apretó contra si con sumo cuidado, sus ojos ardieron en busca de las lagrimas que nunca mas derramaría.- Eres tu- repitió Alice.

- Te extrañé Allie- dijo hundiendo el rostro en el cabello de su pequeña hermana, recordó con total nitidez cada cumpleaños, cada sonrisa, cada travesura, él siempre la había cuidado por que era su responsabilidad pero en el fondo amaba hacerlo porque la quería, eran parte el uno del otro, compartían la misma sangre y no podía desear a nadie mas como su familia. Edward la estrecho con un poco mas de fuerza, la escucho sollozar contra él.

- ¡Oh Edward!- dijo ella - Estas aquí, estas aquí- repitió y él sonrió mientras tomaba sus mejillas con las manos y se inclinaba para besar su frente.

- ¿Cómo es qué…?- pregunto- ¡Bella esta embarazada y no me habían dicho antes!- grito golpeándolo en el hombro- auch- se quejo- Estas mas fuerte- añadió-No importa estas aquí y lo demás no importa- dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos nuevamente. Él suspiro y para Bella no paso desapercibido.- Mamá y papá dios, no podrán creerlo, ellos estarán tan felices tenemos que llamarle- dijo liberándolo y sacando su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

- Alice- dijo Bella.

- Espera Alice- pidió Edward- No puedes llamar a papá- dijo, ella le miro interrogante y lo ignoro mientras marcaba el numero de la casa de sus padres, Edward tomo su mano, ella le miro molesta.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto jalándose para que la soltara. Edward lo hizo.- ¿Por qué no quieres que llame a mamá?- preguntó.

- No es eso Alice- dijo Bella- Edward, bueno ambos tenemos algo que decirte- ella los miro suspicazmente.

- ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?- gruño Alice- Tu lo sabias Bella ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- agrego mirándola con dolor.

- No la tomes contra ella- murmuro Edward a la espalda de Bella- Ella se entero hace un par de meses también-agrego.

- ¿Par de meses?- pregunto Alice- Pero ella probablemente tendrá unos siete u ocho meses de embarazo, no me quieras ver la cara Edward. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

- Alice- dijo Bella mirándola con tristeza- Lo que vamos a decirte no es fácil, no es… dios- murmuro- Tienes que creerlo-.

- ¿Qué cosa?- gruño ella enfadada- no estoy entendiendo nada, no sé que pasa… ¿Por qué no quieres que sepan que estas vivo?-.

- Es complicado- dijo Edward.

- ¿Complicado como qué?- Pregunto ella- ¿Mas complicado que haberte creído muerto por casi cuatro años?-.

- Mucho mas complicado que eso Alice- dijo él. Su hermana le miro con una especie de recelo en la mirada y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá al lado de Bella.

- Bien di lo que tengas que decir- murmuro Alice-s in mentiras- agrego apuntándolo con el dedo. Bella vio tomar a Edward un gran respiro como si lo necesitara.

- Ok- dijo él -Aquí vamos- musito antes de soltar la palabra _vampiro..._

- ¿No fue tan mal verdad?- murmuro Maggie mientras Bella escuchaba cerrarse la puerta principal de un golpe sonoro.

- Alice- escucho a Jacob llamarla y luego otro golpe en la puerta.

- Maldición- escucho gruñir a Edward.

- Jacob fue tras ella-murmuro Bella extendiendo su mano para tocar la de Edward, quien entrelazo sus dedos y deposito un beso en su frente- ella estará bien- agrego, Edward asintió y escondió el rostro en su cuello, ella lo abrazo sabia que esto era difícil para él pero Bella seguía firme en su idea de que Alice la ayudaría, ella tenia que viajar a Brasil y buscar una solución. Maggie no podía ver en su futuro y eso la aterraba porque quizás no hubiera futuro si no encontraban rápido alguna alternativa para su situación, y tenia que ser alguna que no incluyera la muerte de su bebé.

Edward la tomo en brazos y ella no dijo nada, se aferro a su cuello y escondió el rostro en su pecho mientras la cargaba escaleras arriba.- Estas cansada- afirmo mientras la depositaba con cuidado sobre la cama.

- Lo lamento- musito Bella. Él la miro extrañada y acaricio su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas amor?- pregunto.

- Se que no querías que nadie mas supiera sobre ti- dijo- y yo con el bebé... no solo estoy pensando en mi- agrego- te amo y quiero tener a nuestro bebé, no sabemos porque dios nos brindo esta oportunidad y tenemos que aprovecharla-.

- ¿Milagro?- pregunto él con una triste sonrisa.

- ¿Jake te contó?- pregunto ella en respuesta.

- Lo leí en su mente, piensa muy seguido en eso, creo que para recordar que es un bebé- dijo aclarando su duda.

- ¿Sigues molesto?- él negó y acaricio su vientre

- No te lo he puesto fácil ¿verdad?- pregunto él- No dudes ni por un segundo que no los amo- murmuro- Pero es el miedo a perderte lo que me hace ser tan idiota-ella sonrió mientras él acariciaba sus cabellos-Por tanto tiempo creí que... que te había perdido para siempre, no hay redención para los condenados y aun así estas aquí- ella sonrió y él se inclino para besar sus labios.- Te amo Bella y por supuesto que amo a este bebé simplemente que no quiero tener que elegir entre ninguno de los dos, no podría ¿entiendes?. Si lo perdiera a el pero pudiera salvarte a ti... dios se que sonare como el mas maldito de todos pero... conseguiría superarlo, en cambio si te perdiera, iría a los Vulturis voluntariamente para que acabaran conmigo.

- Pero este bebé necesitaría a su papá. ¿Lo dejarías solo?- pregunto ella, no quería juzgarlo, sabia cuan de grande era el amor de Edward simplemente que si ella moría y su bebé vivía, ella se iría feliz. Feliz porque habría un pedacito de ella y de Edward en el mundo, su bebé era lo mas valioso que tenían ambos y solo era el miedo a perderla lo que hacia que Edward dijera esas cosas.

- Encontraremos algo- dijo Edward no respondiendo la pregunta.- No perderé a ninguno- dijo tratando de sonar firme sin lograrlo por completo. Ella trato de sonreír aunque la alegría nunca llego a sus ojos, rogo en silencio por que dios le concediera otro milagro, el milagro de poder ver a su bebé crecer.

El paso de los dos días siguientes fue angustioso, Bella podía ver la preocupación plasmada en el rostro de Edward al igual que en todos los demás en la casa. Jacob había venido por las tardes trayendo consigo sangre de algún animal que cazo, no era suficiente, su cuerpo no aceptaba esa sangre, su salud empeoraba cada día que pasaba y le costaba el triple realizar cualquier pequeño esfuerzo, incluso respirar.

- ¿Amor?- escucho que la llamaban, ella lucho contra la pesadez que sentía para poder por abrir los ojos. Encontró el rostro preocupado de Edward frente a ella. - - ¿Quieres que intentemos otra vez?- pregunto él sosteniendo un vaso en su mano izquierda, ella asintió, haría cualquier cosa con tal de borrar esa preocupación de su semblante. Edward la ayudo a incorporarse y le tendió el vaso con el líquido viscoso color rojo, _sangre_. Bella lo llevo a sus labios con sumo cuidado y dio un sorbo, el liquido resbalo por su garganta y llego a su estomago como una gran pelota, ella arrugo la cara con cierto malestar, _se moriría de hambre cuando fuera un vampiro _pensó_._

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Edward mientras acariciaba su espalda en pequeños círculos para reconfortarla. Ella trago una arcada, eso _no estaba funcionando_ se dijo ella- Bella- la llamo Edward.

Ella aparto el vaso y se recostó sobre el sofá, un segundo después estaba volviendo la sangre sobre el suelo. Maggie corrió en su auxilio y en medio segundo ya estaba todo limpio nuevamente. Bella sentía como si hubiera vomitado su propio estomago, su bebé se movió y ella se acaricio el vientre para tranquilizarlo.

- No esta funcionando- dijo Maggie- Tenemos que hacer algo Edward, ella no puede seguir así-.

- Amor- dijo él ignorando a su hermana- Inténtalo otra vez- pidió. Ella negó lentamente.

- Estoy cansada- musito- ¿Podemos intentarlo después?- pregunto- Por favor-suplico. Vio el ceño fruncido de Edward pero asintió. Ella le dio una sonrisa y él acaricio sus cabellos y beso su frente, lo ultimo que vio fue ojos color miel antes de quedarse dormida.

Los pasos la despertaron, lucho contra su cansancio para abrir el ojo derecho y lo consiguió.

- ¡Ahí estas!- dijo alguien.

- ¿Alice?- pregunto ella confundida- ¿Alice eres tu?- agrego, el rostro de duendecillo de su amiga apareció frente a su campo de visión.

- ¡Que paliducha estas Bella, necesitas vitamina E urgentemente!- dijo con una sonrisa tratando de bromear- Te traje algo para que te sientas mejor, el blanco no le siente bien a nadie mas que en su boda- Bella sonrió.

-¿Alice?-escucharon a sus espaldas y ambas giraron hacia la puerta.

- Hola hermanito vampiro- le saludo.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto él- Pensé que tu… que tu nunca…-

- Admito que necesite mucho valor para volver pero… después de pensar que se podrían estar burlando de mi o lo que sea, entendí que no me importa- agrego mirando a Bella, Edward se acercó a ellas lentamente- Por casi cuatro años los perdí, y fue lo mas horroroso que se puedan imaginar, así que… no estoy dispuesta a perder ningún momento mas con ninguno de los dos, nunca mas- sonrió y tomo una mano de cada uno y la apretó.- Estas mas fuerte- murmuro mirando a Edward- Te quiero Ed y no me importa si ya no eres humano, eso no cambia en nada lo que siento por ti- él sonrió.

- ¿Entonces lo crees?- preguntó.

- Jacob me explico muchas cosas- dijo ella avergonzada- No puedo ser hipócrita y decirte que… que creo ciegamente en todo lo que me dijo él o en lo que tu me contaste, pero… hay cosas que no tienen explicación y pensaré en el que tu estas aquí, conmigo y con Bella y además con un nuevo Cullen en camino- agrego con una sonrisa acariciando ligeramente el vientre de Bella- Pensare en ello como un milagro- Bella sonrió mirándolos, su vida desde hace un par de meses estaba llena de milagros.

- Vaya me voy dos minutos y me pierdo toda la emoción- farfullo Jacob entrando con un vaso de plástico en la mano.

- Hola Jake- le saludo Bella.

- Hola Bella- dijo- Toma- ella arrugo la nariz, era sangre y hace un rato había devuelto toda la poca que pudo ingerir, no quería volver el estomago otra vez.

- No creo que sea buena idea- dijo ella- Hace un par de horas lo intentamos y…-

- Bella- dijo Alice- Tienes que beberla linda, te ayudará-.

- ¿Tu sabes?- pregunto Bella avergonzada.

- Ella fue quien consiguió esto- dijo Jacob extendiendo el vaso.- Es sangre y no es de animal- agrego y Bella lo vio estremecer ligeramente. Miro a su amiga y ella se encogió de hombros.

- Hay mucha en el hospital de Forks así que tome la tarjeta de papá prestada y bueno… Jasper ayudo- sonrió.- No se preocupen- dijo ella- Él no dirá nada, pero quiero verlos a ambos-.

- Cariño si no quieres…- murmuro Edward no prestando mucha atención a lo que había dicho su hermana.

- Bueno- dijo ella- En el peor de los casos la vomitare- trato de bromear- Sabes que hare lo que sea por este bebé- le dijo a Edward- Incluso si eso incluye convertirme en un vampiro antes de tiempo- su broma no le gusto y lo pudo ver en la forma en que Edward frunció el ceño.

- Aquí vamos- dijo Bella mientras acercaba lentamente el popote a sus labios. Era hasta cierto punto morboso, digo beber sangre de animales era una cosa, después de todo los humanos se alimentan de los animales pero… beber sangre de un humano bueno eso… eso se equiparaba al canibalismo desde su punto de vista, _lo que sea por mi bebé y Edward, lo que sea, _pensó antes de dar el primer sorbo. Toda la habitación se quedo en completo silencio, Jacob, Alice, Edward y hasta Maggie que había llegado de último minuto, la observaban esperando su reacción. Bella trago sin pensar, pero el líquido viscoso comenzó a resbalar lentamente por su garganta, no sabia mal en realidad, el sabor era diferente a cualquier cosa que ella hubiera probado pero… sabia… rico.

- ¿Esta bien cariño?- pregunto Edward a quien los ojos se le obscurecieron ligeramente. Ella asintió.

- Sabe… rico- musito al final y tanto Edward como Maggie rieron.

- Gracias a dios- espeto Jacob.

- ¿Puedo tomar mas?- dijo ella mirando a Edward- Por favor.-

- Claro- dijo Alice- Traje un par de bolsas mas- Bella le sonrió. Maggie desapareció después de tomar su vaso y supuso que fue por mas sangre, no le tomo mucho tiempo volver con ella. Bella bebió dos vasos mas y se sintió mucho mejor que en el ultimo par de días.

- Luces mejor- dijo Edward acariciando su mejilla derecha- Tus mejillas se sonrojan de nuevo- agrego feliz.

- Te dije que estaríamos bien- murmuro ella recostada ahora en el sofá otra vez. Él asintió.

- Ed- le llamó Alice, él se giro hacia ella y Bella lo imito.- Bueno sé que no querrás que papá y mamá sepan esto pero… no puedo robarme la tarjeta de papá así como así, él lo notara, además Bella necesita atención medica, yo creo que… deberíamos pedirle ayuda solo a él si quieres pero…-

- Alice- dijo él- No lo se- agrego- No quiero que esto los ponga en peligro, si algún otro de mi clase se entera de que personas como tu saben de nosotros… bueno, el vampiro que nos persigue seria el menor de nuestro problema.-

- Te entiendo- dijo ella- Pero según entendí quieren que viaje a Brasil a buscar a la hechicera, la que me hablo sobre sus leyendas de los niños inmortales- él asintió-Tendría que venir alguien conmigo- musito- ¿Y a ustedes quien los ayudaría? Necesitan atención medica para Bella y no pueden contratar a nadie que se la de porque seria demasiado sospechoso, además ¿quien mejor para cuidar de este bebé que su abuelo?-

- No… no lo se- dijo Edward pasando una manos por su desordenado cabello. Bella le miro y suspiro, en eso Alice tenia un punto.

- Papá y mamá, ninguno de nosotros pudo despedirse Edward- murmuro ella- A veces tengo miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño y que despierte y ya no estés.-

- Alice- dijo él caminando hacia ella- Pequeña lo siento pero sabes, te explique por que… no puedo quedarme, porque ninguno de nosotros podrá hacerlo cuando el bebé nazca- ella asintió con lagrimas.

- Lo se- dijo ella- entonces ¿por qué no disfrutas los pocos días que tenemos juntos?- pregunto- De una manera bizarra tienes todo lo que nuestros padres desearon para ti, solo dales eso Edward, solo déjales despedirse y… luego vete.-

- Alice- repitió él- Cariño esto le haría mas daño a mamá.-

- Ella seria feliz Edward, cualquier cosa seria mejor que pensar que estas muerto- Edward giro su mirada hacia Bella y ella le sonrió al tiempo que acariciaba su abultado vientre, asintió y el dio un sonoro suspiro.

- Entonces que así sea- murmuro y su hermana soltó una solitaria lagrima de felicidad antes de abrazarlo…..

**CONTINUARA..**

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY POR EL SUPER ATRASO PERO AHORA SI QUE NO FUE MI CULPA LA COMPAÑÍA DE INTERNET TUVO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS Y VARIOS USUARIOS NOS HABIAMOS QUEDADO SIN INTERNET POR SUERTE TODO SE ARREGLO, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAP.<strong>

**NO FALTAN MUCHOS PARA QUE TERMINE LA HISTORIA Y COMO VEN EDWARD Y BELLS SE DESPEDIRAN ANTES DE DECIR ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE A SUS SERES QUERIDOS. CUIDENSE LAS QUIERO BESOS**

**GRACIAS CHAYLEY POR AYUDARME CON EL CAP BESOS**

**ATTE**

**LIZZY90**


	24. Chapter 24

**MIL GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR AQUÍ, LAS QUIERO MIL GRACIA SPOR SUS REVIEWS VALEN MIL**

* * *

><p>Alice hija me estas asustando-Dijo Carlisle mientras su hija lo arrastraba hacia el estacionamiento, le había hecho sacar cerca de diez bolsas de sangre del hospital y solo dios sabia para que…pero era su Alice, su nenita la consentida y la única hija que le quedaba…trataba de compensar la falta de Edward lo mejor que podía pero a veces el dolor era demasiado.<p>

-Anda papá-le apuro alice-Ellos nos están esperando- El rodo los ojos ya que no sabia a quien se refería con "ellos". Alice habia estado muy rara el ultimo par de días, mas rara de lo normal, pero era casi como…si de nuevo fuera ella. Cuando su hijo Edward murió, no solo lo perdió a el, tambien perdio a esme, a alice y hasta una parte de si mismo, ninguno volvió a ser igual despues de eso. No habia un dia, ni uno solo en que no pensara en su hijo, si aun viviera lo mas probable es que ya estuviera casado con Bella Swan y tuvieran un par de niños. –Sonrio al pensar en eso-Bella era buena muchacha y lo paso muy mal cuando Edward murió, su dolor fue tan grande que…bueno termino alejandose, no la juzgaba el mismo se sentia culpable por no haberla apoyado cuando su familia la interno en el sanatorio mental. Desafortunadamente el hubiera no existe.

El sonido del Claxon le saco de sus divagaciones y vio a alice montada en su auto agitando una mano para instarlo a que se moviera, la vio bufar con impaciencia y camino presurosa hacia el Mercedez.

-¡Al fin!-dijo Alice encendio el motor-Pense que tendría que arrastrarte hasta aquí papá-el sonrio levemente y alice le imito, el puso la hielera con las bolsas de sangre en la parte de atrás y luego se sento en el asiento del copiloto, alice arranco apenas se sento, el se reclino en el asiento y se dedico a mirar el paisaje, tenían unos 20 minutos en el auto cuando decidió preguntarle ¿Por qué iban a la reserva la push? A lo que alice respondió con un eufurico ¡Ya veras! El rodo lo ojos y espero, alice tomo una desviación y siguió por un sendero mas estrecho, se estacionaron enfrente de una cabaña a unos cuantos metros del acantilado.

-Vamos papi-murmuro alice bajando del auto el la siguió.-No olvides la sangre-agrego y el bufo antes de tomarla la hielera, podían despedirlo por sacar tanta bolsas de sangre del hospital, tenia que llamar al banco de sangre y comprar mas para reponer las que saco…todo sea por su nenita-penso mientras la seguía- Vio con sorpresa como Alice saco una llave de su abrigo y la introdujo en la cerradura.

-¡Ya llegamos!-grito caminando hacia un corredor en el fondo, el la siguió por todo el corredor y se detuvieron justo enfrente de la ultima puerta.

-Alice-le dijo-¿Cariño de quien es esta casa?-pregunto mientras ella abria la puerta y entraba le insto a seguirle y el lo hizo, entro en el cuarto y vio una mesita de noche a su lado izquierdo y deposito ahí la hiela con la sangre, suspiro y se giro hacia alice, pero su cuerpo se congelo cuando se encontró de lleno con la figura de su hijo mayor.

-Hola papá-le saludo él. Carlisle pensó que soñaba o que habia perdido la razón lo cual sonaba lógico por tanto dolor y hizo lo único que podía en ese momento susurrar con voz entrecortada su nombre.

-¡Edward!...

…

…

…

Un par de horas despues bella estaba apoyada en el pecho de Edward despues de haberse alimentando con la sangre que le habia traido Carlisle. Alice reia con ellos sobre los posibles nuevos nombres del bebé.

-Aun me cuesta creer que estes aquí-murmuro Carlisle interrumpiendo la conversación de sus hijos. Edward sonrio habian sido tres horas muy largas, explicándole lo mismo que a Alice por suerte su padre lo habia entendido mejor, veía esa reticencia a creerlo un vampiro pero despues de ver el estado de bella supo que su nieto definitivamente no era solo "humano". Bella lucia hermosa, a pesar de que su estado de salud era delicado lucia feliz, como no estarlo el mismo estaba feliz, tenia a su ahijo de vuelta aunque como se lo habia explicado el propio Edward no seria por siempre.

-Me conformo con el tiempo que dure-habia respondido su padre y el lo amo un poco mas.

Ahora sabia que habia tomado la decision correcta al decirle a su padre sobre su existencia, el podía ayudar a bella y bella necesitaba a su alrededor gente que la quisiera.

-¿Que tal Reenesme?-pregunto bella. El bajo su vista al rostro de su amada y sonrio.

-¿Reenesme?-pregunto Extrañado. Ella asintió

-Y Edward Jacob si es niño-el frunció el ceño un poco, al parecer todavía conservaba algo humano en si, los celos.

-Oh bella yo se que me amas-bromeo Jacob-Pero la verdad no veo la necesidad de nombrar a tu hijo como yo- Ella le saco la lengua.

-Reenesme-dijo Carlisle-Es hermoso-

-Queria hacer algo con el nombre de nuestras madres, no se si…-murmuro bella hacia edward

-Shhh-la tranquilizo Edward-Amor todo estará bien, tu estaras bien y Reneesme o EJ estarán con nosotros.- ella sonrio y acaricio su mejilla.

-¿Entonces te gusta el nombre?-el sonrio

-Es único, le va fenomenal a la situación- estaba vez ella sonrio como respuesta.

-Reenesme-dijo Alice-Aun no me creo que sere tia-murmuro-Es tan bizarro todo esto, tan extraño, estamos juntos.- Edward apretó su mano ligeramente. El amaba a su hermana y agradecía el hecho de que viajara a Brasil para tratar de encontrar aunque sea una forma de salvar a bella sin tener que utilizar la conversión en ese preciso momento, no sabían si corazón humano lo resistiría. Carlisle estaba Feliz con la noticia de su hijo vivo y el que el y bella estuvieran esperando un bebé lo hacia todo aun mejor, eso Edward lo podía leer claramente en su mente, obviamente les oculto ese pequeño detalle ya era suficiente con que lidiaran con su existencia de vampiro. Amaba a su familia pero no estaba completamente seguro de que su madre supiera, su frágil corazón de madre podía no resistir otro adiós y en esta ocasión seria para siempre.

..

..

¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-le pregunto bella mucho tiempo despues de que Alice y Carlisle se habian ido.-¿es tu padre?-agrego ella y el negó lentamente.

-Bueno si, es todo en realidad-murmuro-Temo perderte o perder a alguien-

-Todo esta bien Edward-dijo ella-La sangre me esta fortaleciendo mucho y tu padre ha prometido traer mas pasado mañana, alice se va mañana mismo con jasper y Maggie a Brasil, Kate les va a acompañar-el asintió-Todo va medianamente bien. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te preocupa?-

-James-susurro el-Hace un par de semanas que estamos aquí bella-dijo el-Maggie no lo ha visto tomar ninguna decision, ni siquiera se si sabe que estamos aquí-

-¿Eso es bueno no?-pregunto ella.

-Aunque preferiría creerlo asi amor, la cosa es que yo mate a victoria, el no dejaría esto asi por que si-

-¿Crees que vendrá por nosotros?-pregunto ella acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Se que vendrá por mi, estoy casi seguro-musito el acariciando sus brazos y luego su vientre-Pero tranquila con maggie sabremos cuando vendrá-

-Pero Maggie se va mañana-dijo bella-¿Qué pasa si viene cuando ella no este?-pregunto.

-Sabremos que hacer-respondio el deseando que asi fuera.

-Pero aun asi no esto todo lo que te preocupa-dijo bella-Lo que en realidad te preocupa es tu mamá-el asintió.-¿Por qué no quieres verla?-pregunto

-¿Por qué no quieres ver tu a tus padres?-pregunto el en respuesta. Ella rehuso su mirada, sabia que habia sido un golpe bajo pero ella tenia que hablar de eso en algun momento.

-Ya sabes por que-dijo-Ellos no querían saber de mi es mejor si piensan que mori-

-Bella-dijo el tomando su barbilla con los dedos-No digas eso, ellos son tus padres, aparte fue mi culpa que ellos te enviaran a ese lugar-

-No-dijo ella negando con la cabeza lentamente, se sento sobre su regazo con algo de esfuerzo y le abrazo o bueno estuvieron juntos todo lo que su viente le permitió-Eso no es verdad-dijo ella-Para ellos fue mas fácil enviarme allí que lidiar con mi estado mental.-

-Amor-murmuro Edward con dulzura-Ellos cometieron errores pero sabes que te aman, bella no te transformare a menos que te despidas de tus padres, si no lo haces quizás nunca…

-Lo hare si tu vez a Esme-replico ella

-Esto no es una negociación-dijo el-Carlisle sabe de mi al igual que Alice, los tres creemos que es mejor que Esme siga pensando que estoy muerto-

-Tienes miedo y te comprendo-dijo ella-Pero es tu madre Edward y si vamos hacer esto de despedirnos de todos pues bien, pero solo lo hare si tu vez a esme, ella te ama y creo que tiene derecho a saber que espera a su primer nieto o nieta-el sonrio.

-No lo se bella-dice el-

-Por dios Edward, tu padre y hermana saben que estas vivo tu madre tiene que saberlo tambien, tienes que decirle adiós mi amor-

Bien-respondio Edward-Hagamoslo-ella sonrio.-Pero esperemos que Alice regrese de Brasil con mi hermana aquí sera todo mas fácil-ella asintió y escondió el rostro en su cuello, dejo un beso ahí y Edward gimio.-No hagas eso-la reprendió y ella rio contra su cuello provocándole cosquillas.

..

..

¿Me prometes que te cuidaras?-Pregunto Maggie, bella asintió y la abrazo, Edward vio a su hermana Alice fruncir el ceño, estaba celosa de la amistad que Maggie y bella compartían.

-Tu tambien tienes que cuidarte y cuidar mucho a Alice y Jasper-Maggie asintió, se abrazaron una ultima vez y subió al auto. Alice abrazo a bella tambien.

-Encontraremos algo-murmuro alguien a su lado, el se giro y asintió.

-Gracias Jasper-susurro el-Por hacerto por nosotros, no sabes lo que significa para mi-Su cuñado sonrio.

-Cuando Alice me conto, tengo que confesar que crei que estaba loca pero aun asi yo haría cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz, creería cualquier cosa que le hiciera feliz, luego llego Carlisle y…es increíble Edward, un verdadero milagro y los milagros que dios nos concede son tan raros que hay que atesorarlos cada segundo, doy gracias porque estés aquí con Alice y bella, vas a tener un bebé y si existe alguna forma de que contribuya para que tu Familia este bien lo hare, porque también son mi Familia-

-Gracias Jasper-repitio Edward una vez mas. El asintió y camino hacia alice, deposito un beso en la frente de bella y tambien subió al auto. Kate se despidió con una sonrisa antes de encender el motor y alejarse.

Auch-se quejo bella

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto Edward. Bella rio ligeramente.

-Me pateo, creo que tiene hambre-el la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, la dejo sobre la cama y corrió hacia la cocina para tomar una bolsa de sangre para bella, cuando regreso a la habitación ella estaba acariciando su vientre y cantando su canción de cuna.

-Toma amor-dijo el sentándose a su lado. Ella murmuro un gracias y llevo el vaso a sus labios.

-nunca crei que diría esto-murmuro bella limpiando la comisura de sus labios-Sobre todo con mal que me ponía la sangre pero…esta deliciosa-Edward rio y su musical risa inundo el cuarto.

-Bueno por lo menos es una ventaja eso quiere decir que como vampiro no moriras de hambre-ella rio y le golpeo el hombro, ambos se recostaron en la cama y el se dedico a acariciarle el rostro y los brazos hasta que se quedo dormida.

Los días siguientes pasaron de manera similar, bella recibía las visitas de Carlisle con Frecuencia y se alimentaba muy bien, su salud aunque sea poco mejoraba, el padre de Edward la revisaba continuamente aunque el hecho de que no pudiera ver al bebé le preocupaba. Según Carlisle la placenta era como el acero, impenetrable, no estaba muy seguro de cómo realizarían la cesárea por que era obvio que no podía nacer de forma natural.

-Eso me da que pensar-dijo Edward después de que Carlisle se despidió de ellos.

-Estare bien-prometió bella.-Carmen y Eleazar consiguieron todo el equipo médico que se necesita para una cesárea, tu padre estará aquí y tu también-

-Aun asi bebé-le dijo caminando hacia ella-Tengo miedo de no poder controlarme cuando…-

-Lo haras-dijo ella-Se que si hubiera otra forma lo intentaríamos pero no la ahí Edward, tus colmillos con los únicos que pueden romper el saco que envuelve a nuestro bebé, y por eso tu, su papá te encargaras de que este bien- El asintió.

-¿Vas a ir de Caza?-pregunto bella, el negó mientras besaba su mano.-Edward no puedes matarte de hambre, tienes que estar fuerte para el dia que nasca el bebé-

-No quiero dejarte sola, Carmen y Eleazar no están, Alejandro tuvo que viajar a Seattle para rastrear a James, no quiero que te quedes sola con Irina-

-Ella me cuida bien, es amable-musito ella-Por favor Edward, ve no me pasara nada por quedarme un par de horas con irina- El asintió reticente y la tomo en brazos. Bajaron las escaleras y la condujo hasta el cómodo sofá de la pequeña biblioteca.

-Prométeme que llamaras a Irina si necesitas algo, lo que sea-Ella asintió.

-Lo prometo-dijo al final-Ahora anda, vete ya, entre mas rápido te vas mas rápido regresas- El sonrio.

-Te amo-musito antes de juntar sus labios.

-Yo también te amo-Dijo

-No tardo nada lo prometo-Edward dijo contra sus labios.

-Anda vete ya-lo insto ella-Te amo- el sonrio y hecho a correr. No iria lejos, no podía alejarse demasiado de ella, desde hace un par de noches tenia una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si algo fuera a salir mal, muy mal.

…

…

Irina-llamo bella. Odiaba ser una carga pero en verdad que su panza apenas y le dejaba caminar. Estaba acostada en el sofa y la cocina quedaba hasta el otro extremo -¿Irina?-pregunto. Pero no hubo respuesta, suspiro con pesar y se sento, le costo trabajo pero lo hizo. Escucho la puerta abrirse y se puso de pie, giro hacia la puerta con una sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca de molestia al ver entrar a Tanya.

-Hola-le saludo ella con una sonrisa Falsa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto bella-¿Dónde esta irina?-pregunto.

-Mi hermana no podrá venir en un par de minutos-murmuro-Esta en algo asi como sueño inducido, creo que asi se llama-

-¿De que estas hablando?-espeto bella. Los vampiros no pueden dormir-pensó.-¡Irina!-llamo mas alto esta vez, habia algo desquiciado en la mirada que Tanya le estaba dando.

-Ya te dije que no vendrá-gruño ella.-Dios ustedes los humanos son tan tontos-agrego ella.

-A Edward no le va hacer gracias encontrarte aquí-dijo Bella mirando hacia la puerta, no tenia ninguna oportunidad de correr.

-pero Edward tardara un rato en regresar-musito-Sobre todo con el olor de los neófitos y james-sonrio.

-¿James?-pregunto bella-¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?-

-¿No lo adivinas pequeña y sucia humana?-escupio Tania acercándose a ella, bella se hizo hacia atrás y tropezó con el sofa cayendo de espaldas.-El pobre de james tambien perdió lo único que le importaba por tu culpa-bramo-Todo es tu culpa infeliz-

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto bella de nuevo-Por favor Tania Vete-

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-pregunto Tania con una sonrisa-Claro que me ire de eso no te preocupes pero antes te contare algunas cosas-

-Vete-repitio bella.

-¿Sabes? Fue tan fácil bella, tu misma me ayudaste en todo, sufriendo por el, volviéndote loca de apoco, todo iba bien, pero la estúpida de Greta tenia que encapricharse con ese humano, no se que les ven son tan…mortales-rio. ¿Greta? ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver Greta en todo esto?

-Ella fue tan…útil, su don mas bien-sonrio-Greta puedo crear alucinaciones, ¿No te lo conto Alejandro o Edward?

-Ellos la…ellos dijeron que no tenia nada que ver-mascullo bella.

-Bueno…ellos tenían razón, Ni siquiera Greta Recordaba haberlo hecho, esto de los Dones en Geniales, a veces me lamento de no tener ninguno.

-No entiendo-dijo bella.

-Masen no es el único que puede borrar mentes por aquí-dijo Tania-Laurent-musito y la puerta se volvió abrir mostrando aun hombre de color, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. ¡Vampiro!-grito la mente asustada de bella.

-La mortal-dijo el-Es curioso como tu vientre se hincha con lo mejor de las dos razas-

-No creo que ser humano tenga nada bueno Laurent-agrego Tania.-Como esta Irina?-pregunto

-Sin problemas-respondio el-Tu hermana esta consiente pero no puede moverse-

-Bien-respondió Tania-Todo hubiera sido mas Facil si te hubieras muerto aquella noche en Seeatle- agrego hacia bella.-Me hubieras ahorrado tanto trabajo y no hubiera habido daños colaterales como tu amiga Kim-bella la miro horrorizada-si bella, victoria era mi amiga y estaba haciéndome un favor, un favor que terminara James, algo que agradecerán los vulturis, por que lo que llevas en tu vientre es una abominación, algo como eso no debe existir, no dejare que condenen a Edward por tu culpa-Grito.-¿Qué pensabas?-inquirio cuando mira a bella palidecer.-¿Creias que los vulturis les dejarían vivir en paz?-

-Yo…yo no…-

-Por suerte no habrá que preocuparse por eso-dijo ella-tu moriras al igual que tu engendro, asi que no hay problema, Adios Bella, conocerte fue lo peor que me paso en toda mi existencia-agrego y se giro para salir por la puerta con el vampiro de ojos rojos detrás. Bella llevo sus manos al vientre y le acaricio en círculos. ¿Iba a matarla? ¿Pero entonces por que se fue? Su mente estaba revolucionada con tantas ideas. ¡Tenia que salir de ahí!. Intento ponerse de pie, pero su cometido se vio interrumpido cuando al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos rojos de James.

-Esto sera tan divertido….-susurro el y bella sintio el primer aguijonazo en la espina dorsal.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

**SIN EXCUSAS NIÑAS LAMENTO LA DEMORA.**

**YA LE QUEDAN SOLO DOS CAPITULOS A LA HISTORIA Y SERAN DONDE SE RESUELVAN MUCHAS COSILLAS QUE ANDAN SUELTAS. TRATARE DE SUBIR ESTA SEMANA POR QUE LA PROXIMA NO SE SI PUEDA AUNQUE HARE TODO LO POSIBLE.**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ LAS ADORO. EL CAP LO SUBIRE CORREGIDO EN LOS PROXIMOS DIAS, GRACIAS A CHAYLEY QUE ME AYUDA CON LAS CORRECCIONES.**

**ALGUNA ES DE COATZACOALCOS O MINATITLAN VER? ES QUE VOY AL MARATHON DE CREPUSCULO PERO NO QUIERO IR SOLA! AVISENME PLEASE POR AQUÍ O FACE, TWI.**

**BESOS Y QUE DIOS LES BENDIGA.**


	25. Chapter 25

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ Y POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS SON LAS MEJORES Y NO LAS MEREZCO LAS AMO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Verle cambiar, había significado verle morir. (L'ESTAT EL VAMPIRO)<strong>

_Algo esta mal, muy mal_, pensó mientras limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con la manga de su chaqueta. Había silencio, demasiado silencio, ni siquiera se escuchaba el andar de los animales alejándose de él. Observo su alrededor y la brisa trajo consigo un olor que reconocería en cualquier lado.- _¡Vampiro!- _gruñó y dejó que sus instintos lo guiaran. Tal vez ellos estaban cerca y él había dejado desprotegida a Bella. El viento soplo de nuevo y noto que el olor iba hacia el lado contrario. Se debatía entre regresar a la casa o seguir a quien sea que fuera, si no lo hacia perdería quizás la única oportunidad que tendría de casar a James, porque no era coincidencia que hubiera vampiros tras de ellos.

Su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo derecho y lo ignoro, siguió corriendo en busca de ese olor, pero el sonido insistente de su celular le obligo a tomarlo. "_Maggie"_ rezaba la pantalla. El frunció el ceño y atendió.

- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó alarmado. La llamada de su hermana no podía ser casualidad.

- Edward- gritó Maggie- Están ahí, Bella esta…- no pudo escuchar mas porque alguien colisiono contra él y lo arrojo varios metros.

- Maldición - gimió cuando se puso de pie nuevamente y vio la expresión burlona de un neófito. Su celular estaba hecho pedazos y esparcido por todo el césped. Gruño mostrando sus dientes y se abalanzo contra el neófito con toda su fuerza, el quiso esquivarlo claro esta, pero Edward ya sabia sus movimientos. Se reprendió por haberse distraído en el primer momento y dejar que lo sorprendiera, tenia que estar alerta.

Arremetió contra el neófito con fuerza en el pecho y ambos cayeron sobre el césped. Edward golpeó su mandíbula pero su contrincante, hábilmente enrolló sus piernas con las suyas y lo giró de tal forma que Edward quedó debajo.

- Dijo que eras fuerte- murmuró el neófito, que no podía tener mas de 18 años, era un niño, si Edward se detenía a pensarlo, aunque claro que ningún niño querría matarlo. El neófito sonrió y llevo sus manos al cuello de Edward, este ultimo jamás pensó que perdería el aliento otra vez, pero su garganta literalmente clamaba por algo inútil, el aire o la falta de este no lo mataría pero si el neófito conseguida arrancarle la cabeza estaba perdido. Lucho contra el agarre poderoso que seguía fijo en su yugular y empujo contra el chico logrado sacárselo de encima. Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa.

El chico volvió a arremeter contra él, pero Edward lo esquivó hábilmente, brincó encima de él y lo derrumbo sobre el suelo, aplico una llave en su cuello, de esas llaves que había aprendido hacer mientras estuvo en el colegio militar. El chico chilló y se removió, se vio reflejado en los ojos del chico y vio al monstro que era, se odio por un instante, pero no le dejo ir. Él era un cazador y el chico, desafortunadamente, era la presa.

- ¿Donde esta James?- bramó Edward agitado -¡Dime!- exigió apretando su agarre. El chico chillo y se removió.

- ¿Dónde crees que esta?- masculló el neófito aun removiéndose, eso le llego a Edward como una revelación. – ¡Bella!- su nombre escapo de sus labios sin darse cuenta. Miro al chico una última vez y no sintió compasión, él había servido de cebo para alejarlo de ella. Apretó mas su agarre y cerro los ojos al tiempo que escuchaba como la carne se partía, dio un ultimo tirón y logro separar la cabeza del cuerpo, lo arrojo todo al suelo y tomo el encendedor que tenia en el bolsillo del pantalón y le prendió fuego, luego echo a correr, rogando a dios que no fuera demasiado tarde.

…

…

Bella cayo sobre el sillón, la espalda comenzó a dolerle demasiado.

- Así que es cierto- murmuró James caminando hacia ella. Bella le miro con autentico horror y llevo una de sus manos a su vientre.- Estas…como le llaman ustedes… ¿embarazada?- preguntó.

- No te acerques- murmuró Bella.- Irina- gritó, James rio.

- Oh Irina no podrá venir y tampoco Edward por si querías llamarlo, debe estar algo ocupado con el neófito que le envié.- Bella respiro con dificultad.- ¿Qué pasa humana? ¿Te Quedaste sin palabras?

Bella le miro acercarse y respiro con dificultad por el nuevo aguijonazo de dolor.- No me toques-dijo cuando James acerco el rostro a su cuello, ella se removió con miedo y el apretó fuertemente su muñeca entre sus manos.- Por favor- suplicó.

- ¿Sabes?- preguntó James- Voy a disfrutar esto tanto- sonrió.- Pareja por pareja, es lo justo. Después de todo Edward me condeno a pasar la eternidad solo, aunque su castigo será mejor, su humana y esa abominación que llevas en el vientre- bramó- Ambos muertos, debo darte las gracias por eso-.

- Por favor- volvió a suplicar Bella mientras tocaba su vientre, el bebe se removió inquieto en su interior como entendiendo el peligro.- Lo siento mucho- dijo- Por tu novia y por todo, pero Edward solo me estaba defendiendo… él solo, ustedes nos atacaron-.

- Por hacerle un favor a una amiga- bramó James con los ojos negros como el mas obscuro carbón.- ¡Victoria era mi vida y tu me la quitaste!-.

- Lo siento- sollozó Bella- Lo siento mucho- agregó.

- Eso ya no importa- respondió James- Hora de que comience la función.- Bella cerró los ojos y suplicó por un milagro, aunque cuando sintió la mano de James rodear su cuello supo que su cuota de milagros ya había sido agotada… _Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces todas tus expectativas no es posible arrepentirse de su conclusión_*, recordé el rostro sonriente de su amado Edward, pensó en su hija no nacida y deseo tanto tener la fuerza para luchar. El aire escapaba de sus pulmones y su garganta comenzaba a escocer, su visión se turno nublada por las lágrimas contenidas, trato de respirar pero la presión que James estaba ejerciendo en su cuello era demasiada, trato de arañarlo y creyó escucharlo reír. - Frágil humana- las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por la impotencia. No era posible que todo terminara así, sin decirle a dios a su familia, a Jake, a su Edward… trato de respirar una última vez y su visión se volvió aun mas borrosa si es que eso era posible, en vano trato de tomar aire una vez, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y solo un pensamiento rondaba su mente. Edward, siempre seria él.

Cerró los ojos y como por arte de magia sintió la presión ejercida sobre su cuello desaparecer. Abrió los ojos con pesar y parpadeo para tratar de ver algo, tomo grandes bocanadas de aire.

- No te mueras Bella- murmuró Jacob tomando su muñeca para sentir el pulso. _¿Jacob?_ , quiso preguntar ella pero la pesadez era mayor, el cansancio, todo la estaba dejando al borde.

- Vamos Bella, vamos- murmuro él.

- Jake- logró decir ella. Él sonrió o eso creyó por lo menos.

- Eso nena, eso, estarás bien- murmuro su amigo ante de ser apartado de su visión por una mano, ella siguió el recorrido que hizo el cuerpo de Jacob hasta golpear con la pared.

- ¡Jacob!- Grito tratando de ponerse en pie. Cuando lo consiguió, dio un par de pasos hasta su amigo.

-¡Bella no!- gritó alguien mas antes de sentirse empujada por los aires. Colaciono contra el sofá donde James la había tenido acorralada hace un par de minutos, gritó o por lo menos sintió que lo hizo. El dolor era insoportable pero no sabia cual era mas fuerte, el de su columna rota, el brazo quebrado o el dolor que ella creía que era de parto, grito de dolor mas fuerte. Escuchaba golpes y cosas romperse pero su mente no alcanzaba a comprender nada más que el dolor.

- Shhh, shhh -murmuro alguien- Tranquila Bella- pidió Irina. Bella quiso decir algo pero solo más gritos de dolor abandonaron sus labios. Dios, Irina pensó por un momento pero luego toda su atención se volcó nuevamente en el dolor. Jake, ¿dónde estaba Jacob?, quiso preguntar pero no podía concentrarse en nada mas que el dolor.

- Dios- la escucho susurrar. Bella busco aire y solo pudo gritar una vez mas. -¡Edward!- el grito de Irina la hizo enfocar la imagen a su izquierda, veía horroroso a causa del raudal de lágrimas que surcaba su rostro pero aun asa visualizo dos siluetas en el fondo de la habitación.

-Te voy a matar- escucho a Edward decir- Si la lastimaste te juro que…

- ¡Edward!- la voz de Irina apremiante le causo distracción a Edward, lo que James aprovecho para soltarse, salto en dirección a donde Bella e Irina se encontraban pero por fortuna Eleazar lo sujeto por las piernas haciéndolo caer. Bella grito cuando otra punzada le atravesó el vientre, su bebe quería nacer, y lo que haría hacer ya.

- ¡Edward!- Irina nuevamente llamo a por él. Bella giro su cabeza una vez mas en esa dirección y pudo ver como Eleazar sostenía a James de ambos brazos mientras Edward le sujetaba de la cabeza, James gruño y luego miro en dirección hacia Bella. Ella miro sus ojos rojos llenos de rabia antes de ver su cabeza caer al suelo.

- Tranquila amor- no supo bien cuando fue que Edward la tomo en brazos y la deposito sobre lo que parecía ser una camilla. Carlisle se había ocupado de preparar una habitación con todo lo necesario para la llegada de su nieto o nieta.- Tranquila- repitió y Bella supo que se lo decía mas a si mismo que a ella.

Ella sintió otro grito abandonar su garganta.- El bebé morirá si no lo sacamos- musitó Carmen.

- No tenemos anestesia- dijo Edward- No…-

- Hazlo- dijo Bella- Sácalo- grito- Morirá-.

- Bella- dijo él- Solo no me dejes- pidió y beso su frente. Bella se removió en la pequeña camilla presa del dolor lacerante. Su cuerpo ya no aguantaba y dios… su bebé también estaba en peligro. Escucho como todos murmuraban cosas y un segundo después la partían en dos… de forma literal. Grito más fuerte y vio como el rostro de Edward se fruncía y sus ojos se volvían ligeramente negros, ella respiro con dificultad pero eso no le evito ver como cuatro pares de ojos negros la observaban.

- El bebé- murmuro ella apenas y Edward pareció reaccionar. Bella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Solo el llanto de un bebé… su bebé le hizo abrirlos. Enfoco su vista en el pequeño bultito que Edward tenia entre sus brazos, él le sonreía.

-Es niña- murmuró -Mira- agregó acercándose a Bella.

- Es hermosa- susurró ella observando a su hija. Tenía su cabello y el color de sus ojos. –Es preciosa- agrego mientras el vacio comenzaba a invadirla.- Bella- escuchó que Edward la llamo, ella trato de sonreír una ultima vez antes de cerrar los ojos.

- Bella- gritó Edward estaba vez, pero ella no podía escapar de la obscuridad, es como si su cuerpo comenzara a flotar, como si no hubiera nada que la anclara a la tierra. Sintió unos dientes hundirse en su cuello, y luego un fuego expandirse por el, ella quería sacudirse, gritar pero ahora hasta la voz había perdido. Apreso sus manos en puños y deseo morir. ¿Acaso el dolor jamás la dejaría? Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y alguien seguía clavando filosas cuchillas en su cuerpo, era similar a la vez anterior, cuando James la mordía en su viejo departamento, aunque en aquella ocasión no se había sentido tan en el infierno como ahora.

- Por favor, por favor- alguien repetía constantemente esa plegaria. Ella quería recordar quien era, esa voz le era conocida pero el fuego que la consumía opacaba todo lo demás. Sus sentidos se agudizaban a la par que su cuerpo ardía en llamas, recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente, su niñez, sus padres, como conoció a Alice y luego a… !Edward! era él quien la llamaba, quien susurraba que no se rindiera. Recordó su primera cita, su primer beso, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, cada sonrisa, cada roce, su muerte, el dolor de la perdida, cuando lo encontró de nuevo. Cada momento que vivieron juntos llego a su mente como un flash cegándola, ella quería decirle que no llorara que todo estaría bien.

- Por favor amor- escucho esa voz abrirse paso de nuevo en su mente- Regresa, te necesitamos, Reenesme y yo, por favor- ¿Reenesme? Su hija, Edward. Ella no podía morir, no de esa forma. Todas sus preguntas se vieron opacadas por el ardor del hierro que le estaba atravesando el corazón, las voces se apagaron mientras sentía como su corazón bombeaba mas rápido, sus oídos zumbaban y de pronto sintió como si su corazón explotara y quedara reducido a nada, todo se volvió silencio y poco a poco la obscuridad se apodero de ella…

..

..

Lo primero que supo con certeza es que no estaba dormida, escuchaba voces murmurar alrededor de ella, olía a tierra húmeda y a libros antiguos, abrió los ojos y capto como las partículas de polvo caían al suelo. La luz parecía más brillante que antes y miro curiosa a la araña que subía por la pared.

- ¿Amor?- llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Ella giro automáticamente la cabeza y se encontró con Edward.- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó. Ella sonrió y en seguida estaba rodeándole con sus brazos. Creyó escuchar un "auch" pero como Edward no agrego nada mas ella se apretó contra él. Olía simplemente delicioso.

- Edward- musitó ella. Y se sorprendió al escuchar su musical timbre de voz. - ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó. Edward sonrió y tomo su mano para conducirla hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba junto al armario. Ella observo esa imagen que le regresaba el espejo, veía a Edward pero le costaba creer que la mujer que estaba parada junto a él, fuese ella.

- La inmortalidad te sienta bastante bien- murmuró Edward divertido. Ella sonrió y se miro mas fijamente, en verdad era muy hermosa. Su cabello seguía del mismo color castaño pero era como si brillara, no tenia ni una pizca de aburrido como lo había considerado en el pasado. Su piel era tan blanca, mucho mas de lo que ya era, su cuerpo se moldeaba fabulosamente en ese vestido azul que seguramente Maggie o Alice tenían que haber escogido y sus ojos, eran de un carmesí inmenso. Eso le hizo recordar a ¡James!.

- James- musitó, su mirada se encontró con la de Edward y el la abrazo por detrás.- ¿Jacob? James lo hirió el ¿Cómo esta?-.

- Tranquila- pidió Edward- Jake esta bien, no tienes nada que temer amor. James no volverá a hacerte daño nunca mas, él ya no es un problema.

- Pero Tania y su amigo Laurent- murmuró girándose en la prisión cariñosa de sus brazos.

- Ellos tampoco serán un problema- espeto.- Jamás me perdonare haberlas puesto en peligro- el beso el dorso de su mano derecha y sonrió.

- Estoy aquí- murmuro ella- Y ahora soy como tu-.

- No podía perderte-musito el acariciando su mejilla. Ella se relajo a su toque.- No podíamos perderte.-

- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Bella.- ¿Reenesme?-agregó.

- Con Alice- murmuró.- Jake también esta con ellas-.

- ¿Regresaron ya?- cuestionó. Él asintió.- Maggie trato de advertirme lo que pasaría, ellos tomaron el primer avión de regreso, bueno Kate y Maggie llegaron un poco antes. Pero ahora todos están aquí- ella sonrió.

- Entonces vamos- murmuró Bella. Edward aprisionó su mano un poco fuerte. -¿Qué?- preguntó al ver que Edward no se movía.- Creo que te convendría estar alimentada antes de verlos- Bella asintió, ahora era un vampiro y tenia que aceptarlo con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Edward la llevo al bosque no muy lejos de la reserva, le explico lo básico y sus instintos de cazador hicieron el resto. Tenia que admitir que la sangre de animal no estaba tan rica como la que tomo cuando estaba embarazada, solo recordarlo le daba mas sed.

- Eso pasara con el tiempo- le había respondido Edward cuando ella se lo dijo. Luego sujeto su mano y así regresaron hasta la casa.

- ¿Estas lista?- pregunto él.

- ¿Y si les hago daño?- rebatió ella- No me perdonaría el hacerle daño a ninguno- Edward sonrió para tranquilizarla.

- No respires- aconsejo- Eso ayuda y piensa en lo mucho que los amas y lo felices que son ellos por tenerte- ella sonrió. Tomo una gran respiración no es como si lo necesitara pero era mas por costumbre que por otra cosa. Edward abrió la puerta y lo primero que noto fue que todo estaba estupendamente arreglado como si no hubiera ocurrido ningún tipo de pelea en ese lugar.

- Hola Bella- murmuró Maggie. Bella le miro y sonrió.

- Isabella- le saludo Alejandro.

- ¿Dónde están los Denali?- pregunto Bella.

- Ellos se fueron- murmuro Maggie.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto ella.

- Bueno- musito Maggie- No se tomaron muy bien que le arrancara la cabeza a Tania- agregó. Bella recordó las palabras de Edward. _"Ellos ya no son problema tampoco"._

- Esta muerta entonces- dijo Bella. Edward asintió.

- Siento mucho que su familia se distanciara por mi culpa- murmuro Bella apenada hacia Alejandro.

- No Bella- dijo él- Tu eres nuestra familia- sentenció.- Los Denali entendieron. Tania quería delatarnos con los Vulturis… ellos no perdonarían que… ella iba a lastimarte-.

- Aun así- murmuro Bella sintiendo pena por ella.

- Bueno por que no dejas de hablar de cosas tristes y conoces a tu hija- Jacob apareció caminando hacia ella con Alice al lado y sosteniendo a su bebé.

- Jake- dijo Bella mirando su brazo enyesado.- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto recordando mantener las distancias.

- Aun puedo bailar- musito él en un intento de bromear.- Lo importante es que tu estas bien, aunque tus ojos dan terror- Bella sonrió y luego fijo su vista en la bebe que Alice sostenía. Sonrió y se la tendió.

- Estuve dormida por tres días- musitó Bella acariciando su rostro. - ¿Cómo es posible que haya crecido tanto?- agregó.

- Ella es sorprendente en todos los aspectos- murmuro Edward acercándose a ellas, la bebé le reconoció y sonrió. Luego miro a Bella y estiro su manito para tocarle el rostro. Bella suspiro al ver una hilera de imágenes en su cabeza mezclada con diversos colores. El rostro de Edward, Alice, Jacob y ella cuando aun era humana.

- Ella… eso fue…- musitó sin saber que decir.

- Es su don- musitó Maggie.- Es extraño pero teniendo como padres a un lector de mentes y a un escudo… no podía esperarse menos de esta princesa- Bella le sonrió y roso su nariz con la pequeña naricita de su hija.

- Eres hermosa- le dijo y la bebe rio.- Si eres hermosa, muy hermosa- añadió para el regocijo de su hija. Pasaron a la sala y Bella solo se concentro en observar a su bebé. Tenía el cabello de un delicioso chocolate al igual que ella y hasta había heredado sus ojos, hubiera preferido que tuviera los ojos verdes como su padre los tenia antes de ser vampiro, pero no era relevante, la tenia en sus brazos y tenia que dar gracias dios por ello.

- ¿Estará bien verdad?- le pregunto a Edward- Digo es que… no es normal que crezca tan rápido, que pasa si…-

- Shhh- murmuro Edward acariciando sus brazos. Miro a su hija y esta le sonrió.- Ella estará bien-prometió.- Los chicos encontraron algo en Brasil.- Bella miro a Maggie y Alice interrogativamente.

- Conocimos a alguien igual a Reenesme en Brasil, su nombre es Nahuel y es un hibrido también, su madre murió al darle a luz.-

- Por eso estábamos tan preocupadas- murmuro Maggie.- Luego tuve esa visión y todo empeoro.-

- Pensamos que….- susurro Alice- Solo preguntamos lo esencial y tomamos el primer avión de regreso.-

- No te preocupes Bella- murmuro Maggie- Reenesme crecerá muy rápido los primeros años pero cuando cumpla siete su crecimiento cesara, Nahuel tiene 150 años y luce muy bien- agrego en tono de broma.- Ella estará con nosotros un largo tiempo.-

- Gracias a Dios- murmuro Bella besando la naricita de su hija. Ella rio y le toco el rostro para mostrarle cuanto le gustaba verla. Bella sonrió y beso su frente, gracias a dios tenia todo lo que había deseado o bueno, casi todo…

…

…

-No se si sea buena idea- murmuro Bella tronando sus dedos nerviosamente y luego masajeando su cien como si lo necesitara- Mejor que Jake le diga que he muerto y… nos ahorramos todo esto-agrego nerviosa. Edward la miro tomar aire como si lo necesitara y luego se movió a velocidad vampírica por todo la habitación. Ella caminaba de un lugar a otro tratando de ordenar un desorden inexistente.

- Bella- murmuro Edward colocando las manos sobre sus hombros- Cielo todo estará bien, recuerda como me animaste hacer lo mismo con mi familia. Mira como esta mi madre de contenta con Reenesme- ella sonrió mientras miraba a Esme Cullen arrullar entre sus brazos a su nieta. Hace tres días que le habían confiado a ella la verdad, Esme lucia radiante haciéndole muecas divertidas a su nieta quien reía. Todos amaban a Reenesme, era tan especial, única, lucia como una niña de dos años ahora y cada día los sorprendía con algo nuevo. Edward disfrutaba enseñarle a tocar el piano, Alice y Maggie a cambiarse de ropa cada vez que, a la que traía puesta le salía una arruga, incluso Alejandro Masen la adoraba, su vida no podía ser mejor, aunque bueno… como bien le decía Edward, necesitaba a sus padres, por lo menos despedirse de ellos. Los Cullen ya sabían que se irían y aunque no se lo tomaron muy bien, al final lo comprendieron.

- Están aquí- anuncio Maggie mientras los demás se levantaban para salir de la habitación.

- Ellos estarán felices de verte hija- murmuro Esme mientras le sonreía, Edward tomo a Reenesme en brazos y entrelazo sus manos.

- Todo ira bien- prometió y ella asintió rogando al cielo para que así fuera.

- Espero que esto sea bueno Jacob- escuchar la voz de su hermano después de tanto, tanto tiempo la hizo sonreír.- No me gusta que Rose se esfuerce mucho.-

-Estoy embarazada no inválida Emmett- murmuro su cuñada y Bella sonrió. Por lo menos sus padres tendrían otro nieto al que brindarle todo su amor. Escucho la perilla de la puerta girar y se giro para mirar a Edward sostener a su hija.

- Mami- dijo Reenesme y ella acaricio su mejilla antes de que Jacob abriera la puerta por completo. Él fue el primero en entrar seguido de Emmett y Rose.

- Bella – exclamó Emmett al verla y luego reparo en la presencia de Edward.

- Hola Emmett- murmuro ella y rogo por que esta vez nadie fuera a desmayarse…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS POR DEMORAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR NIÑAS PERO DE VDD QUE SE ME ATRAVESARON UN MONTON DE COSAS, YA NO DARE MAS EXCUSAS SOLO LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA…AQUÍ ESTA EL PENULTIMO CAP JIJI TENDRA OTRO MAS..<strong>

**MIL GRACIAS A LAS QUE SIGUEN AQUÍ, LAS ADORO BESOS Y QUE ESTEN DE LO MEJOR ESPERTO PODER ACTUALIZAR LA SEMANA QUE VIENE PERO TRATARE DE HACERLO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA BESOS QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA.**

**GRACIAS A CHAYLEY POR AYUDARME CON LA CORRECCION DE ESTA HISTORIA BESOS**


	26. Chapter 26

**OMG OMG ESTE ES EL CAP FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR CADA REVIEWS Y POR LEER, A TODAS LAS QUE ESTUVIERON AQUÍ Y A LAS QUE SIGUEN, LAS AMO…**

**LES DEJO EL CAP DE LA HISTORIA…**

**_Llegará un momento en que creas__  
><em>_que todo ha terminado.__  
><em>_Ese será el principio.__  
><em>_Epicuro de Samos_**

El día no podía estar más bello, el sol brillaba en lo alto gracias a que el cielo estaba completamente despejado, no recordaba haber visto el cielo tan azul alguna otra vez. Sonrió al ver a sus familiares sentados uno al lado de otro, todos sonrientes. Alejandro estaba junto a Maggie platicando con su madre Esme y su padre Carlisle, todos platicando amenamente sin importan el brillo que destellaba el cuerpo de su Familia Vampiro.

- ¡Papì, papi!- chilló una vocecilla de campanas, se giro y vio a su hija correr hacia él, su piel de porcelana apenas y brillaba, nada que la obligara a permanecer a resguardo en un día como este, ella brinco y él la trapo en el aire, cosa que la pequeña bribona ya sabia, ella rio feliz y se abrazo a su cuello.

- ¿Cómo estas princesa?- preguntó a su pequeña niña milagro, no podía dejar de sorprenderse de lo rápido que crecía y de lo inteligente que era, Reenesme parecía una niña de cuatro años a pesar de tener solo tres meses, era muy astuta y hablaba hasta por los codos, ya sabia tocar el piano y hacia que cada persona que la conociera la amara.

- Tia Alice y tía Rose me pusieron este vestido ¿es bonito verdad?- le preguntó con su vocecilla musical.

- Es muy bonito, pero más bonita es la niña que lo trae puesto- musitó él acariciando su mejilla. Ella rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Has visto a mamá?-preguntó, la pequeña negó. Desde esta mañana no había podido ver a su Bella, Rosalie y Alice literalmente lo echaron de la habitación a primera hora de la mañana apoyadas claro por Maggie, alegando que tenían que arreglar a Bella para la ceremonia, maldición, ella era un vampiro podría estar lista en menos de cinco minutos… pero en fin, Bella estaba tratando de darle todas sus experiencias humanas a su familia y él no iba a privarla de eso.

- Edward, vamos a empezar- murmuro Maggie, asintió y vio la cabellera negra de su hermana moverse por el pasillo hasta sentarse al lado de Rose.- Anda cariño-apuró a Reenesme. Edward la puso en el suelo no sin antes dejar un beso en su frente. Ness tomo la mano de su tía Maggie y camino hacia el final del pasillo, él siguió el camino contrario, caminando hacia el altar, estando ahí le sonrió al juez. Era una suerte que Jasper hubiera conseguido a uno. _Un viejo amigo que le debía un favor_, había dicho.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y él sonrió. Observo el rostro sonriente de su madre Esme, a su padre Carlisle sonreír con lagrimas sin derramar, su hermana Alice sonreír dulcemente mientras acariciaba la prominente barriga de Rosalie. Emmett al lado de su esposa asintió y Jasper, tomo la mano de Alice mientras se giraba hacia el pasillo. Él siguió su movimiento y encontró a la pequeña figura de su hija caminando, enfundada en ese vestido blanco con pétalos de rosa bordados en el. La pequeña sonrió y continuo arrojando los pétalos conforme avanzaba, él levanto la mirada y se encontró con la imagen mas hermosa de toda su existencia, con algo que soñó toda su vida como humano y que deseo con fervor cuando fue transformado en vampiro. Bella venia sujeta del brazo de su padre mientras caminaban, Charlie tenía los ojos acuosos y le susurro algo a lo que Bella asintió. Estaba bellísima, ella siempre conseguía robarle el aliento pero hoy… era una visión fuera de este mundo, su vestido era blanco y ceñido hasta las caderas para a partir de ahí caer en finas capas hasta el suelo, tenia un bordado en todo el torso hasta sus pechos, su cabello estaba semi recogido con horquillas y en su mano brillaba el anillo que hace años debió entregarle, ese anillo que había comprado un día antes de sufrir el accidente que lo separo de su ángel durante casi cuatro años.

Su hija se detuvo a unos pasos de él y Maggie tomo su mano para luego cargarla, le sonrió al igual que Alejandro. Bella se detuvo al igual que su padre.

- Cuídala bien- murmuró Charlie.

- Lo haré- prometió Edward. Charlie asintió, él comprendía la implicación de esa promesa, sabia que Edward cuidaría de su hija para siempre.

- ¿Lista?- preguntó él mientras Charlie le entregaba su mano.

- Lo he estado desde hace años- murmuro Bella. Edward sonrió y la ayudo a subir los pequeños escalones que les separaban, ambos se giraron hacia el juez.

- Sean todos bienvenidos. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Edward Anthony Cullen Masen e Isabella Marie Swan - murmuró el juez. Edward presto atención a cada palabra pero lo que mas atraía su atención era la bella castaña que estaba a su lado. Al fin estaba sucediendo, no era un sueño y a pesar de saber que no lo merecía era demasiado egoísta para que le importara. Él la amaba y ahora la tendría por siempre.

…

- En la salud y en la enfermedad- juró Edward mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

- Hasta el final de nuestros días- susurró ella antes de sellar su promesa con un beso.

….

….

Reenesme rio mientras Edward les hacia girar a los tres, su esposo había sido un gran bailarín de humano y como vampiro debió saber que sería aun mas impresionante. La pequeña recepción que Maggie, Alice y Rose habían organizado, era hermosa. Había rosas blancas donde quiera que miraras, sus padres y hermano conversaban con su Familia Vampiro al igual que Esme y Carlisle su nueva Familia política bueno… ya antes lo eran pero ahora era por decirlo de alguna forma…_Oficial_.

- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Edward acercándose mas a ella y besando castamente sus labios. Sabía que se moría por hacer el acercamiento mas profundo, pero sosteniendo a su hija en brazos no era posible, además seria algo indecente.

- En que esta boda llegó con cinco años de retraso- él rio y junto sus frentes.

- Bueno, pero en estas aquí- ella rio también y le dio un beso.

- ¿Puedo bailar con la novia?- ambos se giraron hacia Emmett. Él sonreía aunque lucia algo avergonzado aun.

- Claro- murmuró Edward- Esta señorita necesita bailar con sus abuelos- agregó mientras se alejaba girando con Reenesme. Bella sonrió mientras su hermano la tomaba en brazos.

- Estas hermosa- dijo y Bella sonrió.

- Gracias, aunque todo es obra de Alice o quizás sea que…- Emmett la cortó.

- La felicidad te sienta bien- ella sonrió.

- Quizás- respondió ella.

- Eres feliz ¿verdad?- preguntó Emmett mientras la hacia girar. Ella asintió.

- Mucho- susurró- Tengo todo lo que siempre soñé, lo que un día creí perdido ahora esta aquí y…-

- Lo se- dijo Emmett.- Todo esto es tan irreal, siempre tuviste razón y yo…-

- Ya pasó Em- murmuró Bella acariciando la mejilla de su hermano.

- Nunca voy a perdonarme por no haberte creído, debí confiar, pensar…yo-

- Soy feliz Em- dijo Bella- No me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó, porque todo esto me trajo a Edward- sonrió- No te lamentes por favor, ambos somos felices, tenemos hijos y… estamos juntos como familia-.

- Familia- repitió Emmett mientras Bella se recostaba en su hombro. Ella sonrió y recordó como fue el encuentro que tuvieron hace ya un par de meses atrás.

_- Bella- había susurrado su hermano al verla, parecía que toda su atención estaba centrada en ella, tratando de descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando, porqué su hermana lucia diferente.- ¿Qué?-._

_- Siéntate Emmett- había murmurado Edward y juró que su hermano se desmayaría cuando vio esa expresión en su rostro, su padre y madre no estaban mejor._

_- Tu- murmuro él- tu estabas muerto- gruñó antes de correr el tramo que lo separaba e intentar tomar a Edward de las solapas de la camisa._

_- Emmett, no- dijo Bella tomando la muñeca de su hermano con una de sus manos._

_- No- repitió Reenesme- todos sentaron su atención en la voz de esa muñeca de porcelana que Edward sostenía en brazos. Ella sonrió al ver que tenia la atención de todos- No- repitió en vocecilla infantil._

_- ¿Qué?- preguntó Emmett._

_- Suéltalo Emmett- pidió ella._

_- Tenemos mucho de que hablar- murmuró Edward.- Están tus padres Emmett, por favor- agregó y los tres miraron en dirección hacia la puerta. Charlie sujetaba a Reene para que no cayera por la impresión. Rosalie les miraba entre confundida y contenta._

_- ¿Edward?- susurró la madre de Bella. Ella le sonrió a su mamá mientras la veía caminar temblorosa hacia ellos.- ¿Bella?- preguntó deteniéndose a un par de pasos de ellas._

_- Hola mamá- murmuró ella mientras Reene acariciaba su mejilla y la miraba con extrañeza. Un Sollozo escapo de los labios de su madre- ¿Qué?- agregó._

_- Soy diferente- musitó Bella._

_- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo muchacho?- gruñó Charlie enojado. Bella le sonrió, pero su padre estaba demasiado furioso para prestarle atención.-¿Sabes todo el dolor que le causaste a mi niña?-._

_-Papá- dijo Bella._

_- Déjalo- murmuró Edward- Merezco cada reclamo que quieras darme Charlie-._

_- Mereces que te ponga una bala entre ceja y ceja- bramó._

_- Quizás- respondió Edward- Pero no sabes como sucedieron las cosas-._

_- Entonces explícate- dijo él- Porque no estoy entendiendo nada. Te largas por casi cuatro años, todos pensábamos que estabas muerto y ahora regresas, diferente y trayendo a mi hija contigo de la misma manera-._

_- Tuve que cambiar papá-s usurró Bella- Hubiera muerto de otra forma- un sollozo escapo de los labios de Reene._

_- Bella- la reprendió Emmett._

_- Es verdad- dijo ella- No podemos explicarle el cómo y porqué totalmente… sería demasiado y hay personas que…-_

_- ¿Qué personas? ¿De que estas hablando Isabella Swan?- gruñó Emmett. Bella vio a Rosalie acariciar la mano de su esposo para tranquilizarlo._

_- ¿Y Esa niña?- preguntó Charlie. Bella sonrió._

_- Es tu nieta papá- murmuro Bella. Él la miró interrogante._

_- Tu- le bramó a Edward. Bella pensó que en verdad era increíble que Edward estuviera echo a prueba de balas.- ¿Embarazaste a mi bebita?-._

_- Charlie- murmuró Reene. Mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo, que ya se dirigía a la funda de su arma._

_- Se que es difícil entender todo esto- murmuró Edward- Sobre todo que es mi culpa que estén todos así, yo… yo deje a Bella creyendo que era lo mejor. Cuando sufrí el accidente, me convertí en algo no seguro para ella-._

_- Ella dijo que te vio- murmuró Emmett mirando a Edward y luego a Bella- Y no le creí-._

_- Em- susurró Bella._

_- La enviamos a un psiquiátrico por tu culpa-._

_- Lo se y no sabes cuanto lo lamento-._

_- No finjas que te importa Edward- bramó él- Si lo hicieras no te hubieras ido en primer lugar-._

_- Ella me importa más de lo que crees Emmet. El amor de Bella fue lo que me trajo de la muerte-._

_- ¿De qué diablos estas hablando?- gruñó Emmett. Bella rodo los ojos porque esta seria una conversación muy larga…._

_Explicaron con Detalle todo, pero ninguno creía nada, así que Jacob tomo el arma de Charlie y le dispara a Edward, este rio y convirtió en polvo las balas. Lo que siguió a eso fue una tarde llena de mimos para Reenesme, pedir disculpas por parte de Emmett y miles de lagrimas derramadas por parte de los padres de Bella, al saber que tenían que marcharse._

_- Irse…_-Bella suspiro al pensar en eso.

- ¿Qué pasa hermanita?- preguntó Emmett. Ella lo miro contrariada.

- No quiero que… solo pensaba que tendremos que irnos y…-

- Ahora estamos juntos- murmuró él. Ella asintió.

- Pero mañana no lo recordaran- musito ella. No es que no lo supiera. Alejandro, Maggie, Edward, ella misma sabia que era lo mejor, ellos no podrían soportar el dolor de perderlos una vez mas. Alejandro haría que todo fuera solo como un bello sueño en la mente de todos, Swan y Cullen.

- Dijiste que era lo mas seguro- murmuró su hermano.

- Y lo es- murmuró ella- Pero no significa que no duela- él asintió.- No podría ser de otra forma Em, ellos no lo permitirían- Emmett asintió nuevamente.

- Entonces disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda- ella sonrió. Bailó con todos sus familiares, rio con ellos y repartió abrazos a diestra y siniestra. Nessie estaba feliz con toda la atención que recibía.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bells?- le preguntó Jacob trayendo en brazos a Reenesme. Bella sonrió.

- ¿Dónde esta Vanesa?- preguntó ella en respuesta. Él rio.

- Comiendo pastel y charlando con Alice- ella le imitó.

- Mañana por la mañana todo será un sueño- murmuró Bella.- No quisiera despertar-.

- Mejor un sueño que nada- dijo él.

- Si- asintió ella- Mejor eso que nada- Jacob era el único que conservaría sus recuerdos, pero no porque los Masen quisieran. Alejandro había intentado entrar en su mente y borrar cosas pero no lo había logrado por completo, por lo que persistió la hipótesis de que se debía a que era un descendiente de los lobos.

Era muy de noche cuando su Familia decidió irse, nadie quería separarse porque sabían la inevitable conclusión de esa velada.

- Cuídate mucho- susurró su padre abrazándola- A la pequeña también. Recuerda que pase lo que pase, las amo a las dos y no pude haber tenido una mejor hija-.

- Te quiero papá- murmuró ella abrazándolo de nuevo. Reene lloro un poco más al igual que Rosalie. Emmett la abrazo por largo rato y deposito un beso en su frente.- Tienes la vida que mereces, un poco diferente pero no dejes que eso te detenga, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones- ella asintió y lo miro caminar hacia Edward. Observó como sus padres se despedían de Reenesme quien lloraba. Le partía el corazón hacerle eso a su pequeña pero no podían poner en riesgo a su familia, tenían que protegerlo y no importaba el precio que tuvieran que pagar, su Familia vampiro y humana estaban por sobre todo lo demás. La despedida de la Familia de Edward no fue muy diferente. Alice sollozo abrazada a ella por incontables minutos, Esme le deseo toda la felicidad y la dicha del mundo al igual que Carlisle, estaban triste pero sabían que era lo mejor. No podían quedarse, los Vulturis no lo permitirían si alguna vez llegaban a enterarse de que rebelaron su secreto o de la existencia de Reenesme… ahora proteger a su hija, también era primordial.

Bella los vio partir en sus respectivos autos. Y cerró los ojos pidiéndole a Dios que les cuidara, aunque sabia que ellos, aunque fuera desde la sombras, velaría por ellos.

- Ya se durmió Reenesme- murmuró Edward mientras la hacia entrar en la casa, aun ocupaban la cabaña que Jacob les había prestado. Maggie y Alejandro cuidarían esta noche de Ness.

- Pobrecilla- se aferro a la camisa de tu padre y no dejaba de llorar.

- Pasará amor- dijo él- La mente de Ness, a pesar de ser madura para su edad es mitad humana, y los humanos son como un colador-.

- ¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto Edward?- le preguntó.

- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer Bella- dijo él- No podemos quedarnos aquí indefinidamente, la gente cree que estoy muerto y cuando vean que no envejecemos les llamaría la atención. Reenesme crece con demasiada rapidez, además no podemos decirle que vendríamos, dejarles saber de nosotros cada diez o veinte años, no seria sano-.

- Tienes razón- susurró ella escondiendo el rostro en su pecho- Es solo que… dios, los voy a extrañar tanto- él besó su frente.

- Yo también amor- musitó- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?-preguntó.

- Hazme el amor Edward- pidió ella- En tus brazos siempre me siento segura- él sonrió y la tomo en brazos. No demoró nada en llegar a la habitación, la beso con ternura y ella rio cada vez que Edward depositaba un beso en su rostro. Él llevó sus manos a los lazos del vestido y los soltó con mucho cuidado, este cayo al piso y la ropa de Edward no tardo en seguirle.

- Eres tan hermosa- susurró cuando la presionó contra la cama. Ella gimió y buscó sus labios. Edward la presionaba fuertemente contra la cama pero aun sin hacerle daño, ella sabia que el olor de su excitación debía estarlo volviendo loco-Te deseo tanto- agregó.

- Edward ya deja de hablar- susurró y los giro para quedar ella encima, tomo sus manos y las llevo a sus pechos. Gimió cuando sintió las manos de Edward presionarlos, sus pezones se endurecieron contra la palma. Edward presiono sus pechos una vez mas y resbalo sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Bella, las fijo en sus caderas y la levanto para posicionarla sobre él, la gravedad hizo el resto. Ambos gimieron alto cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo.

Cada caricia, cada beso, cada lágrima, cada momento de dolor los había traído aquí, ahora eran uno solo y era una unión más fuerte que la de dos cuerpos. Porque, aunque Edward no creyera en eso, Bella estaba segura que estaban uniendo sus almas.

- Dios- susurró empalándose en Edward con rapidez. Él movía sus manos y sobaba sus pechos con algo de brusquedad, mordió un pezón y ella se retorció de placer. Ella lo tomo por los cabellos y lo jalo en un afán de acercarlo mas ella, juraría que vio estrellas cuando Edward comenzó a encontrarla con embestidas, cada vez que ella bajaba, él subía.

- Te amo tanto- juró él mientras la giraba para ser ahora quien se encargara de darle placer- Tanto, tanto…-

- Edward- gimió ella cuando sintió su cuerpo contraerse entorno a él. Edward embistió dos veces más y luego colapso sobre ella. Bella lo abrazo y él besó sus cabellos.

- ¿Sera diferente alguna vez?- preguntó mientras Edward rodaba sobre su cuerpo y la atraía a su pecho- Es decir, no… siempre es diferente en el buen sentido pero… nunca quiero parar- murmuró ella y él rio.

- Se a lo que te refieres- dijo él- Cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez después de que me encontraste dijo Edward, ella sonrió y se acomodó mejor en su costado- Dios pensé que moriría de necesidad, quería tomarte una y otra y otra vez, siempre igual, pero sabia que no podía, no es igual para los humanos- ella rio.

- Si que te estabas conteniendo antes- él rio.

- Mucho- aseguró- Pero lo bueno es que no tengo que contenerme ahora- ella sonrió antes de atraer su cuello con sus manos y juntar sus rostros para un beso enloquecedor…

…

…

No fue hasta que el sol salió que ambos consideraron que sus "actividades" debían aplazarse un poco.

-Amor- le llamo Edward. Ella se giro hacia él y sonrió.- ¿Estas lista?- ella asintió y caminó para tomar su mano. En el patio ya la esperaban Maggie y Alejandro junto con Reenesme que al verla extendió sus brazos para que la cargara.

- Hola preciosa- susurró.

- Hola mami- dijo ella con su musical voz y se acurrucó en su cuello.

- Buenos días Bella- le saludó Alejandro. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Fue …?- no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta.

- Ya esta hecho- sonrió- Conservan un bello recuerdo Bella-.

- Gracias- susurró. Y besó los cabellos de su hija.

- Es hora- dijo Maggie. Bella asintió y miro hacia los arboles, sonrió al ver a Jacob acercarse.

- Jake- susurró.

- ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?- ella negó.

- No pensé que vinieras- él sonrió.

- Pase lo pase, aunque ahora seas una chupasangre, siempre serás mi mejor amiga Bells- ella sonrió.

- Te quiero Jacob- él camino el espacio que los separaba y se abrazaron- Cuídalos mucho por favor- susurró y de ser humana, hubiera llorado.

- Siempre Bells- juró él- Tu también cuida la pequeña chupasangre- murmuró acariciando la mejilla de Ness que rio.- Siempre las recordare-.

- Y nosotros a ti Jacob- sonrió- Gracias, por todo- él asintió.

- Anda, ve. Tu esposo te esta esperando- ella sonrió y miro a Edward, luego se giro una ultima vez hacia Jacob y sonrío, se encamino hacia su esposo y tomo su mano.

- ¿Lista?- pregunto él.

- Felices por siempre ¿no?- preguntó ella y él asintió.

- Siempre- juró y Bella sonrío apretando su mano con mas fuerza, entonces caminaron a encontrarse con su suerte. Bella sonrío y miro con adoración el horizonte, sabiendo que tenía al lado al hombre de sus sueños echo carne y huesos, para compartir juntos la_ Eternidad_.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA SI TERMINO JIJI<strong>

**VIERON QUE AHORA NO ME ATRASE HASTA PUBLIQUE ANTES **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ESTUVIERON AQUÍ DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, A LAS QUE SE SUMARON EN EL CAMINO A TODAS LAS QUE AUN ESTAN POR VENIR, MIL GRACIAS POR AGUANTAR MIS RETRASOS Y MIS EXCUSAS, SON LAS MEJORES LECTORAS QUE EXISTEN.**

**ESTE ES EL CAP FINAL Y SOLO FALTA UN EPILOGO PEQUEÑITO QUE SUBIRE LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

**MIL GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ Y POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME BRINDARON A LO LARGO DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**FELICES FIESTAS Y QUE DIOS LES BENDIGA SIEMPRE**

**NOTA: EN CUANTO TENGA EL CAP CORREGIDO LO SUBIRE YA TENGO EL PASADO PERO NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE SUBIRLO LO HARE JUNTO A ESTE BESOS LAS ADORO.**

**GRACIAS CHAYLEY POR APOYARME EN LA CORRECION DE LOS CAPS DE ESTA HISTORIA. BESOS FUE UN PLACER TENERTE COMO BETA. GRACIAS!**

**HASTA SIEMPRE**

**LIZZY90**


	27. EPILOGO

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA, ESTE ES EL EPILOGO. SON LAS MEJORES, LAS AMO. DIOS LES BENDIGA HOY Y SIEMPRE**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi vida entera es un sueño, que se hace realidad día a día.<strong>

**BON JOVI**

-Hola papá-saludo bella dejando encima de la tumba un ramo de flores blancas iguales a las que habia dejado en la tumba de su madre hace un par de segundos atrás-suspiro-Esta era la segunda vez que se tenían que ir de Forks. Habian llegado hace unos cuatro años y ya era momento de marcharse, no podían quedarse mas tiempo, la gente podria comenzar a sospechar. Sintio un par de brazos rodearla y sonrio.

-¿Dónde esta Reenesme?-pregunto y Edward rio mientras besaba su cuello.

-El perro prometió traerla en un par de minutos-murmuro en un gruñido. Esta vez ella fue la que rio.

-Es tu yerno Edward, es infantil que sigas llamándolo de ese modo-el bufo, ella se giro en sus brazos y se paro de puntillas para besarlo.-Sabes que no hay nadie mas digno de nuestra hija que Jacob-el asintió a regañadientes, ella rio en medio del beso y recordó como fue que encontraron al tataranieto de Jacob Black.

..

_-Es triste-habia murmuro Nessie mientras colocaba la flor sobre la tumba de sus abuelos, bella le acaricio el cabello.-Recuerdo que le encantaba platicarme acerca de la pesca y a ella contarme cuentos y la canción de cuna.-Bella asintió, a pesar de que habian pasado ya mas de 40 años que habian muertos sus padres en cada aniversario los visitaban, a todos, a cada uno de sus familiares, nunca los visitaron de nuevo mientras estuvieron vivos, aunque si estuvieron con ellos en su lecho de muerte, les observaron en la distancia cada dia, vigilándolos y cuidándoles desde las sombras._

_-Ellos te querían mucho-musito Edward-Todos te amaban-ella le sonrio a su papá y el dejo un beso en su frente._

_-¿Puedo ir con el Tio Jake?-pregunto Reenesme. Edward asintió y vio a su hija caminar hacia la tumba de Jacob Black. _

_-Sigo creyendo que es un milagro-susurro y bella presiono su mano en gesto de apoyo._

_-Lo es-acordo-Nuestro pequeño gran milagro-susurro y el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Edward. Ella le miro extrañado y atendió la llamada._

_-¿Qué?-mascullo al auricular y bella frunció el ceño mientras le miraba.-No acaba de irse esta con Black-agrego Edward antes de trancar la llamada y tomar a bella de la mano y caminar hacia la tumba de Jacob Black. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando llegaron. Nessie estaba parada a un par de metros de ellos solo uno antes de la tumba de Jacob y Bella jadeo al ver a su acompañante, era la viva imagen de su difunto mejor amigo, el mismo tono de piel y cabello, la complexión, era Jacob William Black junior. Y miraba a su hija de una forma…como el ciego que ve el sol por primera vez. –Sonrio después de eso, bueno solo antes de sentir el nauseabundo olor a perro mojado quemar su nariz-_

-No me lo recuerdes-musito Edward besando su frente-Aun me cuesta creer que mi niñita tenga novio y menos que sea un perro-

-¡Papá!-se quejo Ness llegando de la mano de Jake junior. Este les saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Lo siento-murmuro Edward despues que bella le diera la mirada del mal. Reenesme sonrio y solto la mano de su novio para acudir al lado de su padre y abrazarle. El la recibió gustoso y le beso la frente.-

-¿Todo listo jake?-le pregunto bella. El asintió.

-Todo, mamá esta un poco sentimental pero comprende que no puedo separarme de Ness-su hija sonrio y Edward gruño, algo bajo pero audible para todos, el era el mas reacio a la idea de que su pequeña Ness tuviera un compañero, Edward conocía al chico y a su familia, ambos grupos concertaron una reunión despues de que el consejo hablara con jake y aceptara su imprimación de una hibrida.

-Bueno mejor vamos a casa estoy segura que Alejandro y Maria se deben de preguntar por que tardamos tanto. Edward dejo a ir a su hija al lado de su novio a regañadientes y bella corrió a su lado para entrelazar sus manos, ambos sonrieron y emprendieron el camino a casa.

Al llegar Maria abrió los brazos para recibir a Ness, esta corrió hacia ella como lo hacia ya desde hace algun tiempo.

-Hola Abu-susurro y maria rio. Amaba oírlos llamarle mamá o abuela en el caso de Ness. Maria era su madre a efectos practicos. Maria llego a la vida de Alejandro hacia ya cuatro décadas, la encontraron vagando sola en la selva de Brasil, habia huido a ese lugar para estar lejos de los humanos, cuando Alejandro la encontró fue amor a primera vista, Maggie estuvo un poco incomoda al principio pero siempre feliz por que su padre encontrara a una compañera, ella misma hace un par de años habia encontrado a alguien, Fred era su nombre, y ahora todos juntos era una gran familia, la Familia Masen, Alejandro y Maria eran los amorosos padres de tres hijos, Maggie, Edward y Reenesme, Ella, bella era la esposa de Edward y Fred su hermano pequeño que vivía con ella a la muerte de sus padres. Por lo menos esa era la versión oficial para todos los humanos.

-Ya todo fue empacado, solo faltaban ustedes-murmuro Alejandro.

-Entonces vamos-dijo Maggie mientras caminaba hacia el auto de la Mano de Fred.

-Te va a encantar Londres, están wow, tiene mucha historia y es bellísimo-Murmuro Ness a Jacob, todos sabían lo difícil que le era separarse de su Familia pero su amor por Reenesme era demasiado fuerte.

-Estaremos juntos-respondio el interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de bella.-Y eso es lo único que importa-su hija sonrio tan ampliamente que ella solo pudo sentirse Feliz. Tomo la mano de Edward y entraron al auto, el camino hacia el aeropuerto fue callado pero en ese tipo de silencio comodo que solo puedes compartir con la persona a la que amas. –Te amo-susurro Edward abrochando su cinturón de seguridad, ella rio y rodo los ojos por que ese ea uno de sus tontos gestos sobre protectores, ella era una vampiresa, asi el avion se cayera saldría ilesa pero no podía culparlo, la amaba y sabia que le hacia feliz cuidar de ella. Miro a su hija recargarse en el hombro de Jacob, mientras platicaba con Maggie acerca de cómo decorarían su nuevo hogar. Frente a ella Maria leia un libro de poesía mientras Alejandro revisaba su diario financiero. Ella miro a Edward una vez mas y levanto el rostro para juntar sus labios-Te amo-susurro ella esta vez. El sonrio.-Felices por siempre-recito y ella sonrio por que desde hace un par decadas ese era su estado natural. La felicidad, tenia lo que mas amaba junto a ella, a Edward y a su hija, y los tendría por el resto de la eternidad.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, GRACIAS CHAYLEY POR AYUDARME EN LA CORRECCION DE ESTA HISTORIA.<strong>

**Ahora si sorry niñas el cap lo tenia ya desde hace un rato por que les habia dicho que iba a ser super cortito pero no tuve tiempo de subirlo antes las que tienen familia fuera que llega de vista me comprenderán jiji muchas gracias por acompañarme en este año lleno de aventuras, altos y bajos en mi vida, son las mejores, gracias por sumarse a este viaje y ayudarme a concluirlo, les deseo lo mejor de los mejor en estas fechas y que todos sus deseos se cumplan para este nuevo año que viene. Dios las bendiga y las colme de felicidad todos los días de su vida.**

**HASTA SIEMPRE**

**LIZZY90**

**PD:SORRY POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, EN CUANTO TENGA ESTE CAP CORREGIDO LO HARE Y SUBIRE LOS DEMAS QUE ME FALTAN, BESOS. LAS QUIERO DIOS LAS BENDIGA HOY Y SIEMPRE.**


End file.
